


The Human Touch

by jenasys



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Violence, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, gay relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 36
Words: 101,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenasys/pseuds/jenasys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Hale was turned during the Civil War. After leaving his maker he finds Rosalie and saves her from certain death. Edward Cullen is an eccentric college student with the gift of telepathy. When the two cross paths by chance an unlikely friendship unfolds.</p><p>Lots of Rosalie and Edward friendship, Jacob Black as an abusive ex (Trigger warning?), very sassy Edward. </p><p>Notes about the vampires: They are NOT Twilight vampires. I took elements from True Blood, Vampire Diaries and Let the Right One In. No sparkling here unless it's Edward's shoes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destroy What You Feel Inside

Houston, Texas- 1861

The sun was just beginning to set when twenty-year old Jasper Whitlock began saddling up his horse for his trek back to Galveston. He had been placed in charge of evacuating women and children from the city of Houston and had only stayed long enough to make sure the entire party was safely situated.

He prepared his horse, leaving the one he'd rode in on in the barn, and climbed up on the saddle. He clicked his tongue and gave a gentle kick to the horse's side. The horse moved immediately, setting a slow pace that Jasper was comfortable with. He was exhausted from all the riding he'd done today and not getting any sleep the previous night. There was no time for him to rest, though, he was needed back in Galveston and being the good soldier he was, he would ride all night if he had to.

Luckily, it wasn't that far to Galveston, so Jasper was able to take his time. Darkness settled around him, bugs and other animals were music to his ears at the moment. He was comforted by the sounds of nature's greatest musicians. Suddenly, there was absolute silence. Nothing moved in the trees around him, there were no crickets chirping, the only sound was his horse's hooves on the hard ground. Jasper's horse started to slow then, as if he sensed danger was near.

Jasper kicked his sides with the heels of his boots and ordered the animal to go. Reluctantly, the horse did. Jasper wondered what the horse was sensing that it didn't want to continue on. He was nervous, but also determined to get to the city. They were only a mile away, Jasper could make it until then. Jasper's eyes had long ago adjusted to the dark, so he could clearly see the silhouettes of three women on the side of the road. A sense of fear pricked at the back of his mind and something told him to turn his horse around and ride far away from the women. Only his Southern gentleman and the soldier inside of him prevented him from doing exactly that.

He rode up next to the women and climbed off his horse. "Do you ladies need any help?" he asked them, his southern accent prominent. One of the women looked up at him, the moonlight hitting her face in the most captivating way. She was a small woman with long black hair and brown eyes, her skin was a soft brown and Jasper guessed she was from Mexico. She smiled at Jasper, sharply taking his breath away when she popped her fangs out.

The tallest of the women laughed softly and said, "How sweet, he's speechless." Jasper turned his widened eyes to take in the almost five-nine blond with her alarmingly pale skin. Her blue eyes shined in the moonlight. When her fangs came down like the first woman's, Jasper heart began to pound loudly in his ears. Jasper was only faintly aware of his horse running away in the direction of Galveston, like he should have done in the first place. He cursed himself now for his own stupidity.

The third woman had been silent until now. She was medium height with shoulder length blond hair, her skin a chalky pale color. She leaned forward and put her face close to Jasper's neck. Inhaling deeply and trailing her nose along his sensitive skin.

"Lovely," she purred in his ear. Jasper heard a soft click in his ear, and when the woman pulled away from him he saw her fangs glinting in the moonlight.

The small brunette put her hand on the arm of small blond and said, "Concentrate, Nettie," her eyes moved back to Jasper and she looked him up and down. Jasper could almost feel her eyes analyzing him. "He looks right- young, strong, an officer, and there's something more, do you sense it?" she paused to look at the other women. "He's compelling. And a Southern gentleman to boot." She smiled as sweetly as she could at Jasper.

"Oh yes," the one called Nettie quickly agreed.

"Patience," the brunette warned, "I want to keep this one." The small blond frowned, clearly annoyed with this.

"You'd better do it, Maria," the tall blond finally spoke, "I kill them twice as often as I keep them." Fear gripped Jasper harder and he felt the overwhelming urge to run, but his feet wouldn't move. The way she'd spoken about killing him chilled his blood in his veins. Somehow he knew that she would do it without blinking.

"Yes, I'll do it," Maria said, her eyes filling with lust from staring at Jasper, "I really do like this one. Take Nettie away will you, Lucy? I don't want to have to protect my back while I'm trying to focus."

Nettie glared in Maria's direction but Lucy nodded to her maker and took Nettie's hand. "Let's hunt," Nettie said enthusiastically. In the blink of an eye, the women were gone, running toward the city so fast, Jasper thought they had taken flight.

"Look at me," Maria commanded him softly.

Jasper turned his head and looked down at the small Mexican woman. Her eyes seem to capture his at the moment their eyes locked. He could almost feel her mind pushing into his, a pressure built up in the front of his brain, but he couldn't push it away. After a moment, he couldn't do anything except stare at Maria.

"What's your name, sweet boy?" she asked him, her accent breaking her words once or twice.

"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," he answered her. Despite being under her influence, he was unable to shake his Southern gentleman ways.

"I truly hope you survive, Jasper, I have a good feeling about you," she told him in the most gentle voice she could muster. Then she took a step closer to him and grabbed onto his shirt. At the moment her eyes left his, Jasper was back into his own mind. Though his instincts were screaming at him to push her away and run, he couldn't. She pulled him down to meet her face and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips, before inclining her head and biting into his neck.

Jasper gasped loudly at the pain of her fangs tearing into his flesh, but his air caught in his throat. His loud gasp then turned into a scream. Maria pushed his body back onto the ground and climbed on top of him. She continued to drink his blood, while grinding her body against his. His blood tasted saccharine to her, which turned her on. His screams of pain turned her on even more. This was her favorite part of feeding on a human, being on top of them, dominating them, taking their life and hearing them scream for help. The thought alone made Maria's insides warm. The actual act was indescribable pleasure for her.

Jasper's fear caused his eyes to open wide, but he didn't see anything around him, the black night sky was even a blur to him. The only thing he was aware of was Maria, rubbing herself against him and moaning. He tried to push her off, but that only made her clamp down harder, rub her body against him more. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jasper knew this was sick, a woman getting pleasure from someone's pain, but Jasper also knew that this was not just a woman.

He could feel himself becoming weaker as the woman atop him drained him of his blood, strength, and essentially of his life. Bright, white light flooded Jasper's vision for a brief second, before he didn't see anything at all. His heart slowed its erratic beating until almost a complete stop. His arms fell limply at his sides and the Major Jasper Whitlock was dead.

Maria pulled her fangs from Jasper's neck and hastily bit into her own wrist. She held Jasper's mouth open as she dropped her own blood into his throat. Her wrist healed itself, so she bit into it again, dropping more blood down his throat. When her wrist closed up for a second time, she repeated the process.

She stared down at the large man beneath her, really looking at him again. He was tall, standing six-three in his full height and probably weighing nearly two-hundred pounds, honey blond hair and the bluest eyes Maria had ever seen. What color would she use to describe them, crystal blue, pale turquoise, bright aqua?

Some part of her just wanted to keep him as her pet, her sex slave. He was gorgeous, no doubt about that. She wanted him for more than just that though, she knew he was an agile fighter, with his long lean frame and quick movements, oh yes he would be quite the asset to her army.

Maria stood and lifted Jasper into her arms. Though she was only five-two and weighing barely one hundred pounds, the Confederate soldier was weightless for her to carry.  
She cradled him into her arms and began to run back in the direction of her vampire base. As she ran with the big man in her arms, she could feel that dawn was close. She reached the old cemetery that was just a mile from her base and stopped.

Maria went to the shed that held the shovels and returned to Jasper, digging a grave to store his lifeless corpse. Once it was deep enough, she threw the shovel aside and leaned down to Jasper. She left a kiss on his still warm lips and whispered, "Duerme bien mi amor, en tres días serás más fuerte que nunca."

Then she stood and pushed his body into the freshly dug grave. Maria could feel Lucy and Nettie nearing her. Maria jumped down into the grave and laid herself next to Jasper, holding tightly to his body. Feeling the young man's abdominals, she smiled to herself. He was a good choice indeed.

Lucy appeared at the top of the grave. "See you in three days, Maria," she cooed. This was what Maria hated the most about recruiting children herself. Having to go to ground with them for three days while they made their transformation. It gave Lucy and Nettie a chance to run her army, and every time she returned everything was in disarray. She knew those conniving bitches were planning something, probably a way to overthrow her.

Maria knew they wanted to control her army and come to power, without her. Maria was no fool. She was their maker; she knew when they were planning something, especially something that would lead to her death. Their betrayal would be the death of them both. Maria just had to be smart, and not let them get the drop on her. She had lived over two hundred years already, she was not about to be killed by her own children.

Lucy began to scoop up dirt in the shovel and deposit it down on top of Jasper and Maria. As the first pile of dirt fell on them, the small Mexican woman closed her brown eyes and nestled her head on Jasper's shoulder. She had big plans for the lean dead man lying next to her. One of those plans included taking out Lucy and Nettie. More dirt was tossed down the hole. Maria spoke to Nettie, "Be sure there are two humans here waiting for us when we awake. Jasper will need the strength."

"Of course, Maria," Nettie answered, rolling her eyes. She knew Maria couldn't see her, that's the only reason she rolled her eyes in the first place. When Maria first turned her, she loved being a vampire. Everything about it, the strength, the speed, the superiority to humans, she loved it all. Now, she'd been alive for only a hundred years, and all one hundred were spent kissing Maria's feet, doing her bidding when she was ordered to and she was sick of it. She and Lucy both were.

Lucy finished filling the hole and tapped the packed ground with the shovel before tossing the tool away.

She turned to Nettie and they started off back towards their base. "That man is a fine specimen, and I've seen him fight. He'll make a beautiful vampire," Lucy told the shorter woman next to her.

"I agree," Nettie answered, "if we do a well enough job, we can even turn him against Maria. She did essentially kill him after all." She turned and gave Lucy a smile, which the taller woman returned. They were both thinking the same thing, Maria's days on this earth were numbered.


	2. My Role Defines You

Three Days Later

Maria awoke first, and promptly began digging her way out of the grave. She'd been in the ground with Jasper for three days, and it was time for him to rise. As a new vampire, he wouldn't awake immediately, so she had some time to climb out and make sure there were humans waiting for him. She pushed the dirt away, clawing with her hands until her hand broke through. Two hands grabbed her then and she was pulled from the earth. Lucy and Nettie were waiting there with three scared looking human women. One was about five-four, dark skin, hair and eyes. The second was a tall redhead, with blue eyes and creamy white skin. And the third was a beautiful blond, with green eyes and stood about five-seven.

"We didn't know Jasper's taste, so we found a woman of each kind; blond, brunette and redhead. Which do you think he'll go for?" Lucy asked, smiling, "I'm hoping he digs blonds," she purred, tossing her own blond hair over her shoulder.

"Maybe I can have a shot with him then," the shorter blond said, mimicking Lucy's actions.

Maria growled. "You'll both leave him be for now, we need to train him," she said firmly, feeling a pang of jealousy. Some part of her hoped that Jasper would be hers alone. It didn't matter anyway; Lucy and Nettie would soon be gone anyway.

Lucy sighed. "Guess we're out of luck, Nettie. Maria wants him to herself." She started to giggle, but it was abruptly cut off by the shifting of dirt behind them. Maria spun around and smiled broadly. Jasper was rising.

Swiftly, Maria went over to the tall redhead, standing just behind her and put her hands on her shoulders, forcing her to walk forward. Jasper's hand became visible as he pulled himself from his grave.

Lucy started forward to help him out but Maria yelled, "No! He's a newborn, he won't be able to control himself." Of course, Lucy's death wouldn't matter to Maria at this point, but she needed to keep Jasper under control. He would be her biggest ally against Lucy and Nettie, when the time was right.

Nettie grabbed Lucy's hand and pulled her to stand behind Maria's back. Jasper's other hand came from the grave and he pulled himself from the earth. He shook his head to get the dirt off of him. Maria could see the instant that the smell of blood reached him. His body went rigid and his head perked up. Maria wasted no time and shoved the red head forward.

The poor girl barely had a second to scream before Jasper was on top of her, his fangs coming out and tearing roughly into her neck. Next to Maria, the blond and brunette girls started to run, but Lucy and Nettie grabbed them. Maria could smell Jasper's arousal. Her fangs slid down at the sight of him draining the redhead beneath him. She smiled a toothy smile; the vampire life suited Jasper so well. Lucy and Nettie's fangs had come down as well.

Jasper drank the last drop of the redhead's blood and stood up. His eyes looked from Maria, to Lucy and to Nettie, his eyes settling on the brunette girl being held by Lucy. She sighed angrily and muttered something that sounded close to, "The bastard likes brunettes."

Nettie stifled a giggle and Maria fought the urge to yell at them both. This was no time for their silliness. Instead, she looked to Jasper and spoke, "Do you remember us, Major Whitlock?" She addressed him formally, knowing the Southern gentleman would respond to that.

He nodded. "Yes ma'am. You were on the side of the road, I stopped to help," he answered, looking confused now.

Maria nodded this time. "Yes Jasper, that's right. Do you remember what happened after that?"

He looked at her blankly and shook his head, his honey blond locks swaying as he did so. Lucy sighed, and Maria rolled her eyes at the tall blond.

Jasper stared at Maria as she smiled, "Are you still thirsty? Maybe you should feed, we'll return to our base and explain everything there," she turned and motioned to the other humans. "Major Whitlock, would you like the blond or brunette?"

He nodded, "The brunette, ma'am. And please call me Jasper."

She nodded back to him. "Of course, Jasper." Lucy walked the brunette forward and placed her in Jasper's arms, then stepped back.

Maria spoke, "She's yours Jasper, do with her as you will." She stepped back, Lucy, Nettie and the blond woman following her.

They stepped into the trees to watch Jasper as he pulled the brunette closer to him and inhaled her scent. He sank his fangs into her soft, smooth skin. The brunette cried out in pain, Jasper moaned against her.

Lucy made an annoyed sound. "What do we do with this one?" she asked Maria.

"See if Jasper wants her when he's done with that one. He may still be thirsty. If he's not, dispose of her," she said.

The blond woman broke down in loud sobs then. Nettie slapped her across the face. "Shut the hell up, annoying human!" she nearly yelled. The blond fell to the ground at Nettie's feet and stayed there. Maria could smell her fear, the blond knew she was going to die and Maria felt zero remorse for it.

Jasper finished with the brunette and stood up, her lifeless body lying at his feet. Maria stepped out of the trees, "Jasper, are you sated?"

He nodded, if she meant his thirst, he was sated. There was a huge bulge in his pants that was certainly not sated though. Maria half turned back to Lucy and Nettie in the trees, "Dispose of the blond and return to base. I'll bring Jasper back there when we're finished."

"Finished what?" Lucy demanded to know.

"Just go!" Maria barked. The tall blond curled her lip and went as she was told. Nettie pulled the blond woman up and they were gone as well.

Maria went over to Jasper and took his hand. "I suppose there are things you want to know?" she asked, knowing the answer. She led him over to the woods and they sat down on a fallen tree. She explained that she was a vampire and now he was one as well. She explained why she had turned him into a vampire as well.

"I'm building a vampire army, and you would make a perfect asset for it. The girls you met earlier are my children," she told him.

"Children?" he asked, confusedly.

"Not my real children, vampire children. When a vampire turns someone into a vampire, the vampire they created is called your child. Since I created you, that means you are my child and I am your maker," she told him.

Jasper nodded, this information was a lot for him to take in. She explained to him that they can't be out in daytime, how silver burns, and they can only die if they are staked in the heart with a piece of wood, decapitated or enough silver enters the body. For instance, getting stabbed in the heart with a silver blade would kill them.

Maria also explained glamouring, when a vampire looks into a human's eyes and essentially hypnotizes them. While under a vampire's glamour, a human bends to their will. They'll do anything and everything the vampire tells them to do and truthfully answer any question they are asked. It's for that reason that vampires feel superior to humans, because they are able to control them, in fact making them quite superior to the humans that keep them alive. Maria loved that power.

Jasper looked over in the direction, no doubt thinking of the two women he'd killed just moments before. Maria smiled at him, "It's gets easier, Jasper."

He looked over at her, horror written on his face that she could say such a thing without even blinking. He didn't want it to get easier and he told her as much. "I don't want to get better at killing people. I don't want to kill people without a second thought. It isn't me."

"It already is you," she snapped. "You killed humans in your country's civil war, didn't you? You shot at them and killed them. You killed them because they were shooting at you and invading your land, is that correct? Now you'll be killing them to survive. It's them or you, Jasper. I'd say if anything, that you're in the right by killing them now," she told him, a smug smile on her face.

She was right, Jasper realized, and he hated that fact. He'd shot down so many men in his short years in the army. He'd seen so much blood spatter, and he'd never given a second thought that the man who'd just lost his life to Jasper's rifle had a two year old daughter and pregnant wife back home. He hadn't seen that before, he'd only seen the man that was shooting at him, not what was waiting for him should he return home.

Jasper hated himself right then. He'd only wanted to serve his country, keep his family safe, bring honor to his family's name. Had he done that now? Were they proud of him? Was the Whitlock name one to be revered and respected because of him? Jasper wasn't sure what he wanted it to be.

Maria spoke to him, "Jasper, we still need to talk some more before we return to base. Can you handle that?" she asked him softly. He nodded and she continued, "As I said before, Lucy and Nettie are my children, as you are. We will begin training you at first dark tomorrow. Your military training will come in handy when we're ready to expand our territory. I'll need your expertise, Major Whitlock," she addressed him formally again to show she respected him.

He nodded. "I understand."

Suddenly a thought hit her. She smiled to herself and said, "Jasper, I'll need you to swear fealty to me. Swear that you'll be loyal to me and only me. I'll need your trust in me as we move forward. There are so few vampires that can be trusted, though I know you're an honorable man, I have no doubt that you'll be loyal to me. I need to hear it though, Jasper," she said to him.

She knew that as an honorable military man and a proper Southern gentleman, once he swore loyalty to her, he wouldn't betray her. No matter what hell she put him through, he would stand at her back until her death. When the time came to kill Nettie and Lucy, Jasper would help her without question.

Jasper stood up and then knelt down in front of Maria, he took her hand in both of his and looked directly into her eyes. "Maria, I hereby swear my loyalty to you and only you ma'am. I'll stand by your side until the end of the world."

Maria leaned forward and kissed Jasper's forehead. "That's all I wanted. Now, let's go back to base."

She started to run, Jasper following behind her. All the way back to base, she smiled to herself knowing Jasper was more or less under her control.


	3. Mourners in a Line

One Year Later

Maria smiled broadly as she stood on the sidelines of the battle. Jasper was a killing machine. He'd taken out five vampires on his own in just under two minutes. His shirt had been ripped clean off his body by a vampire who tried clinging onto Jasper, but that pathetic excuse of an existence ended quickly. His honey blond curls clung to his face now, blood dripping from every tendril. His fangs were out, bloody as well, blood splattered across his face. He looked like a warrior, proudly wearing the blood of his victims, he staked another vampire. The blood spewing from the vampire's wound before he fell into a puddle of goo at Jasper's feet.

All around Maria, vampires fell at the hands of her well-trained warriors. Jasper had quickly taken to the vampire lifestyle; he'd done just as well as Maria had thought he would, he'd killed without a second thought; he was ruthless. Maria had quickly placed him in charge of training her other vampires, and he'd certainly done well.  
They were in another area of Texas that used to belong to a vampire named Greg. Now, the vampire called Greg was a puddle of goo, melting from being staked by Maria's greatest child, the Major Jasper Whitlock.

All of Greg's vampires were ordered to swear allegiance to Maria, or be killed. This was the aftermath of that exchange. Only seven of Greg's vampires had pledged to serve Maria, the others were now meeting their final death. Jasper began walking towards Maria, a fangy smile lighting up his face. Maria smiled back.

Maria and her vampires spread out across Greg's compound to stay for the day. At nightfall the following night, she and Jasper would work out more plans to take out the next area. As reluctant as Jasper had been before, he showed no sign of that apprehension now. He seemed to love this as much as Maria did. As Jasper passed a group of vampires, he could feel betrayal rolling off of one vampire. Jasper went by him and hid, creeping silently until he was able to hear the vampire telling his friend how big Maria's territory had gotten. He wanted it for himself.

Jasper knew exactly which vampire it was that was saying this. His friend and ally, James was planning to kill Maria, and probably Jasper. The Confederate soldier gritted his teeth and his fangs slid down in anger. After everything they'd been through together, this was how James betrayed him. Normally, vampires didn't get attached to other vampires as humans did. Perhaps it was because Jasper was an empath, it made him a little more emotional than others. Jasper left his hiding place and went to find Maria. He relayed everything he'd heard to his maker.

Maria hissed when he finished. She called out to James and they all went into a secluded office that Maria had been working in previously. Jasper knew this routine. He held a stake behind his back and guarded the door. Maria sat on the edge of the desk, James in the middle of them.

Maria smiled and started in a calm voice, "James, I'd like to think that you are one of my allies, are you not?"

James nodded. "Of course, Maria. You know that I am loyal."

Jasper could feel James worry and panic start to bubble up, so he pushed waves of calm towards him as he'd done to so many others hundreds of times before. James calmed down enough, and Maria's anger flared.

"I'm aware you're planning to betray me you filthy bastard, at least have enough guts to admit it to my face," she spat.

James fear bubbled up again, but Jasper calmed him down enough that he even leaned back in his chair. Maria smiled as she saw Jasper's gift working its magic on James. Her pride in her child was evident on her face and in her eyes; Jasper could literally feel it and it made him happy. His happiness was pushed towards James, who started to laugh while trying to defend himself.

"Maria, I swear I," he stopped speaking because he was laughing so hard.

Maria looked to Jasper. "End his pathetic existence."

As he had so many times before, Jasper pulled back his gift, cutting off all feelings of calm and happiness. James' fear flashed in his eyes just before Jasper leapt from his place by the door and onto James' back.

He sank his fangs into James' neck, while Maria took his arm; human blood was for sustenance, vampire blood was for strength. It wouldn't satisfy the thirst, but it would make you stronger for a short time. Jasper pulled back after a moment and Maria did the same. Jasper drew his arm back, stake raised high over his head and dropped it down quickly into James' chest. Blood began to spurt out of his wound and onto Jasper's face and hair. He was already drenched in blood from the battle, so he didn't mind even more on him.  
James' scream echoed throughout the room and ended abruptly when he disintegrated right before Jasper's eyes.

Jasper tossed the stake onto a table. "I'm going to hunt," he said to Maria. That was code for 'find a human to fuck and feed from'. He could have sex with Maria, but Jasper wasn't comfortable with that. He was essentially her child and Jasper liked to bite a human girl when he came.

He left the office, a disappointed Maria staring at his back. When she turned him, she'd dreamt of having him share her bed. She'd just forgotten Jasper was a Southern gentleman.  
Jasper went into the nearest town and quickly picked out a woman. He didn't need to glamour this one, for she was ready and willing. Of course, when the subject was a six-three blond with the prettiest eyes this side of the Mason-Dixon line, who wouldn't be willing?

After finding a secluded place, Jasper took the girl in his arms and ravished her. Just as he was about to come, he bit into her neck. The girl moaned even louder causing Jasper's orgasm hitting him even harder. They went their separate ways; the girl going back to town and Jasper went back to his resting place. Dawn would be coming soon; he could feel it. Jasper dug himself a hole in the ground and climbed down, burying himself in the earth. The inevitable pull of day hit Jasper then, he had this unbearable feeling to bury himself as far into the ground as he could. When the first rays of light spilled onto the Texas landscape, Jasper was safely away in the ground and dead to the world.

The sun went down as it always did, hiding behind trees in the distance, creating a skyline for humans lucky enough to witness a sunset every day. Pink and blue painted itself among the clouds as the sun sank lower. Children were called in for dinner and men went out to tend their horses. It was a typical Thursday night for the human population of Texas.

As the sun slowly withdrew its last rays of light, the Major Jasper Whitlock opened his eyes. There was a feeling in his chest that tonight would be anything but typical for him.  
The bond between he and Maria was buzzing, the older vampire was awake already, of course. He felt a sudden pull through their bond and he felt compelled to go to her. He knew this feeling; Maria was calling him to her. 'Why, though?' he wondered as he pulled himself from his daytime resting place.

He shook the dirt off himself and started in the direction of the territory they had acquired last night. When he arrived, everything seemed normal; vampires were training in the courtyard, some were heading off to hunt, some were leading humans into a building to have private time with them.

The soldier spotted Maria standing outside the office she had claimed as hers. She pointed to the woods, signaling she wanted to talk to Jasper there. Lucy and Nettie flirted with Jasper as he walked by, but he only nodded and walked past them. Maria followed him and they went into the woods, far away from her newly acquired territory.

"Jasper," Maria started, "I don't know if you've been able to tell, but there's something big coming up."

He looked over at her, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's Lucy and Nettie. They're planning to kill me I can feel it. Surely you can feel it as well," she said. Jasper was an empath, which came in handy for Maria when a vampire was becoming tired of Maria. When Jasper felt that, he was able to inform Maria, and the traitor was destroyed.

Jasper froze. He had felt some of those feelings from Lucy and Nettie, but he hadn't wanted to face the reality that they would have to be dealt with.

"Yes, I've felt it," Jasper admitted.

"We can't let them kill me, now can we Jasper?" Maria said, giving him a sly smile.

Jasper shook his head. "No, we can't." He'd sworn to serve Maria until his final death, but now he was regretting it. He liked Lucy and Nettie; they'd become his sisters over the past year.

"Can't we talk to them first?" Jasper tried to stall.

Maria scoffed. "You know that won't do any good. Jasper, you know how this situation is handled. Traitors are destroyed. They can't be trusted. We need to dispose of them."

Jasper nodded. "I understand."

"Good," Maria said, "Let's go deal with this now then, no point in giving them time to form a plan." She started walking back to the new base. Jasper was upset now, but he would keep his head straight, this was not a time for him to start panicking. He and Maria entered the camp; Maria spotted Lucy and Nettie and waved them over. They went into an office and shut the door, not that it would matter, the vampires outside would hear everything clearly.

Jasper stood by the door, a stake in his belt, hidden to the girls in front of him. He hated having to do this, but he and Maria had a routine. He pushed waves of calm toward Lucy and Nettie, while Maria began the speech she'd done so many times. Lucy and Nettie were quite unaware of what was about to happen to them.

"My children, I'd like to think that you are my allies, are you not?" Maria asked the girls, just as she had done last night to James and many others before him.

"Yes, Maria," Lucy answered. Jasper could feel her lies, he could feel her panic rising as well. Though, because of him, she wasn't actually feeling it herself.

Maria slammed her hand down on the desk, "Lies!" she screamed.

Both the girls were feeling frightened now. Jasper's stake was in his right hand by his side, waiting for Maria's signal.

Lucy turned her head to look at Nettie and caught sight of the stake in Jasper's hand. Maria noticed her eyes widen and leapt onto her. Jasper used that moment to jump onto Nettie, he buried the stake in her heart, looking into her eyes as she screamed and began to meet her final death.

Maria was struggling with Lucy, so Jasper went over and grabbed onto Lucy's head, ripping it from her body. Both girls were dead. Jasper stood, his stake falling to the ground. Sadness filled his heart as he looked at the scene before him.

The puddle that was Nettie and Lucy's decapitated body. Maria noticed his sad look and said, "We had to do it, Jasper. If we hadn't they'd have killed us both."

"No," Jasper said, "They wouldn't have killed me, just you. They only wanted to kill you because all you care about is power and territory. You just kill anyone in your way."

"I do what I have to," Maria told him.

Jasper fought to control his anger. "They were your children, though!" he shouted.

Maria nodded, "And I curse myself for not picking out better children like you."

Jasper shook his head, disgusted with himself and Maria. "I need to leave," he told her calmly.

"You promised to serve me until your final death," Maria reminded him.

"And I will, I just need some space, see something besides newborn vampires. I'll come back, you know I will," he said.

Maria gave in reluctantly. "I'll miss you then," she told him honestly. Jasper knew she'd only miss him because he'd served her too well this past year.

Jasper nodded and left the room. He started to run north and didn't stop until the pull of day forced him to find cover.


	4. Been So Denied

**Rochester, New York**

**April 1915**

**-Rosalie-**

Jasper had been on his own now for fifty years, lurking in the dark and feeding on any unlucky human he came across. He was bored and lonely, although considering where he would be had he stayed with Maria, he much preferred being alone. The soldier had traveled north to get a change of scenery. Along the way he'd made a few vampire friends and allies. He'd heard from some of them that Maria was busy building an empire. She now owned three states and a part of Mexico. Every now and then he would feel the pull to return to her. To avoid it, he went to ground for days at a time until the pull weakened. Over time he'd gotten better at ignoring his maker's call. He was learning too much on his own to return and kill for her. 

Lately he'd had this crazy notion to find someone to "date", so to speak. He'd seen a number of vampires do this, keep up a relationship with a human. Lots of the vamps he came across lied to their human companion, telling them they had some crazy day job that required them to keep strange hours. The vampires admitted to Jasper that they usually felt nothing for the human they were with; it was just uncommon for women to have sex with a man outside of an engagement. However he'd met several vampires who kept a human companion and developed genuine feelings for them. Jasper wondered how that worked and was intrigued by the idea. Hence the fact that he wanted to try it; he was just afraid to hurt someone.

It was a Saturday; the sun withdrew its light from the city of Rochester, New York at the same time it had yesterday, leaving darkness in its wake. Jasper had found an old cemetery to sleep in; one of the vaults had a basement that was light tight. No one went down there; it was perfect for the vampire.

Jasper slid the big door to the vault into its closed position and began to put some distance between him and the building. He was thirsty, but also he wanted to look around at the women tonight. Surely there was someone out there to spend their life with him. He strolled through the city at perfect ease, scanning the women who passed him. Before long, his bloodlust took over and he needed to feed. He rounded a corner and froze in his tracks.

The emotions that hit him at that moment were almost unbearable; fear, heartbreak, anguish, sorrow. Jasper put his hand on the wall of the building next to him for support and looked around for the source of these emotions.

It didn't take long to spot her. She was sitting on a park bench a small distance away from Jasper, not too far but far enough for Jasper to be alarmed at how strong her emotions were from that distance.

The woman was sitting, staring out into the night sky, smiling warmly at someone who recognized her. She certainly didn't look like someone who'd be feeling such strong heartache.

Without a second thought, Jasper started walking toward her, looking her up and down as he did. She looked tall, at least five-ten and had a golden blond hair falling around her shoulders in soft waves. Deep sapphire eyes, red plump lips and soft features etched her face into a beautiful work of art splayed across her flawless porcelain skin; Jasper briefly entertained the thought that she was an angel.

He slowly came to a stop in front of the angel-faced goddess and smiled, "Howdy, ma'am, I couldn't help but notice you out here alone in the dark, would you mind if I kept you company for a while?" he asked politely, giving her a charming smile.

She returned his smile, but Jasper could feel it was fake. "Of course, have a seat." She waved her hand and Jasper hastily sat next to her. "That's an interesting accent you have, are you visiting from the South?" she asked politely.

Jasper nodded once, "Yes, ma'am. I was born in Texas."

She chuckled, "You're a good Southern man then?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered.

She smiled again, her perfect white teeth flashing in the moonlight. "I appreciate your Southern manners, but I'd like to ask you to please refrain from calling me ma'am. My name is Rosalie Hale," she said, holding her hand out to Jasper.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. I am charmed to meet you," he said, kissing the hand she held out to him.

Her emotions were calming down now, she was interested in Jasper and trying to think of things to say to him so that she wouldn't have to go home.

Jasper spoke to her first, "Ms. Hale, pardon my rudeness, but I just can't understand why such a pretty woman is out here on her own. Don't you have a man to take care of you?"

Rosalie's eyes flashed and her emotions of fear and pain spiked the moment Jasper mentioned her man. He knew in that instant that was exactly why she was out on a park bench in the dark alone. Jasper forgot all else and boldly asked, "What does he do to you?"

Tears welled up in the blond's eyes but she quickly blinked them away and stood up. "It was a pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Whitlock. I must be going home now."

Jasper stood up as well. "Ms. Hale, I meant no offense. I only noticed how you reacted when I mentioned him. It ain't right for a man to hurt a woman no matter what he thinks she did wrong," he told her.

The truth was, Jasper's mother had always told him that a woman was pure and innocent. Men were the ones who were meant to protect their woman.

Like a flower, his mother had told him, a woman is a fragile flower that men are to protect from the harshness of the outer world. Treat the flower right, and she'll be a pure, beautiful sight until time wilts her away. Hurt the flower and she becomes brown and wilts before her time. Jasper had believed this wholeheartedly.

Rosalie looked at him through sad eyes, "I have to go now, Mr. Whitlock."

She turned to go and Jasper called out, "I can protect you." Her steps faltered, but she kept walking. Jasper waited until she was around the corner and decided to follow her home. This woman was being hurt and Jasper wouldn't just stand by and let it happen, even if she was a perfect stranger.

Rosalie walked along, oblivious to Jasper following behind her and soon came to her house. She walked up the steps and paused outside the door before going in. Jasper moved at vampire speed and sat down on the front steps.

He listened as Rosalie greeted her husband, Royce. He grunted in response and Jasper heard Rosalie sigh. It was quiet for a bit until Royce accused Rosalie of being with some other man.

"That's why you were gone so long, isn't it?" he asked, Jasper could almost hear the sneer in his voice.

"No! I swear I wasn't," she said. Technically, that was a lie, as she had been with Jasper, just not in the way Royce meant it. Jasper felt her fear and his anger building, so he pushed waves of calm through their front door. Royce suddenly barked that he was going to bed and went up the stairs. Jasper could feel Rosalie's confusion at how quickly that had ended. She was definitely expecting more of a fight with him.

Jasper heard her moving around, and figured she was going to bed, so he stood up. He still needed to feed before dawn, otherwise he'd be famished tomorrow evening. When he stood, he saw Rosalie standing by the window staring at him. He froze, panicking internally, until she smiled and pressed her hand against the glass. She mouthed a 'thank you' and Jasper nodded. He went down the steps and started off in the direction of town. He quickly pulled aside the first human he came across, glamoured them and drank before going back to his resting place in the graveyard. It was still an hour before dawn, but Jasper just wanted to be alone.

Rosalie watched Jasper walk down the sidewalk away from her house. When he was out of sight, she leaned over and turned out the living room lights to go up to bed as well. All the way to her bedroom she thought of Jasper, she wasn't sure why he'd been there, but she was glad he was. Just in case things had gotten out of hand with Royce, Jasper would have been there to help her out. That made her feel that much safer. She quickly got ready for bed and then crawled in next to Royce. The feeling of being next to him made her skin crawl. She closed her eyes and fell into sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning when Rosalie awoke, Royce was already gone, like he always was. It used to upset Rose that he was gone so early, but now she didn't care. In fact, she was glad he was gone all the time. She got out of bed and began to get ready for the day. After she ate breakfast and got dressed, she went into town. She wanted to find Jasper and thank him properly for last night. Luckily, she hadn't needed him, but she was glad he'd thought about her anyway.

She didn't know much about the tall Southern stranger, which meant she didn't know where to look for him. Rosalie entered the small general store. If Jasper had been in there, the owner would know.

Said owner was standing behind the counter writing something down. Rosalie smiled her biggest smile and approached him.

"Good morning Mr. Monroe," she said cheerily.

The small mustached man looked up and smiled. "Ms. Hale, what brings you in here so early?" He closed the book that was in front of him and slid it out of the way.

"Well, I was wondering if you might know where I can find a man named Jasper Whitlock?" she asked hopefully. "He assisted me on a task last night and I wanted to give him proper payment today, only I forgot to inquire where he was staying."

John Monroe placed both hands on the counter and thought for a long moment, and then shook his head. "No, Ms. Hale, I can't say I'm familiar with that gentleman. Whitlock, you say?"

She nodded. "His name is Jasper Whitlock, he's quite tall, blond with blue eyes. Said he's visiting from Texas," she offered.

John shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know anyone by that name. Might you try the barbershop, he may have been through there."

Rosalie nodded and smiled, "Thank you anyway, Mr. Monroe. If he happens to appear today, can you tell him I've stopped in for him?"

"Of course, Ms. Hale," he told her. She thanked him and left the general store, heading into the direction of the barbershop.

The bells over the door jingled as she entered. Wayne Nolan was the owner of the barbershop, and he turned to look at Rosalie as she entered. "Morning, Ms. Hale. Royce asked you to stop in today, did he?" he asked. Rosalie gritted her teeth at the mention of Royce, but regained her composure quickly.

She smiled and took a few steps forward. "Good morning Mr. Nolan, I was wondering if you could tell me where I might find a man named Jasper Whitlock? He says he's visiting from Texas, tall, blond, blue eyes," she offered.

He shook his head. "No, ma'am can't say I've seen him. May I ask why you're looking for him?"

"He assisted me with a task last night and I wanted to give him proper payment," she gave him the same answer she'd given Mr. Monroe. She chatted with Nolan for a few minutes, unaware of Royce's best friend sitting behind her, waiting for his turn in Wayne Nolan's barber chair.

Rosalie thanked the barber and started out of his shop. For a brief moment, her eyes connected with the man sitting in the chair in the corner. The man was a friend of Royce's. Panic bubbled up in her like bile in her throat. She knew he would tell Royce he'd seen her today in a men's barbershop asking about a man who wasn't Royce. He smiled a disgusting smile at her; she waved and hurried out the door. Not wanting to head home just yet, she decided to visit her best friend Vera. She'd had a baby just a few months ago and she wanted to see how the family was doing.

Rosalie started in the direction of Vera's home, feeling a little pang of jealousy. She'd married when she was seventeen and now had two children; a son named Henry, who just turned three and now a daughter that was named after Rosalie. All Rosalie had ever wanted was everything that Vera had. She wanted a loving husband and children to love and nurture. She married Royce, who had started out so sweet and he was now anything but. They hadn't had children yet, but Rosalie wasn't sure why.

When Vera had her daughter a few months ago and proclaimed that she was naming her Rose, after her best friend, Rosalie had been overjoyed. She'd even talked to Royce about having a daughter because she wanted to name her after Vera, but her once loving husband had just yelled at her. Screaming there was no way they'd ever name on of their children after that carpenter's wife. All of Rosalie's hope for a child at all had gone out the window that night. Rosalie arrived at Vera's house and rapped on the door. The door opened, revealing a smiling Vera. Rosalie felt a stab in her heart, but smiled back nonetheless.

"Rosalie, come in! You have to see our little Rose," she said, opening the door wide for her best friend.

Rosalie entered and went straight for the infant girl lying on a blanket in the middle of the floor. She knelt and carefully lifted the child into her arms. She looked down and cooed, "Hi there, Rosie. I'm your auntie Rose."

Vera smiled as she came up to Rosalie's side. "Isn't she beautiful?"

"Yes, she is," Rosalie said honestly.

She went and sat on the couch, Vera taking a seat next to her. They stared at the baby for a few minutes while Henry played quietly at their feet.

They started chatting about the things little Rose did and Henry put on a puppet show for them with his toys. Around eleven, Vera put little Rosie down for a nap and Henry went to play in his room to give the women time alone.

Rosalie told Vera all about Jasper the night before. When she was finished, Vera smiled. "If he lives around here, I'm sure you'll see him again." She started to say something else, but was cut off by a knock at the door.

The two friends looked at each other and Vera stood to go answer the door. When she opened it, Royce was standing there. He smiled to Vera and then looked at Rosalie. "It's strange, I went home for lunch today expecting my wife to be there and yet she wasn't. I thought maybe you'd like to join me for my mid-day meal today, Rose?"

Rose wanted to vomit, but instead she smiled and nodded. "Of course, dear." She retrieved her coat and hugged Vera, promising to be back as soon as she could.

As Vera shut the door, Rosalie caught a look in Royce's eyes that made her blood run cold. She gulped and prayed it would be over soon.

Royce slammed the door, causing Rosalie to jump. "Who the fuck is Jasper?" he demanded.

"I don't know, he's just some random guy I met last night when I went for my walk," Rosalie said, her voice quivering.

Royce slapped her across the face. "You're lying to me!" he screamed.

Rosalie put a hand to her face. "I'm not, I swear it!" she pleaded with him. He slapped her again, causing her to lose her footing and she fell through a table. A lamp came down on her head; she saw stars for a moment. He went over to her and starting tearing off her clothes. Rosalie tried to fight him off, but he hit her a few more times and she held still. Praying that this would be over soon. Royce undid his pants and pulled Rosalie to him, pushing into her roughly. She cried out in pain, but he hit her and she stayed silent. Tears poured from her eyes as her once loving husband raped her.

Finally he finished and pulled out. He put his clothes back on and pulled Rosalie up. He grabbed her by her throat and leveled his face with hers, "Stay away from him, you understand me. I don't want you to leave this house for the rest of the day." He roughly released her and she fell against the wall.

She stayed where she was long after Royce was gone. She sobbed, her body shaking from the intensity of her cries. So much time passed, she didn't even realize that the sun had set.


	5. Fallen Out of Light

Jasper slid the stone door closed behind him. He was becoming bored with this town, he needed to move on soon. He also needed to feed, he realized. Walking through the streets, he was taking in different scents, deciding who would be his meal tonight.

One thing he loved about being a vampire was he had no need for anything at all. He didn't need money because he didn't need to buy food or anything else humans used. He didn't need a house or bed because he was perfectly content with just a little hole in the ground. If he needed clothes he could just glamour a shopkeeper for them or steal them. Another thing he loved was the anonymity. He had no need to talk to these humans. So it was a surprise to him this night when he walked past the Rochester general store and his name was called out.

"Mr. Whitlock?" a male's voice called out uncertainly. Jasper briefly considered just ignoring the man and continuing, but decided against it. He stopped and turned to find a small dark haired man with a mustache coming out of the general store.

"Yes?" Jasper asked softly, smoothly covering any trace of a southern accent. New Yorkers seemed to trust you less if you were a Southerner.

The man held out his hand, "I'm John Monroe."

Jasper would never understand why humans shook hands, but he did it anyway, carefully controlling his strength so not to hurt the man. "I'd introduce myself, but you seem to already know who I am. Might I ask how you know me exactly?" He pulled his hand back and the small man smiled.

"Your hand is a little cold, would you be in need of a pair of gloves, sir? I have a pair right inside I could sell to you," Monroe offered.

Jasper gritted his teeth, but then smiled and shook his head. He told the man, "No sir, I like the chill on my skin." He was becoming irritated with this man now. He wished Monroe would just spit it out why he called him over, interrupting his search for a meal. Jasper slyly looked the man up and down, his blood smelled revolting.

Mr. Monroe nodded, accepting Jasper's answer. "This morning a Miss Rosalie Hale entered my store and asked if I knew where to find you. She said that you had assisted her last night and she wanted to give you payment for it. She described you for me, but I told her I honestly didn't know who you were," the man explained.

Jasper nodded. "Oh yes, I was on my way to see Ms. Hale right now," Jasper lied smoothly. He'd had no intention of seeing Rosalie after last night, but now it seems he should at least check in on her, if only to see why she was going around and giving his name to the townspeople. Jasper loved being anonymous, and Rosalie was ruining that for him in Rochester, not that she realized that.

John nodded and told Jasper to come into his store in the morning. He was getting a fresh shipment of produce and would let Jasper have the first pick, if he wanted. Jasper lied and promised he would and then started in the direction of Rosalie's house. He turned on Rosalie's street, feeling her emotions hitting him like a brick in the face. Jasper listened closely for her voice, but all he could hear was sobs. He raced toward her house and spotted her piece of shit husband walking in the front door. As Jasper came closer, he heard Royce yelling at Rosalie and stomping up the stairs. Jasper peeked in the window, seeing Royce's figure disappearing up the stairs before his eyes fell on Rosalie.

The ethereal Rosalie Hale had been reduced to a weeping mess. She had her dress pulled up around her body, but Jasper could see that she was naked. Creamy, smooth porcelain skin was peppered with handprints, bruises and cuts. Her flawless face was spoiled by two huge purple handprints and Jasper could see the faint redlines on her neck where she'd been grabbed.

His anger soared at seeing Rosalie like that. He went to her front door and knocked twice. Rosalie immediately silenced her crying, holding her breath. Jasper opened her front door, but didn't move to enter, for he couldn't until she invited him in.

Rosalie's eyes widened when she saw Jasper. "Go away," she choked out.

"I can protect you," he told her.

"You can't," she told him. Hopelessness flooded Jasper's emotions. Rosalie had given up completely.

"I can, you just have to invite me in," he told her. He hadn't wanted to reveal that she had to ask him in, but she didn't seem like she was going to anytime soon so he had to.

His statement was odd to her, why did she have to invite him in, she wondered. Even in her current state, she was curious. She looked over at Jasper, standing on her front porch, his feet just on the other side of the threshold. Leaning inside the house, with his hands up on either side of the door.

Rosalie looked at him suspiciously. "What happens if I don't?" she asked, waving her hand for him to enter, but not saying it aloud. She challenged him with her eyes, waiting to see what would happen to him. He shook his head, trying to tell her not to make him do this but she motioned again for him to come inside.

Jasper gritted his teeth, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. He looked up and locked eyes with Rosalie, her tears had stopped for the moment, but she still had tears stained on her face. Jasper put one foot over the threshold and then another. He now had both feet inside Rosalie's house without being invited.

There was an invisible force trying to push him out, telling him he didn't belong there. It started like this before it got physical. Rosalie watched with interest as Jasper's body started to shake slightly. He gasped at the sudden pain he was in. His shoulder cracked and blood started to seep through his shirt from his back, his body was quivering as the invisible hand tried to pull him out the door. Rosalie's eyes widened in horror as blood started to leak from Jasper's ears. It spurted out of his eyes before flowing out like tears and then flowing from his nose.

Even more blood started to come from the tiny holes in his head, making it appear as if his hair were bleeding. Tears sprang once again to Rosalie's eyes at the sight of Jasper. She couldn't take it anymore, so she cried out, "Stop! You can come in!"

The bleeding halted and the invisible barrier trying to push him out of the house vanished. Jasper's cracked shoulder already starting to heal, but the blood remained on his face. Rosalie looked at him in wonder. "What are you?" she asked in disbelief.

"Rose! Who are you talking to?" Royce yelled from upstairs.

Jasper's anger flared at the sound of Royce's voice. He had forgotten all about him for the moment. Jasper held out his hand to Rosalie. "Not here," he said.

She looked at him and then the stairs. Royce could be heard coming down, "Rose! I asked you a question and I expect an answer!"

At that moment, Jasper almost abandon Rosalie to go take care of that vile man, but something told him Rosalie needed him more, so he stayed. He locked eyes with the beautiful and broken blond on the floor and said, "I've haven't hurt you before and I won't now, you can trust me. Can you say the same about him?"

Without another moment of hesitation Rosalie grabbed Jasper's hand and nearly ran out of the house with him. As soon as they were out of the house, Jasper picked her up and ran far away from her house. He stopped in a park and put her down. She took a few steps back from him.

"Sorry, ma'am. I should have warned you about that," he said, smiling apologetically.

"Please explain what that was back there," she said.

Jasper opened his mouth to answer, but he noticed at that moment that she was still naked, clutching her dress to her. Jasper turned his back to her and said, "Maybe you'd prefer to get dressed first."

Rosalie blushed and put her dress on. "I'm dressed, now please explain." Jasper turned back to her, noticing she was still standing away from him and watching him with caution.

Throwing caution to the wind he told her. "I'm a vampire, I won't hurt you, though."

Rosalie stared at him, not believing him at first. Then her eyes widened and she took a few more steps backward away from him. "Oh my goodness, is that why I've only seen you at night? Why you're skin is so cold and pale? Why no one in town knows who you are? Why you couldn't come into my house unless I invited you? And how you picked me up and carried me here so quickly?"

Jasper only nodded. "I told you I won't hurt you, and I meant it," he said softly.

Rosalie made an unladylike sound. "How do I know you won't hurt me? How can I possibly trust you? How many people have you said that to?" she yelled hysterically.

Jasper spun to face her. "I could have killed you last night when I found you on that bench, or tonight when I came into your house, but I didn't. I've only been trying to help you and I've given you no reason to doubt me and yet you do. I followed you all the way home last night, just to make sure that vile man you're married to didn't hurt you. Which you didn't thank me for, by the way."

"Thank you for what, exactly? Standing outside the door?" she yelled incredulously. "Yeah, real big help you were there Mr. Whitlock, especially since if he would have tried anything you couldn't come in unless I invited you. And if I didn't invite you inside, how much help would you have been if you're bleeding from every orifice and your bones were snapping by themselves? If the bushes decided to attack the house, I'm sure you could have handled that perfectly, Mr. Creeper!"

Jasper rolled his eyes, ignoring most of her rant. "I'm an empath. Last night, I could feel Royce getting angry with you, so I made him feel sleepy and he went to bed. I know you noticed this because I felt your confusion," he told her.

She was quiet, shocking Jasper. "You can take pain away?" she asked finally.

"More or less," he answered.

"Can you take mine away?" she asked, her eyes shining hopefully. Jasper looked over at her, barely able to keep the shock from his face. The screaming, ranting, angry woman had vanished and standing before him was a sad and broken Rosalie, begging him with her eyes to help her.

Jasper shook his head sadly, "It doesn't work that way. I can only manipulate your emotions if you're near me. And even then I could only do it at night since I can't be out in daylight."

Rosalie started to cry, shocking Jasper again. "I'm sorry for yelling at you. I appreciate what you've done for me." What she asked him next only shocked him more, "Jasper, if I asked you to kill me would you do it?"

Jasper looked at her, feeling her emotions as he stared into her eyes; she meant what she said. She wanted to die.

"No, Rosalie. You're young, and you have your whole life ahead of you. I won't end it for you," he said.

She sobbed. "You think I want to spend my whole life with him? What kind of a life is that? Spending every night and day in fear of him, praying he will get drunk and just smack me once a night as opposed to him being sober and being beaten to a pulp every night. Thanking the gods above for every time he leaves the house?" There was the ranting woman Jasper recognized, just not angry and screaming this time; she was sad and broken.

Jasper had to agree with her. If he put himself in her position, death was the more appealing option than going back to Royce and living the rest of her life in fear.

"I don't want to go back to that life with him. I'd rather die," Rosalie said, honesty dripping from her every word.

She wasn't about to give in and Jasper had done enough killing in his life, so he thought about it. "Can you sleep on it for tonight? Just think about it for a day and if it's what you want, I'll do it. I'll end your life," he shuddered.

Rosalie agreed, nodding her head, but Jasper wasn't finished. "I'll take you home now, but you have to drink my blood first," he said.

"Why?" Rosalie asked, one eyebrow was raised.

"My blood is old, it will heal you and make you stronger. You'll be able to fight Royce off when I'm not around tomorrow," Jasper told her.

Rosalie nodded slowly. "Okay." She came to stand in front of Jasper and waited. The vampire bit into his wrist, tearing open a small wound there. He offered it to Rosalie, who slowly put her lips on his wrist and drank.

Feeding and sex go hand in hand for vampires, and just like anytime he'd ever fed from a human, his dick grew hard. He shifted uncomfortably, not wanting Rosalie to notice his pants were tighter. His wrist closed up and he decided Rosalie had enough blood for now. He picked her up and took her back home. He set her on her doorstep and said, "I can hear that your pathetic excuse for a husband isn't home. You should be safe for tonight. I'll return at sunset tomorrow, I promise."

Rosalie surprised him again by lurching forward and hugging the former soldier, kissing his cheek as she pulled back. "Thank you, Jasper." She went inside and shut the door, waving at Jasper a she passed the window. Jasper turned and went back in the direction of town. He wanted to kill Royce for what he'd done to Rosalie. His wife would rather end her life than spend one more night in his company.

Jasper found another woman to feed from, getting a little something else from her in the process. Knowing that Rosalie was safe for the night and his hunger sated, he had the fleeting thought of going to find Royce, but he could feel the dawn approaching. Reluctantly, he went back to the graveyard and retreated to his daytime resting place.

Rosalie was alone in her bed for the entire night, and rather enjoyed the fact that she'd woken up alone. She spent her day sitting alone on the couch, thinking over everything that had happened the night before. Jasper was a vampire, a real vampire. And he'd saved her life. Now the question was, did she really mean what she'd asked him to do last night? Did she want to die? Rosalie thought about her parents, she hadn't spoken to them in nearly a year. She thought about Vera. Yes, her best friend would be heartbroken with the news of her death, but Vera had her husband and children there for her. She'd get through it somehow. Death was the more appealing option to her.

When the sun began its descent behind the clouds, Rosalie knew Jasper would be coming soon, so she put on her best dress and her favorite necklace that her father had given her a few years ago for her sixteenth birthday. It seemed a little silly to her to get so dressed up to meet death, but at the same time it seemed like a good idea.

Rosalie brushed her hair, golden waves settling around her shoulders. Finally, she went out and sat on her front porch to watch the last light sunset settle behind the clouds. She hoped it would be the last time she watched a sunset. Dark had just settled around her, when suddenly Jasper was sitting beside her. Rosalie smiled in the darkness; she wasn't surprised by his sudden appearance. She didn't jump; she only looked up at him with calm, resolved eyes and said, "I'm ready."

Jasper held out his hand and she took it without a second's hesitation. She closed her eyes and settled against Jasper. She could feel them moving, but there was no way that she was looking this time, she'd made that mistake last night.

She was being gently placed on the ground when she opened her eyes. She looked into Jasper's and said, "Do it."

Jasper closed his eyes and leaned down. He whispered, "Forgive me," and then sank his fangs into Rosalie's neck.


	6. My Never, Never World

Her blood tasted heavenly in his mouth. Jasper held her still, but the blond writhed beneath him. "Stop," she begged weakly. He'd already taken half her blood, even if he stopped now, Rosalie wouldn't survive. Even if it was what she wanted, Jasper couldn't bring himself to kill her.

Jasper's mind started racing, regretting his agreement to kill her, regardless of her wishes. He took her last drop into his mouth and immediately pulled away from her neck and tore his fangs into his own wrist, dropping blood down her throat. He repeated that process four times before picking her up and taking her back to his vault in the cemetery, praying he'd given her enough of his blood. He laid her down on the stone floor and crawled so he was next to her. He closed his eyes and pulled the blond up next to him. He kissed her gently on top of the head and whispered again, "Please forgive me."

* * *

 

Three days later, Jasper awoke as soon as the sun would permit him. He sat up and leaned against the wall. Rosalie lay motionless next to him. He'd never turned anyone before; did he do it right? Did he kill her like she'd wanted in the first place or did he just create his first child? He didn't have to wait long. Rosalie stirred a little. Jasper breathed out unneeded air and leaned his head back against the wall behind him. Rosalie rolled over and sat up. Her eyes shot to Jasper's.

"What happened?" she asked. She looked around. "It's pitch black in here, why can I still see everything? Jasper? What is going on?!"

"Rosalie, I'm sorry," Jasper started.

She jumped up faster than she was used to and nearly slammed into the wall. "What did you do to me!?" she sobbed. Red rimmed her eyes; she was on the brink of tears.

"I did what you wanted me to, I killed you," Jasper told her.

She shook her head, "If you killed me, then why am I alive? Why am I still here?"

"Check your pulse Rose, feel for your heartbeat, do you have one?" he asked. She shook her head. "Therefore, you are dead. For all intents and purposes," he told her.

"I'm a vampire," she stated. She fell to her knees and sobbed. Bloody tears poured from her eyes. "You turned me."

"I'm sorry, ma'am." Jasper went to her side. "Why are you crying, Rosalie? Royce can't hurt you anymore. We'll leave and you'll never have to see him again."

Rosalie shook her head. "No, I want that bastard to pay for what he did to me."

Jasper nodded. "First, I have a few things to explain to you. We'll feed, and then we'll go visit your husband."

* * *

 

Jasper showed her how to feed without killing, which she did beautifully. She had more control than anyone he'd seen before. He then sat her down and gave her the ins and outs of vampirism. An hour later, Rosalie understood just about everything there was about being a vampire. She seemed okay with it for now. At the moment, she had revenge in her sights, when she had her revenge, she would think about everything else. 

Rosalie entered the house first, Royce jumped up from his seat on the couch. "Where the hell have you been woman? You go missing for three days and come waltzing in here like you own this damn place?" He reached out to grab her arm, but Rosalie didn't move. Instead, she smiled and punched Royce in the face, knocking him over the couch. Rosalie wasted no time, leaping over the couch and landing on him, crushing more than a few ribs in the process. She stood up and kicked him, shattering his hips.

He lifted off the ground after her last kick, landing in an unnatural way, lying on one leg. He was screaming in agony, but Rosalie reached down and shoved her hand into his mouth. Royce's eyes were so wide they could almost pop out of his head.

Jasper heard a strange tearing sound and realized that Rosalie's fingers were inside Royce's throat. She opened her fist and in one swift motion, all five fingers on her left hand tore through Royce's neck. Jasper wondered how she was resisting the blood, but didn't say anything. He didn't want to ruin this for her.

Rosalie plunged her right hand into Royce's chest and ripped his heart clean out. She crushed it in her hand and then stood up. She turned back to Jasper and calmly walked toward him, leaving the gruesome scene behind her. She kissed Jasper on the cheek. "I'll never be able to thank you enough for that," she said. "Now, can we leave?"

Jasper nodded and waited for her to clean up and change her clothes. Then they ran off into the night for as long as the dawn allowed them.

They rested for the day, and then started their running again. A few days later, they were in Boston, Massachusetts.

Jasper turned to Rosalie, "What do you plan on doing now?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've been thinking about it though," was all she said.

Jasper waited and she started to speak again. "It's strange to think that just a week ago I was still in Rochester, stuck with Royce and thinking that I was doomed to live that life forever. That's what I was thinking about that night you found me on the bench," she said chuckling.

Jasper smiled. "You were thinking about something awful, I could feel it when I turned on that street. That's what made me go to you in the first place. Your emotions were so strong, I had to know what was going on with you."

Rosalie smiled big at him and said, "You helped me when I didn't ask you to. You were there when I didn't know I needed you. I asked you to kill me, and you gave me the greatest gift of all, the gift of revenge. I know you're lonely, I can see it in your eyes and I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me, I just can't leave you now."

Jasper smiled brighter at this. "I appreciate your company, Ms. Hale."


	7. Two's A Crowd on My Cloud

**University of Alabama- Tuscaloosa, Alabama**

**Early November 2002**

**-Angela-**

The tall, beautiful dark skinned woman sat alone under a tree reading her book. She checked the watch on her left wrist and sighed. Her next class started in half an hour. Not that she particularly  _wanted_  to go to Cultural Perspectives class, but it was better than sitting under a tree  _waiting_  to go to Cultural Perspectives class. At the sound of obnoxious laughter, the girl raised her strange violet eyes to the source of the noise. Of course, she already knew that laugh belonged to Bella Swan. A girl whom she'd hated almost all her life, believe me, the feeling is mutual.

Angela rolled her violet eyes to the sky as Bella's high-pitched laugh broke through her thoughts again. Bella Swan was often referred to as the Bitch of Birmingham. The name fit her, she was from Birmingham and she was a bitch. Pretty self-explanatory, Angela thought. Angie picked up her book and began to read again when she was hit with an image of Bella coming over to pick a fight with her. Angela looked up to see Bella looking her way, she whispered something to her followers and they all laughed.

Not wanting to deal with this today, Angela rose from the ground and gathered her things together. She didn't get far when Bella hurled an insult her way, "Hey cunt, where ya going?" Her laugh was so high pitched that Angela's ears started to ring. Ignoring her, Angela started to head toward her CP class early. The last place she wanted to be right now, since she could already see she was going to be bored out of her mind. She stopped for a moment and leaned against the wall.

This was one of the things she hated most about being a psychic; she could see when she was going to be bored to tears, but no way to get out of it. Sometimes she just had to suck it up and take it. Angela Burton was the type of woman who turned heads. At nineteen years old, the African American woman stood an even six-feet, statuesque, and curves in all the right places. Her face was smooth and flawless, high cheekbones set the shape of her face, her nose settled in the middle of her features just underneath her startling purple eyes.

Her mother told her that her purple eyes were just a sign that she was special, of course Angela was very special, considering her ability to see clearly into the future. Normally she only got the visions if someone made a decision to do something. She couldn't always see the outcome, but more often than not, she did. Angela checked her watch and started making her way to her CP class, taking a deep breath as she entered, preparing for the most boring lecture of her life.

That was even worse than I predicted, Angela thought as she left her class. There was a difference in seeing that you were going to be so bored you wanted to drill a hole through your kneecap and actually hunting down a drill.

When she exited the building, a cool gust of night air hit her, tossing her long black hair over her shoulder. She had a job as a waitress at the Waffle House that was just off campus, but she didn't have to work tonight, so she went back to her dorm. She closed the door behind her, smiling at the empty bed across the room. She'd had a real bitch of a roommate a few months ago. When she moved out, Angela threw herself a little party. It still made her happy to see that side of the room unoccupied.

Deciding to do her homework later, she tossed her stuff aside and logged onto her computer. She chatted for a few minutes with her best friend, Melissa who was always a little wild. Melissa had gotten a job during high school and spent all her high school years building up a savings account. When they'd graduated, Angela went off to college and Melissa jetted off to Europe to do some travelling. Now she had a Greek boyfriend and was somewhere in Prague the last time Angela had spoken to her, which was nearly a month ago.

Angela smiled non-stop while talking with her friend, she had left Prague and was now in Tokyo. Angela laughed when Melissa complained about the lack of good food in Japan; she didn't like fish at all. Melissa said she had to go, because she was going to do Saki bombs with some locals. Angela said goodbye and checked the time, seven forty-eight in the evening. Which would make it almost ten am in Tokyo. Angela shook her head at her friend drinking so early, and then flopped back on her bed. She wasn't really tired, just bored.

Her boyfriend, Luke was taking a night course and then he had some papers to write. Angela probably wouldn't see him until tomorrow. Sometime between thinking about Melissa in Japan and Luke in the library, Angela fell asleep. When a hand roughly pressed down over her mouth, she jolted awake, but was held down by the person's other hand.

"You know, you should really learn to lock the door, anybody could just walk right in here," came the voice of Bella Swan. That wasn't who was holding her down though, these were man hands on her. Angela almost giggled when she thought, 'man hands' because it reminded her of Seinfeld, but she shook that thought away.

A bright light temporarily blinded her as Bella turned the light on, and Angela could see Bella's boyfriend was the one holding her down. Mike Newton was as vile as Bella. Angela often thought of him as Bella's bitch, following her around like a golden retriever. He didn't fart unless Bella said he could.

Bella smirked at her and said, "I couldn't help but have my feelings hurt this morning when you ignored me. I called out to you and you just kept walking. I thought we were better friends than that, Angie."

Angela scoffed behind Mike's hand, she'd be happy to have never met Bella Swan. Doing a quick search of her future, Angela realized that Bella didn't have a plan when she came in her dorm. She and Mike had been drinking and came in on a whim, now Bella was just winging it.

Bella locked the door behind her and started walking toward the bed. She sloppily flopped down and leaned against Mike. She smiled at Angela, making the former cringe at the sight.

"So, what's on the agenda tonight, Angie?" Bella asked, laughing. Angela had a fleeting thought that she wished Melissa were here instead of knocking back Saki bombs with her Greek lover. Bella was terrified of Melissa, ever since kindergarten when Bella first started picking on Angela. Melissa pinned Bella to the ground and forced her to eat sand. She was harsh, but effective. Bella never bothered Melissa again, or Angela when Melissa was around.

If she were here, Melissa would have dragged Bella off the bed by her hair or hit her with a lamp. For such a tiny little thing, she was pretty scary. She was the exact opposite of Angela. Where Angela was tall with skin the color of chocolate, Melissa barely cleared five-foot and had skin so pale she was almost translucent. In fact, Angela often teased Melissa about being able to see the veins in her arm because her skin was see-through. Angela once told her to avoid going out late at night wearing black or someone might mistake her for a vampire and stake her. Not that she believed vampires were real, it was just fun to tease Melissa.

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by the doorknob jiggling. Then a knock, and Luke's voice drifted into the room, "Angie, it's me, open up."

Mike loosened his grip on Angela and she took that opportunity to push Mike off the bed. Since Bella was behind him, she went first and Mike toppled down on top of her. Angela leapt off the bed and opened the door for Luke.

He came into the room and started to bend down to kiss Angie, but stopped when he saw Mike and Bella. His expression darkened.

"What the fuck are you two doing in here?" he asked, livid. The look in his eyes scared even Angela at that moment.

Bella was struggling to get out from under Mike, who was apparently in the drunk stage of falling down and not caring where he was. They looked like a fish trapped under a rock, and Angela couldn't help but giggle.

Since neither of them answered, Luke turned to Angela who explained, "Just got a little drunk and decided to pay me a visit."

Luke raised one eyebrow. He knew about Angela's visions and accepted them openly. He'd seen his girlfriend predict all sorts of things and he trusted them one hundred percent. He considered her answer to vague and decided to wait until the two goons were gone before he asked her anything else.

Tired of struggling under Mike, Bella gave up trying to move. Luke walked over and lifted Mike off of the small girl, who scrambled to her feet and ran from the room, stumbling as she went. She stopped outside the room and aimed a glare at Angela before yelling to Mike to come with her.

Luke all but threw Mike from the room and yelled at them both to stay away from his girlfriend. When he shut the door, the expression on his face was of anger. Angela couldn't help but be turned on by him defending her so fiercely. She was a little embarrassed that she hadn't locked the door, and had needed Luke to come in and save her. She prided herself on being able to take perfect care of her own well being.

"You know, I never did get that hello kiss," Angela purred, watching Luke's body tense and relax almost immediately. He turned to her, smiling predatorily.

"Yeah?" he asked, "Maybe I'll make it up to you." He leaned down to meet her lips.

"You better," Angela told him firmly. He smirked and pressed his cool lips to her. She giggled when he tossed her on the bed. They never got very far in their relationship, Angela was still a virgin and Luke didn't seem to keen on changing that anytime soon. He was always a perfect gentleman with her. Angela didn't mind though, they'd only been dating about six months and sex was a huge step for her.

Angela lay down on the bed and watched as he took a seat by the window. He stared out into the night, seeming to try to calm himself down, Angela figured he was still angry about Mike and Bella being in her dorm tonight.

Luke was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. His crystal blue eyes were intense, seeming to look straight through you sometimes. His smile was the first thing that Angela had noticed about him, that and his height.

He was taller than Angela by three inches. She'd met him after her high school graduation back in May.

Actually, it had been Melissa who'd noticed him first. Luke had been outside a restaurant scanning the crowd, looking for someone. Melissa gasped and pointed to him, "Look Angie! I told you there were people out there paler than me!" She'd been so excited about that fact, she'd forgotten her manners.

Angela had slapped her hand down and scolded her, "Don't point at people. God, I can't take you anywhere."

Melissa had just laughed and skipped over to him, looking like a little pixie drifting across the pavement. Angela shook her head and followed her friend, someone had to be there to reign in the madness that was Melissa.

After introducing herself to Luke, Melissa found him boring. She lost interest in him and drifted somewhere else, but Angela found herself intrigued by the tall pale man. His eyes seemed to capture every detail about her, imprinting it into his memory. She found herself wanting to say something funny to him, so she could see his soft, pink lips form into a smile. Angela was shy though and wasn't very good on her feet. She tried channeling Melissa during their conversation, until the sprite herself came over to pull Angela away.

Six months later, Angela was head over heels for Luke. Melissa teased her and said that Angela must have a thing for pale people. Angela loved spending time with Luke, but he was determined to become a lawyer and had such a heavy course load she only got to see him mostly at night, and even then it was only for a little while. He always seemed to have papers to write, projects to complete. Any other girl would be worried Luke was cheating, but Angela trusted Luke. Plus, she could see if he was going to cheat on her.

She didn't go out of her way to get visions about him, though. She trusted him one hundred percent, he'd only been honest with her ever since they met so she had no reason not to trust him. Angela smiled at Luke's back and closed her eyes. She always felt so safe when he was around, like nothing could ever get her when he was there.


	8. A Tout Le Monde

The next day, Bella stayed far away from Angela. She seemed perfectly content to shoot her glares whenever she did see her though. Angela threw her stuff down on her bed and hurried to change her clothes. She had more homework that would have to wait, she had to go to work now. She slipped into her waitress uniform, jean shorts and a black tee, pulled on her sneakers, she checked to make sure her door was locked and sprinted down the hall.

It was only about a five-minute walk from her dorm to the Waffle House, and she enjoyed being outside breathing in the night air. It was just before eight in the evening. She'd been in the library doing research and time had just gotten away from her. She crossed a little patch of grass and stepped into the parking lot of her place of employment. Quickly, she pulled out her phone and called Luke to tell him she had gotten to work okay.

There were a several strange unsolved murders occurring across Alabama. They'd started in Mobile and had worked their way up to Monroeville, Enterprise, Clayton, Montgomery, Talladega, Birmingham and the latest one had been found this morning just outside of Tuscaloosa. All twenty-nine of the victims had been drained of their blood, with no visible wounds anywhere on their bodies. It was baffling to all Alabama residents.

Angela's father had called this morning to ask her to be careful when she went to work. Then Luke had met her in the library and begged her to call him before she left and when she arrived somewhere else so he knew she was safe. He was a little paranoid about her safety, since his aunt disappeared without a trace and her husband's body was found shortly after that.

She hung up her phone as she rounded the side of the building and went in through the employee entrance. She was so busy at work, she blocked out all the visions she was getting. It happened a lot when she was at work, a customer would brush by her and she'd get a vision of him going someplace with a hooker to cheat on his wife. She did all she could to keep out all visions, so she missed the one where Mike Newton and Bella Swan were waiting for her to get off work.

A few hours later, her shift was finished. She walked out the employee door and pulled out her cell phone to call Luke. Before she could dial his number, a hand came out and snatched her phone before smashing it on the ground. She was then pushed against the wall. Mike's hand closed around her throat and Bella appeared from behind him. She pointed to the woods and Mike started dragging her toward the trees. Once out of sight from anyone who could see, Mike shoved Angela to the ground. Bella climbed on top of her and punched her in the face repeatedly.

"Think it was funny what your boyfriend did last night?" Bella asked as she pulled Angela's bloody face to look her in the eyes.

Mike stepped up and sneered. "I got a bruise on my shoulder from where he hurled me against the wall. Since I don't see him anywhere, I guess I could just get my revenge on you." He undid his pants and came toward Angela. She spit blood in his face, angering both Bella and Mike. The man hit her in the face while his girlfriend watched.

* * *

 

Jasper sipped some blood from the blond woman he'd glamoured and then retracted he fangs. He licked her bite marks to close them up and then sent her away. Rosalie finished with the brunette man she'd found and then sent him away as well.

The pair had been travelling together for about two weeks now. Rosalie had left Jasper back in the 1940s to go do some travelling of her own. She'd checked in with him a few times over the years, but had recently found herself missing her maker and savior, so she returned to him.

They had plans to go to Alaska. Rosalie heard that between November eighteenth and January twenty-fourth, the sun did not rise. Jasper hadn't been out in the daytime since he was turned and he missed being able to go where he wanted no matter what time it was.

They wouldn't have to rest when they were in Alaska, either. The sun was the only reason they had to rest in the first place, and since the sun wouldn't be rising, they wouldn't need to rest.

Jasper made sure he hadn't gotten any blood on his clothes and then looked over at Rosalie to make sure she was just as clean as he, and then they started running again. Rosalie was ready to get out of Alabama and get to Alaska. It was only November fourth, so they still had nearly two weeks to get to Alaska.

Suddenly, the two vampires heard a scream ring out through the woods. Rosalie put her nose in the air and said, "I smell blood."

Jasper lifted his face to the wind and sniffed as well. "So do I," he agreed.

They heard a man yelling something and another scream from a woman. Rosalie looked over at Jasper. "We have to help," she said. Rosalie knew in her heart that a man was out there hurting a woman, it brought her back to when Royce had hurt her so badly. Jasper nodded and they started in the direction of the screams. They came upon a scene more gruesome than they had anticipated. A man was lying on top of a woman, trying to rip her clothes off. Another woman was standing beside them, telling the man to hurry up and do it already.

Rosalie saw red. Taking advantage of a woman was wrong, and to see it happening made her sick to her stomach. Another woman standing by, watching the scene play out made Rosalie livid. She yelled without thinking, "Hey! What the hell are you doing?"

The five-four brunette girl and narrowed her brown eyes at Rosalie and Jasper. "Get lost bitch, this has nothing to do with you," the girl said.

Rosalie walked over and pushed the woman aside. The girl flew across the forest floor, screaming. Rosalie lifted her foot and put the hell of her boot in the man's side, kicking him off of the woman. The brunette from before stood up and came toward Rosalie. Her boyfriend was right behind her. Jasper stepped forward and gave them a glare so menacing the both froze in their tracks.

Rosalie looked down at the girl on the ground before her. She turned to face the boy and girl and screamed, "Get the fuck out of here!" Her eyes were blazing with fury and her fangs had come down. Without a second's hesitation, the boy and girl ran off. Rosalie knelt down beside the girl. She gently touched the girl's face, quickly withdrawing her hands when the girl flinched.

"I shouldn't have let them go," Rosalie choked out.

"We'll find them later, if it will make you feel better," Jasper promised her.

Jasper lifted the girl into his arms and turned to Rosalie. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Jasper's waist, then they took flight. Jasper always loved his power of empathy, but he couldn't be more proud of his child, as Rosalie had the ability to fly. She flew them to the hospital, landing just in the trees surrounding it so no one could see. Jasper fought the urge to lick the girl's face. Though it would help her heal more quickly, it would be tough to explain to the girl.

So Jasper carried her through the doors and into the ER. A nurse ran forward when she saw the blood on the girl's face. She was taken to a bed and a doctor immediately went to see her.

Rosalie explained that they had been walking home when they heard her screaming in the woods. They ran to help and saw a man running away from her. A nurse called the police and Jasper gave them a false description of the man they had seen "running away". He's promised Rosalie they would go find the two who had really done it. Rosalie asked the nurse if she could see the girl, despite never meeting the girl before. When they were granted permission, the nurse took them to her. Now that they could see her face clearly, Rosalie could see the girl was absolutely stunning. Her features were perfectly framed by a set of high cheekbones. Rosalie's heart broke at the sight of the cuts on her face.

The girl regarded Rosalie and Jasper with caution, looking them both up and down. Rosalie smiled at her and asked, "How are you feeling?"

The girl shrugged. "Who are you?" she asked.

"Rosalie Hale," she smiled, "This is Jasper Whitlock." She pointed at Jasper, who bowed his head at the girl and mumbled a 'howdy'.

"Angela Burton," the girl told them.

Rosalie's smile grew and she said, "It's nice to meet you, Angela. Do you have a family member we can call to let them know what happened? And come pick you up? The nurse said that you can leave within the hour."

Angela nodded, "My boyfriend Luke. God, he's gotta be freaking out." She leaned her head back on the pillow.

"Why?" Rosalie asked without thinking. She was just so curious why that boy and girl had been hurting her, but she wasn't about to ask out right, not yet at least.

Angela sighed. "He told me to be careful because of all the murders lately. I was calling him when they grabbed my phone and pulled me into the woods." Her eyes darkened, for the first time Rosalie noticed her eyes were purple, but they grew darker when she was angry.

"Did you know who they were?" Rosalie asked.

Angela nodded. "Yeah, Bella Swan and her boyfriend, Mike Newton. I've known Bella since kindergarten, she's always hated me," she told Rosalie.

Jasper spoke up then, "Can you give me your boyfriend's number so that I can give it to the nurse?" Angela recited the numbers and Jasper left the women alone. He told the nurse the number and she called it.

He figured the women wanted some time to talk, so he hung around the desk for a few moments. Rosalie told Angela the story she'd given to the cops and then went to find Jasper.

Just as she reached him, the doors to the Emergency room opened and a tall, pale brunette man entered. As soon as he was in the room, he smelled the two vampires. He looked around and his eyes fell on the two blonds standing by the desk. He locked eyes with the blond male, exchanging a dangerous look with him. He proceeded up to the desk and spoke to the nurse there.

"I'm Luke Brentley. I'm looking for my girlfriend, Angela Burton," he said.

The blond female vamp standing with the male tensed. She spun around and went down the hall. Luke ignored her, but locked eyes again with the blond male. He could smell that the girl was this male's vampire child.

The nurse gave him the room number and Luke started down the hall, but stopped in front of the male. "You're in my area, and I can smell that you've been around my human girlfriend. Explain," Luke demanded.

"Excuse us for intruding," Jasper started. "My child and I are on our way to Alaska. We were out hunting when we heard screaming. My child insisted we investigate, when we did we found your human on the ground. A man was on top of her and a woman was with him, watching him. Rosalie and I scared them away, and I did regret not killing them, though I suppose it would be your job to do that now. As she is your human."

Luke watched Jasper for a long moment. "Did she happen to say who it was?" he asked finally. He had a pretty good idea of who it was, but he needed to make sure.

"She gave me the names Bella Swan and Mike Newton," Jasper answered. "Though, we told the police that it was just a man and he ran off before we could see his face. My child had plans of hunting them both down and tearing them limb from limb," Jasper told him, his voice void of emotion.

"I'll be doing that, thank you," Luke told him. "Show me where she is."

Jasper led Luke down the hall to Angela. Rosalie was sitting next to her bed, holding the girl's hand and talking to her. The girl's face lit up when Luke walked into the room. He went to Angela's side across from Rosalie and took her hand.

Rosalie stood up and walked toward Jasper. "We hope you feel better soon, Angela," Rosalie told her, turning to smile back at the girl. Her eyes darted back and forth between Luke and Angela.

"Thanks for your help and bringing me here. I wish I could find some way to repay you," she said.

Jasper could feel her gratefulness in her emotions and he smiled. "You're welcome. Just focus on healing, that's payment enough," he told her smiling. He nodded to Luke, who nodded back and then he and Rosalie turned to leave.

Angela's voice stopped them, "Wait! You guys are leaving?" She looked genuinely sad about it

Rosalie needed no more invitation than that. She went back to her seat next to the girl and looked at Luke. "You don't sound like a Southern boy," she said to him.

He shook his head. "I'm not. I'm from New York."

Rose smiled, "Me too. Rochester."

Luke eyed her, "I'm from Rochester as well."

Rosalie smiled bigger. Her emotions were all over the place, from sadness to excitement to pity to nostalgia.

"Rose," Jasper started, "Can I see you outside for a moment?"

She looked at him and then went into the hall. She led him away from Angela's room before spinning around and saying, "Jazz, I think I know that kid."

"What?" If Rosalie had wanted to blindside her maker, she had succeeded.

"My best friend Vera had a son named Henry and his middle name was Lucas after her father. He has the same eyes as she had that same color brown," her voice quivered and her eyes became red rimmed with tears. Jasper pushed her out the door, fearing she was about to break down and cry.

Jasper told her to wait there and he went back inside to ask Luke to come speak to Rosalie. When Luke had gone, Jasper sat down in the chair next to Angela's bed.

Luke found Rosalie outside the hospital doors with blood streaming from her eyes. He didn't have a chance to ask what she wanted because she asked him first.

"Is your first name Luke?" she asked.

"No, it's Henry. Lucas was my grandfather's name," he answered.

"And your mother's name is Vera," Rosalie stated. Luke nodded.

"And you know this how?" he asked her.

Rosalie smiled fondly. "I was your mother's best friend growing up. She even named your little sister Rose after me," she said.

Luke looked at her. "My mother told me about you. She said that you disappeared one day and were never seen again. Everyone blamed your husband, but then he was found not long after."

Rosalie nodded. "He raped me and beat me one night. Jasper saved my life. I wanted to die and he changed me into a vampire. I went back to Royce when I woke and ripped his throat out."

Luke had no reaction to this. His mother had told him how Royce had treated Rosalie. They were silent for a moment until Rosalie asked in a whisper, "What happened to your mother?" Rosalie was praying that Vera had passed in a peaceful way. Actually she was hoping that Vera was still alive and kicking in all her hundred year-old glory, but Rose knew that wasn't possible.

"She died back in nineteen thirty-four," Luke's face was full of sadness. "I was turned in nineteen thirty-two. I was barely twenty. Mother couldn't handle losing her own child. I stayed around to keep an eye on her as long as I could, but even with father and little Rose around, she couldn't handle it. She died in her sleep one night. I visit her grave every year around Christmas."

Rosalie could see blood rimming his eyes. He'd loved his family. She didn't speak, so Luke went on. "Father died about ten years after her. My sister is still alive, she's eighty-seven. Still lives in New York. I went by her house the other day, she looked well. Has several grandchildren, now."

Rosalie smiled. She couldn't believe Henry, now known as Luke, was standing next to her. She hadn't believed she'd see any of them again. She reached over and pulled Luke into a tight hug before they went back inside. She held her arms out for a hug and he came to her.

* * *

 

Maria tossed the body of the blond girl aside. She hadn't meant to kill the poor thing, her blood was just to delectable to stop. Now she was just a pile of flesh and bones.

She looked back down at the blond girl. Her hair is the same hue as Jasper's she thought. Jasper….she hadn't seen her favorite child in nearly a hundred years. She wanted to see him again, maybe rope him back into her army. She controlled much of the South now. All of Texas, Louisiana and Mississippi were hers. She was working on Alabama next, which is where she just happened to be tonight.

Maria motioned for her group to follow her and they pushed forward. Suddenly, Maria was hit with a staggeringly familiar scent, one she hadn't smelled in over a hundred years. She stopped and closed her eyes. No, it couldn't be, she thought. Jasper?

She veered off and followed the scent to a hospital. He'd been here recently, but Maria just couldn't work out why he'd been at a human hospital. She slipped in through the doors and followed the scent down the hall. She pushed open a door and found Jasper's scent was strongest here.

Her eyes moved across the room and fell on a tall African American girl, laying on the bed and staring at Maria. "Can I help you?" the girl asked.

Maria walked into the room, the scents of two other vampires were lingering as well. Jasper's was the only one she cared about though.

"Maybe, I'm looking for my friend Jasper Whitlock," Maria said.

Angela smiled, "Oh, he left a while ago with Rosalie."

Rosalie? Who was Rosalie? Maria wondered. She nodded, "Do you know where he went?"

Angela shook her head and said, "Sorry."

Maria looked into the girl's eyes and smiled, "What beautiful eyes you have there." She knew what violet eyes meant, this girl was a psychic.

"Thank you," Angela said sweetly, smiling as she spoke.

Maria started pushing her influence on the girl. "You're going to come with me now," she said.

Unable to resist the glamour, Angela climbed out of bed. Maria smiled, tonight she would be getting a new child.

* * *

 

Luke gathered a set of clothes for Angela and then ran back to the hospital as fast as he could. He couldn't believe that Bella and Mike had done what they had. He returned to campus just long enough to get her some clothes. Dawn would be coming soon and he had to hurry.

He walked through the doors of the hospital, heading for Angela's room. At soon as the sunset tomorrow, Mike and Bella would pay for what they'd done to his woman. It was unusual for a vampire to have such strong feelings for a human, but Angela was special for some reason. He actually loved her. He hated the fact that she actually didn't know he was a vampire, he supposed he'd tell her one day. In fact, he was surprised she hadn't figured it out yet. Angela was anything but stupid, but Luke had been a vampire for fifty years now, he was used to hiding his true nature from humans.

He'd talked to Rosalie a little longer and promised to keep in touch with her. He couldn't believe he'd been reunited with his Aunt Rose. He vaguely remembered seeing her when he was little, of course, he'd been only three when she went missing. He did remember his mother showing him pictures of Rosalie and telling him how close they'd been. He could see his mother had truly loved Rosalie and was heartbroken when she disappeared.

As Luke rounded the corner, he made a mental note to go through the pictures his mother left behind. He knew there were some of his mother and Rose in there. After Rosalie was gone and Royce was dead, it had been Vera's job to clean out Rosalie's home, so she had all the pictures and things that had once belonged to Rosalie; that included some of her dresses, jewelry and some other valuables.

When Luke's father died he'd broken into their old house and taken all the pictures of his mother, and Rosalie. He'd locked everything in his personal storage unit. His sister had been upset when she'd found the house was broken into and a lot of her mother's stuff was gone. Luke had felt bad, but he figured it would be safer where it was than with his sister. Luke opened the door to Angela's room to find her not there. Gone? Where would she go? Luke thought. He then caught the scent of another vampire, it was fresh. Anger bubbled up inside him. Another vampire had been in here and taken his girlfriend. He dropped her clothes on the floor and hurried out the door.

He followed the trail as long as he could, but dawn was fast approaching. He felt the undeniable pull of day, and was forced to dig himself a hiding place. When Luke rose the next night, he followed the scent as far as he could, which unfortunately wasn't far. He searched the whole night for the scent again, but finally gave up. He remembered that Rosalie mentioned she and Jasper were going to Alaska so they wouldn't have to go to ground for nearly three months.

In one last stitch of hope, Luke set off toward Alaska. He knew Rosalie would help him find Angela.


	9. Chalkboard Symphony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing: Edward

**Chicago, Illinois**

**October 2009**

**-Edward-**

Edward shifted back on his side, looking at the man lying next to him. He was so utterly beautiful. Even if he did object to being called that, it was the best way for Edward to describe him. ' _Him_ ' was Edward's boyfriend, Jacob Black. He was Native American, with the most divine copper skin Edward had ever seen. His brown eyes were like pools of warmth and comfort, that Edward loved staring into and losing himself in.

Edward lifted his hand and trailed a long finger across Jacob's jaw line. Jacob smiled in his sleep and tilted his head in Edward's direction. Edward smiled too, when he saw Jacob's sleepy smile. Everything about Jacob was beautiful to Edward. Perhaps one of the things Edward liked best was that he wasn't one hundred percent human. Jacob was a werewolf. Edward loved seeing Jacob in his wolf form, but what he liked more was that he couldn't read Jacob's mind.

Edward is a telepath, and for whatever reason, he can't read the minds of werewolves. He'd met a few other shape-shifters, a were-panther or two and once, he even met a vampire. His one meeting with a vampire had been exhilarating. Her name was Stacia, a friend to Jacob's wolf pack. There was an air of seduction surrounding the vamp that drew Edward to her instantly. She tried to glamor him so she could drink his blood, but she found Edward couldn't be glamored. She decided it was because of his telepathy that the boy couldn't be glamored. Stacia liked him anyway and chatted with him for a long time. She'd popped her fangs out for Edward to see. Edward loved having a conversation with her, since he couldn't read her mind, he only knew what she told him. He didn't have to work to shut out her thoughts or focus so he only answered what she said aloud. There had been more than a few times Edward had answered a question someone asked in their mind and not aloud. By the time their conversation was over, Edward found himself wishing Jacob were a vampire and not just a shifter.

He had a difficult time reading the minds of shape-shifters and weres, their minds were mostly snarls of thoughts and emotions, but if he was touching them he found her could 'hear' them better. As for vampires, he couldn't hear them at all. They were just a hollow space that he could only sense and not hear, like a globe full of peace with no words to disrupt the silence.

Sometimes Edward wished Jacob were a vampire so he wouldn't hear anything from him. He often heard things from Jacob he wished he hadn't. Edward decided long ago he couldn't date human men, they just had too many thoughts. Edward loved Jacob, but he couldn't exactly give Jacob an award for boyfriend of the year. He didn't always listen to Edward when he spoke, he sometimes chose to hang out with his wolf pack when he and Edward were supposed to have a date night. They'd had more broken date nights than they had actual dates. Jacob also had a knack for ignoring Edward when they were around his fellow wolves. If Edward got upset, Jacob would call him a woman and then apologize profusely for it. Edward always found himself forgiving Jacob and not really knowing why. Sweet words and an apology seemed to get Jacob anywhere with Edward. It was these times that Edward wished he weren't a telepath. If he weren't a telepath, he wouldn't be forced to date a shifter, he wouldn't be afraid of being alone and he'd be able to find someone, a human someone, that could love him and appreciate him like he deserved. Sometimes he thought he held onto Jacob just because of his shifter nature.

These were not the kind of thoughts Edward wanted to have first thing in the morning. Jacob stirred and opened his eyes. Looking up at his boyfriend, he smiled. Edward's hair was standing up in all directions and his eyes were tired, despite having slept as long as he did.

Edward got out of Jacob's bed and said, "I'm going back to my dorm. I have to study before I crash tonight."

Jacob groaned and tried to pull Edward back down on the bed with him, "Please don't leave."

Edward almost caved right then, but shook his head and wrenched himself from Jacob's grip. "I have to go, I'm sorry," he told his boyfriend. He leaned down and kissed Jacob's lips. "Go back to sleep, I'll see you tomorrow," Edward promised and then went out the door.

He was a little disappointed Jacob didn't offer to walk him out, but he shook that thought away and unlocked his car door. He loved spending time with Jacob, but he didn't like always having to go over to his apartment. Even if his apartment is more private than Edward's dorm, he'd like it if Jacob would come to him sometimes. Jacob always asked him why he didn't just get an apartment close to campus to live in instead of a dorm. Edward could afford it after all. His parents were pretty wealthy, and Edward was an only child now.

Edward's father, Carlisle was a big shot lawyer and his mother, Esme was an interior decorator. They'd bought Edward a brand new pink Mini Cooper for his last birthday, when he'd turned nineteen. Jacob laughed when he'd seen it. He called it a gay car, but Edward didn't care. He was gay after all. Edward got his revenge when Jacob tried to get into it. He'd never laughed so hard as he did at the sight of his six-five boyfriend folded into the tiny seat of his mini Cooper. Edward was tall as well, standing an inch over six feet, but Jacob was buff and bulky where Edward was thin and lean. Jacob now refused to ride in it since he said Edward couldn't control his laughter when he did.

As Edward arrived back at his dorm, he couldn't help but smile thinking about Jacob. There was just something so special about him that drew Edward to him. It was more than him being a shape-shifter, though. Edward went straight to his dorm and started on his homework. After about an hour of non-stop yawning, he gave up and went to bed.

The next morning, he woke late and had to hurry to get dressed so he wouldn't be late for class. He left his dorm wearing his favorite t-shirt, the front read "Schrödinger's cat is dead", and the back said, "Schrödinger's cat is not dead." Jacob had seen Edward wear that shirt a hundred times and Edward had explained it to him a hundred times with a hundred different examples and he still didn't understand why Edward loved the shirt so much.

Edward had hopes of becoming a physicist, and he loved science. He was a very logical person, but he also believed in the supernatural aspect of things. He pretty much had to when he can see into people's minds and his boyfriend sprouts fur regularly. Later that day, Edward spoke to Jacob about plans for the next night, which was Halloween. Jacob wanted to go to his pack's Halloween party, but Edward just wanted to stay home and watch horror movies.

This was an area where Edward and Jacob butted heads quite often. Edward loved being at home and watching movies or creating something that Jacob wouldn't understand. Jacob was a wolf, and therefore loved to be around his pack. He thrived in big crowds, while Edward shied away from them. He still wasn't sure if the fact he didn't like big crowds had anything to do with him being an uber nerd and getting picked on, or if it was because he was gay and got insulted for his sexual preference. Sometimes Edward felt that Jacob was embarrassed to be seen with him. Edward was a little flamboyant. So what if he had a flair for the dramatics and a love for colorful skinny jeans? He was a runner, he had great thighs. Jacob once told him that just because he was gay didn't mean he had to be a stereotype. This hurt Edward deeply. He'd spent so many years becoming comfortable with himself and being himself no matter what. He didn't need his boyfriend tearing him down just because he drove a pink car and wore sparkly converses. Either way, he would rather just stay home. And as usual, he and Jake would have to come to a compromise.

He went back to his dorm that night and fell onto his bed. He texted Jake to ask about plans for the following night. Once again, Jake pushed the pack's Halloween party. Edward texted him to tell him he didn't really want to go. Edward wasn't even slightly surprised when his phone rang, Lady Gaga's "Bad Romance" filling the empty room. Edward reached for the phone, sighing as he did, already knowing it was Jacob.

"Yes, dear?" Edward asked sarcastically.

"Eddie babe, you know how important this is to me," Jacob begged.

"I know, but you know I hate big crowds. Especially ones that get rowdy and we both know there will be alcohol and I do not want to deal with a bunch of drunk yelling wolves," Edward told him.

Jacob sighed, Edward could almost feel his frustration over the phone. "Okay, we go for ten minutes, just long enough to say hello and then we'll go do something else," Jacob suggested.

"Okay fine," Edward gave in. Something in his belly told him that Jacob's plan would not go as he wanted, but he relented anyway.

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow night, babe. Love ya," Jacob said and then hung up without waiting for Edward's reply.

Edward tossed his iPhone aside. "Love you, too, Jake," he said to the empty room before rolling over and falling asleep.


	10. Floating Around in Ecstasy

**Halloween**

"I look ridiculous," Jacob said.

"And I don't?" Edward laughed, pointing to his ridiculous costume. What a pair these two made. Jacob was wearing orange shorts and a white crop top with "Droppers" scrawled across it in orange letters. The shirt had a pair of drooping fake boobs hanging out of the bottom. He also had on a white wig and sunglasses. Edward nearly pissed his pants when he saw Jacob's outfit.

Edward wasn't dressed much better. He'd shaken his hair out in every direction to look like a surfer and had a giant shark hanging off of him so it looked like he was being attacked by a shark. The couple laughed at each other's outfits and then made their way to the home of the Packmaster where the party was being held.

As usual when around his pack, Jacob broke his promise to Edward. Almost as soon as they were in the house, a chorus of "Jacob!" rang out, and the shifter went to join his were friends. Edward sighed; disappointed, but not unsurprised that Jacob had abandon him. Edward weaved through the crowd as best he could in his ridiculous outfit. He reached the kitchen, snagged a cup from the table and made a beeline for the keg. After filling his cup he looked around for somewhere to plant his ass for the next hour and a half.

Spotting an empty seat on the couch in the living room, Edward took the seat there and sipped his beer. A few of Jacob's friends wandered over to talk to him, but he was mainly left alone. Three beers and five shots later, Edward glanced at his watch, he noted it was just after ten. They had been there two hours, and he hadn't seen Jacob once. Frustrated and angry, Edward stood up, dropping his plastic cup on the floor.

He found Jacob in the kitchen, standing by the keg and chatting happily with his pack mates. Edward slid next to him, leaning against the counter. He put his hand on Jacob's shoulder and leaned in close. "I thought we weren't staying long," he whispered.

Jacob faced his bronze haired boyfriend and said, "I know, but we can't just leave. Have another beer, and loosen up some."

Edward's anger flared. He knew this would happen, so he wasn't angry with Jacob. He was angry with himself for believing Jacob that they would spend time together tonight. However, he was angry that Jacob wanted to spend more time with his pack than his boyfriend.

Gritting his teeth, Edward pushed off the counter and made his way through the crowd. He stormed out the front door, knowing Jacob wasn't following him. Jacob would do like he always did, call Edward late that night, beg for forgiveness, promise it would never happen again, and Edward would believe him. Not tonight though, Edward wasn't going to believe his lies tonight. He'd had enough of Jacob Black. Edward stalked away from the house and down the street. There was only one person he could talk to right now: his sister, Alice Cullen.

Even though his parents accepted that Edward was gay, that didn't mean he could talk to them about his problems with Jacob. They didn't understand, but Alice did. Alice always understood. Edward checked his watch again, just after eleven. He'd been walking awhile, but he was almost there now. A shiver danced its way down Edward's spine. He hated walking in the dark alone, even if he was a telepath and could sense if someone was around him. He still didn't like it.

Reaching his destination, he pushed open the gates and walked across the grass. He dropped to his knees as he reached Alice's grave. He reached out and placed a hand against the cold stone. There was an eerie silence settled over the graveyard as he sat by Alice's grave. It was the one thing he hated most about coming here, the silence. He never associated silence with Alice, she'd been to vibrant for that. Trees that surrounded the graveyard threw shadows on the ground, causing Edward's uneasy feelings to increase as the shadows danced across the ground. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see that even the trees had more life than his sister.

Silent tears dripped from his closed eyes as he talked to Alice, spilling everything to his long dead sister. Alice had been two years older than Edward, and she never let him forget it, always calling him her baby brother. They were close, always sharing the secrets that they couldn't share with anyone else.

Alice was the first person Edward told when he knew he was gay. Alice hadn't freaked out in the way he expected her to. She just smiled and asked if he was a pitcher or a catcher.

Four years ago, Alice moved to a house just outside of Chicago with her boyfriend. They were planning on getting married and starting a family together. Her boyfriend, Justin had been in New York for business. Alice had stayed behind for a few days so she could finish her wedding dress she was making herself, but she was planning on flying to New York to meet him. The day before Alice was set to fly to New York, she was alone in the house when got hungry. She had gone down into the basement to retrieve some canned tomatoes they had stashed away so she could make a special spaghetti sauce. She was walking back up the stairs, only two from the top when her foot caught on the stair. She tripped, fell all the way back down the stairs and had broken her neck.

Since everyone thought Alice was in New York with Justin, no one missed her right away. It was only when Justin called Esme two weeks later and asked if she'd heard from her daughter. Esme had gone over to the house, but Alice hadn't answered the door. She used her key to go in and found Alice's body in the basement. Esme still hadn't recovered from seeing the decomposed body of her only daughter.

When Edward had been told of Alice's death, he freaked out, naturally. He had to be sedated because of sudden hysteria. The thought of Alice dying was incomprehensible for him. When he learned the whole story of how she died, he started to blame himself. Why hadn't he had the sudden need to talk to Alice in those two weeks her corpse was lying in the basement? Why hadn't he called to chat about her wedding plans? Despite her death, Edward still considered Alice his main confidant. Edward finished telling Alice about Jacob and the way he'd been acting.

He got no answer to his problems, though. No sisterly advice, no wise words, nothing. He spilled his heart out and received absolute silence in return. More tears burned his eyes, and he had to squeeze them tightly, it didn't stop them from finding their way out and down his cheeks. Knowing this was all he had left of Alice made his heart ache from loss. This was all he was ever going to get from Alice. Silence. No answers to his pleading questions. Just silence. No devilish smirks when she teased Edward about his sex life. Silence.

As a telepath, Edward loved the little bit of silence he did get rarely. He treasured the times when he had no stray thoughts in his head. Now wasn't one of those times. He wanted to hear Alice's thoughts, he wanted to know what she was thinking. He just wanted her to know he still cared.

He leaned his head against the cold marble, leaving a kiss against the cool stone as he pulled away. Edward shivered again, this time from the cold night air. The cold hands of Chicago's night wind slapped him in the face, chilling his blood in his veins. Edward looked down, only now realizing it was a bad idea to leave the party dressed as he was. The shark costume only covered part of his body, and he was wearing flip-flops on his feet; not even close to proper October nighttime attire. He knew he had to get inside somewhere before he froze to death.

He stood up, giving Alice's headstone one last glance. The letters of Alice's name and dates were etched gracefully and permanently in the hard stone. "Mary Alice Cullen, beloved daughter and sister," Edward whispered out loud.

To Edward, who'd been so close to his sister, those words weren't enough. There were a thousand headstones in the world that read 'beloved daughter and sister'. Alice prided herself on being unique, on standing out from the crowd, on not following the trends. She'd always marched to the beat of her own drum, not caring what anyone else thought of her. Yet, she had the same words on her headstone as a thousand other women out there, a thousand other women who were beloved daughters and sisters, a thousand other women who'd died too young.

Edward repeated the words out loud, they left a sour taste on his tongue as they found their way off his lips. Alice was too special for something to clichéd and simple.

Alice always hated sadness, she was the bright spot of everyone's life. Rays of the sun shined when she smiled, daisies grew in her footsteps. When all words fail, she speaks. No, beloved daughter and sister just wasn't enough for Alice. Thinking back to her funeral, Edward wished that his parents had listened to his suggestions for her burial arrangements.

Since Alice's body had decomposed so much, she had to have a closed casket. None of the family was even allowed to see her. Though their parents, Carlisle and Esme, had wanted to use a sad song for her funeral, Edward fought them and said it wasn't Alice's style. When they asked what he suggested, he gave them the answer Alice had always told him. Edward leaned forward and placed a hand on Alice's headstone, thinking over the conversation he and Alice had all those years ago.

_"Promise me something, Edward," Alice had said as she leaned back in her chair. Her voice worried and grave._

_Edward looked at her, shocked by her serious tone. They'd been talking about Alice's new boyfriend, she was sure she'd be marrying this one. Alice had joked about having Edward as her bridesmaid and how gorgeous he'd look in a flowing gown that she would make herself._

_Though he knew she was kidding, there was some part of Edward that almost hoped she was serious. Alice made beautiful clothes for anyone who asked her. Even if she made Edward a dress, he knew he'd look good in it. Alice was the queen of making anyone beautiful._

_"What's that Alice?" Edward asked, watching his sister closely. Her sudden attitude change from light conversation both startled him and scared the ever-loving shit out of him. Alice was never serious._

_She tilted her head and stared straight into his eyes, her sapphire eyes full of worry. "Promise me when I die, you won't be too sad," she finally told him._

_Edward shook his head, "I can't promise that, I'm sorry."_

_She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "Okay, then, promise me you'll have a party as a way of saying good-bye. You know I can't stand the thought of everyone standing around and crying over me. So just, throw a party and drink and celebrate my memory, don't cry over me," she pleaded._

_Edward nodded and smiled sadly. "I can promise that."_

_When Edward told his parents of Alice's wishes, his mother burst into tears and his father said they couldn't follow her wishes. His parents were big on tradition, they wanted to bury their daughter in a graveyard with mourners in a line to give Alice one final goodbye._

_And that is the reason that on the day of Alice's funeral, her entire family was there, save for one. Esme and Carlisle in the front row, listening intently to the preacher, listening to Alice's fiance Justin talk about how much he loved her. Listening to Alice's best friend Whitney talk about how close they'd been since age seven. Esme talked about how unique her daughter was, how special she'd been. Carlisle told everyone about his special bond with his only daughter. How much he'd admired her, how she was the sunshine of everyone's life. He'd even cried on his way back to his seat. Edward, however, had missed all of this. Some part of him wanted to say goodbye to Alice in the traditional way, but knowing her wishes stopped him from going to the funeral._

_While Alice's funeral was going on, Edward was in his sister's house, setting up things for her party. Around six o'clock that night, the party for Alice's memory was in full swing. Her friends and a few relatives had dropped in to drink to Alice's memory. Most of everyone who was there, save for Edward, had been to her funeral and came to the party dressed in black funeral garb. Edward was wearing a pair of bright red leather pants and a white Queen t-shirt. He didn't have shoes on his feet, either, he only wore pink socks decorated with multi-colored peace signs._

_After consuming four gin and tonics, numerous shots of Jack Daniels, and several martinis, Edward jumped up on Alice's dining room table and began belting out the lyrics to Queen's "Don't Stop Me Now"._

_**"** _ _**Don't stop me now** _

_**I'm having such a good time** _

_**I'm having a ball** _

_**Don't stop me now** _

_**If you wanna have a good time** _

_**Just give me a call** _

_**Don't stop me now** _

_**'cause I'm having a good time** _

_**Don't stop me now** _

_**Yes I'm having a good time** _

_**I don't wanna stop at all"** _

 

_Everyone else in the house sang along with him, a collection of Alice's closest friends and family saying goodbye to the brightest star in their sky. As soon as he finished singing, he jumped down from the table and went to the kitchen for another gin and tonic._

_He spent all that night and the next day in Alice's room, hugging her clothes to his chest and alternating between sobbing uncontrollably and laughing manically as he flipped through all his favorite memories of Alice. Now every time he heard that Queen song, he thought about his drunken performance on her dining room table. Sometimes he pictured how Alice would have reacted if she would have caught him up there. He imagined she would either jump up and sing with him, or fetch a broom and beat him senseless for dancing on her shiny oak table. Maybe even do both, as Alice was always a master multi-tasker._

_No matter how he imagined Alice reacting to his drunken performance on her dining room table, as soon as he heard Freddie Mercury belt out "Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time," he always smiled, knowing that was the perfect way to remember Alice: defying the laws of gravity and racing at the speed of light._

Another gust of wind shook Edward's bare body. He removed his hand from Alice's headstone and yelled at himself for getting lost in his thoughts again. He really needed to get home, checking his watch and seeing it was after two a.m. He smiled again as he pictured singing on top of Alice's dining room table. In his mind, Alice jumped up on the table with a broom in her hand and began hitting Edward as she sang and danced to the Queen song he now thought of as "Alice's Song". He laughed out loud as he realized he was right, Alice was the master multi-tasker.

He started to feel around for his iPhone when he remembered he'd left it in his dorm. He'd known that he wouldn't have a place for it in his costume. Cursing himself, he started walking in the direction of the road. He'd have to walk all the way to his dorm since he didn't have any money on him for a cab or bus.

Icy fingers tickled his spine suddenly, causing him to stop in his tracks. The hair on the back of his neck was standing up. His heart started pounding, and Edward reached out with his mind to find out who else was around. He was met with just a hollow sphere, there were no thoughts. Edward realized with a start that it was a vampire that was watching him.


	11. Love the Pain Replaces

Edward started walking again. He knew there was no way that he could get away from a vampire, but he was hoping if he could find other people, then maybe the vampire wouldn't attack him. He reached the road and slowed his pace after sensing the vampire hadn't moved. He got his feet to moving and put as much distance between himself and the graveyard as he could. His body seemed to return to normal after the sense of danger passed. After nearly two hours of walking, Edward reached his dorm.

As soon as he got inside, he went straight for the bathroom to shower, then dressed in a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. He wasn't cold anymore, but he was sure that he would be sick after being outside in an inappropriate outfit for a Chicago autumn. Edward crossed the room and flopped down on his bed. He picked up his iPhone and wasn't surprised to see that he didn't have any messages from Jacob. Not a text, a missed call, a voicemail or anything. Edward had walked out of the Packmaster's house around ten, it was now after four am. As many times as Jacob told Edward he loved him, yet he hadn't even called to see where he'd gone after Edward angrily stormed away from him.

It seemed to Edward that Jacob hadn't even missed him enough to check in on him. In that moment, Edward's mind seemed to have made itself up; he was breaking up with Jacob. He couldn't take being ignored like this. Edward understood Jacob liked being part of his pack, but Edward would like to know he at least mattered to Jacob in some way. With that final thought, Edward turned over and went to sleep.

* * *

 

The next morning was a Sunday. There was a tradition in the Cullen family that Edward followed even if he was in college now. There would be breakfast at his parent's house, they would drive to church together, have lunch afterward, and Edward would spend the rest of the afternoon with his parents, usually golfing with his father or sewing with his mother. They would have a family dinner together, and Edward would drive home that night.

It meant a lot to Edward that he continued this tradition as long as he could. After Alice's death, Edward began to treasure his parents more. He never missed a Sunday with them, no matter how heavy his course load was.

Edward dressed in his black dress pants and a pink button down shirt. He slipped on his black dress shoes and ran his fingers through his hair to tame the madness that sprouted from his scalp. He grabbed a black tie and fixed it around his neck. Satisfied with his appearance, he grabbed his keys and started for the door, purposely leaving his phone behind. If Jacob wanted him today, well that was just too damn bad. It was a family day, and besides if Jacob wanted to talk that bad, he could have called last night, Edward thought was he climbed into his pink Mini Cooper.

Nearly twenty minutes later, Edward pulled into his parent's driveway and parked his car. It was nearly seven a.m. when he walked through the front door. Smells of his mother's cooking made their way into his nose and he smiled. His mother's cooking couldn't be beat. He dropped his coat on the back of the couch, not bothering to hang it up, and ran into the kitchen.

Esme smiled as he came in and smiled, "Good morning, Edward."

"Morning, mom," he replied, taking a seat at the breakfast table.

Carlisle came in at that moment and smiled as Esme had, also wishing his soon a good morning. Esme put a plate of toast on the table next to a stack of pancakes and bacon. She turned around to retrieve the pan of eggs from the stove and began serving the two men in life scrambled eggs.

"So Edward, how are your classes going?" Carlisle asked his only son.

Edward nodded as he answered, "Great at the moment."

Esme smiled as she took her seat and began to eat. "That's good to hear. With Thanksgiving in a few weeks I imagine you'll be busier, though?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess so," he said. He poured some syrup on his pancakes and started to eat as well. During meals with his family, he never liked to start eating until his mother did. Edward would always wait until his mother had taken the first bite of her food before he took his.

"Will Jacob be joining us for Thanksgiving this year?" Esme asked.

It was a simple enough question, his mother wanted to know if his boyfriend would be joining them for a family dinner, but for some reason Edward felt almost offended by her question. Why should Jacob be allowed anywhere near Edward's family after the way Jacob had been treating him lately? Luckily, Edward stopped himself from yelling at her, and calmly answered, "I don't know yet, actually. We haven't talked about it."

Esme took a bite of toast and nodded as she chewed. She swallowed and then said, "Well I need to know soon, so talk to him when you see him again. Your grandmother is coming over. And your uncle Peter and Aunt Charlotte are coming of course." They always did. "But your cousin Carmen can't make it. Remember she got married last summer?" Edward nodded. "Well, her husband wants to spend Thanksgiving with his family in Alaska. She promised they'd come for Christmas, though." She smiled at Edward and he returned it.

They finished their breakfast and placed their plates in the sink. Esme would wash them when they returned home. The family went out to Carlisle's black Mercedes and they made their way to church. Edward found it more difficult than usual to focus on the preacher's sermon. All he could think about was Jacob and what he planned to say to him. Edward knew that their time had run out, the relationship ran its course, they were done. The only problem was Edward's hesitancy to face confrontation.

Losing himself in his thoughts again, Edward was startled when his father nudged his shoulder as he stood up. Edward looked around, church was over and he hadn't heard a word that was said. On the drive home, Esme constantly looked at Edward from the corner of her eye. Something was bothering her son, she knew.

When Carlisle parked the Mercedes in the garage, Esme said, "Edward, come help me clean the kitchen up so we can make lunch. Carlisle has some work to look over in his office." She kissed Carlisle's cheek. "I'll call you when lunch is ready." Carlisle eyed his wife suspiciously as he went toward his office. Edward followed his mother into the kitchen and started cleaning off the breakfast table.

Esme wasn't one to beat around the bush. "What's wrong?" she asked him.

Edward sighed and left the dirty dishes where they were. Dropping a plate on the table with a  _clang_! he dropped into a chair and put his head in his hands. He didn't look up, but heard when his mother sat down next to him. Edward groaned. He knew his mother wouldn't push him if he wasn't ready to talk, but Edward needed to get this off his chest.

"I think Jacob and I are breaking up," he whispered. Esme pulled her son into a hug as he told her the whole story, how Jacob treated him and the way he acted last night.

Esme held him for a while before she pulled away and forced him to look at her. "Let's make some lunch, okay. You can go and talk to him when we finish eating," she said.

Edward looked up at her. "What about dinner though? We have a Sunday tradition, mom," he said.

She rolled her eyes. "Exactly, it's a tradition. There will be plenty more Sundays for us, you can have this one to go talk to your boyfriend. You might even make it back for dinner, anyway." Edward smiled and helped clear the table of their breakfast dishes. He helped his mother make their lunch, and he ate quickly. Kissing his mother on the cheek and calling good-bye to his father, he walked out of the house.

He wanted to get to Jake's as fast as possible so he could make it back to his parent's for dinner. After a short drive, Edward made it to Jacob's apartment building. After spending the entire church service, the drive over and the entire walk up to Jacob's apartment, Edward thought he had an idea of what he was going to say to Jake, but as soon as Jacob pulled the door open, every word he'd planned was wiped from his mind. He forgot everything he wanted to say.

Jacob waved him inside and they sat down in his living room. Jacob started to kiss Edward, but was pushed away.

His eyebrows furrowed. "What's wrong Edward?" he asked.

Edward sighed. "It's time for us to break up, Jake," he replied.

Jacob blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"We're over. I'm breaking up with you," Edward said.

"Why?" was Jacob's only question, "I thought we were happy."

Edward closed his eyes, pressing his thumbs against his closed lids. "We used to be, I thought. But I can't take the way you've been treating me."

"The way I've been treating you? What the hell are you talking about?"

"You never come over to my dorm, I always have to drive all the way out here just to see you. We never do anything I want to do, it's always your way. You know how much I hate big crowds of people and yet, last night you ditched me as soon as we walked in the door and I didn't see you for the rest of the night. Even after I left, you didn't even try to get in touch with me. I don't like being ignored," Edward ranted. 

Jacob rolled his eyes and sat back on the couch. He opened his mouth and responded with the same line Edward had heard over and over again. "Oh my god, you are such a woman. It's not like I cheated on you or something. I haven't done anything."

"No, not exactly," Edward agreed. "But you put me down and make me feel bad about myself. It's my life and if you're not good for me then I have the right to cut you out of it."

"What do you want me to do then?" he asked. Edward stood up and faced Jacob.

Hearing Jacob call him a woman for the thousandth time didn't sting, it just left him hollow and empty. He'd had some hope that Jacob would try and fix this with him, but hearing Jacob's old response just solidified the plan in Edward's mind and he knew what he had to do. "Nothing," Edward responded, "I don't want you to do anything, because I know how this works. You'll promise to give me more attention, I'll forgive you, we'll be okay for a month or so and then you'll go back to treating me like I'm your servant boy and not important enough for your attention."

Jacob shot up from the couch and was face to face with Edward. "Well, maybe I'm tired of being second best in your life."

This took Edward aback. "What the fuck are you talking about? You're always number one to me," he said.

"Oh yeah, I guess that's why anytime you have a problem, you don't come to me. You go to Alice's grave and rant to her. You do know she's not actually there right? I mean, her body's there but she can't hear you. She's dead, Edward. She's been dead for four years, she's dead now and the next time you go running to her, she'll still be dead. Get over it already," Jacob spat.

Edward was frozen in his spot next to Jacob's couch, partly from shock and partly from realization. He'd never expected Jacob to be this mean to him, he knew Alice was still a soft spot for Edward. And more importantly, he certainly knew that Alice was dead, he didn't need Jacob to tell him that. Yes, maybe Edward could have opened up to Jacob more, but what was the point? Whenever he did Jacob was about as helpful as a dinner napkin during an oil spill.

He was at a loss for words. What could he say to that? When Edward came to the conclusion that there were no words strong enough to convey the rage pulsing through him in that moment, he drew back and slapped Jacob hard across the face. As a shifter, it probably didn't hurt him, but Edward's message was read loud and clear. Shock and anger crossed Jacob's face this time, and just like that, what do you know, Edward found his voice.

"Mother fucker!" Edward screamed. "How can you talk about her like that? You know how close I was to her and you just spew out the most vile thing you could think of to say? You're an even bigger piece of shit than I thought. And for the record, even when she's lying under six feet of dirt, Alice is still a better friend to me than you ever will be." He drew back his arm to his Jacob again, but Jacob caught his arm and shoved Edward against the wall.

He punched Edward in the stomach, knocking the wind out of his sails. He grabbed Edward's neck and flung him across the room. Edward stumbled, trying to find his balance again, just before he tripped over the coffee table and fell to the ground. Jacob started toward him, but Edward scrambled to his feet and darted for the door.

"Yeah, that's right. Run away like you always do!" Jacob yelled after him. Edward ran as fast as he could to his car. He sat for a few moments, crying with his head against the steering wheel. He finally started the car. He drove around for a while, unsure of where to go. He was hurt, angry, confused, sad, upset, and livid even. He wasn't sure what had gotten into Jacob so that he would say all those things about Alice. His words cut Edward deep, wounding his very soul. Those words hurt Edward worse than the punch to the stomach did.

Edward parked his car and looked out the window. He knew he'd end up here. He always did. No matter how much Jacob had hurt him, he was right about Edward always running to Alice. He always had, and he did now. He leaned over and opened his glove compartment. Inside, he took out a bottle of pills, nothing strong just a painkiller is all. He needed it now since his shape-shifter ex-boyfriend seemed determined to punch a hole through his stomach. He swallowed the pill and leaned his head against his headrest.

Wiping his eyes, Edward opened his car door and climbed out. He began walking across the lush green grass toward Alice's grave.

As he walked, he thought. One of the reasons he always came to Alice's grave was that he knew she'd always be here. She'd always listen to him. She couldn't give him advice, but sometimes he didn't need it. Sometimes, he just needed someone to listen. He reached her grave and sank to his knees next to her headstone. He began to speak to her as if she were actually sitting next to him. Maybe Jacob was right and he needed to let Alice go already. He just couldn't seem to do that, though.

Edward looked up at the sky, watching the sun go down. Pink, orange and red splashed unevenly across the sky. The sun hid behind the horizon, retrieving its last rays of light as it moved further away. The sound of stone moving against stone startled Edward. He sat up and looked around, seeing that the door to a crypt was being pushed open. Edward watched for a second and then his eyes widened as he realized the crypt was being opened from the inside.

 _Zombies_! was his first thought. He shot up from the ground, but then dropped back down and hid behind the closest headstone. He had to see what type of zombies they were first, did they run or did they walk? If they ran, he might as well go over now and just give himself over to them. Sure, he liked to run but that didn't mean he could run fast, he'd be an idiot to try and out run them.

 _Hello there zombies, I'm sorry to bother you at the beginning of your apocalypse, which I'm sure is exciting to you,_ Edward imagined himself saying to them,  _but I've had an awful day today. Might I be your first victim?_ He would hold his wrists out to the zombies as a sign of offering. Edward shook his head,  _he wouldn't even get that far_ , he thought. The zombies would rip him to ribbons as soon as they spotted him crouching behind a headstone.

Edward peeked up when he heard a small rustling sound. His eyes widened even further when he saw three figures near the crypt. He reached out with his mind, but was met with silence.

 _Of course there's only silence_! he yelled internally.  _They're zombies, they can't think_! He tried to listen to what they were saying with his ears, but heard nothing. Edward had a sudden image of trying to run away. Since they hadn't found him yet, maybe there was a chance he could crawl away. Slow as a snail, he crawled in the opposite direction of the zombies. He had crawled about ten feet when his hand landed in a mud puddle. He squeaked and started to wipe his hand on the grass.

There was a whoosh of air around him and he froze, thinking the zombies had found him.  _How did they move so fast though_? He tilted his head and found a tall blond woman staring down at him. He screamed and started to crawl away, but a tall brunette man appeared. Edward screamed again and stumbled to his feet, he started to run, but a blond man was in his way.  _Just how many zombies are out here_! Edward screamed mentally.

Realizing he wa surrounded, he froze.  _Why aren't they attacking me_? he wondered. The blond woman reached out and touched his shoulder. Edward jumped away, almost falling into the blond man.

The woman laughed, "Is this guy drunk?"

Edward's eyes almost bugged out of his head.  _Zombies can talk? Since when do zombies talk!_  his mind yelled at him.  _Holy shit, these are even scarier than the ones in Romero's films. These are fucking intelligent!_

"We're not zombies," the blond man drawled, a Southern accent prominent in his voice.

 _They can hear me_? Edward wondered.  _How can they hear me, but I can't hear them? I thought I was the telepath here?_

"You're talking out loud, dumbass," the woman said.

"You're a telepath?" the brunette man asked.

Edward blinked, "Uh, no to the first thing and yes to the second."

"Oh my god, he is drunk," the woman said, a trace of humor present in her soft voice.

The blond man shook his head, "No, I think he's just high on something. Are you stoned kid?"

Edward glared at him. "I'm not a kid, buddy. And I took a painkiller earlier, my stomach hurt," he said to the three newcomers.

The woman laughed. "You took a painkiller because your stomach hurt? This gets better and better," she continued giggling.

Edward shook his head. "It wasn't like that. My boyfriend punched me in the stomach and I took a painkiller because of it."

The woman's laughter halted instantly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Edward didn't answer, just shook his head. After a few minutes, the woman said, "My name is Rosalie. This is Luke," she motioned to the brunette. "And this is Jasper," she motioned to the blond man.

"Edward Cullen," he told them.

"Nice to meet you, Edward," Jasper said. "Do you hang out in graveyards a lot?"

Edward looked at him bewildered. "Uh, no."

"You were here last night though, I saw you. And you're here now, I couldn't help but wonder," Jasper said.

Edward looked at his shoes. "My sister is buried here, I come to visit her a lot."

The four of them were silent for a long time. Finally Luke spoke, "Going back to the first thing, though. You said you were a telepath?"

"Yes, I can read human minds," Edward replied.

"Only human minds?" Rosalie asked.

Edward shook his head. "I can kind of read shifters as well, but usually I just get emotions from them. And I can't read vampire minds at all, although I've only met one before." As soon as the words left his mouth, something in his brain clicked. "Oh! You guys aren't zombies, you're vampires!" He smiled, having figured this out. Then his heart dropped into his stomach and started to pound against his ribs.

He just realized that he was surrounded by vampires.


	12. We'll Fly and We'll Fall and We'll Burn

Edward froze in place. He knew it was pointless and stupid, but he did it anyway. Trying to will himself to disappear wasn't working out so well for him.

"Um, will you look at the time, I have to go," he said before rushing away from the vampires. He heard Rosalie giggling behind him, but he ignored the obnoxious blond. He scowled, and then thanked his lucky stars she couldn't see him.

Before he could take another step, all three of them were suddenly in front of him. The effects of his painkiller from earlier had worn off rather quickly when he realized he was in the presence of three vampires, so his stomach started to hurt again. He became scared of the three bloodsuckers in front of him. He should have been scared of them a long time ago, his brain reminded him.

Without knowing what else to do, Edward dropped to the ground and started to plead with them. "Please don't hurt me or kill me! I'm in college, I want to be a physicist and my stomach is hurting again. I won't tell anyone you're here I just want to go to my dorm and go to sleep and cry and call my mommy and apologize because I missed Sunday dinner!" He had his hands covering his head, praying that would save him somehow.

"We're not going to hurt you," Rosalie said softly. Her voice was really close to him, Edward realized. He lifted his face and found Rosalie only inches away from him.

She was too close to him for his liking. Before he could think he said, "Honey you're barking up the wrong tree. I only like the boys."

She laughed. "I kinda got that earlier when you said your  _boyfriend_  hit you. We just want to help you," she said.

"Why?"

"Because I've been where you are before," she answered sincerely. 

"You've been surrounded by three vampires in a graveyard before?" he asked.

She shook her head, smiling. "No, I mean my husband beat me when I was human. Jasper here," she nodded to him, "saved me. What do you need us to do? Want me to kill him for you?"

Edward laughed, but stopped abruptly when he realized she was actually very serious. Rosalie would actually go and kill him right now if he asked her to. He may hate Jacob right now, but he didn't want to be responsible for his death.

He quickly shook his head. "Um, no. I just want to go back to my dorm," he answered.

"Well, I don't think you should drive. You're still acting kind of weird. Wanna give me your keys?" she asked, holding her hand out.

Edward hesitated, but then handed his keys over. "Just so you know, weird is basically my personality and it's never affected my ability to drive before." Luke reached out and pulled Edward to his feet, keeping one hand on his arm to steady him, then they started towards Edward's car.

Rosalie got a good laugh when she saw he was driving a pink Mini Cooper. Edward climbed into the backseat, Luke following behind him. Jasper was in the passenger seat next to Rose, who was in the driver seat. After giving Rosalie directions to his campus, he settled into his seat and closed his eyes.

Jasper was fighting to control all the emotions coming from Edward. There was so much sorrow, hurt, anger, and grief rolling off of him that Jasper almost couldn't take it all. Rosalie and Luke tried to control their own emotions as much as possible so they wouldn't put Jasper through constant hell, but this young man didn't know Jasper was an empath. Jasper was also trying to control his thirst around the boy. The smell of Edward's blood was intoxicating. His telepathy gave a little something extra in his scent. Rosalie seemed to take a liking to him, so the last thing Jasper wanted to do was drain the boy. Rosalie would stake him if he did.

He couldn't help but watch the boy from the corner of his eye. When he closed his eyes, he looked so peaceful. Being able to feel his emotions though, Jasper knew that Edward was anything but peaceful at the moment. There was a sudden trickle of humor in Edward's emotions, and he suddenly burst out laughing. Edward opened his eyes and found Luke and Jasper staring at him, Rosalie also looking at him in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry," he said, smiling and shaking his head. "I just had the strangest image of punching a walrus in the face."

Rosalie looked over at Jasper and raised an eyebrow. "You are weird." Jasper shrugged in response. What a strange boy, Jasper thought. He continued watching Edward as he leaned his head against the window.

Jasper began sending him waves of calm so that he would relax just a little bit. Slowly, Edward fell asleep.

"We're here," Rosalie said softly. She and Jasper climbed out, Luke following. "Should I wake him up?" Rosalie asked.

"Might be best," Jasper replied.

Rosalie nodded and leaned in the backseat. She started to shake Edward and speak to him softly. He woke with a start and Rosalie walked with him into the building, leaving Luke and Jasper standing by Edward's car.

"You know Rose will ask to stay here a few more days now that she's met him," Luke said to Jasper, who nodded.

"Yes, I know. And you know I can't deny my child anything. We have until the eighteenth to be in Alaska, I think we can stay a few days if that's what Rosalie wants," Jasper replied.

Luke only nodded, smiling a little. The first time they'd been to Alaska was seven years ago. Now the trio had made it a tradition to go up there every year when the sun wouldn't rise for nearly two months.

Standing silently beside of Jasper, Luke thought of their first trip up there. His human girlfriend, Angela Burton had been attacked by two of her classmates. She'd been in the hospital when Luke saw her last. He'd gone to get some things for her and when he returned, she was gone. The scent of another vampire lingered in the air, so he knew she'd been kidnapped.

Luke hadn't had a clue who the scent belonged to, so he tried to follow the scent himself. That had led him nowhere. He decided to follow Jasper and Rosalie to Alaska to ask for their help. He'd met up with them just outside of Memphis, Tennessee. They had all gone back to Alabama immediately and searched for Angela. They spent endless nights asking around for her.

They had spent a month looking for her when police announced they found her remains in a lake. Luke hadn't been able to sneak into the morgue to verify this himself, and he wasn't able to attend the funeral either since it was during the day. Angela had been buried though, so he could visit her grave and leave her flowers whenever he was in the Southern area.

Since losing Angela, Luke hadn't been interested in anyone else. He had truly loved her and he planned on telling her that he was a vampire. He had hoped she would become a vampire as well, when she was ready for he couldn't imagine living without her now that he'd met her.

Now, Luke lived in a nest with Rosalie and Jasper. They mainly lived in Manhattan, but every year at the beginning of October they would begin their trek across America to Alaska. They stopped in major cities to feed and spent their days in graveyards. They usually reached Alaska during the second week of December.

It was the beginning of November now, so they were behind schedule. They might make it to Alaska before Christmas, Luke thought. Although, now that they had met Edward, it could be later than that.

Rosalie finally emerged from the front doors of Edward's dorm and she made her way over to her two favorite boys.

"So, who's thirsty?" she asked with a smile.

* * *

 

Maria smiled, watching her new favorite child in action. Standing in the shadows, waiting for someone to cross her path, leaping from the darkness and taking the person to the ground. Their screams of terror were like a drug for Maria and her favorite child.

At least this one kills without a second thought, Maria thought bitterly. Her first favorite child was Jasper Whitlock, of course. He'd dropped down on her favorite list though, after he got upset after Maria ordered him to kill Lucy and Nettie.

How long ago was that? Maria asked herself. One hundred years or more? She missed Jasper, maybe she'd call him to her sometime. He'd like this one, she thought.

She turned her attention back, watching her favorite child drain the person unfortunate enough to pass by her tonight. She pulled back after taking the last drop, licking her lips clean as she stood. She began walking back to Maria.

Maria smirked as she caught her child's eye. "Do you feel better now, Baby?" she asked.

The girl called Baby nodded. Maria smiled and took the girl's hand. Maria knew she'd hit the jackpot when she found this one.

She actually hadn't found her on her own, though. Maria had been in Alabama when she caught Jasper's scent. In looking for him, she found this girl in a hospital bed. Maria knew by the girl's violet eyes that she was a psychic. It wasn't hard to get the girl to follow her, Maria took her back to her base and turned her into a vampire.

When the girl awoke, she couldn't remember anything about her human life. Maria failed to realize that the girl was in the hospital for being beaten and had minor head trauma. Her recent head trauma had affected her transformation though. Meaning she didn't remember anything about her human life. Maria had a wonderful time lying to her, even lying about her name.

Her real name was Angela Burton, but she didn't know that. She believed her name was Baby, because that's what Maria had told her. Baby believed that she'd been attacked one night after she'd gotten off work by her former classmates, Mike Newton and Bell Swan.

Maria had came along and saved her life. Maria told her she'd only barely restrained herself from going after Mike and Bella herself, but she thought that Baby might want her own revenge.

Baby was lethal, a true assassin, thanks to Maria's training. The only thing she was disappointed about was Baby's visions. Her main reasoning for turning Baby was because she wanted a psychic in her retinue. However, because of Baby's head trauma, she'd lost the ability to have visions. Maria had tested her several times, and was positive that Baby could no longer get visions.

Maria had kept Baby at her Houston base for a while during her training. Tonight, Baby finally would get her revenge on Mike Newton and Bella Swan. 

* * *

 

Edward sighed as he shut the door to his dorm room. His classes for the day were over and he was exhausted. He could barely remember a word any of his professors had said. All he kept thinking about was Sunday night. He kept trying to write it off as a dream, but Edward knew it was real. He'd met vampires on Sunday and he hadn't been killed. He flopped back on his bed, closing his eyes, reveling in the silence. He lived in a dorm, so silence was to be appreciated the rare times it occurred. Just as he thought that, someone down the hall screamed and just like that, there was a party.

Edward groaned and rolled onto his stomach. He didn't understand how some people could party on a Thursday night. After classes all day and more tomorrow, the last thing Edward wanted to do was be around a bunch of people who were drinking. Maybe that was just him, though. He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the noise. There were three sharp raps on the door. He lifted his head, who could be knocking on the door?

He sat up on the bed and called, "Who is it?"

"It's Jacob, open up," came the voice from the other side of the door.

Anger bubbled up in Edward as soon as Jacob's baritone voice reached him. Edward bit down on his lip and reached out to Jacob's mind to see what he wanted, but got nothing.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"We need to talk," Jacob replied.

"I think we did enough talking last night."

"Eddie, come on, open the door," Jacob pleaded.

"No," Edward said firmly. He jumped as Jacob's fist connected with the wooden door and rattled on its hinges. "Go away!" he yelled to his ex-boyfriend. In the hall, Jacob raised his foot and slammed it hard into the door. The lock snapped and the wood around the doorknob started to splinter. He heard Edward gasp, either in surprise or fear, Jacob wasn't sure, and he smiled as he walked inside.


	13. Hollow Eyes

*********WARNING: VIOLENCE AHEAD! **********

Maria led Angela, or "Baby" around the side of the somewhat run down house. When she heard the voices of the two humans inside, she stopped by the front door and turned to her child.

"You have to remember what they did to you. They waited for you to get off work. They jumped you, beat you and nearly killed you. If it weren't for me you'd be six feet under right now. Go in there and make them pay for what they did to you. Make me proud," she said, smiling a sinister smile.

Baby nodded and walked up the front steps. She knocked lightly on the door. Maria slipped around the side of the house so she was out of sight when they opened the door.

The door swung open, bright lights from the living room spilling onto the front porch and Baby's face. Mike Newton smirked under his mop of dirty blond hair when he recognized Angela Burton before him on his front porch.

"Bella, come here. We have a visitor," he called out not taking his eyes of the girl that was in front of him.

Bella entered the room scowling. The years that had passed had not been good to either of the two. Long gone were Mike's football muscles and Bella's gymnast like body. They were both so lean when they were in college; lean, fit and the envy of every one that laid eyes on them.

Now, Mike was skinny; not just skinny, but crack skinny. His eyes were hollow, and he had purple rings circling them. Bella was hardly a peach, either. It seemed whatever weight Mike had lost, Bella had gained. Her five-foot-four frame probably weighed one hundred ninety pounds. Her once flawless skin was marred with scabs and she seemed to be losing her hair.

Angela smiled at her former classmates. Bella smirked when she took in the tall girl before her. Jealousy bubbled in her throat, almost bursting from her chest when she noticed Angela hadn't changed a bit in the last five years. She was still tall, gorgeous and had a lean frame. Bella took the time to take in her appearance. Angela still had flawless skin and high cheekbones. Her hair fell mid-back in soft waves and if possible her violet eyes were ten times brighter than she could remember.

Angela smiled at both of them, Bella then looked down at her outfit. Angela was wearing black leather boots, leather pants and a black leather halter-top, she was the image of perfection, but was the embodiment of death.

Bella thought her clothes looked expensive and began plotting in her head.  _If we can get her in the living room, I have that big vase in there, I can hit her with that. She'll go out like a light, that thing is massive. Then we can strip her down, get her clothes and money, she's gotta have a bunch if she walks around dressed like that. Damn! How much crack could we get if we sold all her clothes? She has a nice diamond bracelet on, too. Looks real, could be worth a lot._ She smiled at her thoughts.

Bella's jealousy morphed into rage, she wanted to rob her old friend, let Mike have his way with her and then dump her in some remote location. Some of the things Mike did to women would make a normal girl vomit, but Angela was more than equipped to deal with Mike. Angela just cocked her head to the side staring at Mike and Bella. Bella's smile widened and she said, "Come on in, Angela. We haven't seen you in so long." She tried to be charming, Angela knew, but all she did was come off as fake and Angela despised her for it.

Maria slipped up behind Angela to watch the show as Angela smiled and stepped a heeled boot over the threshold, and suddenly the two people before her were no longer Bella and Mike, they were just two lowly humans unworthy of the life they were given. Spending their days coked up and strung out, stealing money from Bella's father, Bella whoring herself out on the streets for drugs and money. Mike kidnapped women, raped them and stole their money.

They were lowdown, filthy maggots. Disgusting pieces of trash who didn't respect themselves or others. Mike was a poor excuse for a man, taking advantage of women, raping them of their sanity, purity, wellbeing and sense of safety. Neither of them deserved the air that flowed through their lungs. They deserved all the pain they put their victims through.

Angela barely contained herself as she stepped into the living room. The two living piles of shit before her made her non-beating heart twist in disgust. Controlling herself, Angela smiled at Bella. Her violet eyes penetrated Bella as she stared at her.

"How've you been since college Bella? I see you've changed quite a bit since then," she said in the smoothest voice she could manage. She could feel herself teetering on the edge of the cliff of rage, if she fell over the edge now she wouldn't enjoy the game as much as she wanted. She could hold this out, teetering on the edge just long enough to play her game. Enjoy taunting the maggots before her before she ended their miserable existence. They deserved a quick death, which they weren't going to get.

Bella narrowed her eyes at Angela's statement. "I've gained a little weight," she bit out. A little weight was an understatement, but Angela held her tongue.

She turned to Mike. "You're looking well, Mike," Angela said sweetly giving him a smile also.

He smirked and looked her up and down again. Bella smacked his arm, but he paid her no mind. Mike looked kept staring at Angela, still smiling. "That's a nice outfit you got on there," he said. Angela's entire body stiffened in rage but she kept her expression neutral.

Angela felt her body recoiling away from him, his very gaze on her made her blood boil and her insides clench.

"Thank you, Mike," she replied. Her tongue almost seemed to protest the very words she spoke. She almost had to force the words out.

"It'd look real nice on my floor, too," he said, trying to be seductive.

At those words, the game went out of Angela. She had had enough of playing nice. Mike and Bella didn't deserve even Angela's false politeness. Normally when Angela was sent to take the life of someone, they begged for mercy. They begged for the gods above to spare them. Bella and Mike didn't deserve to have the chance to breathe, let alone beg for mercy. Since her transformation, Angela hadn't been one for mercy and she'd be damned if Mike and Bella would get the chance to plead with her. She closed her eyes before looking at him with a glare that could cut steel. Her eyes seemed to glow as she spoke her next sentence.

"I'm sure it would Mike," she said her voice dripping with malice, "it's too bad you'll never know what my clothes on the floor actually looks like. As a matter of fact, I can guarantee that five minutes from now you won't even be breathing."

Mike's eyes widened and Bella laughed once. "Bitch, there's two of us," Bella spat. She lunged for Angela, but was instantly halted by Angela's hand pushing her back. Angela spun around as Bella toppled over the back of the couch that was across the room.

With one swipe of her hand, she connected with Mike's head and he went to the floor. The sickening crack when he hit the floor was softer than Angela's hand connecting with his skull. Blood poured from his head like a spilled soda can, staining the gross yellow carpet underneath him.

Bella screamed, a scream that lasted only a second before Angela ran over and grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her roughly to her. "You bitch!" Bella screamed in Angela's face. Angela didn't bother glamouring her before she sank her fangs into Bella's neck. She ripped two holes there and took a few pulls before pushing Bella away towards the floor. She could taste the foul blood caressing her tongue.

She stumbled over Mike's convulsing body and landed on her backside. Angela watched the heavy girl struggle to get to her feet. It wasn't an easy task considering her size and the slight loss of blood from when Angela drank from her. Bella looked at Angela for the first time with unadultered fear. Angela's fangs glistened in the low light that was in the room.

Angela turned her attention to Mike, lifting him up slowly by his neck. He'd spilled a good amount of blood onto the carpet, but he was alive. Angela placed him on his feet, keeping her hand around his neck to steady the filthy bastard.

"You didn't honestly think I would let you get away with what you did to me?" Angela asked Mike in a low voice. When he didn't say anything, she yelled. "Did you?" Mike's chest was heaving as he struggled to hold onto consciousness.

She stared into his eyes, hating every fiber of his being, loathing his very soul. She was almost disgusted with herself that she was actually touching this despicable heap of vermin. Still holding Mike by the neck, Angela walked over and lifted Bella up as easily as she had Mike.

An overwhelming desire to dispose of these pieces of excrement. She would puke if she were human at that moment. Angela had a hand around Mike's throat, and the other around Bella's. She smiled the most baleful smile she could muster, her fangs adding to the effect and she spoke in a severe tone, "You will rot in hell for what you've done on this earth. It seems like I'm doing something bad to you, but really I'm just doing you a favor by ending your dismal existence. See you in hell."

She moved her arms as if to clap her hands, and smashed Bella and Mike's heads together. There was a short, revolting crack of their skulls clapping together before Angela dropped them both to the ground. Their limp bodies falling into a pile next to each other, blood pooling around them both. Angela looked down at the two bodies before wiping the blood off her boots onto Mike's ratty shirt. Angela cracked her neck in an unnatural manner.

"You did well, my child," Maria's voice came from the doorway.

Angela turned her had toward her master and went to her. "Let's go feed," she said. She could have drained Mike and Bella, but Angela didn't want anymore of their blood in her. She felt sick enough knowing she'd tasted Bella's blood. She didn't want to even think about where Mike had been and possibly contracted.

Maria nodded, slipping her arms around Angela's waist. "Sure thing, Baby," she said. Angela walked out to the front porch and looked up at the sky as Bella's and Mike's lifeless eyes looked at her back. She was the last thing that they would ever see and Angela was grateful for that. Maria and Angela started toward town for their meal tonight.

* * *

 

Edward cowered in the corner of his dorm room. Jacob came through the door looking livid. Edward gulped and tried to will himself to disappear, which of course didn't happen.

Jacob stalked toward him. "You could have done this the easy way, you know? Could have just let me in," he said, "But you have to be such a bitch about everything. Hiding in the corner like a woman would do."

There was that word again. And just like that, Edward felt himself inflate with a sudden courage he didn't have before. He shot up and strode towards Jacob. "I am not a woman!" he yelled. He swiftly kicked Jacob in his go-nads, the shifter bent over at the waist in pain. Edward brought his knee up before his foot touched the floor and he hit Jacob in the face. His kneecap collided with Jacob's nose with a satisfying crack, then Edward pushed Jacob as hard as he could and ran from the room without looking to see where Jacob landed.

He raced down the hall, running as fast as his long clumsy legs would carry him. He ran from the building and towards his car. He was almost there when a figure stepped out of the shadows and into his path.

He stopped running so fast his feet slid on the gravel and he fell back on his behind. A cold white hand shot out and gripped him, pulling him to his feet.

"Are you all right?" a deep, Southern accented voice asked him.

"Uh, yeah," Edward answered, brushing himself off. He looked into the face of the person who had helped him up. As his eyes adjusted to the light, he recognized Jasper. He smiled slightly. "Hi," he said shyly.

"Hello," Jasper answered, smiling back.

"Um, why are you hanging around outside my dorm?" Edward asked, Jacob momentarily forgotten.

"Rosalie was worried about you after we met the other night. She was afraid that Jacob might try to hurt you again. She watched over you that night, Luke did last night and the night before. Tonight is my turn," he said.

Edward felt his heart swell, he'd had no idea they were watching him. Then he became embarrassed, they'd all seen what a boring life he leads. Class, dorm, study, library, food, class- that was his life now.

Jasper laughed suddenly. Edward raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"No need to be embarrassed, the life of a college student is a tough one, I know," he said.

Edward blushed. "How did you know…?" he trailed off.

"I'm an empath. Some vampires have special gifts, empathy is mine," he answered.

"Cool!" Edward exclaimed. "Do Rosalie and Luke have a gift?"

Before Jasper could answer, Jacob's figure stumbled out of the building and he called to Edward. "Edward! Come back here!"

Jasper stepped up in front of Edward as Jacob approached. The shifter stopped when he realized a vampire was in front of his former boyfriend. Edward swore he heard Jacob growl as he came face to face with the vampire.

"Get away from him, leech, he's my human," Jacob snarled.

"No, I'm not!" Edward yelled.

Jasper ignored him. "After the incident on Sunday night, I'd say that statement is false," he said coolly.

"I broke up with you Jacob, so leave!" Edward demanded.

He was again ignored when Jacob spoke to Jasper. "That's none of your business."

"Jacob, what you said hurt me and I can't take any more of your shit so please just go!" Edward screamed.

Jasper spoke as if Edward never had. "It's my business when my child becomes attached to the boy and feels we must protect him from you. After that scene in his dorm just a few moments ago, I can see she was right."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Am I completely invisible? Can you guys hear me right now?" he asked.

Jacob spoke, "So you're spying on him?"

"Apparently you can't hear me. Hey guys, news flash, the human can speak!" he sang.

"I'm watching over him," Jasper answered.

Instead of speaking Edward began to dance on his tip toes as if he were a ballerina, then began to sing, "No, I won't be afraid. Just as long, as you stand, stand by me. Darling, darling, stand by me!" He sang as he twirled around in a circle. Neither vampire nor shifter noticed him.

He huffed and glared at them both. "All right, then. See ya," he said. He opened his car door and got inside. He drove out of the parking lot, leaving the bickering supes behind him.


	14. Too Broken to Belong

Edward drove around for a few minutes before realizing he didn't really have anywhere he could go for the night. If he went back to his dorm Jacob could come back, plus there was just something that felt dangerous about sleeping in a room with a door that wouldn't close, much less lock. After a brief conversation with himself, he turned his car in the direction of his parent's place. He detested having to drive so far this late and would have to get up super early the next morning so he could make it to class on time.

He cursed Jacob for causing this mess as he pulled into his parent's driveway. He turned his car off and went around the back of the house to enter through the back door that led into the kitchen. The lights were off in the entire house, so he knew his parents were asleep already. Edward stole a snack from the fridge and then crept up the stairs to his old bedroom. He hadn't stayed in this room since he was a teenager, but his mother kept it the same for him for when he stayed over.

Edward kept some clothes there, thankfully, so he would have something for class the next morning. He sat down on the bed and toed off his shoes as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. He pulled his jeans off and lay back in the bed, only wearing his black silk boxers. In the next minute, he was fast asleep and completely oblivious to the scene still unfolding outside his dorm.

Jasper had kept a close eye on Edward since he rose that evening. He followed behind him as the boy walked from his last class of the evening to his dorm.  _For a telepath, he sure didn't know too much of what was going on around him_ , Jasper thought with a smile. There had been a vampire following him and then climbing up a tree so he could look through the window of Edward's dorm and yet, Edward showed no sign of knowing anything about Jasper's watchful eye.

When the shape-shifter pulled his dingy truck into the parking lot and climbed out, Jasper had seen him. He knew he was a shifter, but he didn't know this was Jacob, Edward's ex-boyfriend. Jasper only watched the filthy dog for a moment and then turned his attention back to Edward.

"Jasper," Rosalie's voice called up to him from below.

He looked down, Rosalie stood at the bottom of the tree. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"We have a problem," she informed him.

Without hesitation, Jasper slid from the tree and landed easily on his feet. Rosalie took off the second his feet collided with earth, and Jasper followed her closely. They reached the graveyard a moment later and found Luke face to face with another vampire. He stood nearly six-five, his body big and buff. His black curly hair almost hid his probing blue eyes. Jasper and Rosalie hurried to Luke's side and the big vampire backed off, seeing he was outnumbered.

"This is our nesting area," Jasper coldly informed the vampire.

The big vamp looked at him and said, "Forgive me, I'm just passing through and was looking for a place to rest. I'll look somewhere else, then." His eyes flickered to Rosalie and lingered there, Rosalie tensed under his gaze and stared back at him. Then the vampire took off into the woods without a second glance back.

Rosalie stared after him for a long moment before saying, "Jasper you should go check on Edward."

Jasper eyed her, his eyebrow raised when she turned to face him. "And just who do you think you are telling me what to do?" he teased.

She glared at him, the smile dancing in her eyes giving her away. "It was just a suggestion."

He touched her shoulder affectionately and said, "I know, darling. I'm going now." He looked between her and Luke and said, "You two try and stay out of trouble."

Rosalie pushed him and Luke just laughed. Jasper started toward the campus again. He knew something was wrong before he even got there. He could feel Edward's fear and anger and he pushed himself faster. Edward was just coming out the doors when Jasper reached the parking lot. He looked mad and scared, not a good combination, Jasper knew. Humans did terrible things when they were grasped by the hands of fear or anger. People killed out of anger, and out of fear if someone was attacking them.

The human mind was a fragile place, breakable under the slightest circumstances. Unable to process even the simplest of information when in a state of hysteria.

Jasper went to stand next to Edward's car, making sure he was under a streetlight so the fragile human would see him and not be startled anymore. Jasper didn't know just how much more the human's flimsy mind could take.

Edward didn't look up though, so Jasper stepped up, scaring even more. Jasper managed to get the boy calm after a few minutes, but all his work was unraveled when the shifter stormed out of the building and headed toward them.  _So this is Jacob,_ Jasper thought with interest.

The shifter seemed to have a problem accepting that Edward didn't want to be with him. Edward spoke several times, Jacob didn't hear a single word he'd said, but Jasper had. Oh yes, Jasper heard every single word that came from Edward's mouth. He had to fight to hold back laughter when Edward began singing. And then he had to fight from killing Jacob for ignoring Edward, who obviously wanted attention at the moment. Why else would he be dancing around singing Ben E. King in a parking lot by his pink Mini Cooper?

He wanted attention and love, he wanted someone to care for him. Jasper found himself wanting to be that person, but also knowing he couldn't be that person. In his long life, Jasper had never loved and he wasn't sure if he knew how to.

Jasper kept one eye on Edward as he crossed the parking lot. As Rosalie's maker, he could call her to him anytime he needed her, and he did so now. Calling out to Rosalie with the bond they shared as he watched Edward open the door to his Mini Cooper and drive away. As soon as his car was out of the parking lot, Jasper gave up his calm, cool demeanor and grabbed Jacob by the throat.

He tightened his grip and pushed the shifter against the trunk of a car behind him. He felt Rosalie's presence drawing near and he smiled in Jacob's face. "Stay away from him," Jasper growled. His fangs were down, adding to the deep, dark tone he spoke in. Rosalie landed just behind him, her hands quickly going into her hair to fix it a little. She loved being able to fly, but she hated the windblown appearance.

Rosalie leaned over Jasper's shoulder and glared at Jacob, a fiery hate burning in her ice blue eyes made for an interesting and deadly expression. Her fangs slid down as well. She spoke, "You shifters taste absolutely appalling, it's almost an insult to taste your blood. Know this shifter, you come near him again and I will drain every last disgusting drop of blood from your worthless body."

Jasper let go of Jacob and smiled at him, his fangs making for a frightful sight. "If you approach him during the day while we're resting, we'll know it. And then when the sun goes down, you'll be on your knees and begging me to spare your wretched life," he said, still smiling as he and Rosalie turned to walk away.

When they were far away from the putrid smell of the shifter, Rosalie asked in a slight panic, "Jasper where do you think Edward went?"

Jasper shrugged. "I don't know, Rose. Maybe we should leave him alone for the night. We'll worry about him tomorrow."

Rosalie looked down and nodded. "I'm going to find Luke. There are still a few hours till dawn, you should hunt. I'll see you back in the graveyard," she said, kissing her master's cheek before running off to find Luke.

Jasper smiled in the direction Rosalie had run off in and then took off in the opposite direction. After a few minutes, he reached his destination and smiled. Edward was almost too predictable. Jasper walked up the driveway, ghosting his hand over the pink Mini Cooper and going around the side of the house. He climbed up a tree for the second time that night and listened to the sound of Edward's breathing.

He couldn't see in the window because of the curtains, and even then he couldn't see the bed because of where it was positioned in the room. Listening to the steady heartbeat was enough for Jasper though. He stayed in the tree until he felt the first strings of dawn begin to pull him.

Instantly, he hopped down from the tree. The graveyard was miles away, even if he ran as fast as he could he doubted he could beat the sun. He hadn't meant to stay this long, but Edward's heartbeat hypnotized him in a way. Keeping his cool, Jasper looked around the backyard.

He walked over to the garden area. There was a large canopy set up here with a swing nearby. Jasper doubted the Cullen family used this area very often. He pushed the swing aside and began to hurriedly dig a hole. He dug faster as he felt the dawn pulling him harder.

He maneuvered his body carefully into the hole and settled dirt over him. He closed his eyes as he felt the dawn taking over. His body shut down, the sun literally sucking the life out of him as it rose higher over the city of Chicago, and then he was dead for the day.

* * *

 

Edward woke the next morning earlier than he would have liked. He looked at his watch, five-thirty a.m. He groaned and flopped back on the bed. His first class didn't start until nine. He sat up anyway and headed for the shower.

He showered quickly and then dressed in a pair of bright yellow pants with a white long sleeve button down. He slipped on his black Reebok's and went downstairs. His parents were still sleeping,  _lucky them_ , Edward thought bitterly.

He grabbed a box of cereal and a bowl and fixed himself a quick breakfast. He ate slowly, trying to savor every bite in an attempt to pass time. He finished and rinsed his bowl. Daring to glance at his watch again, he saw it was just after six-thirty. He'd been up an hour now and had only showered, dressed and ate. Normally he was out the door and on his way to class within an hour of waking.

Edward stood at the sink, looking out at the backyard. The backyard was at the west of the house, so it was still slightly dark out there. The rising sun casting eerie shadows everywhere.

 _When was the last time you sat outside early in the morning and watched the sunrise over the house?_ Edward asked himself. After a brief pause to think, he answered himself,  _the day after Alice's funeral._  He remembered sitting on her front porch watching the sunrise; pounding in his head, stabbing pain behind his eyes from the bright light, and a vomit bucket beside him, he watched the sunrise.

Deciding he wanted to watch the sunrise over the house, Edward went out the backdoor and crossed the yard to the swing his mother had positioned under an ugly beige canopy. Edward told his mother that if she insisted on having ridiculous yard furniture at least choose an attractive color.

Esme had shrugged and said, "Carlisle picked it out." Her face conveyed her horror to her son and the two shared a laugh at Carlisle's expense.

Edward sat on the swing, enjoying the cool morning air against his skin. There was a strange scent in the air that lingered every morning, Edward thought of it as the smell of a fresh day. He leaned his head back and began to swing gently.

His foot abruptly brushed a pile of something. Edward stopped swinging and looked under the swing, finding an odd pile of dirt.

"What the hell?" he asked aloud. He pushed his hands into the dirt. Did someone bury something here?

His curiosity got the better of him and he pushed his hands further in the dirt then pulling the earth toward him. He wormed his hand in to feel around but jerked his hand out when it came into contact with…. _no_! Edward yelled mentally.  _That was not a hand that I just touched, a hand, a cold human hand it was, it wasn't. It was something else._  His mind told him.  _Okay then, why don't you dig a little further and see what it is?_

"Okay, no harm in that," he said aloud and started to dig again. His heart nearly stopped when he, in fact, uncovered a human hand. "Oh my god," he gasped. Did his parents kill someone and hide the body here? He couldn't bring himself to believe that though. There was more to this, but what?

Edward pushed his hands through the earth again, the cool, damp dirt staining his shirt. He would have to change when he went inside, he knew. And probably shower, if he had the time. He followed the hand until he reached a head. He dug until the person's face was uncovered.

"Jasper?" he spoke softly. He knew vampires had to sleep during daylight hours, but he thought Jasper, Rosalie and Luke were staying in the graveyard.  _What was he doing here? Edward_ asked himself,  _and more importantly how did he know I was here?_

With a pang in his heart, Edward realized that Jasper had been here watching over him all night. He did remember waking at one point to get under the covers. He had fell asleep on top of the covers and had woken up finding it was very cold. He thought he sensed a vampire mind outside, but he thought he was just sleepy and wrote it off as he laid his head back on the pillow and was out again the next minute.

"He was watching over me," Edward said. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered or creeped out by this fact. He decided for flattery and smiled.

Edward sat back on the ground next to the hole, but that was a mistake. The sun had gotten higher in the sky during Edward's mini-expedition to the impromptu grave, and now as he sat down next to Jasper's day resting place, a few rays of sun touched his face.

His flesh began to smoke and Edward gasped. He jumped up to block the sunlight from reaching Jasper again and quickly began filling the hole again. He smoothed the ground over top of him and whispered a soft, "I'm sorry." Though he knew Jasper couldn't hear him.

He patted the top of the earth where Jasper was resting and smiled again. Then he stood up and shook the dirt off of himself.  _Definitely need another shower_ , he thought as he opened the backdoor.


	15. In Truth Your Lies Become One and the Same

After his classes, Edward rushed back to his parents' house. He wanted to be there when Jasper rose for the night. When he reached the house, it was close to sunset. His parents weren't around, thankfully. Edward stood in the kitchen, munching on a banana, trying to think of where his parents could be. As the sun inched further away, darkness began to fall on the backyard. Edward dropped his banana peel in the garbage as he went out the back door. He sat on the swing again and waited.

The dirt began to shift under him and Edward knew it was Jasper rising from his sleep. He stood up and started to scrape dirt off the top to help him out a little. When his hand came through the dirt I poked it and stepped back when I saw his hand freeze. The dirt shifted a little more and then Jasper's blond locks came into view.

He lifted his head and his locked with mine. Something about seeing him in the ground with dirt all over his face and clothes, it touched something inside of me. Jasper was a vampire- an obviously powerful vampire to have lived so long- down in a hole, so weak and powerless during his daylight hours. Thinking of how invincible he seemed to be when he was alive at night, it was unnerving for Edward to see Jasper in his weakest moment.

Anyone could have been here waiting for Jasper and staked him when he rose from the ground, or any other time when Jasper was dead for the day. Anything could happen. Some stranger could wander into the crypt Jasper happened to be staying in, find his corpse and call nine-one-one for help. Jasper's body would be taken into the sun, where he would burn.

That thought hit Edward like a ton of bricks and he stared at Jasper, wanting only to protect him like Jasper had him. It was a silly thought, how could Edward possibly protect Jasper, a vampire who possessed supernatural abilities. Smiling at the thought, Edward wished for the day that he could protect Jasper.

The vampire started to pull himself from the ground, simultaneously pulling Edward from his thoughts. Edward held out a hand, but Jasper only laughed and stood up without help. He rose to his full height and looked at Edward, smiling kindly. His blue eyes shined in the dim light, causing Edward's heart to beat a little faster.

Edward smiled awkwardly, and a little embarrassedly. "Have a good nap?" Even in his head that sounded like a stupid thing to say. Right about now is when I'd slap my hand against my forehead and call myself an idiot, Edward thought.

Jasper only smiled. "You could say that," he replied. He didn't want to explain when vampires slept they were basically dead; they had no dreams or thoughts. They were only aware of one thing: the sun.

"I have to go," Jasper said abruptly.

"Oh," Edward replied sadly.

The vampire smiled. "It's just that I'm thirsty, I didn't feed last night because I was with you and I'm sure Rosalie is looking for me. I was supposed to be back in the graveyard before sunrise, but I got caught here." He gestured to the hole he'd just emerged from. "Hence the reason I just came out of your backyard."

Edward laughed. "Okay, well. I'll see you later then." And that ladies and gentlemen brings our Stupid Comment Count up to two, Edward thought. He didn't have any idea if he'd ever see Jasper again after he left tonight. That thought saddened Edward for some reason. Maybe it was the fact that he felt safer when he knew Rosalie and Jasper were around.

"Yes, later." Jasper smiled and bowed a little, before taking off into the dark. Edward could only see him for another moment or two before he disappeared from sight. Edward sighed and went back into his parents' house, feeling a little sad.

Edward didn't see Jasper or Rosalie for the next week. For that, he was sad. He didn't see Jacob either. For that, he was glad. Edward just hoped that Jasper and Rosalie hadn't hurt Jacob the night he came to Edward's dorm. No matter what Jacob had done to him, there was no reason for him to be hurt or even killed. Of course, the vampires wouldn't see it that way. Especially considering the fact that Jacob was a shape-shifter, that fact alone would probably decrease his chances of life.

Of course, there was always the off chance that they were lurking in the shadows, like Jasper said they'd done. For a few days Edward had kept his shields down at night, trying to feel if they were anywhere around him, but he only got a headache from the overflow of human thoughts. After nights of no vampires around him, his paranoia seeped into the daytime hours. He found himself eating lunch in broad daylight and reaching out with his mind to search for vampires. Another face palm moment, Edward thought.

Two weeks after Jasper had risen from his hole in the ground of Esme and Carlisle's backyard, Edward still hadn't seen Rosalie or Jasper. He was starting to worry about them, but figured it was a stupid thing to do. They were vampires after all. Edward's same mundane routine of class, dorm, study, eat continued on for another week.

He had just finished his last class of the day and was going, (you guessed it) back to his dorm to study. As he rounded the corner, only about twenty steps away from his dorm room, he stopped in his tracks when he saw who was leaning against the wall outside his dorm. It was now the beginning of December and Edward still hadn't seen either of the two people he wanted to see so desperately. He would even be happy to see Luke at this point. He would have been happy to see anybody except who was waiting for him….


	16. Peace of Mind

Jacob pushed off the wall and advanced on Edward, whose legs seem to be frozen in place and unwilling to move. Jacob reached Edward and smiled softly. "Hey."

Edward just stared at him. His years of hearing people's thoughts had helped build up one hell of a poker face.

"I'm really sorry about everything that happened with us," Jacob said, staring into Edward's eyes. It seemed Jacob was almost willing his former boyfriend to understand with his eyes.

Edward had no response. Only tilted his head slightly to the right and continued staring.

"Can you forgive me? Maybe we can start over." The smile on his face and the softness in his eyes were what drew Edward in the first time they met. Now Edward's heart softened a little, but the memory of Jacob hitting him and kicking in his door hardened it right back up. Yes, it's true that Edward is a nice guy, a sweetheart as some girls refer to him, but there's only so much a guy can take.

He shook his head. "No, I don't think so. You hurt me too bad for me to just forget about it and take you back. I haven't even spoken to you in almost a month and you turn up outside my room begging for forgiveness. You need to leave. Now."

Jacob towered over Edward's lithe six-two frame, and weighed a good fifty pounds more, but Edward held his ground. Jacob huffed and glared back, anger dancing in his eyes. "You just made the biggest mistake," he spat and then he was gone. Charging down the hall like an angry bull. Edward only shook his head and went inside to go to sleep.

* * *

 

The next day after his classes ended, Edward was walking through the halls heading to his dorm. The memory of the previous night with Jacob waiting for him came back in a flash. He stopped in the middle of the hallway and reached out with his mind. There was an empty sphere standing outside his door this time. With a start he realized it was a vampire. Edward started to run around the corner to see who it was, but paused just around the corner of his dorm and peeked around. His face broke out into a huge smile when he saw Rosalie standing outside.

"Rose!" he cheered and ran toward her. She smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Edward, how are you?" she asked. Edward almost reached out for a hug, but stopped himself when he remembered vampires didn't hug.

"I'm okay. Wondering where you have been lately," he admitted.

"We went to Alaska. I came back to see how you were doing and check up on you," she said with a smile.

Edward unlocked the door and waved his hand for her to enter, but she hung back. She smiled cautiously. "You have to invite me in."

This made Edward look at her; he quirked an eyebrow. "What happens if I don't?"

Her expression darkened instantly. "You don't want to know the answer to that question, trust me."

"Will you tell me why?" Edward asked.

She blinked. "Will you invite me in now?" Evasiveness was second nature to a vampire.

"Yes, Rosalie, you may enter my almost-home," Edward said and dramatically bowed for her.

She smiled and entered Edward's dorm. "You really don't need to do that. A simple 'come in' will suffice."

Edward shut his newly fixed door behind them and tossed his bag aside. "So, you're here in Chicago alone?" he asked, hoping to find out some information on Jasper.

"Yes, for the moment, at least. Jasper and Luke are still in Alaska, reaping the benefits of no sunrise, I presume." She smiled again.

Edward shivered, not wanting to think about what exactly those benefits might be. He looked back at the blond vampire sitting on his bed. "So you left a place where the sun wouldn't rise for three months, just to come back to check on me?" he asked, eyeing the vampire.

"Yes," Rosalie answered simply.

The human studied her. Like his impenetrable poker face, Edward was good at reading people due to his telepathy. Rosalie was a vampire, and excellent at controlling her facial expressions. She easily hid her lies from showing in her baby blue eyes. A normal human would believe her, but Edward was no normal human.

"So you're checking on me, a lowly human you met nearly a month ago, saw only a handful of times and then left without even so much as a 'later tater'?" He stared into Rosalie's eyes the entire time he spoke, watching for even the slightest indication she was lying.

Rosalie stared back, her gaze only slightly wavering. "Yes," she answered smoothly.

"Bullshit."

Rosalie glared at him before rolling her eyes. "Fine, I met another vampire in the area."

Edward squealed and leaped onto the bed beside her. "What's his name? Is he cute? Does he have a special gift?"

Rosalie laughed. "His name is Emmett, he's very cute and no, he doesn't have a special gift. Wait, how do you know about those in the first place?"

Edward blushed. "Well, the last time I saw Jasper he told me he was an empath. I thought maybe other vamps had gifts too…." He trailed off, hoping he hadn't pissed her off or anything.

"I can fly," she said like it was just no big deal at all.

Edward jumped, nearly flying into Rosalie. "You can what!"

"Fly, Edward. I can fly." She giggled at his expression.

"That- is- so- cool!"

She smiled back. "Yes, it's really rather fun. Maybe I'll take you one day."

Edward's smile nearly split his face. "I have an idea, let's have a girls' night in. Since I don't have class in the morning, we can stay up all night." Then his face fell. "But I have exams coming up so I'll have to study tomorrow."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. "Okay. Girls' night. You're not a girl, Edward."

Edward waved his hand dismissively. "Oh, who cares? We'll have so much fun, Rose!" He pouted and locked his puppy dog eyes with her shining blue ones. "Please, Rosie will you spend the night with me?"

Rosalie groaned and her shoulders sagged in defeat. "Oh, that is not fair! Those emerald eyes are sinful!"

Edward grinned and said, "So….you'll have a girls' night with me?"

"Yes." She smiled back and both of them squealed.

"What should we do first?" Edward asked the stunning blond.

"To be honest, I've never had a girls' night before, so I couldn't tell you," Rosalie admitted this with a small smile.

Edward looked at her. "Well, normally you paint nails, do hair, chat about boys, watch chick flicks, eat ice cream and cry."

She stared back at him. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, but since your nails are gorge, babe! You're hair is fab, we've already talked about your man. All we have to do now is watch chick flicks and cry. Skip the ice cream part since you don't eat and I'm not so willing to give you a taste of my sweet drops," Edward told the gaping blond.

"Um, okay." Rosalie seemed at a loss for words. "Can't we go out or something?"

Edward thought. "We can go see a movie if you want? There are tons of things to do in Chicago, but I don't know what you would like to do. We can't go bowling, you might throw the ball or just hurl it at the pins. We can't go miniature golfing, or to a bar, since you don't drink. We can't-"

Rosalie cut him off. "Okay, we can see a movie." She smiled at the human she was growing so fond of already. The way he stood, with most of his weight on one foot, hand on one hip, other arm bent at the elbow and limp at the wrist.

"Movie it is!" Edward chirped, bounding for the door. Rosalie smiled, following behind him.

Once they were inside Edward's car, the human finally got up the nerve to ask the vampire the question he'd been thinking about for awhile. "So, why do vampires have to be invited inside? Or better question, what happens if a vampire enters without being invited?" He almost asked why she'd had such a strong reaction to it earlier, but held his tongue for the moment.

"A home is thought to be your sacred place, and vampires are considered evil creatures. There for an evil creature can't enter your home unless being invited in. When a vampire enters a home without being invited, the goodness of the sacred home rejects them. Their body begins to break apart from the inside, bones snap on their own and blood begins to seep from every orifice on their body. It is truly a gruesome sight," she explained.

Edward mulled this over before speaking. "You've seen it before." It wasn't a question.

"Yes."

"When?"

Rosalie didn't answer right away. "When I was human," she said it so quietly Edward almost didn't hear her.

"Will you tell me about it?" Edward asked softly.

Rosalie smiled a little in the darkness of the car. She was glad it was dark, Edward couldn't see her. She could see him clearly, but knowing he couldn't see her gave her a sense of camouflage.

"When I got married, my husband was the nicest man he could have possibly been. He was everything I'd ever wanted in my life. Then, he changed. He started cheating on me and started to slap me. I blamed myself, of course. I thought it was my fault that he was suddenly like this. Jasper found me one day, sitting on a bench, wallowing in my self-pity.

"He saved my life that night and I didn't even know it. Royce, my husband, might have hit me that night. Jasper was outside the door, though. He pushed calm feelings into the house and Royce went to bed early. The next night, Royce beat me and raped me."

Edward gasped, but it seemed like Rosalie didn't hear him. She kept her feelings in check and pushed on. "Jasper found me lying on the floor, naked with only my torn dress covering me. He offered to help me, and I told him he couldn't. He begged me to invite him in, but I didn't. I waved him inside."

She paused again to smile fondly. Even in the dim light, Edward could see it. "I honestly don't know where Jasper got the strength to do what he did. After seeing it first hand, I would have never been able to do it. Jasper came in the house without my invitation; his body started breaking apart before my eyes. The sound of his bones breaking and blood started to pour out of his nose, eyes even from his hair."

She shook her head, golden waves flowing around her. "It's something I will never, ever forget. That was in nineteen-fifteen and I still haven't gotten the image out of my head."

Edward was silent as they pulled into the parking lot of the movie theater. "We're here."

Rosalie smiled softly. "Good. I need a distraction right now."

Reaching over the console, Edward took Rosalie's hand. "Thank you for telling me."

"Thank you for listening," she said, smiling at him.

Edward squeezed her hand as tightly as he could, Rosalie only slightly felt it, of course. Then, they climbed out and walked into the theater.

Standing in the lobby, Edward looked around at the other girls in the room. He couldn't help it. The thoughts they were projecting about Rosalie were too strong to ignore. Most of the thoughts were about how Rosalie was 'nothing special' or 'not pretty enough' to be his girlfriend. He had to roll my eyes and a chuckle escaped him when one man in the corner thought he was better dressed than the girl on my arm.

Rosalie eyed the human boy. "What are you laughing at, Blood bag?"

"Blood bag?" He gaped openly at her. "Rose, honey, if you want to blend in with the rest of the living you can't use terms like that." Edward smiled at her.

Now she rolled her eyes, a very human gesture, if Edward did say so himself. "Fine, Eddie, my sweet, tell me what you were laughing at?" Her tone was playful and seductive- a few men within earshot had turned to gape at Edward with open envy- but her eyes were serious and full of threat. Jeez, these vampires take things too seriously, Edward thought.

He leaned over and whispered, "The guy in the corner thinks I'm better dressed than you are."

Rosalie drew back sharply, eyes set wide in shock. She looked down at the outfits she and Edward were wearing. Then she looked back into Edward's eyes. "I think he may be right." She giggled, and Edward stifled a laugh himself.

"Can we go see a movie now? If we're done standing around out here, that is." Rosalie mock glared at him.

Edward stuck his tongue out. "Sure Count Blondula, what did you have in mind?"

She narrowed her eyes. "We'll talk about that little jibe later. You're taking me to see a movie, so let's go. I haven't seen a movie in so long."

Edward didn't know just how long 'so long' meant. "Did the last movie you saw have sound?" he teased.

"Actually, yes," she replied, narrowing her eyes again. "It was still black and white but it was not a silent movie, thank you very much." She elbowed him lightly in the ribs.

He led Rosalie up to the counter and started going through descriptions for each movie that was advertised. She looked on in wonder and finally chose a cutesy romantic comedy, Edward was sure he'd know the plot inside and out by the time the movie even got going. When they were walking out nearly two hours later, Edward realized he'd been right. Another film complete with cliché, after cliché, after cliché.

"I think we should have seen the sci-fi one. At least that one had Sarah Polley and that badass looking alien bitch," Edward said, disappointingly.

Rosalie smiled. "Oh come on, it wasn't that bad. Was it?"

"Don't get me wrong I love Jennifer Aniston as much as the next Friends fanboy, but I'm just so bored with these same old story lines. Even Bradley Cooper couldn't save this one for me," he finished, rolling his eyes.

Rosalie looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "I liked it."

Edward softened at her quiet words. "Well, maybe I would have liked it better if the girl a few rows ahead of us hadn't already seen it and been thinking about the ending the whole movie," he said to make her feel better.

Rosalie only laughed. "Maybe we can see the sci-fi one some other time. That is, if you want to have another girls' night?" She smiled brightly under the lights of the parking lot.

"Of course, you're my fave best babe," he sang as he embraced Rosalie in the tightest hug he could. Though vampires aren't known for their public displays of affection, and Rosalie was pretty shocked, she hugged him back, just not as tightly. She didn't want to hurt the boy, after all.

Edward was going to drop Rosalie off at the cemetery so that she wouldn't have to run there. On the drive over, Edward questioned her.

"You distracted me back in my dorm when you told me you could fly. Now I want some answers, missy."

"Missy?" Rosalie snorted.

"Don't laugh, Blondie. Just answer my questions," he replied tartly.

She wiped all trace of humor from her face and voice and said, "If I feel inclined."

Edward almost sighed. Getting information from vampires is like pulling fangs. "Okay, so you said you met a vampire named Emmett. Why can't you see him and why do you need me?"

She didn't answer for a long time and Edward was afraid she wasn't going to at all. "We got into a little altercation with Emmett the first night we met him. Luke was in the graveyard when Emmett found him. I was just leaving to go relieve Jasper, so I ran back to help, reaching out to Jasper through my bond with him. Emmett seemed nice enough that night and I didn't see him again until three days later, just as we were about to leave for Alaska.

"We spent a few nights hanging out in the woods, until Jasper decided you were safe from Jacob. Then we left for Alaska. I missed Emmett before we were even out of the state. I don't know what it is about him, he's just…." She trailed off, looking into the distance. Finally, she said, "You'll just have to meet him."

"One day," Edward replied noncommittally. He wasn't sure he wanted to meet anymore supernatural creatures.

She smiled. "Which is why I need your help. See, I told Emmett about you and why we were hanging around outside your building so often. He agreed to watch over you until I could make it back. Two nights ago he called and said he's seen Jacob lingering outside your dorm. I started back immediately, he called last night and said Jacob had gone to see you, but you kicked him out." She paused to smile at Edward. "I'm really proud of you for hanging in there and being strong."

Edward just shrugged. "Wasn't much to it, all I had to do was remember how much he'd hurt me and for no reason at all."

By this time, Edward had pulled up outside the cemetery and he and Rose were sitting in his Pink Mini Cooper, chatting away.

"Okay, Jasper is coming down in a few days with Luke. I'm not ready to tell either of them about Emmett. I can send Luke to do some random errand for me when he gets here, he does them all the time for me, like buying clothes and things like that. However, Jasper will be harder to get rid of him."

"What do you want me to do?" Edward asked, excitement building in his body and pulsing into his heart. He suddenly didn't see Emmett and Rosalie as vampires sneaking around on Rosalie's maker, but as forbidden human lovers whom he was going to help bring together.

Like Romeo and Juliet, the telepath mused. Only not human and they won't die if they drink poison or stab themselves in the heart. Or would they? Edward started to wonder about this, but Rosalie snapped him out of it.

"Here's what I need you to do…." And just like that, the plan was in motion.

* * *

 

Two days after his night with Rosalie, Edward sat waiting for Jasper to show up. It was a Monday night, but Edward told him he needed to go Christmas shopping and he was scared to go alone because he believed Jacob had been following him. Part of that was true; Edward did need to go Christmas shopping. He was kind of afraid of Jacob because of what he'd said the other night, but he had seen neither hide nor hair of his shape-shifting ex-lover. Which was all fine and dandy with Edward, the less he saw of Jacob, the better. And if he never saw the abusive bastard again, well Edward would be damn happy with that.

Jasper knocked on Edward's dorm room at two minutes to eight. Early, I like that, Edward thought as he pulled the door open. His eyes started on the floor, first seeing Jasper's black boots, then traveled up. Jasper's simple faded blue jeans were well worn and a few holes in them. Edward also spotted a little dirt, but he could forgive the vampire for a little dirt. Especially because of the shirt he was wearing that was a simple black long sleeve shirt; it was tight around Jasper's abs and chest, creating a wonderful moving piece of art when Jasper moved even just a little.

The sleeves of his black shirt clung to his biceps and forearms, accentuating every muscle in his long arms. Edward's eyes moved even further up to look into Jasper's. The black of his shirt made his pale skin stand out even more. A few strands of his honey gold curls fell into his face, and piercing blue eyes. Jasper hadn't noticed Edward looking him up and down, since he was doing the same with Edward. The tall lithe human was eccentric as ever. Wearing tight black leather pants that hugged his thighs, and a pair of sparkly silver Converse on his feet.

Since Edward was human and could actually feel that it was freezing balls outside, he had on a light blue long sleeve shirt that read, "Rocking with Hawking", and a black leather jacket. Edward considered this outfit "toned down" from his usual attire. He said this much to Jasper, who he'd caught eyeing him, and Jasper only laughed. In his head he was thinking, ' _Leather pants and jacket and silver glitter Converse are toned down?_ ' He was curious to know what Edward considered to be a dressed up outfit, but didn't ask. Instead, only asked if Edward was ready to go. Edward nodded and followed the blond vampire down the hall.

Jasper was a true Southern gentleman, Edward found. He'd opened doors for Edward, been polite and courteous during the entire walk to the car. By the time Edward was climbing in the driver side, he almost felt like he and Jasper were on a date.  _Not that I'd mind that_ , Edward thought, casting a sideways glance at the blond vampire to his right. Jasper met his eyes and smirked. Edward snapped his head away and started to drive them toward the mall where he would buy Christmas gifts for his parents and the few friends he had. Maybe even one for Rosalie. They were mostly silent at first, until Edward decided he couldn't take sitting next to the gorgeous blond and  _not_  hear his voice.

"So Rosalie told me the other night that she could fly. That's a pretty cool gift, I think," Edward said.

"Yes, my child appears to be very gifted," Jasper replied.

What a conversationalist, Edward thought and decided to switched topics. "Did you have fun in Alaska?"

"Yes, a lot of fun."

Edward almost started to ask what they'd done, but then remembered that they had gone there because the sun wouldn't rise and they wouldn't have to go to ground. He didn't want to know what vampires were doing during the hours when they would normally be asleep. He'd shut his mouth and was trying to think of something else to ask Jasper since he decided he didn't want to know about Alaska. But then, he found out anyway.

Edward suddenly got a flash, an image of a vampire drinking from a young human female. That morphed into a memory he had long ago when he was in the Civil War. No, not when he was in the Civil War, when Jasper was in the Civil War. The image in his head was quick, but he'd seen it and it was forever imprinted into his brain. Several vampires raping and feeding on one woman, Jasper was hanging back just watching it all happen. It was gone as soon as it had appeared, but Edward had seen it all right. Now he felt dirty, like he'd been shoved into a pit of filth and disgust, and pulled right back out again. He looked clean, and wasn't physically affected by this pit of filth, but it was there in his mind to haunt him forever.

All at once Edward's mouth went dry and his heart almost seemed to stop completely in his chest as he realized what had just happened.

He'd read Jasper's mind.


	17. Generous About It

Edward sat in his dorm room, wrapping up the gifts he'd bought the night before. He still couldn't believe that he'd read Jasper's mind. It was only a picture, and only lasted a few seconds, but he'd seen his thoughts nonetheless. The rest of the night had been awkward for Edward. Jasper had asked him numerous times if he was okay and Edward would only shake his head and say he was okay.

After the fifth time Jasper asked, Edward told him Christmas made him think of Alice. Jasper shut up after that, knowing how special Edward's dead sister was to him. Edward figured Jasper just didn't want to upset him further. So the human wandered around with his vampire bodyguard buying gifts for his parents, friends and he even got something for Rosalie. Edward had the idea of buying something for Luke and Jasper, but decided he didn't know them well enough.

Edward finished wrapping the diamond necklace he bought for his mother and put it on top of his desk. Leaning back against the bed, Edward sighed and replayed the previous night in his head. Of course, the one vampire mind Edward had read had to be the empath. Jasper, who knew the instant Edward's mood changed. The moment Edward's mood had gone from carefree to terrified for his life, Jasper knew it. He felt it as if they were his own emotions. What he didn't know was why.

Jasper's head had snapped around to look at Edward's face. The already pale boy had grown even more pale, terror was written his eyes. Not just written there, his fear was branded there. He'd never been so scared in his life. Jasper was also feeling some confusion, underneath all Edward's fear.

"Edward? Are you okay?" Jasper's voice broke into his thoughts, but Edward couldn't answer. He'd met, let's see, four vampires now and he'd never heard the slightest whisper from them before. Just a big swirling globe of stone cold silence. Vampires valued their privacy and Rosalie had told Edward that while she loved his telepathy, she was glad he couldn't read her mind. When Edward asked her why, she just told him there were some things he'd rather not know. And some things she would be forced to kill him over if he did know. Edward knew when she said that, she was most certainly not kidding. Vampires weren't big on comedy, he learned.

Edward believed her. All vampires had long lives of course, and some had lived through the most awful of times. If Edward could have read Rosalie's mind the night she told him her story of how she met Jasper, he may not have been able to see the mental images that went along with it without weeping on Rose's shoulder like a frightened little girl. If he had, he wouldn't have been the least bit ashamed.

When he and Jasper had finally made it inside the mall, Edward found there were a lot of people doing their own Christmas shopping. Keeping other people's thoughts out of his head and trying to hide his emotions hidden from Jasper proved to be exhausting. By the time he'd gotten back on campus, he had a headache. Seeing all his gifts were wrapped, Edward piled them up on and under his desk. His exams were in a week so he'd be going back to his parents' house soon. He stood up and stretched, groaning as his back popped.

His phone rang just then, blaring Sarah Brightman's "Arabian Nights" as it vibrated on his bed. Edward smiled knowing it was his mother.

"Hello, mom," Edward said after he placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello, my son, are you busy?" He could hear the smile in her voice.

"Not at the moment." Why would she ask that?

"Good, come down to the parking lot. I need you to help me. I have a big box of food for you. Since I know you barely have any food in your dorm, and you are looking awfully skinny lately. With exams coming up, I know you need to eat more so I thought I'd bring them over for you. I can't carry the box, my back is bothering me," she said. Edward noticed for the first time how tired she sounded.

"Okay, I'm coming right down," he said, already slipping his shoes on.

"Hurry up, Edward, I'm cold," she said. Edward could hear the tease in her voice, but he figured she was probably serious. Esme always had trouble in the cold.

Edward slammed his door shut as he jogged down the hall. When he made it to the front doors, his mother was coming inside.

"Mom? I thought you were waiting for me to come outside?"

She smiled. "Oh, I was but this young lady-" she turned and pointed to a tall blond coming through the doors holding a box. Edward smiled as he recognized Rosalie. "-She heard me say your name and said she was coming to see you and offered to carry the box inside so you wouldn't have to come out." She looked her son up and down and said, "It's a good thing she did, too, seeing as how you're only wearing a tee shirt and pajama pants. Really, Edward, where is your coat?" Her voice had a sudden motherly disapproval that made Edward instantly feel like a little boy again.

"Sorry mom," he said.

She put a hand on his arm and smiled. "So you know this girl?" She motioned toward Rosalie.

Edward smiled. "Yes, this is my friend Rosalie Hale."

Esme turned back and smiled. "Hello, Rosalie."

"Mrs. Cullen." Rosalie returned the smile.

Esme waved her hand. "Please call me Esme. Edward, get the box from Rosalie. It must be getting heavy for her."

"Yes, it is a little heavy," Rosalie said, giving Edward a smirk as he took the box of food from her.

Esme asked Rosalie, "So are you a student here as well?"

"Yes," Rosalie lied. "I'm studying to become a psychiatrist."

"That sounds wonderful. I was always intrigued by psychology, but I never had the guts to study it. I was more interested in interior design." She smiled. "Are you from this area?"

"No, I'm from New York, actually," Rosalie answered.

The box in Edward's arms was getting heavy. Did his mother empty the pantry just to feed him for the next two weeks? Edward put the box on the floor next to his feet and watched the interaction between his mother and his favorite vampire.

"I bet you're excited to be going home to see your family then?" Esme smiled.

Rosalie stiffened and cast her eyes down to the floor. "Um, no actually. My parents died in a car accident a few years ago. It's just me and my brothers now." She lied so easily and believably that even Edward bought her story for a few moments. Rosalie sniffled a little, and Esme put a hand on her shoulder, rubbing gently.

"I'm sorry, dear," Esme whispered. Then she brightened and said, "What are your plans for Christmas then?"

Rosalie lifted her head and pretended to wipe her eyes. What an actress, Edward admired. She shrugged. "Same as every year. My two brothers and I just stay home and spend the holiday together."

Esme nodded. "Come over to our house, then." Edward paled and his eyes widened. "We would be delighted to have you, and it seems that most of our family has other plans so it would be just the few of us. I'd hate to think of you and your brothers alone on Christmas."

Rosalie met Edward's eyes and smiled a little. "I'll have to ask my brothers but I'm sure they'd love to join you."

Edward spoke up then, "Did you plan on staying for a while or were you just swinging by?" He knew it was rude to rush his mother off like that, but he couldn't help it.

She narrowed her eyes. "I only planned on dropping the food off and going home. Your father is waiting for me. Why? Are you trying to get rid of me?"

He shook his head. "No, it's just I have yours and dad's Christmas gifts upstairs and I'd rather you not see them before Christmas."

"Oh," Esme said. "In that case, maybe I'll stay a while," she teased.

Rosalie laughed and Edward rolled his eyes. "Mom!"

"Oh, I'm just teasing Edward." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you soon, okay." She turned to Rosalie and unexpectedly hugged the vampire. "Oh, honey you need to get up to Edward's room. You're freezing."

"I will," Rosalie promised as they pulled apart.

"I'll see you both for Christmas," she warned and they both nodded.

"Bye, mom," Edward said.

"Bye, Esme," Rosalie said.

Esme waved. "Bye, my lovelies." And then she was gone.

Edward and Rosalie stood in silence for a few moments before Edward said, "I imagine you came by for a reason?"

Rosalie nodded. "We need to talk. Shall we go upstairs?"

"Sure." He bent to pick up the box of food but Rosalie stopped him.

"I'll get it, I'm stronger than you." She lifted the box easily.

Edward glared. "Yeah, you're also older than me. Like a lot."

She glared back. "Yeah, yeah. Led the way."

"Yes, ma'am. Anything for you Count Blondula," he teased.

"One more time, you little fairy. Call me that one more time and see what happens." Edward clearly heard the threat in her voice, but he still smiled at her anyway.

When they reached Edward's room, Edward smiled and opened the door. "You may enter my lady," he said as he bowed.

Rosalie just stared at him and made no move to enter. "Seriously, stop doing that or I'll castrate you." She stepped inside and then stopped, set the box down, turned and glared at him. "And I'll do it with my bare hands." She wiggled her fingers at him, smirking. Edward paled and swallowed hard.

"Okay, that's all you had to say," he said.

She smiled as he shut the door and sat down on his bed. "Did you and Jasper have fun last night?"

Edward's fear immediately returned. "Is that what you wanted to talk about? You could have just called me."

"I don't have your number and I wanted to see you in person," she replied. "So did you have fun or not?"

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure did." He wanted to slap himself for stuttering.

"Really? Jasper said something happened in the car and you barely talked to him after that." She was eyeing him suspiciously.

"So that's why you're really here? To interrogate me?" Edward looked at her, stared into her eyes and wondered. He liked Rosalie and wanted to tell her what happened, but what would she do if he did? Would she kill him if she knew there was even the slightest chance he could read her mind? Or would she understand it wasn't on purpose? This was a big decision and he needed to think on it more. Once it was out there and she knew, there was no way he could take it back or make her forget.

"You can tell me, Edward." Her voice was so soft and comforting, Edward almost forgot she was a vampire. A vampire who wouldn't hesitate to kick his balls to his throat, if she felt threatened enough.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "You have to promise you can't tell Jasper."

"I can't do that."

"Then I can't tell you."

"He is my maker, he can force me to tell him. I don't think he would do that since he never has before," she said.

Edward sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "You don't understand, there's no way I can tell you if he has even the slightest chance of finding out."

She shook her head a little. "He'll let it go if I tell him he didn't need to know. He'll trust my judgment enough."

"That's the thing,  _you_  might want to kill me when you find out. No telling what Jasper would do if he found out."

Rosalie took a few minutes to chew on that piece of information. Then she said, "Is it that bad?"

"Potentially," Edward said vaguely.

"Try me."

Edward looked away from her, staring out the window. The moon was high in the sky over Chicago. It seemed to be staring down at him. He imagined a face there, but the face wouldn't tell him what he should do. Moon, you're an asshole, Edward thought but didn't look away from it. If he looked away, he'd have nothing else to look at but Rosalie.

"You have to understand that I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident and it's the first time it's happened with a vampire," Edward said.

"First time what's happened with a vampire?" she asked. Edward thought about saying "anal sex", but he knew Rosalie wouldn't believe him. "What happened, Edward?" she asked again after he was silent for a full minute.

"I read Jasper's mind."


	18. A Little Divided

"You what?" Rosalie asked in a deadly voice.

Edward gulped. "I didn't mean to, we were just driving and I asked if he had fun in Alaska and he said yes and then I got this image and…." He stopped himself from telling her what he'd seen. "And…I had no idea I could read vampire minds! I never have before and it was only for about three seconds and that was it."

Rosalie was silent. "Are you sure it was his mind you were reading?"

"Unfortunately yes. I'm positive. Why the hell would I even admit it to you if I weren't positive it was his mind? I have a little more self-preservation than that, you know."

She glared at him. "Okay then, what did you see?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Too bad, you're going to. You let the cat out of the bag."

Edward sighed and put his hands over his face. His heart was pounding in his chest and he could feel himself sweating. He was scared and nervous of what Rosalie would do. He didn't want to believe she would hurt him since they were somewhat friends, but he knew she was a vampire and would have no qualms over killing him if she needed to. He was intelligent enough to know that she would kill him if it came down to her life or his.

"It was just this picture. There were three vampires and a human girl on the ground. There was a male vampire raping the girl and feeding from her neck. The other two vampires were female and were drinking from the girl's arms. I know it was Jasper's mind because he was standing back, watching the scene. There was another female vampire standing across from where Jasper was." Edward finished, staring down at his feet.

"What did the vampires look like?" Rosalie asked.

"I couldn't see the male's face, but the two feeding from the girl were blond. The other one looked Mexican. She was pretty small, too."

"Maria," Rosalie whispered.

"Who?" Edward asked.

"Maria is Jasper's maker. I've never met her but he's told me a lot about her. I think the blondes were Lucy and Nettie. That must have been a pretty early memory he was recalling," she said.

"Why?"

Rosalie looked at him. "I won't tell you Jasper's story. You'll have to ask him, but Lucy and Nettie were sort of Maria's sisters. They…died a year after Jasper was turned," she said vaguely.

They were silent. Edward felt like laughing when Rosalie said he would have to ask Jasper about his past. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of him asking that. Not after what he saw in the vampire's mind. Rosalie asked, "You've never heard my thoughts, have you?"

"Never," Edward answered quickly.

She was quiet for a moment. "Do you think you could if I thought  _at_  you? Like projected my thoughts or something?"

Edward pulled his eyebrows together in confusion. "Why would I want to read your thoughts?"

She shrugged. "It could be helpful. Would you like to try?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No," she said as she shifted on the bed to face him. "Okay, I'm going to think something at you now."

Edward nodded and dropped all his mental shields. He focused on Rosalie's mind, trying to pull something, anything from her silence. Nothing.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered.

"Okay." Edward thought she almost sounded sad.

"You believe me? That I didn't hear you?" he asked surprised.

"Yes. If you would have seen what I was thinking I would have known." She smiled.

Edward asked, "What were you thinking about?"

She shook her head. "Not telling. Do you think we could work on this again?"

"Um, okay. Tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"No, actually I came over to ask if you would mind distracting Jasper again tomorrow night. I'm going to see Emmett again." She smiled.

"Sure, I don't know what else I can do though. All my Christmas shopping is done." He waved a hand to the gifts he'd stashed on his desk. "I really think you should just tell Jasper about Emmett, though. He may be fine with it."

She stared at him for a moment. "You could be right." She smiled. "Okay, new plan. I'll tell Jasper that we want to see that sci-fi movie we were talking about. I'll have Emmett meet us outside the theater, that way Jasper can't freak out since we'll be in public. I don't think Jasper would create a massacre just because I introduced him to my boyfriend."

Edward smirked. "Boyfriend? So things are better with you than you've let on."

She smiled. "Vampires do things differently from humans. But yes, things are wonderful with us. I just wish Jasper could find someone."

Edward smiled. "Why would he be so bothered if you had a boyfriend?"

"It's mostly because vampires don't normally date other vampires. It's unusual, actually it's frowned upon," she said.

"Why?" The word slipped out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

Rosalie looked at him. Edward could almost see her contemplating what to tell her. She said, "Mainly because vampire blood is powerful. It has healing powers. If a human drinks blood from a vampire, it heals them and also increases the senses slightly. A small amount wouldn't make you notice, but a large amount will increase your strength and reflexes. The older the vampire is, the more powerful the blood is.

"When a vampire drinks the blood of another vampire, it has similar effects, the vampire gains strength. I'm not even one hundred years old yet, so my blood isn't that powerful. Jasper's is stronger than mine because he's older. If you had a sip of my blood, your reflexes would be sharper and you'd be stronger. A sip of Jasper's would increase the effects more. The older the vampire, the stronger the effects are on you. Jasper's blood is strong since he's almost one hundred-seventy," she said, smiling at Edward.

"He looks good for a man almost two centuries old," Edward said.

Rosalie smiled. "So, do we have a deal?"

"Of course, Rose." He smiled, but then turned serious. "As long as you and Emmett don't make out the entire movie. I'm sorry, babe, but you're taking me to a sci-fi movie so I'm going to need actually watch and I don't need you two slobbering all over each other." He paused. "Also, if something scary happens I'll need a lap to jump into."

She laughed. "I'll be sure you sit between me and Jasper, then." She winked.

Edward smirked. "You know me so well."

She laughed again and stood up. "I have to go feed. The smell of your blood is making me thirsty." She looked at him as he stood. "Unless you'd like to give me a little taste?" Her fangs slid down, mischief dancing in her eyes.

Edward's heart skipped a beat when he saw her fangs, but he laughed it off. "Um, sorry dear. That'd be a no."

Her fangs retracted and she pouted. "Spoil sport." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow night, my little human."

Edward opened the door and bowed dramatically. "Until the sunsets, my lady." She glared at him, but he only smiled. He said, "Hey, if you can call me 'little human' I can call you my lady. Or would you prefer Count Blondula?" He batted his eyelashes at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Fair enough. Bye, Edward."

"Bye Rosalie." He shut the door after she left and went to bed not long after that.

* * *

 

The next night, Edward dressed in pink skinny jeans, a black Harry Potter tee that read, "Make Love Not Horcruxes" and his black glitter Converse. He slipped on his leather jacket and left for the movie theater.

Rosalie and Jasper were standing outside when he pulled up. Rosalie actually hugged him when she saw him and asked, "This is what humans do for a greeting, yes?"

"Yes, Rosalie, very good." Edward smiled. He looked at Jasper and saw the vampire was staring at him.

"No leather pants tonight?" he asked, smiling.

"Nope. Thought I'd go with something that matched my car," Edward answered.

Both vampires laughed at this. "Too bad for us," Jasper remarked with a hungry glint in his eyes. Edward swallowed and looked at Rosalie, she was watching her two favorite men with a smile on her face.

Rosalie looked him up and down and asked, "So do you have a pair of glitter Converse in every color? I've seen you with red ones, pink, blue and now black."

"He wore silver ones when we went Christmas shopping," Jasper chimed in.

Edward crossed his arms. "So what if I do? Is there something wrong with owning glitter Converse?"

"No, not at all," Rosalie said, shaking her head slowly.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're just jealous."

"Oh definitely. Think you can get me a pair? In pink please?" She smiled hopefully.

"Maybe. If you get me something, too."

"Maybe I will buy my favorite little human a gift. Christmas is coming up and I don't think it would be right to show up at your house with no gift for you," she said.

Edward smiled. "Aw, so Count Blondula is actually going to buy me a gift?"

Jasper snorted. "Count Blondula?" He laughed, his body shaking with deep belly laughter. His laugh was deep, like his voice. Edward found his laugh incredibly tempting.

Rosalie glared at Jasper and said, "Is something funny?"

Jasper's laughter stopped and he said, "Yes." Then laughed again.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. She was about to say something, when a new voice spoke from behind Jasper. "Rosalie?"

Rosalie's eyes widened and a smile spread across her face. Jasper's laughter ceased completely and he whirled around to see whom the voice belonged to. Edward peeked around Jasper to see as well.

There was another vampire, whom Edward assumed to be Emmett. He was nearly six-five, which was three inches taller than Edward and two taller than Jasper. His arms were thick with muscle, and Edward could tell he was scary even when he was human. Like a football player, Edward thought.

"Hi Emmett," Rosalie said shyly.

Edward looked at her and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. If Rosalie were human, she'd be blushing right now. She looked like a teenage girl talking to her crush. Edward shook his head, unable to believe what he was seeing. What happened to the strong, confident, smart mouth Rosalie? This was not his Rosalie.

Jasper's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "Rosalie, what's going on?"

Rosalie looked at her maker and said, "A few weeks ago, after we saw Emmett in the graveyard, I saw him one night while I was hunting. He apologized for confronting Luke, he didn't know we'd set up a temporary nest in the area. We've kind of been seeing each other ever since."

Jasper glared at Emmett. Then at Rosalie. Back to Emmett. Hey, what about me? Edward thought with a smile. Jasper spoke with a deadly calm voice. "And you were going to tell me this when?"

"I was scared you would react badly," she said. "And I was right."

"If you would have just told me, maybe I would be a little more understanding. Instead you just spring this on me, having him just show up like this?" Jasper said. Edward couldn't believe how calm he sounded. He sounded as if her were commenting on the weather. If it were him, Edward was sure he'd scream and shout. Probably move his arms around for dramatic effect. Maybe even cry and drop to his knees sobbing about how badly he'd been betrayed.

He imagined himself on his knees in the pouring rain, soaked to the bone with his hands raised in the sky and yelling, "I've been betrayed!" A chuckle escaped his lips.

All three vampires turned to look at him. He gulped and shook his head. "Just thinking." They all stared at him a beat longer and Jasper looked back at Rosalie.

"We need to have a serious talk," Jasper said.

Rosalie pouted. "Can't it wait until tonight? I promised Edward I'd see this movie with him."

Jasper looked back at Emmett, and then at Edward. And back at Rosalie. "Fine." But he didn't sound happy about it.

Rosalie smiled. Jasper turned and walked into the theater. Her smiled dropped instantly. There was a sad look in her eyes, she wanted Jasper to be happy. He was like a brother to her. Emmett, noticing her sad look, stepped forward and kissed Rosalie's cheek.

Edward almost squealed. "Aw! I'm so glad I agreed to distract Jasper so you could see Emmett!" he cooed.

Rosalie smiled. Her sadness was momentarily forgotten with Edward's upbeat attitude. "Me, too. Edward this is Emmett. Emmett, this is my favorite little human, Edward Cullen."

Emmett smiled. "Nice to meet you, Edward."

"And you as well, big guy." He winked.

Rosalie pointed her finger. "Off limits! He's mine!"

Edward shrugged and nonchalantly remarked, "For now."

Rosalie shook her head and Emmett laughed. They started inside the theater and bought their tickets. Jasper was waiting for them next to the concession stand. Edward almost laughed as he watched Jasper buying popcorn and candy. When they walked over, Jasper shoved the snacks into Edward's arms. "I didn't know what you like, so I got a variety of things." He smiled, looking proud of himself.

"Thanks, Jasper," Edward said. He felt touched, in some way. Jasper seemed so cold sometimes, distant most of the time. And sometimes it was the tiniest things that warmed Edward. For instance, how he'd been genuinely concerned over Edward the other night. Or how he noticed Edward's shoes. And now he was buying food for him. It warmed Edward's heart…. and another part of him a little bit south of his heart.

"Shall we go in now?" Rosalie asked, eyeing Edward.

"Yes," Edward answered quietly.

It was Rosalie's turn for her eyes to widen at Edward's behavior. Since when was Edward quiet? She made a mental note to ask him when she had the chance. The group went in their correct place and found seats near the back. As promised, Rosalie made sure that Edward was between her and Jasper.

The movie turned out to be a lot better than Edward had thought it would be. He giggled uncontrollably during the bizarre sex scene, Rosalie giggling with him. When it was over, they left slowly.

"Well, that was weird," Rosalie said when the night air hit them.

"I loved it," Edward said dreamily. Rosalie looked at him, his eyes were wide with wonder and a small smile was in place on his lips. She laughed and shook him.

"Wake up, Space boy," she said. Edward stuck his tongue out at her. She blew him a kiss and laughed. "Would you care too much if I started calling you 'The Scientist'? Oh, no, wait, that's not eccentric enough. What about 'The Mad Scientist'? Or how about 'The Doctor'?"

Edward smiled at her. She seemed to ramble when she's happy, and she's happy when Emmett's around. Maybe Emmett should be around her more often. He laughed. "Hey, I'm the Doctor, I can save the universe using a kettle and some string! And look at me, I'm wearing a vegetable!"

The vampires all stared at him. Edward made a sound of disbelief. "Oh my god, you guys are so out of touch."

"What?" Rosalie asked.

"Nothing, nothing," Edward said, waving his hand dismissively. "Can we go now, I have to get back to the TARDIS and change my shoes."

A look crossed Rosalie's face like she wanted to smack herself in the forehead. "Of course you're a Doctor Who fan, how could I have not known that?"

Edward smiled, while Emmett and Jasper just looked confused. Emmett broke in and asked, "So what's the plan now?"

Rosalie gave Edward a look and asked, "Are you hungry? We'll get something to eat if you are."

"Yes, a little," Edward answered. She smiled and winked.

Jasper spoke up, "I'll take him. Rosalie, you can go spend time with Emmett, if you like. Since we won't be here much longer."

Rosalie smiled, but then it faded away when Jasper said they wouldn't be there much longer. "Okay," she said and kissed Jasper's cheek. She whispered a thank you in his ear and then she and Emmett were gone.

Jasper and Edward stood for a few moments, watching them go. The vampire turned to the human and said, "Ready to eat?"

Edward nodded and started toward his car. He almost asked Jasper where he wanted to eat at, but then remembered Jasper was on a strict liquid-only diet. He stifled a giggle and decided he was in the mood for seafood.

"I'm not sure I trust you to drive," Jasper said when they reached the car. "After that little episode the other night."

It took a moment for Edward to remember what he was talking about. "Oh. Ha ha." He laughed and climbed in his beloved pink Mini Cooper. Deliberately choosing to ignore Jasper's comment, he turned plugged his iPod up to the radio and turned it to his current favorite female fronted band: The Sounds. Babe's got sass, he would say if Rosalie were the vampire with him.

Though Edward had chosen to forget about Jasper's comment, Jasper most certainly hadn't. What happened with Edward had been bothering him since that night. He was almost ready to badger the shit out of Edward until he spilled. He was trying to ease Edward into talking about what could have happened that made his moods change so abruptly, but the human seemed determined to keep it from him.

"So are you going to tell me what that was the other night?" he asked.

"What are you talking about?" Edward countered.

This was going to be harder than Jasper thought. "You were driving. Asked me about Alaska. Then you got extremely scared and refused to talk to me or look at me the rest of the night."

Edward's mouth went dry. Edward felt his fear return full force. Jasper felt it. Edward knew Jasper felt it.

"I don't want to talk about it," Edward said quietly.

Jasper nodded. "Does Rosalie know?"

Fucking. Hell. "No," Edward answered.

"You're lying."

"I know."

They were silent until Edward pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant. "I could make her tell me, you know," Jasper said.

"I know. But you won't." He took the keys from the ignition and put them in the console between the front seats. His jeans were too tight for them to fit in his pocket and his pockets on his leather jacket weren't very big either.

"How do you know I won't?" Jasper inquired as he shut his door.

Edward shrugged, shutting his own door. "I think you're too nice for that. You know I what I told Rosalie was private and I don't think you would violate my trust, and hers for that matter, by forcing her to tell you."

"Well, then I'll just have to rely on you to tell me then, won't I?" Jasper smiled.

"Maybe one day I will," Edward said. He opened the door to the restaurant and went inside.

A few minutes later, they were seated near the kitchen and Edward had placed his order. "Flounder. With shrimp. Lots of shrimp," he'd told the waiter. "And oysters," he'd added as an afterthought.

Edward was lucky this place was open so late. It was nearing ten o'clock and most of the restaurants in the area were closed. There were a few other people sitting around them, and Edward had his mental shields in place.

While Edward was waiting for his food, he asked Jasper, "Will you tell me about your human life? Rosalie told me about hers."

Jasper stared at him for a long moment. "What do you want to know?"

"When were you born?"

"1841."

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"How old were you when you became all….undead?"

Jasper laughed. "I was turned when I was twenty. In 1861."

"How did…it…happen?" Edward asked uncertainly. He wasn't sure what questions were okay to ask, since he didn't exactly have to ask Rosalie anything, she'd told him willingly.

"I was a major in the Civil War."

Edward's eyes lit up, "Do you still have your uniform?"

Jasper raised one eyebrow. "No, I don't. My maker may still have it. But I haven't seen her in nearly one hundred years. Since before I met Rosalie."

"Your maker?" Edward asked. He already knew what a maker was and even what the name of Jasper's was, thanks to Rosalie. He only asked to appear ignorant.

"Yes, a maker is someone who turns a vampire. I'm Rosalie's maker."

"Oh, okay." Edward smiled. Just then, his food was placed on the table in front of him. He dug right in, Jasper just watching him the entire time.

Finally Jasper said, "Tell me about your family."

"What?" Edward asked.

"I told you about mine. Tell me about yours."

Edward scoffed. "You didn't tell me about your family. You told me when you were born, turned and Maria is your maker."

Jasper's eyes bore into his. "I never told you my maker's name."

Edward swallowed. "Rosalie did."

"Why would she tell you the name of my maker?" Jasper asked.

"Uh, she just did." He shoved more food into his mouth so he wouldn't have to answer. Then he said, "So you know about Alice, my mother's name is Esme, my father's name is Carlisle. I've lived in Chicago all my life and I love shrimp." To emphasize his last point, he shoved two pieces of shrimp into his mouth and chewed, making an "mmmm" sound as he did so.

Jasper stared at him. "Actually, no I don't know about Alice. She was your sister? And I know from the place we met that she is dead. Do you want to tell me about her? Or does Rosalie know this as well, so I could just ask her to tell me?"

Edward swallowed his food and took a sip of water. "No, Rosalie doesn't know anymore than you. I haven't told her."

"I was starting to wonder if you would tell my child more than you would tell me. And all this time I thought we connected," Jasper said.

Edward's eyes widened and he gaped at Jasper. Was Jasper…. _flirting_  with him? Jasper laughed at Edward's shocked expression. "So are you going to tell me about her or what?"

The telepath blinked and shook his head furiously. "Um, yeah. Well, she was older than me by a few years. She was like the sunshine of everyone's life. Always smiling and happy, she was unique and special. We were really close." Tears pooled in his eyes and he blinked them away.

Looking down at his plate, he started again. "About four years ago, she got engaged to this guy named Justin. Justin had gone to New York on some business and Alice stayed behind to work on wedding plans. She was supposed to meet him in New York, but one day she was going into their basement to get some canned tomatoes she had stashed away. She tripped on the stairs going down, broke her neck. No one even found her body until two weeks later because everyone thought she was in New York and her fiancé thought she was just busy with wedding plans. She would get like that sometimes. Just go off in her own little world for a long period of time. It was my mom that found her body. She's still shook up about it. Anytime Alice's name is mentioned she freaks out. I've seen the image in her head, though. She tried to hide it from me for as long as she could, but I saw it."

"I'm sorry," Jasper said with absolute sincerity.

Edward shook his head. "Don't be. Alice hated for anyone to be sad. She hates funerals. One day, she told me that when she died she didn't want a funeral. She just wanted her body to be left in the woods in a pile of flowers so that she could sink into the ground under a garden. Of course, she was only eight when she told me that."

He and Jasper laughed then. Edward went on, "She did tell me she didn't want anyone to cry at her funeral. She'd rather everyone have a party in her honor. When she died, I told my parents this, but they refused to listen. They wanted to have a funeral. So they did. But I didn't go. I stayed at Alice's house, setting up stuff for her party and buying booze. That night a bunch of Alice's friends and a few of our cooler relatives showed up to drink and celebrate her memory the way she wanted. At some point, I got drunk and hopped up on her dining room table. I sang the Queen song she always wanted to be played at her funeral. My cousin filmed it, too. It was pretty good, if I do say so myself."

Jasper smiled sadly. "Sounds like you loved her a lot."

Edward shrugged and pushed his plate away. He wasn't hungry anymore. "I've always been telepathic. Even when I was just a little child. When I first started showing signs of it, my parents ignored it. Then when I got to be about five, when they would ask where I'd heard something I told them I heard it in someone's thoughts. They figured I could just read people exceptionally well.

"Alice was the only one who believed me from the start. She even encouraged it. She spoke to me through her thoughts. She helped me learn to only answer when someone spoke aloud to me."

"How did she do that?" the vampire asked.

"She would just think something to me, so I would learn when I was hearing someone's thoughts as opposed to out loud." He smiled. "Whenever some kid called me a freak, she defended me. For the longest time, she was the only person who believed in my telepathy. My parents believe in it now, but they refuse to talk about it," Edward finished.

Jasper didn't say anything. He didn't know if there was anything he could say. So he just asked, "Are you ready to leave now?"

"Yeah," Edward answered. He stood up as Jasper went to paid the check. When they walked outside Edward asked, "Where do you get money? Do you have a job or something?"

Jasper didn't answer. He was looking around the parking lot. Edward started to walk toward his car, but Jasper grasped his arm. "Wait, I smell blood."

"Fucking mother fucker." He looked around. "Where?"

Jasper asked, "Can you hear anyone's thoughts? Anyone sound like they're in trouble?"

Edward dropped his shields. Faintly he heard someone mentally begging for help. The mental voice was weak and fading fast.

"Yes, oh fuck, what do we do?" Edward asked.

"Come on." Jasper started to walk, inhaling deeply. Edward would have said he was following his nose and laughed, but it just was not the time.

"Uh oh." Jasper stopped. "I don't think you're going to like this."

"What?" Edward asked, walking over to where Jasper was.

Jasper pointed to the car in front of him. The keys were still in the keyhole for the trunk and it was open just a crack. There was a weak murmur of thoughts, but it faded out quickly until it finally fell silent.

Edward looked at the car and his heart stopped right in his chest. The car was a pink Mini Cooper.  _His_  pink Mini Cooper.


	19. I Want Your Disease

"Holy Christ of…. fucking Mary's mother!" Edward shouted.

There was the body of a young female in his trunk. She was bleeding profusely from her head, her arms and legs broken and folded neatly into the trunk. She was lying awkwardly, Edward thought maybe her hip was broken. The girl looked no more than sixteen.

Jasper shut the trunk and yanked the keys out. He started around for the driver side door and got in. He turned to yell out the window, "Get in, Edward!"

Edward's feet felt like cinder blocks as he walked seven steps to the passenger side door and flung himself in next to Jasper. He was in shock at seeing the body of the young girl. Something about her reminded him of Alice, which made him want to cry.

Jasper knew the girl hadn't been dead for very long. Whomever had put her in there had ran away just before he and Edward walked outside. There was a faintly familiar scent lingering on the girl, but Jasper didn't know how that was possible. The only person he knew in Chicago was Edward.

"What are we going to do with her?" Edward asked. Well, he thought he asked. Maybe Jasper just didn't hear him or was ignoring him. He asked again, louder this time.

"We'll have to bury her," Jasper said.

"Fucking hell. How did she get in there? Who put her in there?"

"I only faintly recognize the scent. We need to take her into the woods, I'll call Rosalie and Luke. Have them meet us at your dorm and we'll go from there," Jasper said. His voice so full of authority and finality that Edward didn't dare think to argue.

Jasper whipped out his cell phone. Edward noted it was an iPhone, but couldn't bring himself to ask Jasper when he upgraded to the twenty-first century. He just didn't have it in him. He spoke to Rosalie briefly and told her to find Luke and get their asses over to Edward's dorm. Minutes later, Jasper pulled up to Edward's dorm. Rosalie, Luke and Emmett were standing against the wall.

Jasper flung the door open. Rosalie asked, "What's going on?"

"This." He walked back and opened the trunk. Edward could hear the vampires talking softly.

Rosalie opened the Edward's door and placed a hand on Edward's knee. "Are you okay?" she asked softly.

"Oh yeah. I'm fine. Just in shock, feel like I may faint and throw up, die, and puke." His voice was shaky adding to the effect.

Rosalie laughed softly. "Come on, I'll take you inside." Edward nodded, but didn't move. Rosalie pulled him out and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked inside.

Before he even knew what was happening, Edward was opening his eyes. Sunlight streamed in through his windows. He sat bolt upright and looked around. "Rosalie!" escaped his lips as he scanned the room.

Quickly, he threw on some clothes and ran out to his car. He glanced around before slowly opening the trunk. There was nothing inside. Not even a trace of blood. He blinked as he closed the trunk and started back inside.

There's no way I dreamed all that, he thought. It's just too real. He mulled the events of the previous night over as he went back to his dorm and showered. The rest of the day was spent in a haze. He tried to figure out if the body had even really been in his trunk and if it had, where had it gone?

Edward found himself unable to eat anything for lunch. He pulled out his iPhone and began flipping through his numbers to find someone to call. As it turns out, he didn't have the number for a "What to do when you find a body in your trunk" Hotline. He did however, find Jasper's number. He had been scrolling up to Jacob's number to delete it, when he saw Jasper's name right under it.

Curious, he flipped through the rest of his numbers and found entries for Rosalie, Luke and Emmett. Edward smiled. Four vampires cared enough to add their numbers in his iPhone. One of them had to have done it, since he certainly didn't. Edward found himself standing by his window, watching the sun go down. He had his diamond studded phone in hand and as soon as he decided the sun was down enough, he dialed Jasper's number.

He didn't answer, but Edward wasn't surprised or discouraged. He hung up and dialed again. And again. Soon it was full dark and Edward was beginning to think something was wrong. He started to call again when there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he called.

"Jazz, Rose, Luke and Em," came Rosalie's voice.

Edward opened the door and said, "Come on in." The four vampires entered, looking serious. "I was actually just calling Jasper to find out if you had any more information on that girl."

Jasper nodded. "Well, we don't know who she was but we have a pretty good idea who put her in there."

"Who?" Edward asked.

Jasper looked up and met his eyes. "Jacob."

Edward sputtered. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. We think it's because you broke up with him. Maybe it's because he knows you're hanging around vampires now." Jasper looked thoughtful as he spoke.

Edward flopped down onto his bed next to Rosalie. The blond smiled at him. "I think he's seen you with Jasper and he could be jealous."

Edward shrugged. "I don't know, but the last time I saw him he tried to get back together with me. I told him to get lost and he told me I made a huge mistake. Think that has anything to do with the body I found in my trunk?" he asked.

The vampires were silent. Finally Luke answered, "I think that we need to have a talk with the Packmaster in this area. If Jacob is killing innocent women then he should know about it."

"If he'll trust vampires, that is," Edward grumbled morbidly.

"Well, we have the body, so we have proof," Rosalie said. "We cleaned your trunk, but the smell is there and we hid her body, so we can take him to it, if we need to."

Edward nodded, then sighed. "Okay, you guys, this is bumming me out big time."

"We're sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this," Rosalie said. "This is why-" she stopped. Her fingers locked onto Edward's chin and she tilted his face up. "Are you wearing eyeliner?"

"So?"

"It looks so good with your eyes and skin, oh if I weren't with Emmett and you weren't such a jizz jemmy, I'd jump your skinny bones right now." She winked as her fangs slid down.

Edward pushed her hand away. "Jizz jemmy? Where the hell did you hear that."

"I'm not really sure. That's a good euphemism, right?"

"Sure, but I prefer 'straight as a rainbow'."

"That's colorful."

"And it fits well with my rainbow pants collection."

"Edward, I love you."

"Rosalie, I'm gay."

Jasper cleared his throat. Rosalie and Edward looked over at him. "As much as I'm enjoying this banter, we have some things to talk about," he said in a hard voice. Edward studied his face, thinking Jasper didn't seem like he was enjoying anything right now. His mouth was set in a hard line, but his eyes showed irritation. What's his problem? Edward wondered.

Rosalie nodded. "You're right," she said. The blond waggled her eyebrows at Edward and smirked. "As I was saying, you shouldn't have to deal with this, so we will help you."

Edward nodded and Rosalie smiled. She said, "Okay, well, Emmett, Jasper and I are going to see the Packmaster. Luke will stay with you until we get back, okay?" She kissed Edward's cheek, and then was gone.

Jasper knocked on the door to the Packmaster's house. Rosalie and Emmett stood behind him. The door opened, revealing a tall, buff man. He stood well over six foot, and his frame filled the doorway. Dark brown hair framed his face and his brown eyes seemed to bore holes in Jasper's blue ones.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" he asked unhappily. He probably wouldn't have called them bloodsuckers if they had met somewhere else. He knew inside his house that he was safe, the vampires couldn't enter until he invited them inside.

"Please accept our deepest apologies for disturbing you. We need to discuss an important matter with you," Jasper said politely.

The Packmaster looked past him at Rosalie and Emmett. He looked back to Jasper. "Well, go ahead then." He crossed his arms. He didn't invite them inside, but then Jasper didn't expect him to. What person in his right mind would invite his immortal enemies into his home, knowing he was safer because they couldn't enter without his permission?

Jasper nodded. "You see, we have a human friend."

"Since when are vampires friends with humans?" the Packmaster interrupted. A disbelieving scowl firmly in place on his features.

"Since now," Rosalie answered. "He's special." She stopped there. No reason to tell Edward's secret to this stranger.

"Actually, you may know him. Edward Cullen. He used to be involved with one of the members of your pack." Jasper raised a questioning eyebrow.

The Packmaster nodded. "Yes, I know him. Was with Jacob Black until a few weeks ago."

"Yes, Edward broke up with him because he said Jacob mistreated him and beat him. I saw the marks myself," Jasper said.

"I know all about that. Jacob has been punished for it." His voice had a hint of irritation in it and Jasper figured his patience with the vampires was running thin. He decided to skip right to the point. Enough with dancing around the topic.

"Did you know Jacob killed an innocent girl and put the body in the trunk of Edward's car?" Jasper snapped.

"What are you talking about?" The Packmaster sounded shocked and appalled.

Jasper answered, "We found a body of a young girl in Edward's trunk. Jacob's scent was all over her. I thought it was probably a warning to Edward or something."

"A warning for what?"

"I'm not sure. Edward said the last time he saw Jacob, he told him he made the biggest mistake by breaking things off with him."

The Packmaster thought. "And how do I know you didn't just follow Jacob around, see him with some girl, kidnap her, kill her and then plant her in Edward's trunk just so you could pin the blame on Jacob?"

"Sir, I assure you we did no such thing. Rosalie cares deeply for the human, and I am beginning to as well. We hid the body, should you want to see it. The marks on her are clearly from a wolf," Jasper said.

"I do want to see it for myself actually. But I'm not going with just you three." He turned away and yelled, "Nick! Come down here!" He turned back to the vampires. "Do you know when the last time Edward saw Jacob was?"

Rosalie answered, "About a week ago."

"A week?" The Packmaster asked. At that moment another werewolf came up behind him, looking quizzically at the vampires. "I specifically told Jacob to stay away from Edward."

"Jacob saw Edward again?" the new man asked.

The Packmaster nodded. "Yes, and it seems he's terrorizing the poor boy." He turned to the vampires. "This is my son Nick. Nick, this is…well actually I don't know their names."

Jasper smiled. "I'm Jasper Whitlock. This is Rosalie Hale and Emmett McCarty." Jasper held out his hand to the weres.

The Packmaster eyed him and then took his hand. "James Turner."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Turner," Jasper said.

"You too, Mr. Whitlock." They dropped hands. "Now, show me where this body is. Come on, Nick." The two werewolves exited the house and followed the vampires into the woods.

A few minutes later, they reached the shallow grave the girl was buried. Jasper assisted the Packmaster in digging her up. Finally, there she was. Lying there for all to see. The Packmaster squatted to see her better.

He sighed. "Jacob did this all right."

"Are you sure?" Nick asked.

"Yes. Mr. Whitlock, you were right. These gashes could only have been done by a wolf. I just don't understand why he would have done it," the Packmaster said, shaking his head slowly from side to side.

"We could always go ask him," Rosalie said.

The Packmaster stood up. "Yes, let's do that, shall we?" His voice had a dark tone to it that even scared Jasper a little. The empath could feel the Packmaster's emotions of rage, betrayal and disgust. Jacob was in for one hell of a meeting.

They placed the dirt back on top of the girl's body and then headed off to Jacob's apartment.

As they were walking through the parking lot, the Packmaster turned to the vampires. "I know that you were the ones who discovered the body, and you're the ones protecting Edward now. But, Jacob is a wolf who belongs to my pack. I'll handle this when we get up there. I doubt he'll let you inside anyway."

"We understand," Jasper said. Rosalie and Emmett nodded their agreement.

A few minutes later, they were standing at Jacob's door. The Packmaster knocked to be polite. He owned this entire apartment building and let his wolves stay here practically rent-free. He could come and go as he pleased, but he tried to respect their privacy by knocking.

Jacob opened the door and took in the group before him. Jasper was hit by a number of emotions then: fear, anger, resentment.

"What are they doing here?" he asked, glaring at the vampires.

"You're in no place to be asking questions Jacob. Let us in so we can talk," the Packmaster said.

"No, you and Nick can come in." He glared at the vampires again. " _Not_  the bloodsuckers."

"Fine, but you'll leave the door open so we can include them in the conversation," the Packmaster said, walking inside.

Jacob scowled and followed him, leaving the door open as he was told. "What's this about?" he asked.

Jasper leaned against the doorway, Rosalie and Emmett stepping up beside him.

The Packmaster sat in the chair and said, "I want you to tell me what you were doing going to Edward's dorm last week after I specifically told you not to see him anymore. After what you did." His dark eyes glared into Jacob's, his authority surrounding him.

Jacob almost started to lie and tell him he hadn't seen Edward. Then thought better of it. "I wanted to apologize to him."

"Since when is threatening someone part of apologizing?" the Packmaster asked evenly.

"I didn't threaten him," Jacob said.

"Do not lie to me, Jacob Black." Jacob said nothing in response. Only stared at the Packmaster. So he continued, "Who was she?"

Jacob's blood ran cold. Fear was his main emotion right now and he knew he was caught. "Who was who?" he asked.

"The girl you killed and stuffed into Edward's trunk."

"I didn't-" Jacob started.

"BULLSHIT!" The Packmaster yelled as he leapt to his feet. "Do not lie to me, I saw the body, I saw what you did to her, I smelled you on her. Why did you do it?" His body towered over Jacob's, who was cowering on the couch.

Jacob didn't like the Packmaster leaning over him. It made him feel small and unimportant. So his anger took over, pushing his fear aside. "How do you know it wasn't the vampires? How do you know they didn't kill the girl and-"

The Packmaster suddenly grabbed Jacob by the throat, their faces only inches apart. "I examined that girl closely and thought of every scenario I could think of. Do you really think I'd accuse one of my own pack members of killing a girl if I wasn't absolutely sure about it? Now tell me,  _why you did it_!"

Jacob's eyes were wide with fear and disbelief. Suddenly, his right hand flew up and in a motion so quick only the vampires saw it, he stabbed the Packmaster in the throat.

"Dad!" Nick, who had been silent thus far, jumped up and started to run to his father. Jacob reached out and punched him when he was close enough. He let go of the Packmaster just briefly so he could grab Nick and fling him into a wall, effectively knocking him out. Jasper started to enter the apartment, but Rosalie grabbed him.

"No! Jazz you know you won't be any help to him if you go inside," she said. Jasper gritted his teeth and nodded. The only thing he could do was watch. He'd never felt so helpless in his life.

Jacob grabbed the face of the Packmaster and said, "Did you really think I would sit back and let you yell at me like that? You think I would be so stupid as to leave my scent on a girl and then leave myself unprotected when I knew you would figure it out and then come for me? You really underestimated me." He pulled the knife from the Packmaster's throat and raised it again.

"No!" Jasper roared.

Jacob laughed and turned around. "And what are you going to do? Stop me? Kinda hard to do when you can't enter unless I invite you in and that's most certainly not going to happen."

"You're a coward," Jasper said. "A pathetic coward, you're a disgusting excuse for a man. Go ahead and hide in your apartment because you know we can't enter, but know this. You will pay for everything you've done. Count on it." His features were set in a menacing scowl.

Jacob's blood ran cold and he felt a little rush of fear because he knew it was the truth. Vampires had all the time in the world to plot and plan. All the time in the world to exact their revenge. Of course, they also had a limited time they could do it, as they could only come out at night and couldn't enter unless they were invited inside. All Jacob had to do is not go out at night and he was fine.

He turned his back to the vampires with a laugh and then plunged the knife into the Packmaster's chest, piercing his heart and ending his life.

Edward and Luke sat across from each other, in awkward silence. The human smiled. "So, how's it going?"

Luke chuckled. "I am fine. And yourself?"

"Oh I'm just peachy," he said as he leaned back on his bed. "So why didn't you come to the movies with us the other night? Saw a really neat sci-fi movie. You might have liked it, if you like sci-fi that is. Got a hot lady friend you're running around with?"

Luke smiled, a little sadly. "No, not exactly. Mostly I spend my time hunting. I don't really like Chicago, to be honest."

"Yeah, this city's not for everyone. You didn't answer my question."

"What question?"

"Do you have a hot lady friend you're running around with?" he repeated.

Luke shook his head. "No, I don't. I haven't in a while actually."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked, sitting up so he could look at the vampire. Noting the hesitant look on Luke's face he said, "You can trust me. I mean Jasper told me most, well some of his story and Rosalie told me hers."

Luke stared Edward in the eyes. "About eight or so years ago, I was travelling through Alabama. One night I was hunting, when this girl came up to me. I'm used to that, with this face, you know," he gestured to his face and smirked. Edward laughed.

"I only talked to her for a few minutes, but then she drifted away. Her friend had come along with her. My first instinct as a vampire was to feed from her, so I only planned on talking to her until I could convince her to go somewhere with me. Glamoring feels like cheating." He chuckled.

"The first girl was named Melissa, her friend's name was Angela. Like I said, I only talked to Melissa for a few moments. She was a little too…energetic for me. Angela was much more interesting as well. She was strong, intelligent, and very unique as well. She was a human, like you. And like you, she had a special gift. She could see the future," Luke said.

"That's way cooler than hearing voices in your head," Edward joked.

Luke laughed softly. "I dated her, as well as a vampire can date a human. She didn't know what I was, so I told her I was studying to become a surgeon, so I always had an excuse for being busy during the daytime and having little time at night to see her. She never suspected what I was though, never doubted me for a moment. I was planning on telling her the truth."

"What happened?" Edward asked, completely absorbed in the story.

"One night, she had just gotten off work and was attacked by two of her class mates." A gasp from Edward. "She was beaten pretty badly. Luckily, Jasper and Rosalie were hunting in the area. They found her and took her to the hospital. That night she was abducted by some other vampire. The three of us tried to find her, but were unsuccessful. I heard reports a few weeks later that she'd died."

"Oh fuck, I'm sorry," Edward said.

Luke shook his head. "I've just never gotten over it. She was the only woman I'd ever loved, even in my human life."

Silence fell over the room. Edward wanted to say something to comfort the vampire, but didn't know what to say. Or even if he could comfort a vampire. Luke looked so sad right now, Edward just wanted to hug him. He thought about it for a few minutes.

Just then, the door opened and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie strolled into the room. Luke and Jasper both stood up. "How did it go?" the human asked.

Rosalie looked at him. "As well as can be expected. I'm sorry, Edward, we have to go. The Packmaster's son will be over to see you soon. Probably not tonight, but expect him tomorrow."

"Okay, will I see you guys tomorrow?" Edward asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Rosalie smiled at him. She came over and hugged him, then the vampires were gone.

Knocking.

More knocking

Banging.

And more banging.

What the hell?

Edward opened his eyes. It took him a few moments to realize someone was at the door. "Ugh," he groaned as he sat up. "Who is it?" he called groggily since he didn't recognize the thoughts he was getting from the person.

"Nick Turner, I'm the Packmaster," he said.

Packmaster? Hadn't Rosalie said he was sending his son? Edward crawled out of bed and opened the door. "Sorry, I just woke up." He yawned.

Nick only nodded. "I'm sorry for coming over so early, I have a lot to do today and I wanted to be sure I had time to come see you. May I come in?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Edward opened the door wider. "I have to admit, I'm a little surprised you came by here."

"What do you mean? I thought the vampires told you I would be coming by?"

Edward nodded. "Rosalie told me the Packmaster was sending his son." He looked at Nick. "How old is your son, anyway?" He pictured a little nine year-old kid showing up at his door and telling him what to do. He almost laughed.

Nick looked down. "Until last night, I was the Packmaster's son. Now he's dead and I've been promoted."

Edward's smiled dropped off his face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know. How did he die?" Edward asked.

Nick looked up. "Did the vampires tell you anything?"

"Just that you would be stopping by to see me." Usually, Edward hated his gift of telepathy, now he wished it worked better on werewolves. All he got from Nick was a snarling ball of red emotions. Anger, maybe?

Nick laughed once, without humor. "Jacob murdered my father last night right in front of me."

Edward's mouth dropped open and his eyes bugged out of his head. "What?" he asked, aghast.

Nick told him the whole story, from the vampires showing up at his house, to seeing the body in the grave and finally the events at Jacob's apartment.

"After Jacob killed my father, he left. I woke up alone. Rosalie left a note on my door that Jacob had run into his bedroom and jumped out his window. They followed his trail as long as they could, but dawn was approaching. I sent some of the pack out this morning to look for him, but no one can find him," Nick said.

Edward sat in stunned silence. "They didn't tell me any of that! When I asked how it went, Rose told me it went better than expected."

"It seems your vampires are withholding information from you, then," Nick said.

"I'm going to kick their asses," Edward mumbled.

Nick laughed softly. "You do that. Anyway, I came by here to let you know that because Jacob seems to have set his sights on you, there will be weres with you all day for your protection. I've placed a few more around campus so Jacob might not even make it passed them. At night, there will be a different set of weres around campus. The vampires will also be guarding you. I understand Jasper has set up rotation times for them. Also, Rosalie will be using her flight ability to scope out the area from above."

"Thanks. Do you really think he'll come after me?" Edward asked.

Nick sighed. "I want to say no. You're just a human. Why would Jacob want to hurt one human so much, just because you broke up with him? It doesn't make any sense. There's got to be something bigger at play here. However, after Jacob killed that girl and put her in your trunk, I would say yes. He could come after you. It's absolutely possible."


	20. Just You and Me Tonight

Almost as soon as the sun was gone from Edward's view, there was a knock on his door. Before he even asked who it was, it opened. There was a terrible moment of panic where he thought it was Jacob. Until Jasper's face came into view.

"Oh look, it's the vampire Jasper. Running out to see the Packmaster to find out if Jacob is the one who put the body in my car. Then they find out all this information and tell none of it to poor little me. Who am I again, oh, just Edward. The human telepath who is unworthy of knowing anything that happens, even when it concerns his life," Edward said, gesturing with his arms.

Jasper leaned against the door. "I suppose Nick told you what happened then?"

"Oh yeah, he told me. Makes me pretty sad, too, since I _thought_ we," he waved his hand between himself and the vampire, "were friends. Nick is just a stranger and yet he tells me more than you did."

"Edward, calm down before your head explodes," Jasper said with a cheeky smile.

Edward huffed and gritted his teeth. "You know what, no, I won't calm down. Because  _I deserved_  to know what happened last night! And you," he pointed at Jasper, "didn't tell me anything!"

"Please accept my deepest apologies, Edward. I didn't want to worry you. Half the pack is looking for Jacob and the other half is watching over you. If he comes over here, we'll catch him. You have my word on that," Jasper promised. His blue eyes shining with honesty as he stared into Edward's.

And just like that, all of Edward's resolve crumbled right then. With an apology like that, how could he really stay mad? "Oh fine. I forgive you." He went over and flopped down on his bed. "So I guess you're on Edward detail tonight?"

"You guess right," Jasper answered.

"We never finished our conversation from the other night," Edward said.

"You mean the one about how you knew my maker's name from before I told you?" Jasper asked. In a flash he had crossed the room and was sitting next to Edward.

Edward jumped. "I told you, Rosalie told me her name."

"Why would Rosalie tell you the name of my maker?" And just like that, they were back to where they left off the other night.

Edward sighed. "She just did. And that's not fair, you know all this stuff about me; Alice, my parents, where I live-"

"Your love of shrimp," Jasper added with a grin.

"Yeah, shrimp," Edward rolled his eyes. "And I know nothing about you except when you were born and when you were turned. Rosalie and Luke told me some of their story."

"What did Rosalie tell you?" Jasper asked after a beat of silence.

"She told me how you found her on a bench and how you saved her from her husband."

"How did that topic come up?"

"Well, when she came over she told me I had to invite her inside. I asked what happened if I didn't, she told me I didn't want to know and then she told me what happened if a vampire entered a home without permission. Sounds scary," Edward said. A chill danced down his spine just for emphasis. "She also said she didn't know where you got the strength from to come inside just to save her."

Jasper was quiet. "I've seen too much death in my life. When I met Rosalie, I knew I could save her. When she asked me to kill her, I thought I could. But obviously I couldn't." He smiled affectionately. "I thought turning her would save her and maybe that would make up for all the things I'd done. I haven't killed a human since I was a newborn. I don't plan on changing that, either."

Edward looked at Jasper. "What kind of things did you do?"

Jasper's head whipped around. "I don't think you want to know."

"I do," Edward almost whispered.

"When I was human, I was a Major in the Civil War, I told you that. The reason I joined was because I wanted to fight for my family's honor. I wanted them to be proud of me. Maria found me one night on my way to Galveston. She bit me and turned me that night. When I rose, she used her influence over me as my maker to force me to do things for her. She had an army of newborn vampires she trained and I was the one who had to train them. I killed vampires and humans alike. I had no regard for life at all. They meant nothing to me, at all.

"Maria had two sisters, Lucy and Nettie. When Maria found out Lucy and Nettie were plotting against her, she set up a plan for us to kill them. Then we did, I killed them both myself. I staked Nettie and ripped Lucy's head from her shoulders. When they were both dead, Maria felt no remorse. She went right along plotting how we would take over the next patch of land she wanted. I couldn't believe how heartless she was, even for a vampire. To kill her own sisters and feel nothing, it disgusted me. So I left. I haven't seen her since.

"A vampire usually can't resist their master's call," Jasper said. "She would call for me every so often and I would go to ground for days until it passed. Over time she stopped calling for me as much. I suppose if she tried hard enough she could force me to come to her. I believe she likes to call me just to remind me that she can."

Another chill found it's way up Edward's back. "Is that why Rosalie stays with you? Because you force her to?" There was no anger in his voice, only curiosity.

"No, Rosalie and I are a special case. She stays with me because she chooses to. I've never ordered her to do anything, I've never punished her, I've never done anything typical makers do with the child they create. She has left me before to do her own things, but she always returns," Jasper said.

Edward nodded. "If she calls you back, will she make you train her army again? Kill more vampires again?"

Jasper shrugged. "I do not know. If she calls to me, I will try to fight it again. I don't wish to be that vampire anymore. I've spent the last century turning my life around. As I said, I've not killed a human since I left her. And I never will again."

"Of course, you won't. You're a good person. Vampire. Can't you just, kill her or something so you won't have to be forced into doing anything?" Edward asked.

"It's rare that a vampire is able to kill their maker. I've only heard it happen twice. Once was when a vampire had silver poisoning, he forced his child to kill him to end his suffering," Jasper explained.

"So Rosalie is your only child?" Edward asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I only turned Rosalie because she….asked me."

"She asked you to turn her?"

"Not in so many words."

"What does that mean?" Edward asked.

Jasper said, "After Royce abused her, I took her away from the house. She asked me to kill her. I told her to think about it for a day. The next day, she hadn't changed her mind. I started to drain her, but then I lost my nerve. I couldn't kill her. So I turned her. I'm immensely glad she took to me so well. Especially considering the fact I killed her." His face dropped into a sad expression.

Edward poked his shoulder. "Hey, don't get all broody with me, Mr. Empath. Technically, you did what Rosalie asked, as the general definition of 'alive' no longer applies to her. Plus, anyone who could hate you is just, well, heartless." The words escaped Edward's mouth before he knew what he was saying.

Jasper looked at him. Edward's face was panicked and embarrassed, but his emotions told Jasper that he meant what he said.

"Thank you, Edward. I hope that we are able to protect you properly." He smiled.

Edward's heart fluttered. He knew Jasper could hear his heart about to pound its way right out of his chest and that only embarrassed him more. He smiled nervously. "Uh, well, thanks. What's on the agenda for tonight? Just hanging around here?"

"If that's what you'd like," Jasper answered. His eyes bore into Edward's, never wavering.

"Uh, I guess that will be fine. I'd like to hear more about your life though. Luke said he met you and Rosalie in Alabama."

"He told you that?"

"Yes. And he told me about Angela." Edward's heart sank when he thought about her.

Jasper felt his sadness and said, "Don't worry about Luke. He'll be fine in another few decades or so." Edward raised an eyebrow and Jasper smiled. "Emotions are more intense for vampires. When a vampire loves, it is more intense than when a human loves. When a vampire loses their chosen mate, it takes decades to get over it, if they ever do."

"What do you mean, 'if they ever do'?" Edward asked, adding a cryptic emphasis to the last part of the sentence.

"I've seen a few cases when a vampire falls in love with a human. Sometimes the human becomes a vampire, but sometimes they don't. When the human dies, the vampire goes into a state of mourning that could last decades or even centuries.

"I knew a vampire, whose name was Mathieu, who fell in love with a human named Melanie. Melanie was only twenty when they began their relationship. They stayed together for the rest of her life, as she refused to be turned into a vampire and Mathieu wouldn't turn her without her permission. She would hate him if he did and Mathieu couldn't stand the thought of his Melanie hating him. She tried many times to push him away when she got older but he never left. When she had a stroke he was the one who took care of her every night, he hired a nurse during the day. She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's disease and had a lot of trouble recalling things. He was never hurt when she forgot his name. During some moments of lucidity she begged Mathieu to leave her as she didn't want to hold him back. He refused. When she fell and broke her hip, Mathieu paid for her to have surgery. He carried her around instead of letting her walk. Melanie died at age seventy-two of heart failure. When she died, Mathieu was by her side, holding her hand. He couldn't deal with her not being in his life anymore. He met the sun the next morning."

"Wow," Edward whispered. "That's so romantic. Beautiful, but so tragic." He cast his eyes to the floor before he gathered the courage to ask the next question. "Have you ever loved anyone like that?" Something in his heart was begging for Jasper to say 'no'.

Edward's fears were put to rest when Jasper answered, "No, I haven't." A sigh of relief. "Why do you ask?" the vampire asked.

And the panic returns. "I was just curious. Luke told me about Angela, Rosalie has Emmett now. I was just wondering if you had someone as well."

"Ah. Well, no. I don't."

"Okay. I was just wondering is all."

"You said that."

"I did?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I did. Okay then."

Jasper laughed. Edward smiled.

"Anything else, you inquire my little telepath?"

"Little? Who you calling little?" Edward asked, choosing to ignore the fact that his heart skipped a beat when Jasper called him 'his'.

Jasper shook his head. "Okay, you're not little. Is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Edward thought. "Will you tell me about your human life? Your parents, any siblings?"

Jasper's face turned thoughtful. "My mother's name was Shirley. My father's name was Jack. I had a brother named Eric and a sister named Betty Ann. My father died when I was thirteen, and I became the man of the house. When I was seventeen I joined the Confederate Army. Just before I left, I told Eric that he would have to be the man of the house now and take care of our mom and sister. He was fourteen, but I knew he could handle it if I could.

"After Maria turned me, I didn't think I'd ever get back to see them. One night I managed to sneak away and go to my mother's house. I knocked on Eric's window to get his attention. He opened the window and I told him that I was killed during a battle and I wasn't coming back home. He asked me if I was a ghost and I told him I was. He promised to take care of mom and Betty, and then I left. I didn't want to take the chance of Maria following me to them. If she did, she would have killed them to break all my ties to the human world. She considered them a weakness.

"I kept an eye on my family as well as I could. My sister got married and had three children, all boys. She died in 1875. Eric got married and had four children, two boys and two girls. He died in 1873. My mother died in 1861, just a few months after I was turned. Actually, the day after I visited my brother and told him to watch the girls, Eric told my mom and sister that I'd been there. He told her he'd seen my ghost, she dropped dead right there," Jasper finished.

"Wow. That sucks," Edward said.

"Indeed," Jasper said.

"Do you know where they're buried?"

"Yes. I go visit them on their birthdays. I leave flowers and speak with them. It makes me feel more human," Jasper said.

"I can relate to that," Edward said. "I visit Alice and talk to her like she's still alive. It's not like I have a ton of friends. In between studying and this mind reading thing, it's hard to have friends."

Jasper smiled. "Well, now you have myself and Rosalie. Luke and Emmett, too. I don't know Emmett very well, yet, but he seems to fit well with Rosalie. I have a feeling he could be around for awhile."

"Did Rosalie tell you my mother invited her to our house for Christmas?" Edward asked.

Jasper laughed. "Yes, she did. I think we will all be delighted to join you. I suppose it would be rude to show up without gifts for your mother, though wouldn't it?"

"Oh, you don't have to," Edward said.

"No, I'm getting excited by this idea. I suppose Rosalie and I should go shopping soon."

"If you really want to," Edward said, shaking his head.

"Speaking of shopping, are you ever going to tell me what happened the other night when we were on our way to the mall?" Jasper asked.

Edward froze. "You're never going to let this go are you?"

"No," Jasper answered immediately. "I know what you said happened, but I also know it was a lie. It doesn't make any sense for you to have gotten such a strong emotion out of nowhere. And then you refused to speak to me the rest of the night. I was hurt."

Edward looked at him reading the truth in his eyes, he really was hurt. "I would tell you, but I'm afraid you might kill me."

Jasper's sudden anger bubbled to the surface. "What makes you think I would do that? After everything I said to you about my human life and my vampire life. After I vowed I would never kill another human, you still won't tell me what happened." His voice was calm but there was a precise hardness to it. How could Edward think he wasn't being serious when he said he'd never kill another human?

"It's not that simple! And why do you care anyway? I'm just some human and you're a vampire who won't remember my name in another century," Edward said.

Jasper scowled. "If I thought you were 'just a human' then I wouldn't even bother talking to you."

"The only reason you talk to me now is because of Rosalie! If she wasn't so damned attached to me, for whatever reason, you wouldn't bother talking to me, either." His arms waved dramatically, it was his habit; anytime he got overly emotional his arms seemed to move rapidly on their own accord.

"If you truly believe that, then you know absolutely nothing about me," Jasper spat angrily.

"I know plenty about you! I know about your family, your maker-"

Jasper cut him off. "You know my history, you know facts about me. You don't know  _me_."

"I'd really fucking like to, but you fucking vampires are so damn private, I have to drag every little goddamn shit detail out my-fucking-self." Another bad habit when arguing: cursing like a sailor with Tourette Syndrome.

"I've told you plenty that you didn't have to ask about. And it seems like whatever you don't know, you just ask Rosalie. Like my maker."

And finally, Edward's final bad habit emerged: Saying things without thinking about it first, also known as  _Word Vomit_. "Rosalie only told me about your maker because I read your mind and I had to ask someone!" Edward yelled. Then he froze.

Jasper's face set in stone as he glared at him. He growled, in a deadly calm voice, " _You read my mind_?"

Edward swallowed. Jasper was glaring at him, and it was scaring the shit out of him. He did the only thing he could think to do. He yelled, "Jasper, I rescind your invitation!"

As if an invisible hand had reached out and grabbed him, Jasper went flying out the door. Edward ran over and slammed the door behind him.

Jasper's voice floated through the door. "Edward, you didn't need to do that, I'm not going to hurt you."

"How many people have you said that to just before you bit them?" he yelled back.

"I know that exact number, it's zero. Normally I glamour them." Edward may have detected a smile in his voice. He scowled and rolled his eyes. "Can you at least tell me what you saw?" Jasper asked.

Edward sighed. "You have to understand I didn't mean to do it, it just happened. I've never read a vampire's mind before you and I haven't read Rosalie's or Luke's or Emmett's and that was the only instance in the entire time I've known you that I've read yours."

"Okay, I understand that. Now tell me what you saw. You can open the door, I won't hurt you," Jasper insisted.

 _Yeah, right_ , Edward thought. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell of him opening that door with Jasper on the other side. Come to think of it, he didn't even feel safe standing this close to the door with Jasper there. He quickly took a few steps backward.

"Okay," Edward said. "It was just this picture. There were three vampires and a human girl on the ground. There was a male vampire raping the girl and feeding from her neck. The other two vampires were female and were drinking from the girl's arms. I know it was your mind because you were standing back, watching the scene. There was another female vampire standing across from where you were. Rosalie said the blondes were Nettie and Lucy and the other woman was Maria."

Jasper was quiet for a moment. "I remember that night," he said. "That was just a few nights before we killed Lucy and Nettie." His voice was a little muffled because of the door.

There was silence for a few moments and then Jasper said, "What did Rosalie say when you told her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did you rescind her invitation as well?" he asked, a little bitterly, reminding Edward of a spoiled child who has been punished for no reason.

Edward rolled his eyes again. "No, I didn't. She actually tried to get me to read her mind as well. She projected her thoughts at me, but I still couldn't read her mind."

"Do you want to try to read mine as well?" Jasper asked.

"No!" Edward yelled. "I didn't want to read your mind in the first place."

"Yes, but this could be helpful if you could read my mind when I needed you to," Jasper said.

"And what type of situations would we be in where reading your mind could be helpful?"

Jasper thought. "I don't know, but with Jacob gone bat shit crazy we need to be prepared for anything."

Edward was momentarily sidetracked. "Bat shit crazy?" he whispered under his breath.

"Yes, I learned some modern phrases, too, you know," Jasper said, sounding a little exasperated. Edward laughed.

Jasper rolled his eyes. "So how did you and Rosalie do this?"

"I'm not telling."

"And why not?"

"I don't want to read your mind. Not ever again!"

"Well, too bad. We're trying it."

"Fine."

"How did you and Rose do this?" Jasper repeated.

Edward took a deep breath and said, "I stared into her eyes and twisted her ears to get a signal."

"Edward," Jasper warned. "Be serious."

"Who said I'm not?" Edward replied. He took another deep breath and said, "She thought something at me, I dropped my shields and I still heard nothing."

"Okay, let's try it then."

Edward had a brief moment of wondering if Jasper was kidding, but he felt a wave of reassurance hit him. He leaned his head back against the door, and dropped his shields.

He heard nothing. And then amazingly, he did.

What he was hearing wasn't Jasper's mind though. There were several people out in the hallway, who were thinking about their plans for the evening. Edward focused on Jasper's mind, but only heard silence.

He sighed, even he wasn't sure if it was with disappointment or relief. "I didn't hear anything from you," Edward said. "But the people in the hall to your right are planning on going to a strip club. Though one of them doesn't really want to go. He's secretly gay, is worried about his friends finding out and is currently admiring your ass." Out in the hall, Jasper turned to find the boy Edward was talking about. There was in fact a skinny blond boy staring at his ass. He blushed when he noticed Jasper staring at him. Jasper winked and smirked devilishly at the boy.

Edward rolled his eyes. "You're only feeding his hopes, you know. He's planning on coming over to ask you if you'd like to tag along to the strip club with him. Then he plans on pulling you aside for a while. He'd like to get to know you, Mr. Vampire."

Jasper laughed and said, "Yes, I can feel his arousal from here. Do not worry, my little human, he's not my type."

Edward thought about asking what exactly Jasper's type was, but he held his tongue, amazingly enough.

Jasper said, "Please open the door now. I do not wish to spend this evening speaking with horny college boys."

It was Edward's turn to laugh. "Then you might as well leave right now, because I hate to tell you, honey bunches, you're talking to one right now."

The blond boy down the hall still had his gaze locked on Jasper. He took a step in his direction. The vampire sighed and leaned his forehead against the door. "Edward, love, I am so sorry about what I said. Please understand I'm just a jealous man. I can't stand seeing you with another man. It breaks my heart for you to be mad at me. Forgive me?"

Edward's mouth was hanging open. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Bewildered, he spun around and pulled the door open.

Jasper seized his wrist and pulled him closer. The vampire placed one hand gently on Edward's cheek and whispered, "Go with it." Then, oh-so-gently, he leaned in and pressed his cold lips to Edward's. When Edward saw Jasper leaning in, he'd closed his eyes. When Jasper's lips met his, they shot open. As soon as their lips touched, an electric shock went through both of them; starting at their mouths and travelling through their veins until every part of both human and vampire had been electrified.

Jasper jumped in surprise at the sensation, but kept his hand in place on Edward's cheek. The building electricity surrounded them and became too much for either of them. They pulled apart after only a few seconds, but to them it felt like much longer.

Their eyes met, fire and passion dancing in both sets of eyes. Jasper smiled. "Invite me inside?"

Edward swallowed. "Yeah, come on in."


	21. Flesh Meets the Spirit World

Edward couldn't stop thinking about Jasper; Jasper's eyes, Jasper's abs, Jasper's honey colored curls, Jasper's lips, Jasper's voice. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. He couldn't help himself. Ever since their kiss, he was all Edward could think about.  _It's wrong to think about him_ , Edward told himself. That didn't stop him from fantasizing about the vampire.  _Even if something did happen between us, it won't last very long,_ he told himself. His mind flashed back to what Jasper had told him about vampires and their human lovers.

" _Emotions are more intense for vampires. When a vampire loves, it is more intense than when a human loves. When a vampire loses their chosen mate, it takes decades to get over it, if they ever do…."_ Jasper's words replayed in his mind.

" _When Melanie died, Mathieu couldn't handle the thought of her not being in his life anymore. He met the sun the next morning_ …"

Edward didn't think he could have that big of an impact on Jasper's life, but that thought scared him. He was also a little mad at the vampire. It had been four days since he'd seen him. Four days since their kiss. Four days since Jasper learned Edward had read his mind, and surprisingly hadn't tried to kill Edward for it. The vampires took turns sitting in Edward's room every night. The night after their kiss, Edward hoped Jasper would be back, but Rosalie came to him that night, Emmett was there the next night, Luke the night after that and then Rosalie again last night. Where was Jasper? Edward wondered.

He didn't have time to worry about it anyway. His final exams were starting and he had to focus all his time and energy into studying. He was glad that vampires were the ones sitting in his room with him every night. Since they gave off no brainwaves, he didn't have to work to shut them out. Vampires also seemed to go into a sort of downtime. Edward had witnessed it for the first time a few nights ago when Rosalie was with him. She was sitting in the corner, eyes open wide but not really seeing. Edward called to her, but she didn't answer. He ran to her and shook her. Rosalie had jumped up ready to attack whatever threat was in the room. She explained to Edward then that vampires went into downtime.

It was a vampire's way of recharging their energy at night when their daytime rest was so far away. She did seem more recharged afterwards, Edward thought. Emmett and Luke had done the same thing when they were there as well, only now Edward wasn't freaked out by it. Edward sat down at his desk and glanced out the window. The sun was going down. Soon, one of the vampires would be arriving.  _Who will it be tonight,_  Edward wondered.  _Probably Emmett, if they kept to the rotation._

There was a knock on the door. Edward didn't move from his spot on the bed and called out rather gruffly, "Which one of you is it tonight?"

"Jasper," said the knocker.

Edward's heart leapt into his throat and a smile found its way across his face before he realized it. "Uh," he cleared his throat and tried again. "Come on in."

The door opened and Jasper stepped inside.  _Has he always looked this good_? Edward wondered. Then he mentally slapped himself on the forehead.  _Of course he has, he's a vampire, he's looked exactly the same for nearly two centuries_.

Maybe it was his outfit that made him seem so much more attractive to Edward tonight than in the past. He was wearing simple blue jeans and a black button down shirt, with the sleeves rolled up. He sat down in the corner, where the vampires before him had sat. Edward noticed he hadn't bothered tucking his shirt into his pants and the top two buttons were undone. Edward almost groaned. _Rolled up sleeves_.

Jasper smirked. "You're sexual arousal can't be good for your concentration."

Edward dropped his pencil in surprise. "Stay out of my emotions!" he demanded.

The empath laughed. "I can't help it. Your arousal is so strong it's choking me. Control yourself, my little telepath."

Edward rolled his eyes and picked up his pencil. He turned to his laptop and started typing his paper.

"What are you writing about?"

"Plasma physics," Edward answered. That was a lie though. Edward found it so difficult to focus with the eye candy in the corner that the only thing he was typing now was the alphabet.

"What is that?" Jasper asked, genuinely curious.

"Plasma physics is concerned with the study of highly ionized gases- that is, gases that have been separated into positively and negatively charged particles."

"What?"

"Never mind." Edward shook his head. He knew that confused look Jasper had on his face. Pretty much anytime Edward opened his mouth around normal people, they got that look. They didn't understand him, he knew that and understood that. Edward snuck a look at Jasper. The vampire seemed to be in downtime. His blue eyes wide open for Edward to see. He turned back to his computer.  _Write, **dammit**_ , he commanded himself. The window was open, letting Chicago's cold night air flowed into the room.

Edward was focused on his paper now. Then, a breeze from outside blew Jasper's scent into his nose.  _He smells like lavender_ , Edward thought. He almost laughed at the thought of a man who smelled like lavender. And just like that, all thoughts were wiped from his mind.

He'd typed the alphabet once, now he was typing it backward. "zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba".

"Fuck," he groaned. His hands grabbed his hair in tight fists. There was no way this paper was getting finished with Jasper in the room. And there was no way Jasper would leave Edward alone.  _What to do, what to do_ , Edward thought. He spied his iPhone lying on the desk in front of him. An idea crossed his mind and without thinking it through, he picked up his iPhone and snapped a picture of Jasper. At the sound of a picture being taken, Jasper looked up.

"What did you just do?" he asked suspiciously.

"Took a picture of you," Edward answered sweetly.

"Why?"

"So I can share it on Instagram."

"Your what?"

"Instagram."

Jasper stared at him. "What is that?"

Edward sighed. "You are so last century. It's an app to share photos."

"App?"

Another sigh from the human. "An application. Like a program on your phone. Oh, look at that! HalesBells thinks you have sex hair and wants to know what we've been up to…" he trailed off at the end.

"What are you talking about?" Jasper's voice was confused and slightly amused. Edward crossed the room and took the seat next to Jasper. He gave him a virtual tour of Instagram, explaining how the app works.

Edward let the vampire play with it a little, asking questions as he discovered something new. Edward was leaning over Jasper's shoulder when he suddenly realized how close he was to the vampire, close enough to smell that his hair was coconut scented. Edward swallowed.

Jasper cursed. Edward laughed nervously. "Maybe you could use it better on the computer." He stood up and went to his computer, quickly closing out all of his windows. The vampire sat down and the human left him to explore the website.

The telepath sat down on his bed and started to read one of his favorite books- 1984 by George Orwell. "Just wait till I show you Snapchat," he commented.

"Snapchat?" Jasper asked, turning around to look at him.

"Let's save that one for another day," he replied, going back to his book.

Jasper stood up slowly, eyed the computer and then went back to his corner. Edward laughed and sat down in the chair that Jasper had just been occupying. He had a flash when his butt hit the seat. Normally when you sit in a chair after someone else has gotten up the seat is warm, but when Edward sat down after Jasper got up, the chair was cold. He shivered and tried to distract himself. Studying was pretty much beyond him as long as Jasper was around.

Suddenly, his mind flashed back to the last conversation he'd had with Jasper about vampires and their human lovers. Those cryptic words played over in his head for the second time tonight. " _When Melanie died, Mathieu couldn't handle the thought of her not being in his life anymore. He met the sun the next morning…"_

"Hey Jasper," Edward called. He'd just had an idea and needed to ask Jasper right away.

"Yes?" the vampire said, looking over at Edward.

"The other night when we were talking about vampires falling in love with humans, you told me about Mathieu and Melanie and how he met the sun after she died because he couldn't handle it."

"I did," Jasper said, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't sure where Edward was going with this.

"Well, I was just wondering if the emotions are that strong between them, does the human feel like that as well when a vampire dies?"

"It depends," he replied. "I've only heard of this a couple of times. Sometimes vampires and humans form what is called a blood bond. This happens after the vampire and human exchange blood three times."

"Humans drink vampire blood?" Edward asked.

Jasper nodded. "It happens in relationships between human and vampire. The blood bond enables you to know the other's emotions and sense the other's general location. That's one of the things that makes it so difficult for a vampire to lose their human.

"When one dies, the blood bond is literally ripped from the other. Mathieu was with Melanie for so long, that after her death he felt as if his soul were in pieces. He was in physical pain, not just emotional. And mentally he couldn't live without her. Hence the reason he ended his life," Jasper said.

"I didn't know vampires were so emotional," Edward said with a chuckle.

Jasper narrowed his eyes. "Normally, we aren't. Some vampires never take a human for their partner due to the fact that it makes them weak. If a vampire has an enemy, the human can be used as leverage or even injured to force the vampire into doing what his enemy wants. No matter how strong or guarded a vampire is, they know that their partner is their weakness. Some vampires go to great lengths to keep their partner secret from other vampires, especially if a blood bond is in place. Vampires are very cautious whom they form a blood bond with. They only do it once, if they ever do it at all. Some vampires don't believe humans aren't worth the risk. You understand. It's a huge risk and we are extremely vulnerable if we take a human lover."

"Yeah, I get it." Edward nodded as he spoke.

"Going back to your original question, if the human has a blood bond with a vampire and then the vampire dies, yes they do feel the pain as well. Same as a vampire, it feels like their soul is being ripped apart. Sometimes after their human dies, a vampire is able to move on, as they are used to death and loss. As I said the other night, it takes a few decades and sometimes a century. Humans never move on if their vampire dies," Jasper explained.

"What about vampires?" he asked, thinking of Rosalie and Emmett. He didn't know Emmett all that well, but he would hate to think what they would go through should one of them meet their final death.

"For vampires, the feelings are intensified. I explained this before. Vampires can form blood bonds, but if one of them should meet their final death, it would destroy the other one as well," the vampire said. "That is why it is looked down upon for vampires to have a relationship with other vampires. It is dangerous for both."

Edward nodded, taking in all the information Jasper had given him. "You guys are complicated," he said.

Jasper chuckled. "There's more to being a vampire than drinking blood and hiding in shadows."

"I can see that," Edward said, laughing.

Jasper nodded. "Now, stop asking me questions and get back to work."

"Okay, okay." He turned back to his computer screen.

"You may want to delete the alphabet you typed, though," Jasper said.

Edward poked his tongue out at him. "I would be getting more work done if you weren't sitting over there looking all sexy," he said honestly.

Jasper smirked. "I can't help it, just comes natural."

"Cocky bastard," Edward mumbled.

The vampire laughed. "May I ask why you are so interested in the ways of a vampire's relationship with a human?"

"Just curious," Edward said.

"Are you sure?" Jasper raised an eyebrow.

Edward nodded. "Pretty sure." Of course, he didn't tell Jasper about how he fantasized about being his human lover.

Jasper nodded. "If you say so."

"Well, I do."

"Okay, then."

"All right."

"All right," Jasper repeated.

Edward turned back to his computer and started working on his paper again. A loud buzzing sound in his ear drew him back to reality. He sat up in his bed and turned off his alarm clock.

"Seven o'clock?" He scratched his head. "What the hell?" Light from the early morning sun streamed in his windows. The last thing he remembered was sitting at his computer with Jasper in the corner. How did he end up in his bed? He looked down and realized he was almost fully dressed still. His pants from last night were hanging on the back of his chair in front of his desk.

Edward closed his eyes and said out loud, "Jasper put me in my bed and took my pants off and I wasn't awake for any of it? Fucking mother fucker." Gathering up all his strength, he climbed out of bed to begin his day.

Emmett was waiting in his room when he got back from the library. "Hello," the vampire said with a smile.

"Hello, Emmett," Edward replied, smiling as well. "So you're my babysitter for the night?"

"I prefer the term bodyguard. Babysitter makes me think of some teenage girl whose just coming into puberty sitting with toddlers and getting chased up the stairs by psycho killers. But then, bodyguard doesn't really fit either since bodyguard makes me think of people guarding a dead body. In this case the dead body is guarding you."

Edward turned around slowly to look at the vampire, who was still smiling. "Uh, okay, Emmett," Edward said. He was beginning to wonder if vampires could be brain damaged, if they could, Emmett should definitely get checked out. Edward went over to his computer and sat down to finish working on his paper. He couldn't fall asleep this time, like he had last night. An hour later, he was finished. He even asked Emmett to read over it for him.

When Emmett finished reading it, he just stared at Edward and asked, "You understand this stuff?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah, it's all fascinating to me."

Emmett nodded. His eyebrows drew together. "You're kinda weird, aren't you?"

"If that's your opinion, then I can't change it." He laughed. Another hour later, Edward had showered and was climbing into bed.

"Good night, little human," Emmett whispered from his place in the corner.

"Good night, big vampire," he responded. He closed his eyes and was asleep a minute later.


	22. Eyes of a Tragedy

The sun had gone down an hour ago, but Jasper hadn't left the graveyard. Instead, he climbed on top of the mausoleum that he and the other vampires were staying in for the time being. He had done this for the past few weeks; just sitting alone and thinking under the stars before hunting just before dawn. There was something about sitting under the stars and contemplating your thoughts. It seemed the open space opened your head more.

He lay on his back and stared at the sky.  _What is it about space that Edward finds so fascinating_ , he thought suddenly. The human talked about space and stars and planets almost every time they two shared a conversation. The vampire never understood it though. The vampire closed his eyes and sighed. Edward. The telepathic human was what intrigued Jasper. He was so bizarre and yet at the same time he was perfectly normal, though Jasper wasn't quite sure how he'd come to that conclusion.

The human awakened something inside the vampire. Jasper just wasn't sure exactly what that emotion was.  _The simplest way to figure it out is to make a list_ , Jasper thought. Jasper knew he liked spending time with Edward; the human was unpredictable and said just about anything. He also knew he liked talking to him, they had many interesting conversations on the time they'd known each other and Jasper never forgot a single thing Edward said; even if it was a tiny little detail that he revealed about himself without realizing it.

Jasper knew that besides gummy bears and sour Skittles, Edward's favorite candy was a Milky Way bar. He only drinks coffee when he's studying and prefers to have green tea in the mornings. Edward also revealed his favorite flower was tickled pink orchid and Alice's favorite flower was French marigold. Edward revealed this fact when he was choosing flowers to send to his mom.

" _Do you think it would be a better idea to send my mom a bouquet of her favorite flower or mine?" Edward asked suddenly. "She likes roses and tulips, and I send her that every year. But my favorite is tickled pink orchid and she doesn't really like those, but I think she likes that I want to share my love of orchids with her."_

_Jasper nodded slowly. "Go with the roses, then."_

_Edward scowled and turned back to the computer, scrolling through the bouquet options there. "One year, Alice and I went out and picked our own flowers to make our own bouquet. We threw some roses and tulips in with my beloved orchids and Alice loved French marigolds so we put some of those in, too. Alice made a vase at a pottery class and I painted it. Mom loved it, she even has the vase still sitting on the table in the living room."_

" _That sounds lovely," Jasper commented with a smile._

_Edward gasped suddenly. "Oh my god! Look what I just found!" he exclaimed excitedly, pointing at the screen. Jasper crossed the room in an instant to look at what the human had found._

" _A cookie bouquet?" the vampire asked incredulously, his eyebrows rising. "You want to send your mother a basket of cookies?"_

" _Yes, she'll love it! Jasper, you're a genius!"_

" _What did I do?" the vampire asked._

_Edward only giggled as he placed the order._

Jasper smiled at the memory. "Thinking about the human again?" a voice asked.

"What would make you ask that, Rosie?" he asked, not opening his eyes.

Rosalie settled herself beside him. "Because you've got that smile on your face." Jasper didn't answer, but instantly wiped all traces of a smile from his expression. Rosalie laughed. "You should give him a chance, Jazzy. It's obvious you have a thing for him. He's…. special."

Jasper squeezed his eyes shut. "We can not stay here, Rose."

"Why can't we?" she countered. "We're happier here, you know that. Emmett is here and Edward is here. And New York holds so many memories for me that I don't care to remember. We could make a new nest here, think of how much better that would be."

Jasper thought about it and sat up. "I don't think that would be wise."

"Fine," Rosalie said, dropping the subject for now. "Can you believe we're having Christmas with them tomorrow? And not like the Christmas we have every year, but a  **real**  Christmas with a real family."

"It's exciting," Jasper deadpanned.

"Gee, calm yourself down, don't want to hurt someone with your excitement," she teased, poking his shoulder.

Jasper laughed. "It will be interesting to see how the night goes."

"Yep. Did you get anything for Edward?"

"I did."

"Is it a love gift," she laughed, nudging his shoulder.

"No," Jasper said defensively.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, geez. I was only teasing, you know. And it's not wrong to have feelings for Edward."

"Are we back on this subject again? Rose, I don't want to talk about it," Jasper said.

"Why not? Are you just afraid of what there could be between you and Edward?"

Jasper ignored her question. He stood up and leapt onto the ground below them. "I'm going to find a human to feed from."

"You can't run from this forever!" she called after him. She shook her head in disbelief that her master could be so stubborn about this.

Jasper returned to the graveyard half an hour before dawn, as he did every morning. And as always, he'd remembered to stop by Alice's grave. He laid a single flower on top of it, a French marigold, of course. He stared down at the words etched in the stone.

He knelt down and whispered into the night as he flattened his hand against the stone, "I hope you know that someone very special still loves you." He removed his hand and stood up. "I wish I could have met you, Mary Alice."

* * *

 

Finals were over. Today was Christmas Eve. Edward was at his parents' house, a plate of his mother's homemade oatmeal cookies resting on his belly. He was in heaven.

Esme Cullen, mother to that lazy thing lounging on her couch and eating her cookies, was in the kitchen cooking. Edward usually helped her, but her son had been acting weird since he arrived home three days ago. He'd seemed absentminded, somehow. He was slicing up some onions, when he dropped the knife. He jumped out of the way at the last second, avoiding any serious injury.

Then he nearly dropped the Christmas ham on the floor. Edward apologized over and over to his mother, and with shaky hands he reached out to grab the pepper to hand to her. He dropped the glass shaker in the floor and it shattered. Esme sent him into the living room after that.

She smiled to herself as she rolled out the pie crust she was going to use for her apple pie. Esme figured it was just nerves. The Cullen family wasn't coming over until tomorrow, but tonight Rosalie and her brothers were coming over. Edward had informed his mother that Rosalie's brothers were named Luke and Jasper. Rose and Jasper were twins, but Luke was two years younger.

Edward told his mother the story just as Rosalie instructed him. He thought he had told her about them nonchalantly, but the telepath couldn't fool his mother. Esme didn't miss the little smile on his face when he mentioned Jasper. Or the way his eyes glazed over a little when describing him. Her son had a crush. Now, Esme was even more excited to meet Rosalie's brothers.

Edward fell asleep on the couch, sometime between Jack Frost and Rudolph. When he opened his eyes, The Nightmare Before Christmas was on. He smiled and sat up a little. The plate of cookies almost slid onto the couch, but Edward caught them and promptly shoved one into his mouth.

A few minutes later, he was singing along. " _Kidnap the Sandy Claws, lock him up real tight, throw away the key and then turn off all the lights_!" He bounced a little on his cushion. Esme laughed from her place in the kitchen. Her son was such a child. She walked around the corner and stood in the doorway to watch him.

" _First we're going to set some bait inside a nasty trap and wait, when he comes to sniffing we will snap the trap and close the gat_ e!" His voice was high pitched to match Shock's.

His voice changed, going deeper to fit Lock's. " _Wait, I've got a better plan to catch this big red lobster man, let's pop him in a boiling pot and when he's done, we'll butter him up_!" His voice changed back to Shock's. _"Kidnap the Sandy Claws, throw him in a box, bury him for ninety years, then see if he talks_!"

Esme couldn't hold in her laughter anymore. Edward turned around. "Mom! Come watch with me, in a few minutes you can sing with me and be the Oogie Boogie Man!"

His mind was replaying all the times when he was younger. It was a tradition for him and Alice to watch The Nightmare Before Christmas together, ever since they were eight years old. Carlisle always sang the part of Jack Skellington and Esme did Sally. Edward always talked her into doing the Oogie Boogie as well. He and Alice laughed every time she did. To see their sweet ol' mommy singing in a scary voice was endlessly amusing to them. One year she even chased them around the room as the children sang, "Release me now or you must face the dire consequences!" Carlisle just sat in his chair and laughed.

Esme shook her head. "I'm cooking, Edward, I can't."

Edward pouted. "Pwease, mommy. Pwetty pwease?" He blinked rapidly, his emerald eyes shined with innocence and Esme felt her defenses slipping.

"Oh, okay. Just let me check on the ham first." She looked into the oven to make sure the ham was cooking properly, meaning not on fire. Satisfied, she shut the oven and took off her oven mitts. She started in the living room, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" she spoke into the phone.

"Mrs. Cullen, it's Rosalie."

"Oh, hi dear. We're almost ready to eat-"

Rosalie cut her off. "I'm afraid we're not going to be able to make it for dinner. We're stuck in the snow a few blocks from our house. We've called a tow truck to get the car, but it's going to be a long wait. I called a cab as well, but it's so busy on Christmas Eve, we're going to be stuck here for a while. I'm so sorry," she said, her voice sounding so close to tears, it broke Esme's heart.

"Carlisle can come get you, it'll be no trouble, dear," she said.

"No, we can't ask him to do that. Especially if he were to get stuck in the snow as well, we wouldn't want him to miss out on time with his family. Especially on Christmas Eve. We'll be there as soon as we can, please don't wait for us to eat."

Esme thought. "Oh, okay then. You kids be safe and take your time getting here. We'll be waiting for you no matter what time it is, and there's plenty to eat here for when you do arrive."

Rosalie smiled, even though Esme couldn't see her. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. We'll see you as soon as we can."

"Call me Esme, and be safe, dear."

"We will. See you soon."

"Bye," Esme said and hung up the phone. She set the phone down and went into the living room. "Edward," she said. Her son looked away from the television to meet her eyes. She told him Rosalie had called and that they were going to be late.

"Oh," Edward said. He knew they were probably going to hunt, as their diet didn't exactly match what the Cullen's were having. Rosalie had planned this perfectly. Call just before dinner and say they were going to be late, show up after dinner to avoid eating.

Edward made a mental note to ask Jasper why vampires couldn't eat human food. Or what happened when they did. Esme went back in the kitchen. She took the ham out of the oven and then went down the hall toward Carlisle's office.

"Honey," she said as she opened the door. "You're not allowed to work on Christmas. Especially when your only son is sitting in the living room by himself."

Carlisle looked up and sighed. "Aren't his friends here, yet?"

"Rosalie just called, they got stuck in the snow. So they'll be a little late."

Her husband only nodded. "You're not sitting with him?"

"I'm cooking dinner so that I can feed this family," Esme replied rather sharply.

"I'll be out in a few," her husband replied, not noticing his wife's tone.

"Carlisle," Esme warned. "You need to spend time with your son."

"I spend time with him every Sunday," he replied.

"No, you go to church with him. You have dinner with him but you only talk about his classes. After that you disappear to work. Do you even know him anymore?"

Carlisle took off his glasses and looked at his wife. He spoke in a harsh tone, "What's the point in talking to him? He already knows everything I'm going to say."

Esme recoiled. "Do you honestly think he would read your thoughts if he knew you didn't want him to?"

"He has before."

"When he was a child? Carlisle, he didn't know any better. He respects us both enough to stay out of our heads." That was true, Edward figured there were some things he didn't want to know about his parents. He hadn't read their thoughts since he was a teenager.

Carlisle scrubbed his face with his hands. "I'll be out in a few minutes," he repeated.

Sensing he was finished with the conversation, Esme nodded. "He needs us, you know," she said. "We haven't exactly been supportive of his little gift. And since Alice died I imagine he hasn't had anyone to talk to about it. Alice would be disappointed if she could see the way we've treated him."

"Esme, Alice is dead," Carlisle said softly.

"I know. I was the one who found her remember? I'd hate to think how you would treat Edward if anything should happen to me. Would you see him at all?" The image of Alice lying in a heap at the bottom of the stairs came back to her. She closed her eyes in an attempt to trap the tears there and shut the door to Carlisle's office without waiting for his answer. She leaned against it for a few minutes, inhaling and exhaling slowly to control herself. Even though she stood by her word that she trusted Edward not to read her mind, she wiped all memories of the conversation from her head and went back to the living room. He would sense if something was wrong with her.

Luckily she didn't have to act very long. She could hear Oogie Boogie's song before she even came into the room. She smiled, hearing her son singing along softly. " _Well, well, well, what have we here? Sandy Claws, huh? Oooh! I'm really scared_."

Esme leapt over the arm of the couch and tackled her son. " _You're joking, you're joking, I can't believe my eyes, you're choking me you gotta be, this can't be the right guy!_ " She grabbed her son in a headlock and shook him. " _He's ancient, he's ugly, I don't know which is worse. I just might split a seam now if I don't die laughing first_!" She laughed as loudly as she could, Edward joining in, a little less enthusiastic since Esme's arm was slightly cutting off his airflow.

Esme leaned down and kissed Edward's cheek. "Come on, my little one. Let's go eat."

"Okay." He groaned as he sat up, rubbing his hips dramatically. "I think you crushed my side."

Esme poked him. "What ever will you do?" She smiled and stood up. "Carlisle! We're eating now!" she called down the hall. Again, she didn't wait for him to answer, just went into the kitchen. "Edward, you go wash your hands, young man."

"Yes, ma'am," he answered. He went into the bathroom.

The Cullen family sat down to share a meal on Christmas Eve; Carlisle sat down at the head of the table, Esme sat to his right and Edward plunked down to his left. They talked about trivial things; Esme's work, interesting cases Carlisle handled, Edward's grades, how he met Rosalie and her "brothers". Things were kept on a light topic, at first.

Carlisle pushed his plate away after he finished eating. "Edward, I need to speak with you about something." He faced his only son. "I know these past few years haven't been easy for you, since Alice died. I know you still visit her as often as your able to. I drive by her grave almost every day. I always see flowers out there and I know you always leave her a fresh French marigold. I see one lying on top of her tombstone almost every time I drive past."

Edward nodded, as if in agreement. On the inside, Edward was confused. He hadn't been to visit Alice's grave in weeks, since the night he met the vampires. It made him feel bad. Truth was, between Jacob, the vampires and his schoolwork he just didn't have time. He made a mental note to go by there tomorrow. He always did leave a French marigold on her tombstone though. If he wasn't the one leaving them there, then who was?

"We've never really talked about your," he waved his hand in the direction of Edward's head. "uh, gift. I don't think now is the time to do it, either, but we just wanted you to know you can talk to us. I hate to think of what Alice would say if she were here to see us treating you this way." He gave Esme a pointed look to let her know she'd gotten through to him during their conversation earlier. "Since she died I think it was easier for me to throw myself into my work, to distract me from the pain. Now I realize in doing that I pushed you away. I feel like I don't know you anymore and I'd like to change that. And I hope you can accept my apoogy."

Edward nodded, too afraid to speak. His eyes were filled with tears. Esme sniffed; smiled at her husband, then at her son. "Well, who wants dessert?" she asked, sliding her chair back. She headed into the kitchen before either of the men could answer. She returned with an apple pie in her hands and set it on the table. "Merry Christmas, my favorite men." She leaned over and left a kiss on the cheek of both Carlisle and Edward. When she sat down, the smile on her face was blinding. All was well in the Cullen household.


	23. The King Will Fall

An hour after dinner, Esme was sitting on the couch next to Edward. Carlisle was in his chair. The trio were watching National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. Edward watched his mother from the corner of his eye. His mother glanced up at the clock again, then turned to her son. "Edward, it's after eight, I hope your friends are okay." She gave him a look.

Edward nodded. "I'll call Rosalie and see where they are." He started to pull his phone from his pocket when he was interrupted by a knock on the door. He stood up to answer, but Esme darted past him.

"Hello again, Rosalie!" He heard his mother exclaim from the foyer. "You must be Jasper and Luke, Edward has told me so much about you both." Edward smiled. He heard his mother speak again, "Oh my gosh, your hands are so cold! All three of you get in this house, right now!"

Edward stifled a laugh as his three favorite vampires came into the room looking slightly overwhelmed by his mother. He smiled at them. "Welcome to the Cullen home," he said, knowing if he wasn't polite his mother would skin him.

Rosalie smiled back. "Thank you, Edward." She pulled him into a hug then turned to introduce herself to Carlisle. 

Esme came into the room behind them. "You can put those under the tree if you'd like," she said, indicating the pile of gifts Jasper held in his arms.

"Thank you, ma'am, I will," Jasper replied.

Esme smiled. "Oh, a young man with manners. Imagine that." She glared at Edward.

"What are you looking at me like that for? I have manners," Edward said defiantly.

Esme nodded her head slightly. "Of course you do, sweetie." She smiled motherly and turned to her new guests. "Are you three hungry? We have some food leftover if you are."

A look of regret crossed Rosalie's face. "Oh, Esme, I'm so sorry. We were waiting for the cab for so long we ate at a little café. Luke has a low blood sugar problem and we couldn't make him wait, I'm so sorry. We'll be happy to take some food home with us, though." She smiled.

Esme waved her hand. "I'm not upset. You had to eat, I understand that. But you will be taking some food home with you, believe that." She turned to go into the kitchen, no doubt to pile plates full of food for the vampires. Edward wondered why they couldn't eat human food and made a mental note to ask Rosalie later on when he got her away from his mother. The vampires sat down on the couch. Edward introduced them to his father, who Edward thought was acting a little strange.

Carlisle said, "Edward, why don't you give your friends a tour of the house." He smiled at his guests and went into the kitchen to find Esme.

"This way group," Edward said, standing up. "The room you are standing in now is the sitting room of the Cullen home. It is original to the house, which was built in the early 80s, that's the 1980's, mind you. If you'll follow me, I'll take you through the rest of the house." He waved them into the kitchen as Rosalie giggled as his antics.

The four of them entered the kitchen to find Carlisle and Esme wrapping plates. Edward began in a dramatic voice, "This room is the kitchen, where all of our meals are prepared and sometimes consumed. The kitchen is also original to the house-"

Esme cut him off with a look. "Edward, behave."

He smiled sweetly back at her. "I always do, don't I?"

She narrowed her eyes and he straightened up. He took the vampires throughout the rest of the house without using his tour guide voice, much to Rosalie's disappointment. When they reached Edward's bedroom, Rosalie charged past him and flopped down on his bed. Then she sat up and looked around. Edward's room was full of books and clothes that he hadn't taken with him to his dorm. A few band posters hung on the wall. "I can't believe you don't have any Harry Potter posters in here."

Edward crossed his arms and began to suspiciously inch his way in front of his desk. "Er, well, I'm not that much of a Harry Potter fan you know." Rosalie narrowed her eyes at his strange movement.

"Oh, really," Luke said from behind him. "What are these?" Edward turned to see Luke holding his Harry Potter action figured.

Edward gasped dramatically. "Put. Harry. Down." His voice was so deadly Luke quickly put the action figure back in its place on Edward's desk. Rosalie and Jasper had come to Edward's side now.

Rosalie stared at the dolls on Edward's desk. "You have so many," she remarked.

"I know, I have three Harrys, I have two Rons and two Hermoines. I have Voldemort, Snape, Dumbledore, Ginny, Ron, Mad Eye, and my favorite, Malfoy." He touched each figure as he listed them. "Malfoy is my favorite, that Tom Felton sure is gorgeous." He sighed.

Rosalie looked at the one he was talking about and smiled devilishly. "So you like blondes, huh?" She cocked an eyebrow at him. Edward stood up and walked over to his bed.

"Just him, really, I mean Tom Felton is in his own category," he said.

Rosalie only nodded. "Okay." Though she didn't sound as if she believed him. Edward was struggling to keep his gaze off of Jasper. It was true, though. He really did like blondes.

Edward's mother called from downstairs, "Edward, you guys come back down here, I have a few things for you."

Rosalie raised an eyebrow. Edward stood up and led the group out of his room. He was glad to be going back downstairs. He was afraid Rosalie would get snoopy and look through his underwear drawers, and there were a certain few pairs of Spiderman underroos he'd rather her not find. Not to mention his Barbie dream house that was still hidden away in his closet. What? He liked to dress them up, okay?

They returned to the living room, Esme sat them all down on the couch. Carlisle had returned to his chair and was smiling happily. Esme perched on the arm of his chair and looked at the four young people before her. "I'm so happy you three were able to make it tonight. Normally we spend Christmas Eve alone, but I'm so happy to have more children to look after."

"We're not children, mom," Edward protested.

"You are to me," she shot back. "I can't tell you how excited I was when Rosalie told me you boys had agreed to come over," she said to Luke and Jasper. "I went out and I bought gifts for you all, I was so excited I couldn't help myself." She let out a laugh that made Edward raise an eyebrow.

"Mother?" he inquired sweetly, "just how much eggnog have you had tonight?"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Only a little, now you shut your mouth and be polite."

"And telling me to shut my mouth is polite?" Edward asked.

"Edward," Carlisle warned.

Esme smiled and kissed Carlisle's cheek. She stood up and went to the Christmas tree. She rifled around for a moment and then stood up. "Here you go, Rosalie." She shoved a box into the blond vampire's hands.

"Thank you, Mrs. Cullen," Rosalie said, smiling brightly. Her smile may have been big and bright, but Edward could read the look in her eyes, a hint of sadness danced just behind the light of her blue orbs. Edward figured it had probably been a long time since she'd received a Christmas gift. She stared at the box in her lap for a few moments before she began to unwrap it.

Esme began to talk as Rosalie worked. "It was hard to choose things for you guys, since I don't know you very well, so I had to guess."

Rosalie didn't answer; she'd opened the small box to find a ring; it had a solid gold band and a large blue stone. Rosalie smiled happily, admiring the ring so she didn't notice Jasper's eyes widen.

"Esme, it's beautiful!" Rosalie exclaimed, she stood up and hugged Edward's small mother.

"I'm so glad you like it dear," Esme said. "After the first time we met I noticed how beautiful your eyes were and one day I was down in this little antique shop just looking around and I saw that ring. It reminded me of your eyes so I bought it." She smiled brightly.

"Thank you, I love it," Rosalie said. She took the ring from the box and slipped it onto her first finger on her right hand. She held her hand in front of her and wiggled her fingers.

Esme went back to the tree and picked up another box as Rosalie looked over at Jasper and caught him staring at her ring. "Isn't it pretty, Jazz?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered. "It's beautiful, magical even." Rosalie furrowed her eyebrows and stared at Jasper's face, trying to read the emotion he had hidden away. Jasper shook his head and whispered, "Later."

Luke opened his gift from Esme to find a simple gold link bracelet. Esme explained, "I know it's not much, but this is the only time I've met you so I didn't know exactly what to get you."

Luke shook his head and said, "It's lovely, I appreciate the thought." He stood and hugged Esme, leaving a kiss on her cheek as he pulled back.

Esme turned to Jasper and smiled. "Now, for you I have something pretty special." She smiled. "So while I was at the antique shop, I found something there that had your last name on it. Whitlock, yes?" Jasper nodded to confirm that. Esme smiled bigger. "Do you know if you were named in anyone in your family?"

Jasper smiled and said, "Yes, I was named after one of my great-grandfathers. I don't know how many 'greats' though." He smiled.

Esme was practically giddy with joy. Edward was dying to read her mind to see what she had found, but he was determined to let his mother have her privacy. She said, "Well, the guy in the antique shop told me that it belonged to someone from the Civil War. A Major Jasper Whitlock. I'm assuming this is the relative you were named after?" Jasper nodded. Rosalie, Luke and Edward shared a knowing smile as Esme shoved a box into his hands and clasped her own together. She was trying to keep her excitement inside, and was succeeding only barely.

Edward watched as Jasper tore the paper off the box and opened it. A wave of emotions passed over his face as he took in what was inside; nostalgia, disbelief and shock were a few of them. Carefully, he lifted the item out for everyone else to see. It was a long sword in a sheath. Esme said, "The owner of the antique shop did a lot of research for me. He said that this sword belonged to your relative Major Jasper Whitlock. He disappeared without a trace in 1861, but a few weeks after he disappeared, someone found his sword lying in the dirt a few miles outside of Galveston. Nothing else was ever found, so they don't know what happened to him.

"The Confederate army returned the sword to his family, but his mother died and left the sword to her son, Eric. It was passed down for a few generations, but in 1953 a man named Drew Whitlock sold it in an auction. Apparently, he was about to lose his house so he sold it to pay off the bank. It's been bought and sold a few times before it finally ended up in the antique shop." She smiled.

Jasper turned the sword over in his hands. "Thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I've always felt a…special connection to my great-grandfather, sharing his name and all. It means a lot to me that you found this. It's truly amazing." He kissed her cheek as Luke had done and sat back to examine the sword again. The sheath was made of toned brown steel, it was further embellished by classic Greek warriors rising in gold and finishing off with an intricately cast boot style drag. The hilt of the sword was beautifully engraved in silver. The blade of the sword was beautifully etched with a rich gold wash background. Jasper avoided touching the hilt, as it was silver, and turned the sword over in his hands.

 _Right where I knew it would be_ , he thought as he ran his hands over the engraving. The words "Presented to Major Jasper L. Whitlock by his friends" were engraved in the sheath of the sword. He placed it back in the box before Esme or Carlisle noticed how nostalgic he was getting. During his short time in the army, he'd loved this sword. It had been a part of him. After he was turned, he thought he'd never see it again. Seeing it before him and holding it in his hands, was indescribable for him.

He'd zoned out, so he hadn't heard anything that was going on in the room right now. He looked up to see Luke opening another box and Edward sitting happily waiting for him to open it. Luke lifted up a t-shirt that read, "A day without fusion is like a day without sunshine". Luke smiled and said, "Thanks, Edward."

Edward's smile dropped off his face. "You don't get it, do you? Not a problem. I'll explain, okay-"

"Edward," Esme cut him off, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe you can tell him later. I think Rosalie wants her present." She smiled. Edward's face fell even more before he perked up and shoved Rosalie's gift into her hands.

Carlisle sat back in his recliner, watching the scene before him- three strangers sitting in his living room, his wife being so caring and warm to invite these three orphans to their home and even buying gifts for them. His only son, Edward getting so excited over just a few Christmas gifts. Carlisle felt a little pang of sadness; how could he have missed out on the wonderful opportunity to get to know the enigma that was Edward. After the death of Alice- his only daughter, his baby girl- Carlisle secretly resented Edward. He even resented Esme and the whole world for doing the one thing that Alice could not: live.

After his conversation with Esme earlier, he realized that he should try to be closer to Edward. After Alice died so suddenly, Carlisle realized that his own life, Esme's life and Edward's life could end so suddenly. Carlisle didn't want to die leaving Edward behind to think he didn't love him as much as he loved Alice. And he didn't want Edward to die without his son knowing just how much he cared. He vowed he would make the effort to get to know his son, so tonight he decided to just sit back and watch as all the colors of his son's personality shined brightly before him.

Rosalie pulled the paper off the gift that Edward had wrapped himself, and lifted the top off the box. She squealed and leapt over to hug Edward. "I knew you were going to get me pink sparkly converse!" She hugged him tightly, but carefully so not to hurt the little thing.

"I had to and now we match!" Edward exclaimed.

Rosalie released him and they sat down, both smiling widely. Edward quickly, and a tad embarrassingly, shoved a box into Jasper's lap. He cast his eyes downward to avoid the vampire's gaze.

Jasper didn't hesitate to open it, even though he was slightly afraid of what would be inside, but there was no real need for his fear, inside the box was a DVD.

"It's my favorite movie," Edward said. "You remember the other night when we were talking about our favorite books and things?"

Jasper thought back to the night Edward meant. He remembered it well, it was the night they had shared the kiss outside Edward's door. And after all, he never forgot a single thing Edward said to him.

_They pulled apart after only a few seconds, but to them it felt like much longer._

_Their eyes met, fire and passion dancing in both sets of eyes. Jasper smiled. "Invite me inside?"_

_Edward swallowed. "Yeah, come on in."_

_The two men entered Edward's dorm, the human shut the door behind them. Jasper took a seat in the corner, Edward on his bed._

_The human reflected on what had just happened. He could still feel Jasper's lips lingering on his. For lips so cold, they sure caused a lot of fire. Both men felt awkward._

_Edward would only admit this to himself, but he'd imagined kissing Jasper before, he never pictured it would happen the way it did, though. Mainly he'd envisioned throwing Jasper against a wall and having his way with him. He didn't think Jasper liked him enough to actually initiate a kiss._

_Jasper had to admit that the human intrigued him, no one in his existence interested him the way Edward did. The things he said were weird, the way he handled situations were not typical, his actions were strange, his wardrobe was bizarre and sometimes puzzling. He was most definitely not like anyone Jasper had ever met before. He felt himself wondering how Edward would react to something, wondering if Edward would like something. He didn't understand why he cared so much._

_The silence in the room was overwhelming, and both men were feeling the tension, it seemed to be choking Edward. Finally the human couldn't take it anymore and blurted out, "HOLMES FOUR."_

_Jasper looked up, quirking an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" he drawled._

" _HOLMES FOUR it means High-Optical, Logical, Multi-Evaluating Supervisor, Mark IV, Mod. L. Mike."_

_The vampire stared blankly. "What does that mean? And who is Mike?"_

_Edward shifted uncomfortably. "It's a computer from the future."_

" _You've been to the future?"_

" _No, but I've read about it," Edward said._

_Jasper smiled at Edward's obvious discomfort. "Okay."_

" _It was in a book," Edward informed the vampire._

" _The future was in a book?"_

" _No, the computer was."_

" _The 'HOLMES FOUR'?"_

" _Yes. My favorite book, actually."_

" _What's your favorite book?" Jasper asked, genuinely interested._

" _The Moon is A Harsh Mistress by Robert A. Heinlein. Actually, that's a lie, 'Mistress' isn't my favorite book. I don't know what is. Come to think about it, that's not even my favorite Heinlein book, 'Friday' is. Although, I do think 'Mistress' is better written, I just like 'Friday' better. Friday is a cooler hero than Manny or Mike or even Wyoh. I do think Wyoh is badass though," Edward rambled._

_Jasper smiled again. "You like sci-fi, then don't you?"_

" _Well, yeah, duh."_

_Jasper nodded his head, making a mental note. For the rest of the night, the pair talked about their favorite things, Edward learning that Jasper had only seen a handful of films in his long lifetime and Jasper learning that Edward liked anything scary, scientific, or just plain weird._

" _I swear to you, the greatest movie ever made is Rocky Horror Picture Show," Edward said in the most serious voice he could muster._

_Jasper asked, "Why?" Having never heard of the movie, he was curious._

" _It's a perfect blend of sci-fi, horror, comedy and weird," Edward said proudly. "Plus it's got Tim Curry in drag and Meat Loaf!" He bounced up and down on his bed._

" _Meat Loaf?" Jasper inquired. As Edward bounced on his bed, Jasper made another mental note: Bounces when he's excited._

_Edward stopped bouncing. "Oh. My. Bog. You don't know who Meat Loaf is?" The human fell forward and face first onto the floor. Jasper didn't know whether to laugh or help him up._

" _Are you okay?" he asked. Another mental note: Overly dramatic_

" _No," Edward answered, his voice muffled from his face being pressed into the carpet. "I've died from the shock of you being to out of touch. I mean Rocky Horror is an old movie, but come on!" He pushed himself up with his arms and lay on his side with his head propped on his hand. His bronze hair pointed wildly in all directions._

" _Maybe you can show it to me sometime," Jasper said._

_"Well, fuck yeah I'm going to. You just cannot hang around me and not see that movie, I'm sorry. It's unacceptable."_

_Jasper smiled. "Maybe you can buy it for me and we'll watch it together. I'm sure Rosalie would very much enjoy seeing it as well, seeing as you two seem to have the same tastes in things." He nodded toward Edward's shoes, today he'd chosen pink glitter Converse, they matched his pink t-shirt that advertised the Flaming Lips. Jasper was shocked to find that Edward actually owned a pair of blue jeans, though._

_Edward returned his smile. "Maybe I will," he mused._

Jasper smiled as he picked the DVD out of the box. "Rocky Horror Picture Show," he read off the front cover. He smiled. "I assume we'll be watching this soon, then?" He looked at Edward.

Edward opened his mouth to answer, but Esme cut him off. "Oh, no. You do not want to watch that with Edward," she said seriously.

"And just why not?" Edward asked defensively.

Esme put her hands on either side of her son's face. "Because, my son, you like to sing and dance along."

"It's a musical?" Jasper asked.

Esme nodded. "Oh yes, a big eccentric musical. Think of it this way, if Edward were a musical, he'd be Rocky Horror Picture Show."

Rosalie laughed. "Can we watch it now?" she asked.

Esme stood up. "You kids can, it's late. Carlisle and I are going to bed." She kissed Edward's cheek. "Night son, Merry Christmas. Don't stay up too late. You know your aunts and uncles are coming about eleven and I'll need you to be up to help me cook."

"Yes, mother," Edward said and kissed his mother's cheek.

"And do not go near the tree, we'll open our gifts tomorrow," she said.

Esme turned to the vampires. "You three are welcome to stay as long as you like, you can stay over if you want. We have plenty of rooms upstairs that you are welcome to. In fact, I would like it better if you did stay over. I don't want you going out in this weather." She smiled then turned and left the room, not giving them a chance to protest.

Carlisle looked after his wife, then crossed the room to hug Edward. "Good night, son. Merry Christmas." Then, very softly, he whispered, "I love you."

Tears sprang to Edward's eyes. He blinked to keep them from falling. "Night, dad. Love you, too."


	24. Rose Tint My World

" _I'm a wild and untamed thing,_

_I'm a bee with a deadly sting!_

_You get a hit and your mind goes ping!_

_Your heart'll thump and your blood will sing!_

_So let the party and the sounds rock on!_

_We're gonna shake it till the life is gone,_

_Rose tint my world, keep me safe from my trouble and pain!"_

Edward sang along to the familiar song. He was sitting on the couch between Rosalie and Jasper, wiggling his hips when he could. Rosalie seemed to be just as into the movie as he was. She didn't know the songs, but she was clearly fascinated by the film. She had the same look of wonder on her face that Edward did.

Jasper just looked stunned and mesmerized. He'd had that look on his face since the opening number. His eyes continuously darted from the television to Edward, who knew every in and out of the film. Every line, gasp and sigh, he knew. Jasper's face during "Time Warp" was priceless. Not forgetting about his expression of confusion and amusement when Rocky Horror was being chased by Dr. Frank-N-Furter.

Luke was overwhelmed. Maybe creeped out was the word. Horrified, was more like it. Men in drag creating men and Meat Loaf on a motorcycle were not his thing. In all honesty, Edward hadn't thought he would finish the movie, though he lasted longer than Edward expected. Luke had stepped out sometime between "Touch-A Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me" and "Planet Schmanet, Janet".

" _Frank-N-Furter, it's all over,_

_Your mission is a failure,_

_Your lifestyle's too extreme,_

_I am your new commander,_

_You now are my prisoner,_

_We return to Transylvania,_

_Prepare the Transit beam!"_

Edward sang happily. Rosalie's eyes were still glued to the screen as the final scene started up. Neither Rosalie, nor Edward looked away from the screen for a single second until the credits started rolling.

"Edward, this was amazing!" Rosalie cheered. When she didn't get an answer, she looked over at him. "Edward!" she exclaimed. "What's wrong?"

"It's just….so…beautiful," he said, wiping his eyes.

Rosalie threw her arms around him and hugged him. "I know!"

"You two can't be serious," Jasper stated. Rose and Edward looked at him. He shook his head and laughed.

Rosalie looked at Edward. "Let's ignore him," she said.

"Good idea." They both laughed.

"I wonder if I could make my own Rocky," Rosalie mused.

"Me, too!" Edward exclaimed and turned on the couch to face Rosalie. Jasper felt a little pang of jealousy when Edward mentioned this, but he said nothing.

Rosalie giggled and put her hand on Edward's arm. "We can make our own Rocky! You can be Dr. Frank-N-Furter and I'll be..."

Edward put his hand on his chin thoughtfully and said. "Magenta. You'd make the best Magenta. And I always thought I'd make the best Columbia."

"Well, Jasper could be Dr. Frank-N-Furter then. And Luke...hey, where did Luke go?"

The human looked around. Jasper answered, "He stepped out sometime before the guy was in the table." His face screwed up in confusion causing Rosalie and Edward to laugh at his expression.

Edward sat back on the couch. "Mind if I ask a question?"

"Sure," Jasper answered. "What's up?"

Edward looked at him. "'What's up?' Someone got a modern dictionary."

Jasper narrowed his eyes, causing both Edward and Rosalie to laugh. He huffed. "So your question is?"

"What happens if you guys eat human food?" he asked.

"Interesting," Jasper said. "What made you want to ask this?"

"Well, you guys made a pretty big effort to avoid dinner. I was just wondering why."

Jasper nodded slowly. "Human food is lethal to us. If we eat it, it will kill us."

"Whoa, that's scary," he said, fighting back a yawn.

Jasper looked up at the clock. "It's after two, maybe you should get to bed."

Edward nodded, leaning his head against Jasper's bicep. "Yeah, I'm sleepy." He'd been wide-awake just five minutes ago as Rocky Horror was on, but now he was fighting to stay awake. It was simply not possible for him to fall asleep during Rocky Horror.

Rosalie stood up. "We'll be sleeping in the graveyard tonight. Please thank your mother for inviting us to stay though." She leaned down and kissed Edward's cheek.

"Bye Rosie," Edward said. "Cherry Mistmas."

The last thing he remembered was Rosalie's soft giggle and the soft shaking of Jasper's body as he laughed as well.

Jasper carried Edward upstairs to his bedroom and lay him down on the bed. Rosalie was right behind him. "We need to talk," she said.

"You bet we do," Jasper replied softly. He pulled Edward's blanket up to his chin and then both vampires left the house. Jasper had a fleeting image of staying in his room to watch the human sleep, but decided that was just too creepy.

A few minutes later, they were entering the mausoleum. Luke was leaning against the wall waiting for them.

"You missed the best part of the film," Rosalie teased.

"I'll just take your word for it," Luke replied, shaking his head.

Jasper said, "Rosalie, let me see the ring Esme gave you." She handed it over, confusedly. Jasper examined it and then smiled brightly. "Just as I expected."

"What?" Luke asked.

"Rosalie, do you remember about a year after you were turned you told me that one of the things you missed was the sunlight? And every time we're in Alaska for the winter you tell me how much you miss the sun?" Rosalie nodded and Jasper smirked. "I do believe that Esme has granted you the gift to walk in sunlight."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Rosalie asked.

"This is an ancient ring made by a vampire named Amon. He was born sometime during the seventh century. He was turned into a vampire when he was around seventeen, so the story is told. When he was in his third year as a vampire, he met a human woman whom he fell in love with. He wanted to be able to walk around with her, no matter the time of day.

"Amon heard a few stories about this magical stone called lapis lazuli, meaning "night stone" in Latin. One night, he forged this ring. The stone here is infused with his blood. That is why it is purple around the edges and bright blue in the middle. It enables the vampire who wears it to walk in sunlight."

Rosalie got it now. "You've got to be fucking kidding me. This is Amon's ring! As in the Amon's ring?"

Jasper nodded. Luke laughed loudly once. "I don't fucking believe this. Vampires have hunted this ring for centuries, killed for it even and it just lands in Rosalie's lap. A gift from the mother of our human friend, who found it in an antique store. Unbelievable," he said, shaking his head.

Rosalie was shaking her head back and forth. "I can't believe this! So, when we wear this ring, we'll be able to go out in sunlight without being harmed?" she asked.

"That's what I hear," Jasper answered with a smile.

Rosalie laughed again. "This is un-fucking-believable."

"Believe it, honey, cause it's real," Jasper told her. "While you're still trying to comprehend this, let me tell you something else you won't believe. This is not the only one."

"You're kidding?" Luke said. His eyes wide with disbelief.

Jasper shook his head. "Nope, Amon was worried he might lose the ring or it would be stolen from him or even somehow taken from his hand while he was wearing it. He created two more."

Rosalie smiled. "Do you know how amazing it would be if we found them?"

Jasper shook his head again and sat down on the floor. "Don't even think about it, Rose. Those rings have been lost for centuries. And I know for a fact that one of the rings was destroyed. A vampire found one a century or so ago and used it to kill humans during the daylight hours. When they realized he was a vampire, a group of vampire hunters found him while he was feeding on a young child. They trapped him in silver chains and put him on display in the center of the town. Then they burned him, destroying the ring in the process. We're indescribably lucky to even have this one."

"But, Jazz, if this one just turned up in some antique shop, then the other might not be that hard to find," Rosalie protested.

"I agree with Jasper," Luke said. "We're lucky to even have this one."

Rosalie frowned. "Fine, give me my ring back. It was a gift to me and I want it."

Jasper handed it back to her. Rosalie was doing the bratty thing she does when she doesn't get her way. Any other maker would reprimand her for getting an attitude and maybe punish her, but Jasper wasn't any maker. He just let her pitch a fit if she wanted to.

"Where are you going?" Jasper asked as Rosalie headed toward the stairs.

"Back to Edward's. I want to test out the ring," she said. "Plus, I want to hang out with him, we haven't hung out together in so long."

"You hung out with him just tonight," Luke said.

"Yes, but you guys were there and there are some things we just can't talk about with boys around, okay?"

Jasper looked her in the eyes. "Rosalie, that's dangerous."

"What is?"

"Getting so close to him. We will have to return to our nest soon."

Rosalie looked at her feet and whispered, "So you've said, but while we're here I'm going to spend time with my friend." Then she ran up the stairs and into the night.

Silence fell between the two men. Luke finally asked, "So you still want to return to New York?"

"When we have found Jacob and dealt with him, yes," the soldier replied. 

Luke was quiet again. "Want to go hunt before dawn?"

"Sure," Jasper answered.

* * *

 

Esme smiled as she settled beneath the covers next to Carlisle. She could hear Edward singing along to his movie from downstairs.

"Got a nice set of lungs on him, doesn't he?" Carlisle said, laughing as Edward's voice floated to his ears. He lay behind Esme, holding her close to him, one arm protectively around her waist as if to protect her from anything bad.

"Sure does," Esme answered. "You were awfully quiet tonight after Rose and the boys got here."

"I was watching Edward," Carlisle said quietly, rolling onto his back. Esme didn't answer, just waited for Carlisle to explain. She rolled over to face her husband so they were face to face. She gently laid her hand on his face. "You were right, I don't know him," he said finally.

"You can fix that," Esme whispered. "Just talk to him and you'll see how special and lovely he is."

"I know," Carlisle answered. He closed his eyes as tears started to well up in his eyes. "There's just so much I've missed with him. Since Alice died Edward has started college and he's figured out his dreams and what he wants to do with his life. He's been in a complicated relationship with Jacob and I feel like I don't know anything about him besides his name."

"He loves you, regardless," Esme told her softly crying husband. "I'm just happy that you now realize he's special in his own way. Alice was not the only child we had. I think it's time we both realize that."

"I don't know how he's put up with us for so long."

Esme smiled. "Like I said, he's special. He waited for us to see that just because Alice died, it doesn't mean we have to stop living as well. Dwelling on her death is worse than forgetting her, in some ways. If we spent too much time missing her or wishing she were here, we stop living our own lives. And that is worse than completely forgetting she even existed."

Carlisle didn't answer, but he knew Esme was right. He sniffled and wiped his tears away. At that moment, Edward's voice rang out across the silence of the Cullen home:

" _Oh, can't you see_  
That I'm at the start of a pretty big downer  
I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed  
(That ain't no crime)  
And left from my dreaming was a feeling of unnamable dread"

Esme laughed and disentangled herself from Carlisle's arms. She opened the bedroom door and yelled down the stairs, "Edward!"

The brunette stopped mid-song. "Yes?" he called.

"Suppress your excitement, son."

"Okay," he called back. Esme shut the door, shaking her head and crawled back into bed with Carlisle.

* * *

 

Esme awoke just before eight the next morning. She went downstairs and started a pot of coffee. She went back up the stairs and peeked into the guest bedrooms. She found that only Rosalie had decided to stay overnight, and wondered why the boys had gone home. She quietly closed Rosalie's door and went back downstairs. She got out a few things so she could start breakfast. Carlisle came into the kitchen, fresh out of bed and looking quite disheveled.

"Morning, honey," Carlisle said as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Morning, handsome," she replied.

Carlisle smirked and poured some coffee into his mug. He sat down at the table and watched Esme prepare breakfast. "Everyone else still asleep?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Well, only Rosalie stayed over. I imagine the boys went home."

"Well, I'm going upstairs to shower before we eat. Be back in a few," Carlisle said as he stood up. He stood up and left another kiss on Esme's cheek before heading toward the stairs. He trudged past his son's door and back into the master bedroom he shared with his beloved wife. He opened the closet door to pick out his clothes for the day when he heard Esme scream.

* * *

 

Rosalie returned to the Cullen home a few minutes after leaving the graveyard. She wished Jasper would let them stay in Chicago. When they returned to New York she knew that Edward would be on her mind. It was refreshing to be around him since she spent all her time around vampires whose only thoughts were of killing humans.

She went into Edward's room, but he was asleep. She ran her hand through his hair and kissed his cheek. Strangely, she realized she loved this little human. He was becoming like a brother to her, or a child she always had to protect. When Jasper forced them to all go back to New York, she'd miss him terribly. She turned to leave the room, only to be stopped when Edward shifted in his bed. She turned back to him as he opened his eyes.

"Rose?" he asked, voice groggy with sleep.

"Yep, it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to hang out with you." She couldn't explain the fact that there was also something pulling her here. Something was trying to tell her that she  _needed_  to be here for something.

"Oh," Edward said, rubbing his eyes.

"I can leave if you want," she said. The moment the words left her mouth, she felt this overwhelming feeling of dread.  _No_ , she decided,  _I can't leave. Something won't let me_.

"Do you want to play with my Barbie Dream House?" Edward said with a laugh.

"Um, think I'll pass on that," she said trying to force her voice to sound normal. The sense of dread that filled her moments ago had left her shaken. Something was tying her to Edward.

Edward sat up and turned on his lamp. Rosalie turned around and spotted a large CD collection. She crossed over to it. "I didn't see this earlier," she said.

"That's because you were too busy molesting my Harry Potter dolls."

"I did not molest your doll, I only examined it." She crouched down to look at the CDs Edward had collected. She read off a few band names, "Nirvana, Judas Priest, Muse, Lacuna Coil, Abba, Lady GaGa, Modest Mouse, Foo Fighters…What the hell kind of music is this?"

Edward sat down next to each other. "Well, you could always give it a listen you know."

"Okay," she said slowly. For the next few hours, Rosalie was introduced to a number of different bands. Giggling when Edward pulled out his disco moves and sang in a high-pitched voice to "More Than A Woman" by the Bee Gees. She had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when he put in Cradle of Filth's "Damnation and A Day" then started headbanging so hard he toppled over and bashed his head against the wall. She was surprised to hear he actually had a half decent voice when he started singing along to "The Real Thing" by Gwen Stefani. Finally, he put in a Grateful Dead CD and lay back on the floor.

With "Casey Jones" playing softly in the background, Rosalie turned to her favorite human. "If you could have been born in anytime period you wanted, which would you choose."

Edward turned to look at her. "Why would you ask that?"

"Well, I've lived for so long and I've seen the world change over the past few decades. I was just wondering if there was anything you'd like to go back and see if you could."

The human rolled onto his side. "Well, I think I would have like to have been born in the 60s. So that I could have been alive to see Queen at Live Aid in '85. You know, young enough to enjoy the night but old enough to remember it. That would have been magical. Although I would like to have been at Woodstock as well in '69."

Rosalie smiled. "So if you could go back in time, that's where you would go? To music events?"

"There not just music events Rose, they're parts of our history." In the background, the song changed to "Sugar Magnolia" and Edward smiled.

"I think you'll have to just explain it to me then," Rosalie said.

"Well, what about you, sweet cheeks? If Doc Brown pulled up in the Delorean, what would you go back and re-live?"

Rosalie thought. "I'd go back to the night Jasper rose as a vampire and kill Maria."

"Why the night he rose? And why kill Maria?"

"She tricked Jasper into thinking she loved him. That's how she got him to stay with her for a year. Once he saw how easily it was for her to kill Lucy and Nettie, he realized she didn't really have a heart so she couldn't actually love him. I'd go back to that night so that I could kill her. Jasper wouldn't have to go through everything he did."

"Why not go back to the night he was turned into a vampire and stop him from being turned?"

Rosalie smiled. "Then he wouldn't have been able to meet you."

Edward blushed. Rosalie laughed. The vampire looked at him. "Can you explain to me what the Delorean is? And who is Doc Brown?"

The human laughed through a yawn. "Can I do it tomorrow? I'm sleepy." He looked at his watch. "And don't you need to get back to the graveyard before dawn?"

Rosalie smiled. "Actually, no. I'll explain tomorrow. Come on," she said standing up. She pulled him to his feet and the human climbed into his bed.

The vampire turned off his lamp and whispered, "Good night." She didn't get an answer, so she left his room and went into one of the guest rooms that Esme had mentioned. She couldn't remember the last time she'd slept in a bed that was in a bedroom that actually had windows. All the windows in their house in New York had been replaced with sun-proof glass. She settled on the bed and closed her eyes. After a moment she climbed under the covers with a smile on her face.

* * *

 

Rosalie jolted awake. Something was telling her to get up, but she didn't know what it was. She opened her eyes to investigate, but stopped short when she saw the sun streaming through her windows. She hissed and started to jump back, but remembered her ring. She smiled and hesitantly held a hand out until the sun kissed her skin.

She could feel the heat warming her skin, but it wasn't burning her. She moved so her entire body was in front of the window. She closed her eyes and felt the warmth beating down on her, something she hadn't experienced in one hundred years. She heard a shuffling down the hall, but was too absorbed in the sun that she simply dismissed it. When the faint smell of blood hit her nose, she came back to her senses and darted from the room.

* * *

 

Edward slept peacefully in his bedroom, dead to the world. It was the most peaceful nights' sleep he'd ever had. He wasn't even dreaming.

Well, he wasn't dreaming at first, and then he saw Alice. She came to him looking as she did the last time he saw her, wearing the same outfit, too; leather pants, a bright red halter top and a pair of silver heels- she'd always been his main fashion inspiration, if only he'd been able to pull off heels.

"Edward, you need to wake up," she said in a dreamy, faraway voice.

"Alice?" Edward said. "What are you doing here?"

She ignored his questions, but placed a hand on his cheek and said, "Wake up now, or you're going to lose the only family you have left."

Edward sat bolt upright in bed and listened. He heard his father walking past his bedroom door and into his own room. He barely heard his mother downstairs shuffling around. He lay back on his bed.

"Just a nightmare," he said aloud. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

From downstairs, Esme screamed.

* * *

 

Carlisle bolted out of his room at the same time Edward was bounding out of his own. They ran down the stairs as quickly as they could. Carlisle reached the kitchen first and skidded to a stop in the doorway, blocking Edward's view. Then Carlisle screamed and shot forward like a bat out of hell.

Edward finally entered the kitchen to find Jacob standing over Esme's twitching, bleeding body. Carlisle tackled Jacob, but the werewolf only shoved him to the ground. Carlisle hit the refrigerator headfirst and dropped unmoving to the ground.

Edward stared in horror at the scene before him. There wasn't anything he could do, Jacob was a werewolf and he was just a human. Jacob laughed coldly. "I have to admit, I thought this would be more fun," he said in a voice Edward couldn't recognize. "I smell you've had vampires in the house. I can't believe you'd betray me like that. I thought what we had was special."

Tears were pooling in Edward's eyes. It wasn't anything Jacob said that disturbed him. In fact, Edward hadn't heard a single word Jacob said. It was the werewolf's thoughts that were hurting Edward. Jacob was projecting his thoughts loud and clear to Edward, he was showing him something, a memory, the human realized.

_Jacob knocked on Alice's front door, demanded information about a telepath, but Alice told him nothing. In a fit of anger, Jacob punched Alice in the face, sending her toppling over a table and into a wall. The revolting crack as Alice's neck snapped. She fell lifeless to the ground._

Jacob laughed. "Oops, didn't mean for you to see that. Since you did, might as well admit it. I killed your sister and there's nothing you can do about it."

He took a step forward, but that was all Edward saw. The next second, Edward was lying face down on the ground and things were breaking all around him. He looked up to see Rosalie fighting with Jacob. She'd tackled him to the floor and currently had him pinned down. The vampire's fangs clicked into place and she leaned down to sink them into Jacob's neck. The werewolf fought back, swinging his arm up and knocking Rosalie off of him.

The vampire flew backwards into Edward. The human crashed to the ground under Rosalie. He could feel his ribs crack and a bone in his leg snap, but he barely noticed it at the moment. Jacob quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed a knife off the counter. He hurled it with surprising accuracy and hit Rosalie in the chest. Had she been human, it would have killed her. Then he turned and ran out the back door. Rosalie started to go after him, but decided against it.

She turned to Edward, who still had tears in his eyes. "How are you here right now?" the human whispered.

Rosalie wiped blood from her mouth and pulled the knife from her chest. "Call an ambulance." She looked down at Esme. "Never mind, I'll do it. Go to your mother." Rosalie knew Esme was going to die. She could hear Esme's heart slowing. Edward needed these last few moments with his mother.

As she left the room she wondered if this was what she had been feeling last night. That looming sense of dread and needing to be here for something. This was that something. She was supposed to be here to save Edward.  _But how_ , she wondered as she dialed 911 and relayed the events to them. She set the phone down.  _How did I know to be here_?  _What was telling me to stay_? she wondered.

Back in the kitchen, Edward tried to stand up, pain shot through his broken leg. He whimpered and crawled over to his mother as best he could and took her hand. Her eyes were glassy and the life was fading from her eyes. "Edward," she gasped. "My son, I love you and your father…so much. Please remember that."

Edward wanted to tell her she would live, she would be okay. He wanted to say, "Don't speak like that mommy, you're going to be fine." But he couldn't bring himself to. Looking at her, the wound in her chest was too large, she was losing too much blood too fast. Instead he let his tears stream freely.

Finally, he managed to say, "I love you, mom. Say hi to Alice for me."

Esme smiled and closed her eyes. "Alice," she breathed. Edward felt his mother's hand go limp in his and he broke down. Edward could hear people talking all around him and a steady stream of thoughts, but he ignored them. All he could see was his mother's lifeless body in front of him.

"Edward?" Rosalie's voice said from behind him. "They're taking your father to the hospital and they need to look over you as well."

He nodded and started to stand up, forgetting about his broken leg. He started to fall forward, but Rosalie caught him and settled him against her. She helped him into the living room as a couple of paramedics started to put Esme's corpse into a body bag.

A policeman approached Edward. "My condolences, son," he said.

"I'm not your son," Edward snapped.

"My apologies, but I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you a few questions."

Rosalie answered, "I don't think now is the time. He's just witnessed something unfathomable, I assume you can give him time to recover."

The policeman nodded once and drifted away. Rosalie wrapped an arm around Edward's waist. A couple of paramedics came over to examine him. One of them said, "Do you feel any pain?"

"Yes," Edward replied.

"Where?"

"Everywhere," he said.

The paramedic cast his eyes down. "Any physical pain here?" He pressed his hand against Edward's chest. The telepath winced. The paramedics helped him into an ambulance, talking between themselves. Edward tuned them out, though.

"I want to see my daddy," he whispered. The words shocked him for he couldn't remember the last time he referred to his father as "daddy". Alice may have still been alive.

Rosalie had climbed in the ambulance with him. At his words she said, "The paramedics said he should be fine. Just a concussion, a bad one, but he'll be fine."

"Where did he go?" Edward whispered.

"He's at the hospital," she answered.

"Not him."

The vampire's body immediately tensed as she realized he meant Jacob. "I'm sorry, he ran off. I'll find him though, I promise you that." Edward wanted to ask how, but he was just too tired.

At the hospital, Edward was examined and then informed that he had two bruised ribs and a broken leg, though the human wasn't feeling it at the moment. Then he had to wait forty-five minutes to see his father while the doctors were running tests. Edward hardly noticed the time, though. He just sat, staring blankly at the wall with Rosalie still as stone by his side until a doctor put his hand on his shoulder.

"Mr. Cullen?" the doctor asked. Edward nodded. "I'm Dr. Bellamy, your father's doctor."

"How is he?" Edward asked softly.

"His concussion isn't as bad as we thought, I'd like to keep him over night, maybe even another day or so. He'll be fine, though."

Edward nodded. "May I see him?" he asked in the same soft voice.

"Of course," Dr. Bellamy said. He pointed Edward in the direction of his father's room and left to see another patient. Rosalie stayed in her seat to wait.

Edward leaned on one crutch and pushed the door open. "Dad?" he whispered as he came into the room.

Carlisle turned and looked at his son. Edward thought that Carlisle looked ten years older, his face was puffy and his eyes were red. "She died, didn't she?" he asked, voice barely above a whisper.

Edward nodded soundlessly. Both men started crying, and Edward hobbled his way forward to hug his father.

Rosalie stood up and left the hospital. She ran back to Edward's house and snuck inside. The police had blocked it off, but she didn't care. She climbed up the side of the house and went in Edward's window. She gathered up some clothes for him and a few things he might like to have. She dropped a full bag of clothes out the window and then jumped out with a second bag in her hands. The vampire loaded both bags into the trunk of his Mini Cooper and went back to the hospital. She had been sitting there for nearly an hour when Edward finally came out. "I wanna go home," he said. Wordlessly, Rosalie nodded and stood up. They were silent all the way to Edward's dorm.

"The police said you won't be able to return home for a few days," she said as they pulled into the parking lot. Edward only nodded in response.

Rosalie carried the bags of stuff she had gathered for him and she helped him inside. Edward was starting to scare her, as she'd never seen her eccentric little human so quiet.

When Rosalie closed the door behind them, Edward sat down on his bed and stared down at the floor. Rosalie put his things by the door and sat down next to him. Edward threw his arms around her without warning and started to sob. Rosalie wasn't sure how long they'd sat there like that, but the next thing she knew, Edward was asleep. She laid him back on the bed and covered him up as Jasper had the night before. She scrawled a note saying she'd be back soon, should he wake up and find her gone. Then, she left, locking the door behind her.

Edward was awake, but his eyes stayed closed. He couldn't open them. Couldn't force himself to. He knew when he opened his eyes he would see the surroundings of his dorm. And that would make it real. Being in his dorm would mean his mother was really dead and he wasn't allowed to go back to his house, though he didn't think he could force himself to go back anyway. Not at the moment, at least.

He rolled over. Someone was in the room with him. He only heard silence, so he knew it was a vampire. "Rosalie?" he whispered.

"Not quite, darlin'," a deep voice drawled.

Edward's eyes shot open. "Jasper," he breathed. He'd never thought he'd be so happy to see this vampire.

"You are okay?" Jasper asked.

Edward shook his head, tears springing to his eyes again. Jasper sighed. The weight of Edward's emotions were so arduous to handle, he almost felt like leaving the room.

Sorrow, misery, grief, and despair are just a few ways to put how Edward was feeling. Jasper knew that Edward needed comfort. Rosalie said she'd held him for hours while he cried.

Jasper stood up, crossed the room and climbed into bed with the fragile human. He shifted Edward slightly so that the vampire's arm was tightly around the human and Edward's head was resting on the vampire's silent chest. The empath sent waves of calm to the human but his pain was too great. Once again, Edward cried himself to sleep in the tight clutches of a vampire.


	25. The Hell I Feel

It's a strange feeling waking up in the arms of a vampire. Jasper was asleep, his arms locked around Edward's body. The human wiggled his way out of Jasper's hold and looked at the vampire closely. For all intents and purposes, Jasper was dead. He looked dead, he was sleeping like the dead and was cold, like the dead. Edward poked him in the side. Jasper didn't move. "Whoa," Edward breathed.

A beam of sunlight was streaming in through the window and was lying across Jasper's face. Edward reached out and touched the skin that the sun was warming.

"Something wrong?" the vampire asked suddenly. Edward snatched his hand back and nearly fell backward with surprise. Jasper chuckled softly and opened his eyes.

Edward stared at him in disbelief. "What the actual fuck?"

The vampire smirked as he sat up. "I'm sorry, I'm not familiar with that particular phrase," Jasper said.

"I thought vampires couldn't come out in sunlight."

"We can't," the vampire replied smoothly.

Edward looked to the window and then back to the vampire. "So what do you call that, the moon on crack? Is Emmett out in a tree holding a giant flashlight just to fuck with me?"

Jasper smiled and held up his hand. Edward's gaze fell to the ring that his mother had given to Rosalie. His heart dropped to his toes. "My mother gave that to Rose. It matches her eyes," Edward whispered, staring at the piece of jewelry.

"Yes, but it's much more than a ring, Edward." He smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you think you can handle it?" Jasper asked. When Edward nodded, the vampire began the explanation again.

"So Rosalie had it on the other day when my mother…." he trailed off, looking down at his bed.

"Yes," Jasper said quickly. "It's a good thing she did, too."

Edward felt anger swelling in his chest. "Why is it?" he snapped. "She didn't exactly save my mother, now did she?"

"She saved you and your father. You know there was nothing she could do for-"

"Couldn't she have smelled Jacob when he came in the house? Isn't that what your increased sense of smell is for? She could have done something," Edward said with an air of finality.

"What did you want her to do? Turn your mother into a vampire? That would have been the only way to save her."

Edward didn't answer. He didn't want to admit that the thought had crossed his mind a few times.

Jasper scoffed, knowing that Edward had considered it. "Would you really have been willing to turn your own mother into a vampire, to condemn her to living her life in the shadows and possibly never seeing any of her friends again? If she told anyone what she was they would turn away from her, abandon her, make her feel like a monster. If Rosalie had turned her, she would be a monster, not your mother. She may even resent you for it and that would hurt you. Rosalie would resent you for asking her to do it and you would resent her for doing it. Rose would never forgive herself for hurting you in such a way. It can't be undone, Edward. This is permanent, we can never go back. Don't blame Rosalie for what Jacob did."

"Okay! Stop! Please, I get it," Edward screamed. He blinked back tears. When his mother had been killed the day before, it had been on the tip of his tongue to ask Rosalie to change her, but of course he didn't. Wherever his mother was now, he hoped she was with Alice.

Alice. "I saw her," Edward said aloud.

"You saw who, Edward?" Jasper asked, placing his hand on the human's trembling shoulder.

Edward relaxed under his touch, finding a source of comfort from the vampire. "Alice," he said. "I saw Alice."

"When?" the vampire inquired.

Edward told him about how Alice had come to him in his dream and told him to wake up. "She's really watching over me," Edward whispered.

"It would appear that she is," Jasper answered cryptically. They sat in silence for a long time. Finally, Jasper said, "The police called you last night while you were sleeping. They need you to come down to the station and answer a few questions."

Edward sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I know, I need to go to the funeral home as well."

Jasper nodded. "I understand."

Edward stood up. "I'm going to shower and then I'll go." Jasper didn't respond as Edward started to slide out of bed, then stopped. "Uh-oh. I think I need help." He looked back to Jasper.

The vampire smirked. "Allow me to assist you, then." He pulled Edward from the bed and held him in his arms like a child.

Edward chuckled nervously. "On second thought, I think I can do it by myself." He wiggled until Jasper set him down again. He gathered some clothes and left to go the shower. He was lucky it was still Christmas break and the dorms were almost completely deserted. There were a few stragglers still on campus, but no one to really bother Edward with their thoughts of mundane things. When he reached the bathroom, he realized he would need Jasper's help after all, but he was too proud to go back and ask. So he settled for washing his hair in the sink and washing his arms.

Back in Edward's room, Jasper was sitting on his bed, waiting. He remembered that the human needed to eat, so he rushed out of the room to go buy him food.

When Edward returned to his dorm, he found Jasper sitting on his bed with a bag full of food on his lap. Jasper looked up with a confused expression. "You humans have so much to choose from nowadays. When I was human all we ate for breakfast were eggs and bacon." He held the bags out to Edward. "I got you a bunch of stuff."

"Obviously," Edward answered.

Jasper handed him a paper cup. "I know you don't like coffee in the mornings, so I got you green tea."

Edward's eyes widened as he took the cup. How did Jasper know that? he thought. Edward was probably the only person who didn't like coffee in the mornings. He only liked it when he was studying; in the mornings he liked green tea. Edward liked to wake up the natural way and coffee made his tummy hurt.

He took a sip and started to eat his breakfast, trying to ignore Jasper staring at him. After about four bites he couldn't take it anymore. "I know it's probably been a long time since you've seen a human eat and probably even longer since you've had to be subtle, but could you please stop watching me?" Edward said.

Jasper smirked. "My apologies, princess."

Edward's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't smile. No matter how much flirting, sweet words, pet names or sexy smirks Jasper threw his way, nothing could change the fact that he was about to go arrange funeral plans for his mother, whom had been brutally murdered in front of him by his ex-boyfriend. Putting it that way, Edward wasn't sure he was even sane anymore.

He suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. He almost pushed his food away but decided against it. Edward's heart warmed when he realized the only reason he was eating right now was because of Jasper. Therefore, he forced himself to eat, knowing he would need it later. When he was finished, he dropped his paper wrapper on the floor rather unceremoniously and turned to the vampire.

"Do you think you could come with me today?" he asked suddenly. He wanted Jasper by his side because the vampire offered him comfort. He would need that if he wanted to get through the day.

"Sure," Jasper answered with a nod. The two men stared at each other for a beat before Edward broke the connection and turned to the door. He slipped on his leather jacket and started for the door. Jasper led him out, smiling at Edward's insistence on wearing his leather jacket. Edward let Jasper drive to the police station. He didn't know what he was going to say because he didn't know what Rosalie had already told them.

Almost as if the vampire were reading his mind, Jasper said, "Rosalie only told them a man broke into the house and she gave them a false description. Your father gave them the same description, but you are going to tell them you didn't see him. Just that you heard your mother scream and ran down the stairs too late."

Edward nodded and got out of the car. He saw that Jasper slipped the keys into his pocket. "Don't need another body ending up in the trunk," the vampire said with a smile as he stuffed his keys in his pocket.

Edward nodded. "Good point," he said. Jasper gave him an understanding look and sent a wave of calm toward him. He didn't like to mess with Edward's emotions, but the telepath clearly needed it at the moment.

Questioning at the police station turned out to be worse than Edward thought. They asked him how a man was able to break into the house without being heard until Esme screamed. They asked him how his father hadn't been able to fight the man off, but Rosalie had. They asked how it was possible that Edward didn't get a look at the man who attacked them. They asked if he had any idea why they had been attacked. Edward, of course, told them that he had gotten in the kitchen too late and "the man" was already running out the door.

The worst part about the questioning: they hadn't let Jasper stay with him. The vampire was sitting on a bench in the front of the police station, far enough away from Edward that he couldn't feel the human's emotions. He had been able to subdue the pain Edward was feeling since the previous night, but now, Edward was feeling the full weight of his grief, pain and misery. He was doing all he could not to become a weeping mess in front of the police officers.

After nearly an hour, they finally told him he could go. He hobbled out on his crutches and didn't look up as he past Jasper. The vampire held the door open for him and they went into the sunlight. Edward noticed Jasper flinch a little bit at the bright light of day.

"You've been playing with my emotions today haven't you?" he asked.

"Only to help you cope," Jasper answered honestly. He didn't see any reasons to lie to him.

Edward bit his lip and started toward his car. He didn't want Jasper manipulating his emotions, but at the same time he was grateful. So he let it go for the moment. Jasper helped him in again and they went off to the funeral parlor. As soon as they entered, Edward's eyes began to water. Memories of Alice flashed back to him. It only got worse when the funeral director greeted them and invited them into his office. Edward remembered that he was the same man they saw about planning Alice's funeral.

"I spoke with your father on the phone," the funeral director, whose name was Alan Ball, said as he sat down in his chair. "Your parents had a few things arranged a few years ago after Alice's untimely demise. Burial plot is picked out, the tombstone has been selected, all I need you to do is choose a casket and sign some papers. Also let us know how you'd like her hair to be styled and what clothes you'd like her to be wearing."

Edward nodded, biting the inside of his mouth. Alan led them downstairs to the display of coffins. Edward made his decision and they went back upstairs. He signed a few papers and made arrangements for Esme's obituary to be printed in the local paper.

When he finally stepped outside again, Edward felt like he was suffocating. He squeezed his eyes shut and leaned his forehead against the roof of his car.  _This shouldn't be happening_ , he thought.  _I should be at home with my parents enjoying our post-Christmas traditions. Funerals shouldn't be arranged the day after Christmas. Funeral parlors shouldn't even be open the day after Christmas_.

Tears ran down his face. A strong hand planted itself on the human's shoulder. Edward leaned into the touch and soon found himself wrapped tightly in Jasper's arms, his face nestled in Jasper's neck. "It's too much," he whispered.

Jasper nodded against him. "I know," he whispered back.

* * *

 

"Wake up, sleepy head," said a voice from above him. Edward stirred and rolled over to find himself face to face with Rosalie. She smiled. "You need a shower."

Edward groaned. "I can't."

"I'm going to help you." She pulled him up, and then grabbed a towel and off they went.

"Strip," the vampire ordered as they entered the bathroom. Edward stared at her. She gave him an expectant look and said, "You do it, or I will. Your mother's funeral is today and I refuse to let you go smelling like….whatever it is you smell like."

Edward swallowed and took his clothes off. Rosalie gasped. "Oh my god! Edward, you're huge!" she yelled.

The human hurriedly covered himself. "If you're going to make remarks like that you can leave, I don't need your help."

She shook her head to break herself from her trance and giggled. "I can't believe I never noticed that monster you were hiding down there." She wrapped an arm around his waist and helped him into the shower.

"You're getting into the shower with clothes on?" Edward asked.

"I can get naked if you really want me to," she said.

Edward's eyes widened. "Thank you, but no." he said.

She shrugged. "Too bad." The vampire was a surprisingly good shower helper. Edward could only stand on one leg, but Rosalie never let him fall. He splashed her with water a few times and fell against her more than once, but she never complained. She only smiled and steadied him. After an hour, he was finally clean and the vampire was soaked. Rosalie handed him a towel and helped him back to his bedroom. She handed him the suit she'd picked out for him to wear.

"Your father was released from the hospital the morning, I picked him up for you. He's going to be here in about twenty minutes to get you. The police said you can go back home now," she told him. She turned toward the door.

"Wait, you're not going to the funeral?" he asked.

She shook her head. "You need to be with your father. I'll see you tonight." She gave him one last smile and then was gone.

Twenty minutes later, Edward was standing in the parking lot, waiting for his father. When Carlisle's Mercedes stopped in front of him, he climbed into the passenger seat as best he could, almost throwing his crutches into the back seat. He couldn't look at his father as they drove to the church where Esme's funeral was being held.

Carlisle asked, "Are you taking the pain medication the doctor prescribed?"

"Yes," Edward answered. "Are you?"

"Of course." They were silent. "I just hope they catch the bastard who did this to us," Carlisle said.

"So do I."

"I told the police everything I could about the man, but unfortunately I don't think they'll find him."

Edward looked at his father. Did he not remember it was Jacob? "I didn't see him so I couldn't give them a description. What did he look like?" Edward asked.

He knew it was wrong, he knew it was an invasion of privacy, but he did it anyway. He dropped his shields and looked into his father's mind. "He was tall, blond, think he had blue eyes. Average build." Carlisle's voice came out evenly, but his mind told a different story. The memory of the scene in the kitchen was different than Edward remembered. His father had created an image that fit exactly what he'd described, but it was wrong. His memory was choppy, and had pieces missing.

Edward suddenly realized what was wrong: his father had been glamored. He tried to control his anger. He couldn't believe that his vampire friends had glamored his father. The description of a blond man had been planted there by one of the vampires.

The telepath's mind flashed back to his conversation with Jasper when the vampire had told him Carlisle had given them a false description.  _That's what he meant_ , Edward thought.  _And I was too stupid to realize it._

When they reached the church, Carlisle helped Edward inside. As much as he hated to, Edward cried during the service. He knew if Alice were here she would tell him not to be sad, but he just couldn't bring himself to care anymore. He was just too tired. And maybe, just maybe, he wasn't as strong as he thought he was.

After the funeral, everyone went back to the Cullen home. Edward couldn't bring himself to enter the kitchen so he stayed in the living room. Relatives and friends of Esme's mingled around him, occasionally stopping by him to give condolences. He just smiled sadly and went on staring at the coffee table. His shields dropped a few times and he heard the thoughts of those around him. Mostly people thought about how sad it was for Carlisle and Edward, losing the girls so close together. Edward lost a sister and mother, Carlisle lost his daughter and wife in a short span of four years.

When he couldn't take any more sympathy or pity, Edward excused himself and retreated to his bedroom. He wasn't surprised to find a vampire waiting for him.


	26. Finally, You're Here

"You glamoured my father!" Edward hissed.

"I didn't have a choice," Jasper said. "If he gave them Jacob's description then the filthy werewolf would have his name and picture everywhere, the police would be looking for him and we'd never find him because he'd be too far away for us to track."

"You're tracking him?" Edward asked, momentarily sidetracked.

"That's why you haven't seen Luke or Emmett around lately. We have a few weres helping out as well, members of Nick's pack agreed to help us find him."

Edward sat down on his bed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just can't believe he wants to hurt me this badly."

Jasper sat down next to him. "I don't think he wants to hurt you, really."

"So what the hell do you call what he's doing?" Edward demanded angrily, tearing his hands away from his hair.

"I don't know. That's why we need to find him and ask him. Think about it, you dated him for two years, if he wanted to hurt you he could have done it at anytime when you were with him. I don't know what his motives are." Jasper's face was set in confusion. "Even if he's upset you broke up with him, I don't believe he'd be doing all of this because he's heartbroken over the loss of you."

Edward shook his head. He didn't know how to respond to that, so he just said, "I still can't believe you glamoured my father."

"It was necessary."

"I know, but still. I'm a little jealous you can't glamour me."

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"I'd like to forget that whole thing," Edward said.

Jasper's arm wound around the human's shoulders. "That wouldn't help you. You have to face this and overcome it. It will make you stronger. You can't let Jacob win."

Edward subconsciously snuggled closer to Jasper. The vampire's touch keeping him grounded. "I just can't believe he killed my mother and my sister."

"Alice? He killed Alice?" Jasper asked, looking down at the human's face.

"Yeah," Edward whispered. He swallowed to fight back tears as he told Jasper what he'd seen in Jacob's mind.

"Strange," said the vampire.

Edward didn't hear him. Tears streamed from his eyes. The pain on the human's face was too much for Jasper to handle. Slowly, he leaned over and pressed his lips against Edward's cheek. The warmth under his lips was something he missed since the last time he'd kissed Edward. As a vampire, he didn't feel warmth that often. He didn't notice that the human tensed as the feel of Jasper's lips on his skin.

The vampire trailed his nose across Edward's jaw line and rested his head on the human's shoulder. He breathed in letting Edward's scent fill his nostrils. It surrounded his mind, making it hard for him to think clearly. He pressed his face harder against the human's shoulder and left another kiss on the human's neck this time.

Edward inhaled sharply. "Jasper," he breathed. The vampire only shook his head against Edward's shoulder.

Edward turned his head slightly just in time to see the vampire's blue eyes open and bore into his. They stared at each other for seconds, minutes, hours, who knows; but neither could turn away.

"Edward," Jasper whispered the human's name into the silent room.

The human pinched his eyes close. His heart slammed against his chest as he felt Jasper start to run his fingers down his arm slowly. After all that happened today Edward wanted, no,  _needed_  for somebody to show him love. He not only lost his mom; but also a part of himself and his heart was slowly breaking more by the second. He was tired of always waiting on somebody to do something. He knew what he wanted and he was going for it. He turned quickly and wove his fingers in Jasper's hair. His eyes opened in surprise as Edward pressed his lips to his in a slow kiss. Jasper stiffened at the sudden intrusion but all too soon his tongue swirled and danced with Edwards; his scent and taste almost hypnotizing him.

Jasper reached up and put a hand on the back of Edward's neck pulling him tighter to his body.

"Hmmm," Edward moaned into his mouth.

Too turned on to care, Edward ran his hands down the vampire's chest and was met with a low growl. Jasper moved his fingers so that they were running down either side of Edward's thighs as they lightly caressed his skin through the fabric of his dress pants. As his hands glided slowly up Edward's thigh, he let out an audible moan and angled his body even more towards Jasper. Jasper moved his free hand to Edward's hair, holding his face to him until Edward had to pull back to breathe. While Edward drew in quick, shallow breaths, Jasper moved his lips to his neck placing soft kisses over his pulse point. He knew what he was doing was wrong; but he couldn't bring himself to care. Edward needed him and that was all that mattered.

His fangs grazed Edward's neck, causing the human to gasp. He shift on the bed until he was up on his knees holding Jasper's honey blonde curls in his hands winding them tightly between his fingers. Edward molded his lips to Jasper's and pulled him slowly back on the king size bed. Jasper went willingly never breaking his lips or hands from Edward's skin. Edward straddled Jasper's waist and moved his kisses down to his neck nipping slowly at his cold skin.

Edward began to undo the buttons of Jasper's shirt and gasped as each section of flesh was revealed to him.

He was sheer perfection. His hard nipples were surrounded by pale skin that stretched out to shape the vampire's hard abs.

Jasper wove his arms around Edward's back flipping them both over on the bed. Jasper looked down at Edward and watched as his eyes grew darker and darker as he stared at him. Jasper moved his arms down and ripped off Edward's shirt, the ripped fabric joining his own on the floor next to the bed. He moved his hands all over Edward's chest. Each simple graze of Jasper's icy fingertips spread a fire throughout him.

Edward groaned at the intimate touches and brought Jasper's lips back to his in a passionate kiss. Hitching his leg over Jasper's waist, he held him in place as Jasper let his erection touch Edward for the first time.

Edward just lay there, he made no attempt to stop Jasper from where he was going with this, the slight audible moans of enjoyment and the small but significant movements of his hips and legs were all the encouragement he needed to try his luck a little further. Edward moved his hands up and along Jasper's ass, feeling the vampire's muscles flex beneath his palms.

 _For a dead guy, he sure is alive_ , Edward thought randomly as his thumbs traced the stretch of skin above Jasper's pants. It was while he was tracing this outline and Jasper raised his hips that Edward took the opportunity to hook his hands in to the top of his jeans and pull them down from over his ass, freeing his round muscular ass to the human's ever-grateful greedy eyes.

Jasper looked down at him, and smiled, before settling himself back down on to Edward again. Jasper's body pressed against his own was exactly what he needed right now. He needed the touch and comfort of another person- human or vampire.

Edward removed Jasper's pants and tossed them to the floor. Edward ran his hands down the planes of Jasper's chest marveling in the feeling of the vampire's hard strong muscle. Jasper leaned down and placed a kiss right below Edward's ear. He felt Edward's blood as it pumped throughout his body. The urge to sink his fangs into the human's flesh was almost too strong to fight.

Edward had now opened his legs wider as Jasper settled himself in between them not letting up on his neck. Edward's hands wound through Jasper's hair and gave a tug causing Jasper to growl in response. Jasper raised his hips up allowing Edward more freedom to explore him further. Kissing down Edwards neck Jasper began kissing his chest causing the boy to writhe underneath him. Jasper ran his tongue down the center of Edward's chest and down his stomach until he reached Edwards belt buckle. Looking up at Edward for any signs of hesitation, Jasper ripped the button through the hole and pulled the pants and boxers off Edward's body in one movement. Edward gave a shudder and ran his fingers down Jasper's jaw as he gazed down at him. He smiled faintly as Jasper rubbed along Edward's thighs. Jasper kissed along Edward's inner thighs and took his cock into his mouth.

Edward hissed from the contrasting feelings; hot met cold. Jasper's tongue worked expertly around and down Edward's hard member bringing him to the brink. Edward's undoing was when Jasper fondled his balls in his cold hands and hummed around the head of his cock.

Edward released everything he had into Jasper's awaiting mouth as his back arched off the bed and Jasper continued to suck everything he was giving him down. He released Edwards softening cock with a pop and moved back up his body kissing as he went. He stopped to take one of Edward's nipples in between his teeth. Edward held Jasper's face to his chest as if he was afraid he would disappear. Jasper moaned as Edward gave another swift tug if his hair.

Jasper finally rose back up and met Edward's lips in a slow kiss. Edward ran his hand down Jasper's back scratching it along the way until he got to the top off his boxers. Edward slid his fingers underneath the thin material and kneaded Jasper's ass slowly pulling him closer and closer to his body. Pretty soon Jasper caught the rhythm and began moving with him. Edward pushed against Jasper and pulled him sideways onto his back until they were in the position of Edward straddling his waist again. Edward looked down at him and uttered three words the vampire never thought he would hear.

"I want you Jasper," he said simply leaning down and kissing him.

He kissed down his neck and moved his body so he could kiss Jasper's tight stomach. The muscles contracted as Edward finished his ministrations and pulled Jasper's boxers down with his teeth. Edward leaned over Jasper and grabbed a condom and a bottle of lube from the side draw next to his bed. Sitting the new items beside Jasper, Edward went back to work. He licked the inside of his thigh and gave a soft bite, moving up closer to Jasper's cock; Edward could smell the concentrated scent that was all Jasper. He smelled absolutely heavenly.

Jasper gently wove his fingers through Edward's hair being careful not to hurt him. Edward let his tongue circle the head of Jasper's cock as the vampire gave a low groan. Edward looked up in time to see Jasper close his eyes and open his mouth. Edward worked his mouth up and down Jasper's cock bringing him closer and closer to the end of ecstasy. Jasper's back arched off the bed as Edward pulled away to watch in fascination as Jasper's seed coated his abs. Edward looked up at Jasper and saw him with his eyes closed and chest heaving taking unnecessary breath.

Edward rose back up so that he was straddling Jasper's waist and grabbed the vampires hands; placing them on his hips. Edward leaned down and placed his lips next to Jasper's ear.

"I want you Jasper; please say you want me to," Edward pleaded, looking at Jasper with dark eyes.

Jasper looked at Edward and moved his hands down to cup Edward's ass and moved him so he was no longer sitting on his waist. Edward's eyes began to water thinking Jasper didn't want him.

"You don't want me?" he asked sadly, his bottom lip began to quiver. This was not what he needed, this was the opposite of what he needed right now. Jasper rejecting him was not part of the plan.

Jasper looked at him as if he was crazy. He pulled Edwards mouth back to his and whispered against his lips, "I'll always want you," he said rolling the condom down Edward's length. Despite being a vampire and unable to contract any diseases, Jasper wanted to take all precautions to help Edward feel comfortable. Jasper moved his hands down his chest as Edward's eyes followed his every movement. Jasper moved his hands between his legs and started to prepare himself.

Jasper added a second finger again and repeated his manipulations. He kept working his fingers gingerly in his ass, rotating, swaying back and forth and stretching for a few minutes as Edward continued to look at him in awe. Edward took this time to really look at Jasper. Jasper was absolute perfection; even the scars that littered his body were perfection. His honey blond curls fell into his gorgeous eyes and his high cheekbones made his jaw strong and angular. Edward's eyes wandered down Jasper's sculpted chest onto his faultless abs on down to his perfect cock. His entire body was strong, lean and muscular, not overly so, but perfect- just for him.

"I'm ready Edward," Jasper said rubbing lube onto Edward's hard member. Jasper sat still as Edward positioned himself at his entrance. He slowly began to push past the surprisingly tight ring of muscle. Jasper let out a groan that could only be described as primal. Edward eased himself even further. It felt so surreal to be encased by the coolness of Jasper's body. Jasper felt Edward start to fill him; Edward's cock going further than his fingers could ever dream to reach. Jasper and Edward collectively let out a low moan as they both tried to adjust to the connection between the two of them. Edward kept up a consistent forward motion until his thighs rested against the back of Jasper's ass. Edward leaned down as Jasper wrapped his arms around Edward's neck holding him close.

"Are you ready, love?" Edward asked Jasper, to which Jasper could only nod his head because the feeling of Edward in him filling him left him feeling whole and complete.

Edward slowly withdrew himself until on the tip remained before gently sliding back into Jasper. He kept this slow pace up until he decided to add in a twist, which had Jasper grasping at the sheets. He never knew it could feel like this. Edward brushed against Jasper prostate with each inward thrust and Jasper's fangs protruded from all the intense pleasure Edward gazed down at him as he felt his arousal grow from the look on Jasper's face. Jasper's cock had become rock hard beneath him. Edward moved his hands and began to stroke Jasper's length in time with his thrusts.

"Fuck!" Jasper yelled due to the dueling pleasures. Each time Edward withdrew he felt a yearning emptiness inside. On each forward thrust he felt complete; this was the way it was meant to be. Jasper started moaning constantly as Edward continued to thrust into him.

Jasper felt Edward's hand on his hip urging him forward onto his cock to meet each of his forward thrusts. Edwards moaning became louder as he continued to pound into him and Jasper knew he was nearing orgasm. The human caught a glimpse of some emotion behind the vampire's eyes that he could only describe as hunger. Without any sort of thought process at all, he made a decision. Jasper had given him what he needed; now he had to give Jasper what he needed.

"Bite me, Jasper," Edward pleaded panting as the sweat dripped down his forehead.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, groaning

"Yes…BITE ME!"

Jasper tilted Edward's head to the side and grazed his fangs down his throat. As Edward's orgasm hit him, he sank his fangs into Edward's delicate skin. Edward stilled and Jasper heard Edward moan, as his cock seemed to get even more rigid as he thrust himself fully into Jasper. Jasper's orgasm hit him full force as the sweet blood trickled onto his awaiting tongue and his seed landed on his stomach. Edward shot his load into the condom and promptly collapsed on Jasper as his fangs slid out of Edward's neck.

Edward lay spent on Jasper's chest. Jasper flipped them over and let out a moan as their sensitive cocks brushed against each other. Jasper looked down at Edward as he lay panting trying to catch his breath. The sight of Edward sweaty and spent made Jasper's cock stir to life again. Edward let out a chuckle and grasped Jasper's neck and kissed his face, eyelids, nose and finally his mouth.

"Please don't leave me Jasper. Promise me you'll stay," Edward said his eyes glossing over with an indescribable emotion. Jasper brought his lips down to Edward's neck and licked the two puncture wounds and watched as the human's bleeding slowed. Edward took in a sharp breath as Jasper kissed up the side of his neck to his ear.

"I promise," he whispered against Edward's skin. He meant it, too. Despite the fact he'd told Rosalie they would have to leave soon, Jasper knew he couldn't leave if he wanted to.


	27. Plastic Made Dreams

"I did something bad," Jasper said as he shut the door behind him.

Rosalie all turned to him. "What is it, Jasper?" she asked after a moment of silence.

Jasper glanced at Emmett and back to Rose. "I should talk to you alone, first." For a few moments Jasper didn't answer. "What did you do, then?" She smiled a little, trying to encourage him.

Jasper turned to his child and looked her in the eyes. "I slept with Edward."

Rosalie squealed and clapped a hand over her mouth. She took her hand away, trying not to smile. "And this is a bad thing?"

"You know it is," Jasper snapped.

"I don't see what's so bad about giving in to your feelings. It's obvious you two are into each other. The sexual tension between you is so intense it's almost funny." She smirked devilishly. Jasper glared at her and her smile dropped. "That's not all is it?"

Jasper shook his head. "We, um….well, we exchanged blood."

"I see." Rosalie looked at her feet and then again at Jasper. "What's wrong with that, though?"

Her maker shut his eyes. "I wanted to kill him this morning. The taste of his blood was delectable; I crave it. It took every ounce of my strength to leave this morning. I'm afraid I'll hurt him if I see him again."

"You'd never hurt him. And you can't just stay away from him, not now. Oh god, especially not now!" she shouted.

"I know that," Jasper snapped. "I want to see him, I  _really_  do." He thought back to Edward's hoarse voice in his ear begging to be bitten. He shivered as he came back to himself without noticing Rosalie's small smirk. "But at the same time, I'm afraid I'll hurt him."

Rosalie was silent. "Is his blood really that good?" Jasper's eyes turned to pure ice as he glared into his child's eyes. "I was only asking," Rosalie said, putting her hands up in surrender.

Jasper scowled and looked across the graveyard. A jingling in his pocket startled him. He pulled his phone out and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What is this?"

Rosalie peered over and laughed. "You've got a text message."

"A what?"

"A text message. Look." She pushed a few buttons and words came up on the screen. "Aw, it's from Edward!" Her excited cheer was halted by Jasper's glare. She looked back at the screen and read aloud, "'Missed you this morning. Less than three.' Less than three?" Now her eyebrows pulled together in confusion. "Oh! It's a heart. That's so sweet!"

She looked back to her maker, to find him staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"What's a heart?"

"Well, Jasper, a heart is what keeps blood pumping through a human's body-"

"I know what a heart is! You said 'it's a heart', well, what's a heart?"

"Oh!" She pointed at the screen. "This is a heart, see." She turned his phone so he could see it right side up. "Aren't you going to answer him?"

"How do I do that?" Jasper asked dumbly.

"Oh my Godric, you are so out of touch."

"Godric?" Jasper asked, raising one eyebrow. "And how do you know so much about technology."

"Emmett was born in the eighties. He's only a few years old you know. He's into the whole technology thing. And Godric is Emmett's maker."

Jasper spun around and stared down at his child. "You've already met his maker?"

"Well, yeah," she said.

"I didn't think you'd been together long enough to have met his maker." In the vampire world, meeting a vampire's maker was equivalent to meeting a parent in the human world.

"Emmett's already met you."

"That's different, we met him the same night, remember."

"I remember." She rolled her eyes. "Quit changing the subject. You need to talk to Edward." She looked up to the sky, her eyes raking over the stars ahead.

Jasper took off the ring of Amon and handed it back to her. "You stay with him tomorrow. I need some time to think." He was gone before Rose could stop him.

"Don't you dare push him away!" she called after him, knowing he could hear her.

* * *

 

I sighed and pressed the palms of my hands against my face. My professor was talking, but I wasn't listening.  _What is wrong with me?_  I wondered. Intermediate Mechanics is my favorite class, why can't I pay attention? Oh, I know why. I know exactly why _._  My mind wandered to two nights ago when I'd immersed myself completely in another person. Well, vampire.

I can't help but wonder if I'd done something wrong, though. I thought everything was wonderful. That is until I'd woken up alone. All alone. When I'd awoken the morning after, Jasper was gone. I sent him a text and had gotten no response. Ever since then, I'd been tried to convince myself that it was just Jasper's lack of technological skills that kept him from answering me. My stupid conscience wouldn't allow that, though. It was trying to convince me that I had done something wrong and that's why I haven't heard from Jasper. Or Rosalie for that matter.

The taste of the vampire's blood lingered on my lips and tongue. That's right, I bit a vampire. How many people can say they'd bitten a vampire? I'm pretty sure it's not many. I'm not sure what had prompted me to bite Jasper in the first place, but I had. Jasper seemed to like it,  _a lot_.

_I bit Jasper's shoulder as hard as I could, my teeth ripping through the vampire's skin and blood seeped out. The liquid touched my tongue as I sucked blood from the wound I'd created. Both of us moaned at the same time. Jasper's hands came up to hold my head in place to make sure I didn't move too soon._

_I drank for nearly a full minute before I pulled my head away. I moved slightly, my leg bumped into Jasper's hard erection. I smirked, blood dripping from my mouth._

" _You liked that, didn't you?"_

" _You have no idea," the vampire breathed and pulled me in for a kiss._

I shook my head to get rid of the still recent memories. Someone touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"Class is over," a female voice said above me.

I looked up into the face of the person who'd spoken. Fuck. It was my professor, Sofia Howard.

"Oh," I said. I stood up, feeling my face turning red. It wasn't a good sign when your professor had to tell you class was over.

She put a hand on my arm to stop me and said, "Anything you need to talk about?" I looked up at her shaking my head slightly. Can't exactly tell a professor you fucked a vampire. Professor Howard laughed. "I know this is your favorite class, Edward. And there's something very wrong if you're blanking out on me. Is this something I should take personally?" she teased.

 _Caught_. I shook my head and smiled a little and leaned against my desk. I looked at my feet for a moment before opening my mouth. "You see I became…involved, with someone a few nights ago." My face turned even redder as I spoke. "But I haven't heard from that person since and I don't understand why."

"Okay," my teacher started slowly. "Was this person a stranger, a friend or…." She trailed off.

"Well, a friend, but we've been slowly becoming….more." I kept my eyes on the floor as I spoke.

Sofia smiled. "Maybe this person is just as nervous as you are."

"I don't think so, he's wiser and probably too mature."

"Edward, everyone gets nervous at some point, no matter how old or mature they appear to be," she said.

"But, I don't know if what we did meant to him what it meant to me," I said wondering if I was reading the signals wrong. But I couldn't have been. Putting her hand on my shoulder, Sofia looked straight into my eyes.

"You can't beat yourself up about this. I'm pretty sure this young man is talking to somebody right now about the same worries and fears. You both just need to sit down and talk it out and figure out where you both want to go from here," she said. "And more importantly go with your heart, what will be, will be."

I looked up at her. At that moment I truly felt a little better. I just needed to talk to Jasper and figure this whole situation out with him.

"Thanks, Professor Howard. You don't know how much you've helped me," I said but I still felt bad for not paying attention in class today.

"Anytime, Edward." She smiled. "My door is always open if you ever need to talk."

I smiled back as I grabbed my messenger bag off the floor. I left the room and walked out into the cool air. I looked up at the cloudy sky and sighed. Pulling out my iPhone, I checked my messages but I was disappointed to see my inbox empty.

I thought that maybe I needed to take a more direct approach, but that might make Jasper more of a recluse. I turned to head to library, putting in my ear buds as I walked. During times like this, there's really only one thing that can make me happy. I flipped through my iPod until I found Idina Menzel and settled on "Brave." I immediately smiled. Oh, Idina, you melt my little heart.

Suddenly, one of my ear buds was removed and someone squealed in my ear. "Edward!" I jumped back, slipping on ice and falling on my ass. My eyes darted back from Rosalie, the squealer, to the guys that were somewhere to the left staring at Rosalie and still chuckling at me. She pulled me to my feet, her mouth set in a wide smile.

"Rose," I said. I caught a flash of red on her hand and knew she was wearing her ring, of course. Without it she wouldn't be in front of you right now, idiot.

"Is that Idina Menzel?" she asked, nodding toward my iPod.

"Yes."

Her eyes lit up. "I love her. I saw her in Wicked a few years ago."

"I love Wicked!" I said excitedly.

Rosalie's smile nearly split her face. "I demand that we go see it together then."

"Oh, we are so there. It's coming to Chicago pretty soon, I think. I need something to cheer me up anyway. I don't know if you can tell, but I've been in a funk lately. Ever since I found out Linda Eder isn't coming here until next year." I scowled just thinking about it.

"Is that all you're upset about?" Rosalie asked. I didn't answer. She looked into my eyes. "Well?" she asked expectantly.

"Well, what Rosalie?" I asked.

Rosalie smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen.  _Psychopath_ , I thought.  _This is what a psychopath looks like before it kills. I should run_. But Rosalie spoke, "I know about you and Jasper."

"Do you now?" I responded. I walked past her continuing toward the library. A vampire in the form of a six-two Civil War vet had kept me from listening in my favorite class and had also kept me from studying a time or two. I'm not about to let Rosalie distract me, too.

Rosalie shot a glare at a guy who'd whistled at her and smiled again at me. "Yes, he told me, obviously." She was still smiling and I was still holding tight to my theory of a crazy person.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" Her smile faltered only slightly.

I motioned in the air with my hands, making a nonsense gesture. "You haven't stopped smiling since you appeared."

"I'm happy. When people are happy they smile. Even vampires smile because we used to be people, too."

I rolled my eyes. "You are ridiculous. And you look like a deranged killer."

She ignored my jibe. "So what are you going to do?"

"About?"

"Jasper."

"Nothing."

"Why not?"

"It's hard to talk to someone when they don't return texts or phone calls. Maybe you should be having this conversation who is doing the ignoring, not the person being ignored." I marched up the steps to the library, Rosalie right behind me.

She groaned. "I've already talked to him and now I want to talk to you."

"What about?" I strolled past the librarian, who was giving me the evil eye for daring to enter her library while having a conversation. I didn't even bother apologizing.

"I want to talk about Jasper."

"What a coincidence, because I don't." I dropped my bag on a table and went in search of a book. Any research I needed to do could be done online, I just needed something to do so I wouldn't have to look at Rosalie.

"How about Jacob?"

I froze. "What about him?" I asked, turning around slowly.

Rosalie looked me straight in the eyes. "We have a few leads, we may be close to finding him. We need to talk about what you want to do when we find him."

A guy at the end of the aisle gave us a funny look. I pushed Rose back toward the table in the corner I'd put my bag on. "What do you mean what I want to do?" I asked in an urgent whisper.

"We have to interrogate him," she whispered back, pulling out a chair and sitting down gracefully. "It would be a good idea if you were there to read his mind and see if he's telling the truth or not."

I blinked. "Well, fuck."

"You don't have to, it would just be helpful for us."

"I will. When you find him, I'll do it. But it's harder for me to read shifter minds; they're hazy and cloudy. I'd have to be touching him, but I don't even want to look at him."

She reached out and put a hand on mine. "We'll figure something out. I promise." She pulled her hand back and straightened up. "That being said, I'm done with you and Jasper dancing around and refusing to talk until the other one does. I'm going to send Jasper over to your dorm tonight. I'll make sure it's him, as I need to rest tonight."

"What about Luke and Emmett?" I asked.

"They're still out with the weres hunting Jacob, remember? I got a text from Luke before dawn this morning. They're in Montana. I'm sure we'll be catching Jacob soon enough," she said confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Please, Edward, they're in Montana." She rolled her eyes. "How hard could it possibly be to find him in  _Montana_?" She laughed and stood up. "I guess I'll let you do your work now. See you soon." She winked and left the library.

I sighed and opened my bag. Guess I should do my homework now. I obviously won't have time tonight, I thought.


	28. Secrets on Your Pillow

**Jasper's POV**

Whatever plans I had in my head went out the window the moment I walked into Edward's dorm. I'd risen from my daytime rest just about twenty minutes ago and had spent every last second of it planning what to say to him. When I reached his dorm, it all erased itself from my brain. The sight of the gorgeous bronze-haired man sitting on the bed was enough to stun me into a brief silence.

I shut the door behind me and bravely turned to face Edward. He stared at me with wide emerald eyes, watching my every move. I awkwardly cleared my throat, and quite unnecessarily might I add.

Edward blinked and said nothing.

"So how was class today?" I asked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "So we're playing this game, then?"

"What do you mean?"

"We're just going to pretend that the other night didn't happen?"

"Well, no, I just don't know what to say," I told him honestly. It was hard for me to believe myself; after living for so long I thought I was equipped to handle every situation, obviously I was wrong.

"Let's talk about why you left then," Edward said. He shifted on the bed and his green eyes continued to stare at me.

I looked away and back again, trying to buy myself some time. "What am I supposed to say to that?"

"Just tell me the truth. I thought we had an amazing night together and then I wake up and you're gone." He waved his hands in front of him to illustrate his point. I had to stifle a grin at how adorable he looked.

I shut my eyes for a moment. "It's hard….to explain."

"Try me." I looked up at him, one eyebrow raised. Edward shrugged. "I'm going to be a physicist remember? You'll find I'm quite intelligent."

I could lie to him. I could tell him anything but the truth and he'd never know it. I've lied to humans numerous times and never thought twice about it. I've had sex with numerous humans and never cared whether or not I ever saw them again. Edward was different. I didn't want to lie to him because I didn't want to hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him because….well, there was the root of the problem.

"Edward," I started. I walked over and sat in his desk chair. Facing him, I continued, "I have these….feelings for you. And they scare me. I've never felt these things before, at least not for myself. I've been around enough people who've felt them so I know what it is. You make me feel…." I trailed off.

"I make you feel what?" Edward prompted.

"You just make me feel," I said honestly. Caring so much about a human is something I haven't done since I was alive. Wanting to be with Edward every moment I could, yearning to see him and thinking about him when I wasn't with him; it all scared the hell out of me. He had awoken something in me that I didn't think possible for a vampire to even possess.

Edward smiled at me and my whole world seemed to brighten. "That's….good to know, I guess." He was blushing furiously as he looked down at his feet.

"I don't know what I'm doing," I said honestly. "I've never cared about someone before, well at least I haven't since I was human." As an afterthought I added, "With the exception of Rosalie, of course." I smiled.

Still blushing, Edward looked up at me. "Well, I can tell you that we've skipped a few steps in the dating process. You should have taken me for a proper date before bedding me." He smirked cheekily.

I smirked back. "If I am remembering correctly, it was you who came on to me." He blushed a darker shade of red and my smile widened. "Edward, may I have the pleasure of your company on Friday?"

He tried to hold back his own smile as he nodded. "Yes, Jasper, you may."

* * *

 

I was nervous. I was actually nervous about going on a date with Edward. I'd spoken to Rosalie and asked for her advice on what to do. She'd laughed in my face when I told her how scared I was that I'd screw it up. In the end she did give me some decent advice.

" _I know for a fact he loves space, music and oddly enough, musicals. Well, maybe that's not so odd, I mean he is gay," Rosalie said with a laugh. "I'd recommend a concert or if you're brave enough you could try a musical." She laughed. "Ooh! Or a science museum. I saw that once on Lizzie McGuire."_

I don't know who the fuck Lizzie McGuire is but Rosalie had a good idea. When Edward was asleep, I snuck into his dorm room and stole his iPod. Rosalie helped me operate the contraption and showed me some of the bands Edward listened to the most. Rose questioned Edward a few times about concerts he would be interested in seeing and then passed on the information to me. I asked Rosalie to help Edward pick out his clothes, but she was under strict orders not to tell Edward anything about what we were doing.

We were having dinner, well Edward would be having dinner, and then seeing Brandon Flowers perform. Rosalie found that Edward was a massive fan of the Killers and may have a tiny crush on Brandon himself. We would try the science museum another time.

I slipped into the clothes Rosalie had -ahem- acquired for me and then I left for Edward's dorm. It was still sunny when I left the safety of the mausoleum. Sometimes I just couldn't get used to walking in daylight. I slipped on my black Ray Bans, smiling as I did so. Rosalie had been particularly adamant about me wearing these.

" _Jasper," Rosalie huffed. I got the distinct feeling she wanted to stamp her foot and roll her eyes. "You're going to be out in the sunlight and most humans wear sunglasses in sunlight. Plus, these make you look all mysterious."_

_Rolling my own eyes, I took the sunglasses from her and slipped them over my eyes. "Well?" I asked. "How do I look?"_

" _Fuckable."_

" _Rosalie."_

" _Jasper."_

_I narrowed my eyes and she huffed again. "You look hot, Master."_

" _Thank you, smart ass."_

So I'd stepped out into the sunlight wearing black jeans, a black button down shirt and a pair of black sneakers; all items chosen by my lovely child. Rose had ranted about how my all black attire would look with my pale skin and blond hair, but I'd tuned her out.

Fifteen minutes later, Edward and I were leaving his dorm and I was leading him to the car Rosalie had so kindly picked out for me, a sleek black Cadillac CTS. Edward's eyes nearly bugged out of his head when he spotted it; "Jeez, you don't do anything halfway do you?"

I smiled and shook my head. "Rosalie picked it out. You know how Rosalie is: all style, all the time."

Edward smiled back. "She's certainly got style." His eyes raked over my body just as they had when I'd first knocked on his door. I didn't need to be an empath to know he was turned on by my look tonight.

Being the Southern gentlemen I am, I opened Edward's door for him. He gave me a look and said, "You don't have to do that you know."

I just shrugged. "It's in my blood, babe." I saw him smirk just as I shut the door behind him.

"So where are we going tonight?" Edward asked as I turned the car onto the street.

Shaking my head, I told him, "You'll just have to wait and see." I tilted my head down a little so I could see him over my Ray Bans. Our eyes met and Edward's cheeks tinted red.

After Edward had eaten and we were back on the road again, Edward asked, "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere," I answered.

"Is it somewhere I know?"

"Maybe."

"Have I been there before?"

"I don't know."

My human was silent for a moment. "Will it be fun?"

"I should hope so."

"What if it's not? What if someone tries to rob me? What if we're playing a game and I lose? Would you win a teddy bear for me?"

I chuckled. "I know you're just trying to figure out where were going, and it's not going to work. I'm not telling you anything." I paused. "For the record, I don't think you'll have to worry about getting mugged if you're with me." I flashed him a smile and clicked my fangs for good measure.

He nodded his head. "Guess you have a point there." His voice almost sounded sad, but at that moment I pulled into the parking lot of the venue and my human actually squealed.

"No freaking way! How did you know I liked Brandon Flowers? Oh, my god, we're going to have to wait in line forever. I'll never make it to the barrier! I want to see Brandon up close. Jasper, you're amazing!" Edward was practically shouting at this point.

I parked the car and we both got out. I led Edward to a side door of the venue, nodded to the security guard and went inside.

"Jasper, what the hell was that?"

Without answering, I reached back and took his hand and continued leading him until we reached the VIP seats.

"Why are we sitting in the VIP area? Do you know Brandon!" Edward demanded as we sat down.

"No," I told him. "I do not know Brandon. We're sitting in VIP seats because I can be very persuasive. I know you'd like to be down there on the floor, but I don't think I could handle being around so many people like that."

Edward nodded. "I understand." He turned his face forward and a smile immediately crossed his face. He bounced in place a little. "This is so exciting!" He turned to me and asked, "Have you ever been to a concert?"

"Yes, actually," I said. "Rosalie and I saw The Doors perform in '69. Rose thought Jim Morrison was a babe." I winked at him. "We saw T-Rex in '74, Grateful Dead in '72 or was it '77?" I thought for a moment and shrugged. "And we were also at Live Aid back in '85. Most recently we saw Nirvana perform in Seattle in '92."

"You do realize that 1992 is not recent, right?"

I shrugged. "For me it is, considering my long life."

"Point taken," Edward said with a small smile. We chatted for a little bit about the people below us until the opening act took the stage. Even though I'd fed before picking up Edward, the scent of the blood was too much for me. All those sweaty bodies dancing to the music, hearts beating, blood rushing through their veins….it was all quite overwhelming.

During the break between the opening act and main act, I leaned over to Edward and said, "I need to step out for a drink." He turned to me and offered his wrist, but I shook my head. "I'll be right back." He nodded and smiled as I left.

The area around the venue was deserted, not a soul in sight. Fuck, this might take longer than I planned. I took about four steps forward and stopped in my tracks as the scent of blood washed over me. I spun around and saw a woman exiting the door I'd just walked through. She leaned against the side of the building with her eyes on me. She reached in her pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes.

I pulled my lips into a smirk and strolled over to her. She was staring at me so it wasn't hard to catch her in my glamour. Two minutes later, I was walking back to Edward and the woman was going back to work. My thirst was sated for now, but I'd have to feed again soon.

By now Brandon Flowers was finally onstage and Edward was right where I'd left him. His eyes were closed and he seemed to have lost himself completely in the music. I stood silently next to him, watching everyone around and below us.

Over the years I'd lived, I've only seen people bond through two things: tragedy and music. If someone cataclysmic event occurs, everyone comes together to help the victims. (Think about 9/11, Hurricane Katrina, just a few recent examples for your human memory.)

Music is a wondrous thing as well; complete strangers connecting over music, meeting at a concert for their favorite band, losing themselves completely in the music. It's an amazing thing to feel, and an even more amazing thing to watch.

At this moment there are hundreds of people in this venue, Edward included, who are lost in the music of Brandon Flowers. I smiled as I observed the scene before me. Before I knew it, I was losing myself as well.

" **** _There's a still in the street outside your window_  
You're keeping secrets on your pillow  
Let me inside no cause for alarm  
I promise tonight I wont do you harm  
Yeah I promise ya babe, I won't do ya no harm

 **** _And we're caught up in the crossfire_  
Of heaven and hell  
And we're searchin' for shelter  
Lay your body down  
Lay your body down  
Lay your body down"

When the show finally ended, I found myself being pulled to the car by a very excited human.

"So that was fun, right? I picked a good date?" I asked with a cheeky smile.

"You picked very good," Edward replied. His eyes were locked on my face, but I didn't look at him.

"Excellent."

"Pull this car over right now."

Every good Southern boy does what he's told, when he's told. And I'm a damn good Southern boy.


	29. Wind Me Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a light sex scene between Rosalie and another woman. I've added a note before it starts in case you want to skip it.

**(Edward's POV)**

Jasper had just barely turned the car off before I'd launched myself on him. It was a flurry of hands groping, clothes gripping, limbs tangling, lips colliding. Before I realized what was happening, I was on my back in the backseat and Jasper was hovering above me. His tongue was exploring my mouth, hands roaming my body.

I heard a sound like something being torn, but I ignored it for the moment. When Jasper's bare chest pressed against mine, I knew he'd ripped my shirt off.

"Jazz," I started to complain about him ripping my shirt, but he gripped my hair and tilted my head sideways so he could get a taste of my ear. His tongue trailed down my neck and I moaned loudly. What was I going to complain about earlier?

His fangs grazed my hard nipple as he moved down my body. Jasper's strong hands gripped my hips and lifted me up. And there went my pants. Jasper wrapped a hand around my hard length and my back arched involuntarily. I had the fleeting thought of  _when the hell did he take my boxers off_? but all that was forgotten when Jasper sank his fangs into my stomach just below my ribcage. I almost screamed; there was just something about a vampire literally sucking the life out of you. Just gets me hot.

It was at this moment I realized that I'd just been laying here in the backseat like a log. I reached out to wrap my hand around Jasper's cock, smirking at the groan that got from him.

He lifted my hips up and started to slide a finger inside me. For some god-forsaken reason, I stopped him. "Um, Jazz."

"What?" he asked looking up at me.

"Lube?" The blank look on his face told me he didn't have any. The smirk that crossed his face next told me that whatever he was planning, we wouldn't need it.

His hand once again wrapped around my throbbing cock and began to slowly slide his hand up, down, up and down again. He head lolled back when I felt Jasper's tongue lick the head of my cock.

Jasper's motions increased as my release got closer and closer. I cried out as I came and Jasper sank his fangs into my inner thigh, taking more blood from me.

When I came back to myself I sat up and motioned for Jasper to lie down under me. We moved surprisingly smoothly to be in the backseat of a car. I licked the entire length of his cock, from base to head, before taking him completely in my mouth. His hands buried themselves in my hair and guided me the way he wanted me to go.

He came in my mouth and I swallowed every drop. When I sat up the world seemed to shift a little. I grabbed onto the seat to hold myself up.

"Here," Jasper said, offering me his wrist. "I may have taken too much of your blood."

He bit into his wrist and I drank happily. Jasper moaned and shifted toward me so I could feel that he was hard again already. I released his wrist and moved away from him. "Take me back to my dorm. I'm done with the back seat loving," I teased.

In record time we were both dressed and Jasper was driving like a bat out of hell. Before I'd even realized we were moving, we had already reached my dorm.

Jasper locked the door after it shut behind us and he attacked me. I was on my back once again, but this time I was on my bed. Jasper kissed me until I couldn't breathe, our clothes magically disappearing once again.

I reached over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the top of my nightstand. Jasper took it from me. He dipped a finger teasingly inside me before squeezing a generous amount of lube into his hand. He kissed me again as he pushed his cock inside me, filling me absolutely.

We both moaned with pleasure as Jasper found his rhythm. There were no words spoken between us; just a lot of heavy breathing, panting, groaning, and moaning. When we came simultaneously, Jasper collapsed on me, then pulled out and slowly rolled over so that he was next to me. I was slightly taken aback that he didn't bite me that time.

I rolled over on my side and faced him. "You didn't bite me," I whispered sleepily.

He shook his head. "No, I didn't." He smiled. "Go to sleep, Edward. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay," I said with a yawn. I curled up against him, wrapped up in his arms. "Will you be here in the morning?"

"No, I have to give the ring back to Rosalie. I'll see you at sunset tomorrow."

"Pwomise?" I asked.

He chuckled softly and kissed my hair. "Yes, Edward, I  _pwomise_ ," he said putting an emphasis on pwomise.

* * *

 

I was slightly disappointed that Jasper wasn't in my bed when I'd awoken the next morning, but I really couldn't expect him to be. After all, he'd told me himself he was giving the ring back to Rosalie. Though Jasper wasn't there when I woke, another hot blond certainly was.

"You little tramp," came Rosalie's voice from the corner, a smirk was evident in her voice.

I looked up to find her sitting in what I called the vamp chair, since every vampire in my life seemed to favor that chair. She was wearing a red sweater and blue jeans tucked into black high-heeled boots. Her blond locks were perfectly styled in flawless waves. She was the personification of beauty, grace and perfection. A devilish smirk was fixed on her lips.

"Well, if it isn't the Queen Bitch," I said, rolling over.

"Sleeping with a man on the first date. I would have never thought my sweet little angel would be such a sleaze." That damn smirk was still in place.

"Psh, I'm no angel, honey." I sat up in my bed, completely forgetting I was naked.

"Yeah, I can see that." Her eyes were fixed on the bite marks on my inner leg. I blushed and pulled the blanket back over my lap.

"Did you want something?" I asked, a little snippy, I admit.

Rosalie's smile only widened. "Just to hang out with you. Is that a crime?"

I rolled my eyes. "That can't be all. You came to gloat didn't you?"

"I don't gloat, Edward."

"Whatever."

"Though I am happy to see you and Jasper getting along so well."

I narrowed my eyes at her, but she only smiled bigger. Rose crossed the room and took a seat on the bed next to me. "God, it smells like sex in here! Jasper's scent is all over you. Did you take any of his blood last night?"

"Yes," I answered, blushing.

"Did he take yours too?" I nodded. "That's what he was telling me about then," she said lowly, almost to herself.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Jasper said something about you two exchanging blood so often. This is the second time right, that you've taken each other's blood?" she asked.

"Yeah, so?"

Rosalie looked away and then back at me. "Maybe you should hold off on the blood exchanging for a while."

"Why?" I asked, suddenly scared. "Am I going to turn into a vampire?" My eyes went wide with panic.

"No, you dork." Rosalie huffed. "It's just when a human and vampire exchange blood three times it forms a blood bond between them." At that moment I vowed to stare blankly at her until she explained. I didn't have to wait long. "A blood bond is basically a way of tying a human to a vampire. When a human has bonded with a vampire it means that no other vampire can touch that human without serious consequences. Usually final death, but the Magister has gotten pretty creative lately."

"I'm sorry, hold on. The Magister?" I asked.

"The Magister is basically a guy who works for vampire leaders. When someone has to be punished, they go to the Magister. He's a flamboyant one, I tell you. A few months ago, he had a vampire's fangs ripped out because he fed on a teenager. And another time a vampire drank from a child, I think she was only seven or eight. Anyway, the Magister had the vamp locked in his coffin and bound in silver chains for ten years."

I gasped. "Is the vampire okay?"

Rosalie looked down at the bed. "I don't know. He's still in there. I think he may only have a year left in there. We'll find out if he's okay or not." She shrugged as if it were nothing. "Most of them come out delirious, they lose their sanity."

"Going back to this blood bond thing," I started. "Does it mean that human and vampire are….married or something?"

"Oh, no." She laughed. "We have our own marriage ceremony, but that's a whole other thing with a ceremonial knife and all that. I'll explain another time. It's been a long time since I was human, but I think a blood bond would be like being engaged."

I nodded. "Can the bond be broken?"

"Sure, as long as you don't exchange blood again, it'll fade over time."

"Right, so what do you want to do today?" I asked her. My mind was racing; I was intrigued by the blood bond and for some unfathomable reason I want to form one with Jasper. I'm just not sure how he'd react to that if I brought it up. Did a vampire have to be dating the human to form the blood bond? Are Jasper and I even dating? Oh, I just don't know.

When I looked up I realized Rosalie was staring at me. "Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

She rolled her eyes. "I said: we should go get our nails done, go shop a little and relax for the rest of the day. What do you think? Just a girl's day?" she said with a wink.

"Sounds great," I replied honestly, a wide smile spreading across my face. I loved the idea of spending an entire day with Rosalie.

* * *

 

I take it back, I take it back, I take it all back! Spending an entire day with Rosalie is  _hell_. Don't get me wrong, I love the woman to death, (hardy har) but I don't call her the Queen Bitch for nothing.

First off, when we were getting our nails done, a lot of the women in the shop were staring at me and wondering what the hell I was doing there. So Rosalie told them I was gay and told them about my six-two, blond, country boyfriend. She told the women all about her own boyfriend and gossiped with the other women about their significant others.

When we were shopping, Rose forced me into the women's section, where she proceeded to choose clothes not only for her, but for me as well. I now own four tops and two pairs of pants that came from the women's section. Now I know why straight men hate to go shopping. Rosalie pulled me from store to store and forced me to carry her bags.

Rosalie's idea of 'relaxation' is not relaxing at all. We went to a park where Rosalie and I played in the sandbox, (playing in a  _sandbox_  after  _just_  getting a manicure! The woman is insane!) we played on the slide, pushed each other in the swings and fed the ducks. Rosalie kept trying to get me to chase one of the bigger ducks, but there were little kids watching. Plus it had rained earlier and I didn't want to take the chance of slipping in a mud puddle.

Rosalie went back to the graveyard to go to ground after we got back. Sure I may have been annoyed about Rose gossiping about me or dragging me around a store for two hours or making me play in a sandbox, but I can't blame her for wanting to have fun. She's been forced to only live her life at night for the past hundred or so years. She finally has the chance to run around a little in the daytime, who the hell am I to judge her for wanting to play like a child?

So, my Queen Bitch went to ground, and left me lying across my bed surrounded by shopping bags. I didn't even hear Jasper come in and take a seat in the corner. It was more like I sensed him there.

"If I asked you to form a blood bond with me, what would you say?" I asked with my eyes closed, too afraid to look at him.

"I would say I was curious where you learned what a blood bond is."

"Rosalie."

"Of course."

Silence. I asked, "So would you?"

"Edward, do you really understand what being bonded to a vampire means?"

"Yes."

"I think we should wait," he said.

I scowled and sat up. "What for?"

"Until the right time."

"Why isn't now the right time?"

Jasper laughed. "Think about it, Edward."

I thought about it. He was right. We weren't even technically dating, but then did a vampire technically date a human? I sighed. "Fine. So this means we can't take each other's blood until we're ready to make the blood bond?"

He nodded. "I'll have to find an outside source for my blood, I believe."

I just rolled my eyes. "So, you're just gonna sit over there all night?"

My vampire smirked. "You mean you're not all worn out? I thought after last night with me and today with Rose you'd be all tired out."

I yawned and turned on the bed. "I am, but I want you to hold me till I fall asleep. Is that so much to ask?"

"Not too much to ask at all," Jasper replied rising from the chair. A minute later I was wrapped up in his arms again. And a moment after that, I was asleep.

* * *

 

**Rosalie**

Rosalie stood outside the club; leaning against the wall and watching people pass by. She had an agreement with Emmett that they would only drink from their own sex. Rosalie only drank blood from women, and Emmett from men.

Rosalie's eyes scanned the crowd again trying to pick out a girl to feed from. Her eyes locked onto a five-seven brunette with blue eyes. Rose stared at the girl for a full minute. Sensing someone staring at her, the girl turned and caught Rosalie's gaze on her.

The vampire smirked, the human flushed.  _Gotcha_ , Rosalie thought. She crossed over to the woman and flashed her a smile. The vampire felt in the mood to play a little, glamoring felt like the easy way out.

Rosalie leaned against the wall in front of the girl. "What's your name?"

"S-Staci," the girl stuttered.

"Staci," Rosalie purred. "Have you ever been with another woman, Staci?" The brunette shook her head. "Would you like to?" Staci blushed and looked down. Finally she nodded imperceptibly.

Rosalie took her hand and led her around the corner and up to the motel. Rosalie led the woman to her room. She pushed Staci up against the door and pressed her cold lips to the other woman's.

Staci moaned when Rosalie's tongue entered her mouth. Rosalie led Staci to the bed and climbed on top of her. Rosalie was horny and thirsty. She wanted one thing in that moment: satisfaction, meaning blood and some quick sex.

Rosalie slipped her hand into Staci's pants, the other woman fumbled a little but finally slipped her hand into Rosalie's pants. Rosalie's other hand was in Staci's shirt cupping one of the woman's full breasts.

With all her years of experience, it didn't take long for Rosalie to bring the other woman to her climax. Staci was less experienced, but Rosalie got off all the same. She sank her fangs into Staci's neck as she came against the woman's hand. Staci fell back on the bed, breathing hard after Rosalie released her. Rosalie stood up and started to leave when her phone rang.

Scowling, she looked at the caller I.D and opened her phone. "What is it, Luke?"

"Rosalie, we got the bastard."


	30. Hour of the Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence/slight torture.

Rosalie bounded down the stairs of the mausoleum right before dawn. Jasper had just gotten back from Edward's dorm and was preparing to go to ground.

"Jazz, they got him!" she exclaimed.

"Where?" Jasper asked, instantly knowing whom she meant. Rosalie told him the location, gave him her ring and Jasper set off. The weres had cornered Jacob in Montana two nights ago, just as Rosalie had predicted they would. They bound him in chains and transported him back to Illinois. Luke and Emmett took over at night when the weres were resting.

They had planned on bringing Jacob straight to Jasper and Rosalie, but the night before was a full moon, Jacob had shifted into wolf form and broken the chains. He tried to escape, but as the other werewolves had shifted and two vampires were present, he really had no chance of escaping. He was cornered in seconds, and found himself backed into a cave just outside Chicago. It was then that Luke called Rosalie and informed her of Jacob's location. It hadn't taken Jasper long to reach them. The weres were gathered outside the cave, looking like they would kill Jacob themselves given the chance.

As it was daytime, Luke and Emmett had gone to ground. Jasper nodded to one of the weres before turning to Nick, the Packmaster.

"Thank you for calling me," Jasper said, nodding as he spoke.

Nick returned the nod. "You'll have to understand that as a werewolf of my pack, not to mention the murderer of my father, I would like to have some say in his fate."

Jasper frowned. "And you must understand this vile piece of filth murdered the mother and sister of my lover, for seemingly no reason. I plan to interrogate him and find out what he knows. If I decide he should live, you may do with him as you wish. If I decide he should die, I will kill him and you will not stop me." His voice held such finality that Nick didn't even try to argue. He merely nodded and stepped back.

Jasper turned and entered the cave. He smirked at Jacob as he prowled toward him. The werewolves had gagged him and bound him in silver chains until Jasper had arrived. Jacob was glaring at him with so much abhorrence he could feel it. It didn't phase Jasper in the slightest, he knew he had Jacob and it would only be a matter of time before he killed him. His hands were practically begging to tear him apart.

"Well, aren't you a slippery one," he said. The vampire growled and grabbed the werewolf by his throat. His hand was shaking with the urge to just give it a squeeze and end it right now, but he couldn't. He released Jacob reluctantly and took the chain offered to him by the Packmaster, Nick. Jasper pulled him to his feet and pulled him along behind like a dog.

The werewolves walked along behind them. They trekked through the woods for a short while before finally emerging. The Packmaster stepped forward and handed Jasper a set of keys. "We stole a car for you," he said, pointing at a BMW SUV sitting a few yards away.

"Thank you," Jasper said, "We'll question him tonight. If you want to be there, come to the mausoleum at sunset. Don't be late because I will start without you."

The weres assisted in loading Jacob into the SUV. Jasper had a few qualms about taking him to the graveyard, as he didn't want the wolves to know where the vampires were resting during the day, but then decided it was safe. Jacob wasn't going to see the outside world again. He took him down the stairs and laid his body on top of a large stone coffin. He tied him down with the silver chains and smiled.

Jasper whistled loudly. One of the werewolves came down the stairs. "It's time for me to rest so I'll be going to ground. I'm sending Rosalie to see our human friend, guard this vermin for me?" he asked.

"No problem," the were answered softly. He sat down in a chair in the corner and settled himself in, keeping his eyes on Jacob's squirming figure as he did so.

* * *

 

"We found Jacob!" Rosalie shouted as she burst into Edward's room. He jumped off the bed and ran to her.

"You found him? Where?" Edward asked.

Rosalie smiled devilishly. "Emmett and Luke were hunting him last night, along with a few werewolves. They managed to surround him and force him into a cave. Luke called me last night while Jasper and I were feeding. I rested all night while Jasper went out to the boys to make sure he didn't get away. The weres tied him up and Jasper brought him back this morning," she explained. Her evil smirk grew wider and Edward got the feeling Jasper enjoyed bringing Jacob back more than he should have.

The vampire put a hand on Edward's shoulder. "I'm going to ask you to do something. I don't want to ask you this, but I have to. If you say no, then I will completely understand." Her blue eyes were fixed on Edward's green ones.

"What is it, Rose?"

She waited a few seconds. "First let me explain. This morning when Jasper went to Jacob, he questioned him a little bit. Jasper has always said he felt something was off with Jacob. The way he chased you, terrorized you, abused you, killed your family members- it's not right. It's not the behavior of a disgruntled boyfriend who's just upset you broke things off with him. Especially since he killed Alice four years ago, two years before he even met you. The more Jasper told me about it, the more I agreed. So Jasper asked Jacob a few questions before he went to ground and read his emotions. He thinks that Jacob was sent here by someone to obtain you."

"Obtain me? What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Your telepathic gifts are rare, you know that. How many telepaths have you met?"

"None."

"Exactly. If someone heard about your gift they would do just about anything to get you under their regime."

"Hold on, regime?"

Rosalie smirked. She took Edward's hand and led him to his bed. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this," she said as they sat down facing each other. "Vampires fight to own a certain piece of a territory. A vampire can claim a certain area as theirs and it's their territory, their kingdom. One vampire rules over their kingdom and allow other vampires to live there. A vampire can't enter another vampire's territory without notifying the king or queen vampire. You remember Jasper's maker, Maria?" Edward nodded. "She owns the biggest piece of land in North America. She rules over Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, New Mexico, Arizona, Arkansas, Alabama, Georgia, Florida and half of Mexico. We hear she's also fighting for the Carolinas and Tennessee, as well.

"Certain people, as you know, have special gifts. It's rumored Maria has all kinds of vampires under her regime with special gifts. Although, she doesn't have a telepath," Rosalie said with a smile. "So you understand that if someone heard you were a telepath, they would want your gifts at their disposal."

"But, I'm not a vampire. How can I be under their command if I'm not a vampire?"

"She could turn you and force you to stay with her. Or just keep you human and hold you there, you'd be surrounded by vampires twenty four hours a day. That's why we need you in the room with us when we question Jacob. You can read his mind, Jasper can read his emotions, and I know we'll get the truth from him. We'll figure everything out, finally." She smiled at him. "Do you think you could handle seeing him again?"

"Yeah, no problem," Edward said, nodding. He swallowed.

Rosalie watched him. "Are you sure you can do it?"

"Yeah, I want to know the truth as much as you guys."

"Come to the mausoleum at sunset." She looked out the window and then back to the human. "You may want to rest up, we could be up all night." She leaned over and kissed Edward's cheek. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, Rose," Edward said as Rosalie breezed out the door. He fell face forward onto his bed and sighed into the blanket. He was almost sure he could handle seeing Jacob again. The last time he'd read Jacob's mind he'd seen something he never imagined he would see. Edward rolled over onto his back and closed his eyes. Rosalie was right that he would need his strength for tonight.

* * *

 

At sunset, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Luke stood in the mausoleum watching Jacob squirm in his chains. He'd been laying on the slab since dawn, breathing in the scent of vampires, silver burning into his skin and a dirty gag in his mouth. It was part of Jasper's plan- tie him up all day in silver chains and a dirty gag, let him breathe in the scent of vampire- his anger and disgust for his situation would loosen him up, his mind wouldn't be as guarded so Edward wouldn't have much trouble reading his thoughts. He'd also give information up easier.

Nick, the Packmaster, entered the mausoleum and came to stand on the opposite side of the room across from the vampires. "Are we starting yet?" he asked.

"We're waiting for Edward," Jasper said.

"I thought you said you'd start without us if we weren't here at sunset?"

"I said we'd start without  _you_ , not that we'd start without  _Edward_."

The Packmaster smirked. "I see."

"It may be best if you stand back and let us handle it," Jasper said to Nick. "With my gift of empathy and Edward's gift of telepathy this shouldn't take long or be too difficult." Nick nodded, but didn't look very happy about it.

Familiar warmth in Jasper's heart suddenly flared and the vampire knew that Edward had arrived. A moment later Edward's scent filled Jasper's nostrils and his eyes fluttered closed for a moment. "He's here," Jasper said.

Right on cue, there was a small bang and Edward's voice floated down the stairs. "Damn you vampires, can't you turn on a light for a human?"

Jasper smiled and walked up the stairs to meet him. "I apologize. We are not used to your weak eyesight." He took Edward's hand to help lead him safely down the stairs. Truth be told, Jasper had thought about finding lights for Edward, but decided against it. Edward having to read Jacob's mind was bad enough, having to look into his eyes while he did it was unthinkable. Plus, Jasper thought Edward wouldn't actually have to see Jacob, so it would be less traumatizing for him.

"You're leading me right into the dark. Didn't I ever tell you I was afraid of the dark? Are there spiders down here? I can't stand anything with more than four legs. Is it always this cold down here? Can't you guys feel this? Of course not, you're dead," Edward rambled as they entered the main room where Jacob was tied up. Jasper led him to the slab where Jacob was tied up and sat him down in the chair he'd placed there earlier. "Oh, so you thought about me having a place to sit, but not a light so I could see."

Jasper smirked. "I was only thinking of your comfort." He kissed Edward's forehead and then walked back to the other vampires.

"Comfort my ass. This chair's as hard as rock," he said, wiggling his butt in the hard chair. "Is this going to take long?" Edward asked. "I'm missing Glee because of this." His voice sounded plenty nonchalant and uncaring, but Jasper could feel Edward's nerves. Rosalie could even detect how much Edward wanted to just get this over with so he could go home.

Wanting to get it over with as soon as possible, for Edward's sake, Rosalie stepped forward. "Edward, Jacob is right in front of you, when you feel comfortable you can place your hand on his arm."

Without hesitation, Edward placed his hand on the werewolves arm. Jacob tried to jerk away, but Luke held him still. Rosalie pulled off his gag. Jasper slid up next to Rosalie. He pushed calm toward the werewolf and waited for Jacob to look at him. Jacob knew what he was doing and slammed his eyes shut.

Jasper scowled. "In the memory Edward saw of when you killed Alice, you knew about a telepath but you didn't know who it was. How did you know Alice knew a telepath?"

"I'll never tell you, leech."

Jasper looked to Edward, but remembered the human couldn't see him. "Edward? Did you get anything from his thoughts."

Edward answered, "Just that someone told him Alice was a telepath, and wanted him to bring Alice to them."

"Who sent you after Alice?" Rosalie asked.

Jacob growled and refused to answer. He was trying to hide his thoughts, but because Jasper was pushing him so much calmness, he found it impossible to put up any mental shields.

Edward said, "He's thinking about a guy. A vampire, I think. Yeah, he's a vampire. Tall, blond, blue eyes- gee that's helpful- um, Eric?"

"The King of the North?" Emmett muttered.

"Yeah, it was him," Jacob finally said. "Eric Northman, the almighty King of Washington, Oregon, Alaska and most of Canada. He sent me to find the telepath he thought was Alice, but turned out to be Edward."

"Why?" Rosalie demanded. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Sure, it does," said Jasper.

"Wait, who is Eric Northman?" Edward asked. His question was ignored as Nick stepped forward. "Why did you kill my father?" he asked Jacob.

Jacob only laughed. "Your father was a pathetic excuse for a man. He got in my way, he trusted vampires and I did what I had to do."

Nick surged forward in attack, but Jasper and Emmett stopped him. "Not yet," Jasper said, forcing Nick against the wall.

Edward asked again, "Who is Eric Northman?"

"He's a thousand year old Viking, one of the oldest and most powerful vampires I've ever met," Jasper explained. "I am a baby vamp compared to him."

Rosalie said, "What would he want with Edward though? Sookie is a telepath, too."

"True, but he wasn't with Sookie four years ago, that was about how long ago Jacob killed Alice, wasn't it?"

"Who is Sookie?" Edward asked; feeling more confused by the moment.

Jasper smirked into the dark. "Sookie is a human girl, a telepath like yourself. She met Eric around three years ago. The unattainable Viking fell in love with the simple human girl and he's been dating her ever since. He didn't know she was a telepath until they'd been dating three months. How Sookie hid it from him, I'll never know."

Rosalie snorted. "You know how Sookie is though. Doesn't tell anybody anything until she's damn good and ready." Jasper chuckled, while Luke and Emmett nodded in agreement.

"So wait, you know them?" Edward asked.

"Of course," Jasper said. "Whenever we go to Alaska we stay with the Northman and his young human. She's a lovely girl maybe we'll introduce you sometime."

"Which is why it makes even less sense that Eric would send Jacob after Edward if he had his own telepath."

Edward gasped suddenly. "Eric only sent Jacob after me that one time. After he met Sookie, he told Jacob he didn't have to look for me anymore. But Jacob decided to sell me out to someone else." The panic and tension in his voice made Jasper's hatred for Jacob increase tenfold.

"Who?" Jasper growled, grabbing Jacob's face with one hand. He was struggling to maintain his calmness and push calm toward Jacob so he would answer the questions.

Jacob laughed, a strange sound muffled by Jasper's hand gripping his jaw. "Maria," he choked out.

Edward's blood ran cold. "Maria?" The picture in Jacob's mind matched the picture he'd once seen in his vampire's mind. "Jasper, he means  _Maria_  Maria." At that moment Edward felt like the life had been sucked right out of him. He'd seen Maria in Jasper's memory and heard stories about her from both Jasper and Rosalie, he knew what she was capable of.

"I know," Jasper said. "Well, this all fits, doesn't it? Jacob knew since Eric had his own telepath, that any other vampire ruler would be happy to have a telepath under their regime. Maria rules the biggest land in North America, Jacob knew she'd pay him a pretty penny for such a valuable human."

"What are we going to do, Jazz?" Rosalie asked. She was surprised her voice sounded so calm, for on the inside she felt close to having a nervous breakdown.

"We're going to Alaska to see Eric. First, we're going to get rid of this filth."

Edward took his hand away from Jacob, glad to be done with touching him. He sat in the chair and waited for one of the vampires to get him and lead him out. He heard chains rattling and movement in front of him.

Jacob moved as quickly as he could. As soon as the vampires loosened the chains, he swung his arm out and knocked Jasper against a wall. The next instant, Luke, Emmett and Rosalie were all on him. He kicked at Luke, who stumbled a little into Nick. Emmett grabbed Jacob by the arms and held him in place. Jacob managed to kick his legs enough to get away from the slab he was lying on.

One of the chains flew off him and hit Edward. Rosalie punched Jacob's face, enjoying the way his jaw cracked beneath her knuckles. Jasper pushed her out of the way and stepped up in front of Jacob.

He looked Jacob right in the eyes, his cold ice blue melting Jacob's black orbs. For the second time tonight, he was glad it was dark in here so Edward couldn't see what he was doing. His eyes flashed over to the Packmaster, who'd remained shockingly silent all this time; Nick nodded and that was all the confirmation Jasper needed.

Staring straight into Jacob's eyes, Jasper drew his arm back and then plunged it into Jacob's chest. His fingers wrapped around the werewolf's heart. He leaned in close and whispered, "No one hurts my beloved and lives to breathe another day." Feeling Jacob's heartbeat rapidly against his fingers was oddly satisfying. He jerked his arm backwards, Jacob's heart ripping itself free from the wolf's chest. Jasper held Jacob's heart in his hand, feeling the beats slow down until they finally stopped completely. Jasper's blue eyes never left Jacob's brown ones. He watched as the life rapidly faded from Jacob's eyes and his body fell limp. Luke and Emmett released his arms and Jacob's lifeless body fell face first onto the floor.

"What the hell is going on guys?" Edward's voice nearly shouted from the corner.

Jasper's fangs were out and he knew he was covered in blood. He couldn't let Edward see him like this. "Luke, would you mind taking Edward up the stairs," he said calmly.

"Sure," he said. He put his hand on Edward's arm and started to lead him up, but Edward stopped him. "Why can't you take me up?" Edward asked. Jasper detected sadness in his emotions.

"We have to clean up here, I'll come by and see you when I'm done. You have my word, love."

"Okay, I'll see you then," he said, feeling a little dejected. Then he and Luke were up the stairs. A few moments later, Luke returned alone.

Nick assisted the vampire in disposing of Jacob's body. The vampires fed, bid Nick good-bye and then returned to the mausoleum. Rosalie asked, "Jasper, why are we going to see Eric?"

"Because Edward needs to meet another telepath," Jasper answered.

"That's not the only reason."

"No, it isn't."

Emmett broke in, "So what are the other reasons?"

"Maria thinks Jacob will be handing Edward over to her any day now. I don't imagine he's told her how he's treated Edward and broken up with him. If he'd told her that then she would have sent someone to kidnap him for her, someone professional who would know what they were doing. Of course, Jacob couldn't let that happen because if Maria sent someone else, then he wouldn't get paid. We'll go to Eric and explain the situation. Need be, we'll entice him with the land she owns. I'm sure Eric would want her territory. If he were to help us eliminate Maria then he could have her land," Jasper said.

Rosalie looked at him. "You can't kill your maker, Jasper. It isn't possible."

"I know," Jasper said. "Whose to say Eric won't do it? Or you? Or Luke or Emmett? Hell, even Sookie has staked a vampire before." He smiled a little at that particular memory.

Rosalie put a hand on her maker's arm. "Jazz, she won't get Edward. We won't let her. Speaking of Edward, what are we going to do with him?"

"What do you mean? He's coming to Alaska with us to meet Eric and Sookie. I'm sure Sookie will be delighted to meet another telepath," Jasper said with a smile.

"He has classes, Jasper."

"We won't keep him up there long, just two or three days or so. Then he'll come back and go to class. We'll head down south and take care of Maria, whether or not Eric comes along is entirely up to him. We'll just have to see when we get there." He paused. "I'm going to get cleaned up and then we'll go to Edward's. I think it would be best if we all went."

He looked around at the others. Rosalie, Luke and Emmett nodded in agreement. "Let's get cleaned up then," Jasper said.


	31. Tonight, We Dance

**Edward's POV**

_I am officially bonded to a vampire. I am a vampire's bonded._ These are the only thoughts going through my head right now as I make my way through the airport. The flight to Alaska had been consumed with much of the same thoughts. Well, the blood bond and how it was formed.

_Jasper slammed into me one last time as he came hard. His fangs sank into my neck at the same second. My orgasm hit and I shuddered underneath Jasper's cold body. He retracted his fangs from my neck and sat up. He used his fangs to tear into his wrist and I sat up to place my mouth over the wound. I drank from his wrist, feeling him grow hard inside me again._

_I finished drinking and fell back on the bed. There was a new feeling inside me, a strange tingling in my heart. I could literally feel what Jasper was feeling at that moment. And at that moment Jasper was feeling….horny._

" _Is this how it always is for you?" I asked him. "Being an empath?"_

" _Something like that," was his answer. His cold lips trailed across my shoulder and up my neck. And just like that we were gone again._

Even now, as I walk through the airport, I can feel a tingling in my heart that lets me know my vampire is near. In his daytime rest, of course, but there nonetheless.

"Mr. Cullen?" a voice asked.

My head snapped up. "Yes?" There was a man standing in front of me in a black suit and red tie, looking quite proper.

"Mr. Northman sent me to pick you up," he said with a small smile. He motioned to a BMW sitting near by. I felt a little burst of shock and wondered:  _when the hell did I get outside?_ "My name is Sam."

"Oh thank you Sam," I said. He took my bags from me and put them in the trunk of the car. I climbed into the backseat of the car and shut my door. I bounced a little on the seat, enjoying the way the leather sounded against my jeans.

"Your friends are being handled by a few of Mr. Northman's personal assistants. Rest assured they are in good hands," Sam told me as we pulled into traffic.

"That's good," I said, not really knowing what else to say. I could tell from Sam's mind that he knew about vampires, well he knew that Eric Northman was a vampire and that was it. He had some pieces missing from his mind that led me to believe he'd been glamored more than one time. Sam didn't know how my vampires would be getting to our destination, he'd only been told to pick me up and bring me to Northman Manor.

 _Northman Manor_? I wondered. Jasper sleeps in a graveyard. Eric Northman has Northman Manor. What the hell? Although, I thought, Jasper doesn't live in Chicago he lives in New York. Jasper could have a Whitlock Manor somewhere in New York. Hell, he could have his own mansion or even a castle hidden somewhere with all the gay boys he could ever want.

I shook those thoughts away as quick as I could. I didn't need to think about Jasper and little gay boys. Nope, not thinking about them at all.

"Mr. Cullen, we're here." Saved by the Sam.

"Thank you, Sam," I told him, praying my voice wasn't shaking or nervous sounding.

We stopped in front of a gate, where Sam spoke to a man that I could tell was a werewolf, and then we pulled up to the house. I could hear about ten different people inside, bombarding me with their thoughts. I threw up my shields as I stepped out of the car; it was much too early for me to have a headache.

Sam shooed me inside, promising to bring my bags inside after me. I walked through the front door and looked around. Everything was so open, and….bright. Not exactly what I expected of a vampire's home. There were fresh flowers sitting by the door in a white vase. Paintings were hung on the walls of people I would never recognize. I looked down at the immaculate Persian rug under my feet and had the sudden urge to take my shoes off and clean the area I'd just been standing on.

"Edward!" was the only warning I got before a small body slammed into me. My arms flew into the air as I tried to figure out what was going on. There was a blond woman hanging off of me, speaking to me in a Southern accent that didn't fit with the area of the country we were in at the moment.

The woman pulled away and I got a good look at her for the first time. She was about five-six, curvy in all the right places, and bright blue eyes hiding behind natural blond locks. "I'm Sookie," she said, holding her hand out to me.

I shook her hand. I was about to do the polite thing and introduce myself even though she obviously knows who I am, but she stopped me.

 _No need to do the polite thing, I understand_ , she thought to me.

I felt like slapping myself in the face. Sookie is a telepath too. How the hell could I forget that? The telepath in question was just standing in front of me, shaking from silent laughter. I smiled at her, but couldn't think of anything to say.

 _Don't worry about it,_  she told me.  _Want to see the rest of the place?_

I nodded and Sookie pulled me by my hand into the living room. It took me a moment to realize that as amazing as the front entrance hall was, it was only the beginning. I thought of my dorm back in Chicago and Sookie laughed.

 _None of this is mine; it's all Eric's. He's spent his entire life saving his money and building up a massive bank account. He only bought this place when he started dating me. I was living in Louisiana at the time, he'd come down to meet Maria and discuss the territory. I was working in this bar, he came in and talked to me, he hit on me and I turned him down. He asked me out about ten times before I finally agreed to see him,_ Sookie told me. Hearing all of this in her head was even better than just her telling me. She was showing me everything as she went along.

She continued:  _I was scared to get close to Eric because of my telepathy. The first night I met him I realized I couldn't read vampire minds, but I randomly read his thoughts that night after I'd spoken to him. I was scared he'd kill me if he found out. When I finally started dating him he asked me if I'd move out of Louisiana. He said that Maria was the owner of that territory and he wasn't welcome there anymore. I refused for a long time, but then Eric asked me to come visit him here in Alaska. He brought me here and told me he'd build it anyway I wanted. This place was just fine as it was, so I told him he could keep it this way. All I wanted was this right here…._ she trailed off.

She'd stopped at the bottom of the stairs with her hand on the rail. Sookie traced her hand along the banister and whispered, "Just like Rhett and Scarlett." There was a memory playing in her head that felt private, so I put up my shields and turned away from her.

"Sorry," she said aloud. A little smile was still playing on her face. " _'Gone With the Wind'_  is one of my favorite movies. Eric was all too happy to have this built for me." She nodded toward the staircase again and I just smiled, still unsure of what to say.

From there, Sookie took me up the stairs to show me where I was staying, then into the library, back down into the dining room and finally to the kitchen where she offered me lunch. I assisted her in cooking the meal and we ate together. That was when I learned how much fun it was to have another telepath around. I didn't even have to open my mouth to speak. We could eat and have a conversation through our thoughts.

When we were finished, we decided to take a nap in our respective rooms. Sookie said she'd been up all night with Eric, cue another memory I didn't care to see, and I was starting to feel jet lagged. So we napped.

I awoke with sunlight still streaming through my windows and the tingling in my heart was still faint, so my vampire isn't up yet.

 _Nope, unfortunately not_ , came Sookie's reply in my head. She sounded a little sad, and I figured I did too.

I smiled and sat up.  _Have a good nap_? I asked her.

_Yup, and yourself?_

_Wonderful. This bed is so comfortable!_  I bounced a little to emphasize my point. I seemed to be doing a lot of bouncing on things lately.

Sookie laughed, a sound that came from outside my door and not just in my head. My door opened a moment later and there she was.

"Hungry?" she asked aloud.

My stomach growled, answering for me. "Sounds like it," I said with a laugh.

So we sat down to eat together, again talking through our thoughts.  _So what was it like the first time you met a vampire_? I asked Sookie.

She smiled and twirled some noodles on her plate.  _Eric was the first vampire I'd ever met. Like I said I was working in this bar and he came to Louisiana to meet with Maria. He was on his way to meet her in Baton Rouge when he stopped in the bar where I worked in Bon Temps. I didn't know why I couldn't read his mind at first, of course. So how about you? Jasper the first vampire you met?_  Her foot nudged mine under the table and she winked at me with a cheeky smile.

I shook my head.  _No, actually. I used to date a werewolf._

 _Whoa, seriously_? Sookie's eyes widened and she looked at me with amusement.  _What was that like?_

_Well, it didn't end well, actually. That's why we're here so we'll probably get into that later, but anyway, when I was dating the werewolf is when I met my first vampire. It was about four or five years ago, he took me to a party and there was a vampire there. She was nice; I liked her. I only met Jasper a few months ago._

_And you already have a blood bond_? Sookie asked.

_Yeah, things are complicated in our situation._

Sookie reached across the table and took my hand.  _I'll hear about it later when the vampires get up. And Maria, the one who rules the Southern territory, she's Jasper's maker, right?_

I nodded.  _Yeah, she's actually the reason I was brought into the supernatural world._

 _What do you mean_? Sookie asked, her eyebrows pulling together in confusion.

Then I showed her everything; from meeting Jacob to the memories of him killing my mom and sister, him leaving a body in my car, Jasper questioning him for answers, everything Jacob said about Eric and Maria. When I was finished I sat there frozen. Sookie had tears running down her face.

 _Eric told me that he'd been looking for a telepath, but I had no idea he'd sent Jacob out to look for you._  She stood up and came around the table to hug me.  _I can't believe Jacob did that to you._

I hugged her back and said nothing.  _Jasper thinks Maria will send someone after me soon._

_Eric will help you, he won't let anything happen to you._

_Why is that?_  I asked.

She pulled away and stood up, wiping her eyes.  _Jasper and Eric are close. They've been through a lot together, trust me. Eric told me they fought wars together. When Eric wanted this piece of land up here, Jasper fought by his side to help him get it. Jasper is somewhat revered in the vampire world, being a military strategist and all. A lot of the supernatural community would bend over backwards to help Jasper because he has always helped them and never asked for anything in return, Eric included in that. You're Jasper's bonded, so Eric will protect you. Trust me._

She hugged me again and I leaned into her. For the first time since Alice died, I felt like I had a family again.

* * *

 

**Angela's POV**

It had been so long since I'd seen her and this was certainly not the way I imagined seeing her again after all this time. She's standing over my grave, crying softly and speaking to my tombstone. I stand here in the shadows, watching her and listening to her.

Melissa sure has changed a lot in the past eight years since I've been a vampire. I don't know how I remembered her, but I did. When I rose this evening after sunset I had this feeling I couldn't explain. It was pushing me to come here. I knew this was where my grave was, as Maria had brought me here after I was turned. Why I had the sudden urge to come here, I didn't know.

When I arrived, I found a girl standing at my grave holding flowers. She was crying, and not speaking at first. She put the flowers on my grave. I felt like I knew her somehow, I just didn't know how I knew her. Finally, it came to me.

Melissa was my best friend. All I could remember of her was hanging out with her in middle school and sleeping over at each others houses. I remember the day she left for Europe and that's it. I can remember hugging her and telling her goodbye and that we'd see each other again soon, but that was a lie. We won't ever see each other again. I'll see her, but she won't see me.

She stood in the cold January air for a moment longer before heading back to her car and leaving. I slipped into the woods and headed back toward Maria's headquarters. She was waiting for me when I got in.

"Where did you go?" she demanded, a hint of worry in her voice.

"For a walk," I replied vaguely. I could tell she was worried about me, but that was all I was willing to tell her.

Maria stared at me for a long moment. Then turned her cold eyes to the floor. "I just want you to let me know something before you leave like that again." Her cold brown eyes were boring into mine again.

"I will next time, I promise," I told her. And I would. I didn't want her to worry about me again.

"Good," she said. Her small smile turned sadistic. "I have a job for you."


	32. Love Me Crazy

Sookie and I were still sitting at the table when the sunset. I couldn't actually see out the window, but Sookie sat up straighter.  _Eric's up,_  she thought. 

 _How do you know?_  I asked her. But I didn't need Sookie to tell me because I felt it myself. A warmth started in my heart that soon spread to the rest of my body. And I knew that Jasper was up. I didn't know how, but I just knew.

 _It's the bond_ , Sookie told me. _You'll always know it the second he wakes up_. She smiled a knowing smile, which I returned.

Moments later, both of our vampires entered the room and I got a good look at Eric for the first time. He was similar to Jasper; both were tall-Jasper at six-two, Eric at six-four- both blond haired and blue eyed. That's where the similarities ended.

Eric's blond hair was long, reaching past his shoulders. His blue eyes were a deep sapphire. Eric's features were obviously Nordic, not a sharp angle anywhere on his face. He was built like a warrior, which fit with the Viking story Sookie told me earlier.

Eric stopped behind Sookie and placed a hand on her shoulder. He locked eyes with me and nodded. "Edward, I trust you're doing well tonight."

I nodded. "Yep, I'm doing just fine. Thank you."

He didn't respond, only nodded to me again. Eric looked behind me to Jasper and said, "I think we should take this meeting somewhere comfortable and have the others join us so we can discuss this properly."

"Lead the way," Jasper said, nodding to Eric.

 _What is with all the nodding_? I asked Sookie.

 _It's a vampire thing_ , she responded with a shrug of her shoulders. She stood up and led the way into the sitting room of the manor. We took our seats, Eric and Sookie sitting on the couch across from the loveseat Jasper and I had claimed.

Rosalie, Luke and Emmett entered a minute later, looking rather rosy. Eric spoke to them, "The meals were to your liking, I suppose?"

"Wonderful, Eric, thank you," Rosalie responded. She perched herself on Emmett's knee, who was sitting in a chair next to Jasper and me. Luke had taken a seat in the chair next to Emmett's.

Rosalie looked around. "Where's Pam?" she asked Eric.

"Attending to a few errands for me. She'll arrive soon." Eric informed her. He leaned forward. "Now Jasper, I'm quite curious to what's brought you here. When we spoke on the phone you were rather vague. Care to enlighten me now?"

Jasper leaned forward as well and began the story for Eric. He explained about Jacob hunting me after Eric had called him off the search and trying to sell me out to Maria.

Eric listened, his expression stoic. When Jasper was finished, he sat back against the couch and stretched an arm behind Sookie, who was looking upset again. She saw the story in my head, but hearing the story again was still too much for her.

Eric was quiet for few long moments. Finally, he sat up and looked like he was about to speak, but he was interrupted by the slamming of the front door. I could hear high heels clicking on the hardwood floor, so I knew it was a woman that was approaching us; and judging by the silence I was getting from her head, she is also a vampire.

The woman entered the room. She was a vampire all right, no doubt about that, but she looked less like a vampire than I could have imagined. She had long blonde hair, flowing well past her shoulders and pale blue eyes. She was wearing a pink skirt suit and pink strappy heels.

She strutted her way across the room and stopped when she reached our circle of furniture. "The vermin has been handled," she said to Eric in a cold, smooth voice. She leaned her weight onto one foot and planted one hand on her hip. She looked only to Eric, ignoring the rest of us, even Sookie.

"Thank you, Pam. I appreciate your efforts," Eric said in a voice that I thought held a trace of amusement.

"He bled on my favorite pumps, Eric," Pam said. She slid her left foot forward to Eric could see it better.

Eric smirked. "My apologies. Shall I buy you a new pair? Or better yet, how about I give you a new assignment? One you'll be better prepared for?" Pam didn't answer, only continued staring at Eric.

Eric nodded toward an empty chair and Pam sat down. Now that she was closer to me I could see a few drops of blood on her shoes. "You're the new telepath?" she asked me. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I looked up to find her pale blue eyes glaring into mine.

"Yes," I answered.

She looked past me to Jasper. "You're his bonded?"

"Yes."

Pam snorted. "Figures all the good ones are gay." She turned back to Eric and said, "Proceed."

Eric smirked again and quickly filled her in. Then said, "I'll help you fight Maria. I have a few conditions, of course."

"And they are?" Jasper prompted.

"First of all, how much are you interested in Maria's land?" Eric asked.

"Not the least bit interested. You can have it all, you have my word on that."

"And your companions?" Eric's eyes flickered to Rosalie, Emmett and Luke.

"We're not interested either," Emmett said.

"Expanding your empire, Eric?" Pam asked, her tone was both snarky and amused.

Eric ignored her. "You and I will come up with an attack plan, Jasper. Having fought in wars, we'll be the best ones to handle this. I trust your companions are going to be fighting beside you?"

"They are," Jasper answered.

"Maria has an army, as do I. I'll have everyone prepared to leave as soon as we're finished with our plans. We should get started on those right away." He stood up and Jasper moved to follow, but Sookie grabbed Eric's hand.

"Eric Northman, you better not work all night. And I mean it," she said firmly.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone all night, my dearest," Eric said to her.

Pam snorted. Eric shot her an ice-cold glare, but Pam only rolled her eyes.

After Eric and Jasper left the room, there was an awkward silence between us all, but fortunately, or unfortunately, Pam broke it. "Rosalie, don't tell me you've bonded yourself to a vampire."

"Keep your hands off him, Pam. He's mine," Rosalie responded. Her tone was cold, but her eyes were full of amusement.

Pam snorted again. "That won't be a problem. You and I both know it's always been you who tickled my fancy." She winked across the room to Rosalie, who smirked back.

"I may recall a little something," Rosalie said coyly.

"Shall I refresh your memory?" Pam teased.

Rosalie licked her lips. "Maybe in a little bit." She looked pointedly around the room at us and Pam rolled her eyes.

Emmett perked up. "Tonight is going to be fun!"

Rosalie flicked his ear. "Shut up."

"What? You're flirting with her right in front of me, how am I supposed to ignore the images that pop up. It's not easy okay?" Emmett defended himself, looking as if Rosalie should get this.

Rose glared at him. Pam laughed at their bickering.

"Well," Pam said. "I'm sure those two will plot and scheme all night if they had their way. So let's do something fun, shall we?"

I spoke up now, "If you're suggesting an orgy or something, I'm going to have to say no to that."

"Shy are you?" Pam leered.

"Pam," Rosalie reprimanded.

"I'm just teasing him, Rosie," Pam said innocently.

Eric and Jasper entered the room at that moment and Pam looked up in surprise. "You boys can't be done already."

The returning vampires took their respective seats next to Sookie and myself. Eric said, "I'll have to speak to the other vampires to get a full count on everyone who will be involved, but we have a basic idea of what we're going to do."

Jasper took over for him, "We want to go down to Maria's territory with some weres and a few vampires and watch how they operate. Then we'll send some werewolves in during the day when they are all in their daytime rest and have them dig up and stake as many vampires as they can.

"Then Eric and I will go in with you guys and some more vampires, hopefully we'll outnumber her by this time, if the weres have done their job. Two of you will grab Maria and gag her somehow so that she can't order me to do anything. Then Eric will stake her. In doing so, he will rightfully inherit all rights to Maria's territory," Jasper explained.

"Sounds good to me, but what about Sookie and Edward?" Pam asked.

"What about them?" Eric asked.

"Shouldn't they be around somewhere to let us know how many minds they can hear?" Rosalie asked, sensing where Pam was going. "Especially if Maria has werewolf guards of her own."

Eric scoffed. "I think we can handle whatever Maria throws at us."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Eric, lose the macho attitude already. It's the twenty-first century, it's the woman's job to save the day. Right Edward?"

"Right," I responded immediately.

Pam smirked at me and I smiled back. "You know, I don't think I want to kill you," she said.

"Um, thanks."  _I think._

 _That's the closest to a compliment you'll get from Pam_ , Sookie thought.  _I think she likes you._

 _Just as long as she doesn't try to make me join an orgy with her. I'm scared she'll tie me up and hang me up naked somewhere,_  I thought.

Sookie laughed. All the vampires turned to stare at her. She blushed. "Sorry, Edward said something funny."

Now all the vampires were staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Telepaths," I heard Pam mutter.

"We have a plan for Edward and Sookie as well," Eric said, glaring at Pam. "Edward will leave tomorrow night as planned. Sookie will leave with him as well. We'll be sending a group of werewolves out tonight and another group tomorrow night. On Tuesday, we will be leaving to head down South and find Maria's camp.

"Since I can't take the risk of leaving Sookie alone, both of our telepaths will head down South as well. You'll be staying in a hotel on the border of Maria's territory line. When the fight has been won, we'll come to get you. Understood?" Eric finished, his blue eyes sweeping around the room to get everyone's approval. Upon receiving it, he stood up. "Now, I'm going to speak to some werewolves and then I'll return to spend some time with my bonded. I'll leave you to your own devices." He kissed Sookie's neck and swept out of the room.

"So why can't he take the risk of leaving Sookie alone?" I asked.

Pam set her gaze on me, and explained as if I were a small child. "Eric has enemies, Edward. And Eric loves Sookie. If he leaves Sookie alone, his enemies will take her and use her against Eric. See, he'd do anything to keep his precious Sookie safe."

"Gee, Pam, keep talking like that I may think you actually like me," Sookie said.

"As if I'd lower my standards for you, girly," Pam replied.

"Right," Jasper said. "Well, as fun as you guys are, I'd like some time with my bonded." He stood up, pulling me with him.

"Mind if I join the sausage fest?" Pam deadpanned.

"Sorry Pam, we don't have room for another bitch in the bed," I responded with a false apologetic smile.

Pam snorted. "Oh please, I'm not the bitch, I'm the butch."

Jasper pulled me out of the room before anyone else could say anything, but I could hear them laughing. I could hear Sookie's thoughts as well, so I knew what they were saying.

When we reached the room, Jasper sat me down on the bed. "Will you be okay leaving alone tomorrow?"

"I won't be alone," I said. "Sookie will be with me."

"That's not what I mean," Jasper said. "I mean leaving without me or Rosalie with you. You haven't been anywhere in the past few months without one of us being there."

I had to think a few minutes, but I remembered. It was true, ever since Rosalie received Amon's ring from my mother at Christmas one of them had been with me almost at all times. If they weren't with me then I they were on call and it only took a minute for them to get to me.

Tomorrow when Sookie and I leave, I won't have that luxury. "I'll be okay," I said. I wasn't sure if I actually believed it and Jasper felt it.

"If you want, we can send some weres with you."

"No, they have a job to do and I won't keep them from it. You and Eric have a plan and we're going to follow it," I said with finality.

Jasper stared at me for a moment. "Okay then. You'll have an early flight back to Chicago. Eric wants Sookie to already be in Chicago the moment the sun sets so he can call her."

"Guess I better get some sleep then," I said.

Jasper kissed my forehead. "Good night, love. I won't get to see you before you leave tomorrow so please be safe. You have the gift of telepathy so use it. When you land in Chicago you and Sookie both need to listen to the minds of everyone around you. Maria may have sent someone to get you. They could be human or they could be weres so keep your mind open. You and Sookie can communicate telepathically. I know you think you're telepathy is a curse, but it's really a gift. Especially now that you'll really need it."

"I know," I said.

Jasper kissed my lips. "Be safe, keep your mind open and work together with Sookie and you'll be just fine. I'll call you tomorrow as soon as the sun has set here."

Then he stood up and left the room. I changed into my pajamas and crawled into bed.

 _We'll be okay,_  Sookie thought to me.

 _Let's hope so,_  I answered.  _Good night._

_Night Edward._


	33. I Want to Be Free

"I don't understand it," Sookie said as I closed the door to my bedroom. "How is it possible that I went to bed at one a.m. got up at seven for our flight. Slept on the plane the entire time and now I'm tired. What sense does that make?" She flopped down on my bed and laid back, her blonde locks splaying everywhere.

I yawned. "If I knew I'd tell you."

 _Or I'd get it from your mind myself_ , she thought, giggling out loud.

 _There's that option_ , I agreed with a laugh.

She sat up and looked around.  _So this is what a dorm room looks like._

 _Yup._  I looked around my dorm as well.

 _Are you allowed to have people in here?_  She raised a questioning eyebrow at me.

 _Not really but if anyone comes to check on me we'll hear them. And we can always get some vampires to glamour them for us._  I smirked.

 _Too true_ , Sookie thought with a laugh.  _You're brilliant, Edward._

_I have my moments._

_Let's get some food, I am starving._ Sookie slapped her hands over her tummy to emphasize her point.

I stood up from the chair I was in and led her to the door. "Oh my god, you have a mini Cooper!" Sookie exclaimed when we got to my car. "And it's pink! Oh Pam would have a fit if she saw this!"

I shook my head. "This is my baby. I'd fight her if she tried to take it."

"And then Jasper would fight her for trying to hurt you," Sookie said, buckling her seatbelt.

I took Sookie to the best pizza place I could think of and we ate until we couldn't move. Sookie leaned back against her chair and burped. "Thanks Edward. That plane food was so gross."

"You're telling me," I agreed. "I can almost hear my stomach thanking me."

Sookie laughed.  _Hear anything out of the ordinary?_

I shook my head.  _A lot of perverts in here. A LOT._  I wiggled my eyebrows at her and she laughed.

 _Ready to go? I'd like to get back to your dorm before sunset_. She looked at her watch.

 _Their sunset will be later than ours_ , I thought to her as we reached my car.

 _Oh yeah that's right. Different time zones and all. Shit_. She sighed and seemed decidedly sadder during the drive back to my dorm.

We took a nap when we reached my dorm and awoke just as the sun was setting.

"So, there's a three hour time difference right?" Sookie asked, looking back and forth from my phone, that was set to Chicago time and her watch that was set to Alaska time. "It's five-thirty in Chicago, and two-thirty in Alaska. Which means it'll be another…." She trailed off to count up the hours and her mouth dropped open. "Three hours until sunset!"

I laughed. "You'll be okay until then."

She sighed.  _It's just strange seeing the sunset and not feeling Eric wake up._

I nodded in agreement. Though I'd only felt Jasper wake up once, I knew what it was like to sit around waiting for sunset.

"What a sad pair we are. Can't even go one night without talking to our men," she said.

"Oh hell no," I said standing up. "We're having a girl's night."

Sookie laughed, but didn't fight me. "Movie night?"

"Yes. Want to go rent some movies?"

She jumped up. "Let's go, girl." She winked at me.

Two hours later, Sookie and I were sitting side by side on my bed flipping through the movies we'd rented. "So Last House on the Left wasn't that great. What's next: War of the Worlds or the Hangover?"

"Aliens, aliens, aliens!" I chanted, bouncing on the bed.

"War of the Worlds it is!" Sookie popped in the DVD. "But, before we start. I need to pee. Where's the bathroom?"

I paused to think. "Um, girl's bathroom is…down the end of this hall, turn left and it's all the way at the end."

She skipped from the room and I was alone for the first time in days. I took off my shoes and grimaced when the rancid smell of my socks hit my nose. "Ew." I peeled off my socks and hid them under the bed. There was a knock on my door and I stood up. "Sook, did you lock yourself out?" I pulled the door open, but the person waiting for me was not Sookie.

* * *

 

Angela arrived in Chicago ahead of schedule. She called Maria to let her know she'd made it and then started off on her search. She knew Jasper would need a dark place to hide in at night, and she knew he preferred sleeping in a mausoleum in a cemetery as opposed to digging himself a hole. Angela entered a small convenience store and snatched a map, then spun around and left, ignoring the glare from the human behind the counter.

She laughed humorlessly. "Pathetic humans." She unfolded the map and mentally copied it into her brain. She grit her teeth. There were over three thousand graveyards in the Chicago area and she didn't have a clue where Jasper would be. A quick glance at her watch told Angela it was nearly six o'clock. Despite having the whole night, she knew she wouldn't have time to get to each church.

She marked a few that weren't near a church, as vampires tend to avoid holy grounds. The vampire folded the map as small as it would go and put it into her pocket, then she set off toward the first location.

Two hours later, she had been to at least a hundred graveyards and found nothing. Her temper flaring, she turned onto Cottage Grove Avenue. People were looking at her, but she was ignoring them.

Suddenly, she stopped as though she'd walked into a brick wall. A scent was filling her nostrils, one she strangely recognized. For a spilt second, she saw her past but it was gone before she could grasp onto it. She was sure what she had seen was the face of someone, but she couldn't make out the features. Coming back to herself, she shook her head.

 _There's no way I recognize a scent here that isn't Jasper's, I've never been here before. Maria told me I was born in the South, raised in the South and that's where I've been all my vampire years. I **do not** know anyone in Chicago_, she told herself firmly. Before she could really think about it, she marched on, finally reaching the cemetery. She looked up and read the sign aloud, "Oak Woods Cemetery."

She climbed over the gates and strode across the grass toward the mausoleums. Jasper's scent was everywhere; Angela could smell Maria's blood in him. There were other scents as well, including the one Angela recognized.

 _So he's not alone_ , she thought. She counted three scents aside from his. Angela followed his scent to a grave. She knelt down and saw flowers resting on top of the tombstone that read Mary Alice Cullen.

Cullen? Angela didn't think Jasper had any family in Chicago, being a Southern boy. Maria had told her Jasper was cold and unfeeling when it came to humans. She also said that's how he felt towards vampires: he was evil and wouldn't think twice about killing someone, human or vampire.

Maria had told Angela that she'd sent numerous vampires after Jasper, and none of them had come back. Which was why Angela was perfect for the job, she was fast, cunning and an excellent tracker. She'd know how to handle Jasper.

Maria said that humans were just a source of food to Jasper, so this Cullen girl couldn't be anyone Jasper knew. Yet his scent lingered all around the grave and on the flower that was resting on top of it. Angela stood to her full height and started toward her original destination. She pushed open the doors to the mausoleum.

The scent of the vampires was stronger in here, so Angela knew this was where they had rested. But they were gone now. Angela looked at her watch, seven-thirty.

She shut the door and left the cemetery. Jasper's scent led her back down South Cottage Grove Avenue.  _He's travelled this way a lot_ , Angela noted. She stepped onto campus grounds and swept her eyes over the place.

For a moment she imagined Jasper taking night classes here, but pushed that thought away. One, she'd never seen Jasper before and two, this was the University of Chicago, what could Jasper study here that he couldn't at some other university? He could get into Yale or Harvard if he wanted, why some university in Chicago?

Angela followed his scent to the dorms. She stood outside of the room where his scent was strongest. His scent was so strong it was almost like he could be in there right now. Angela raised her hand and knocked on the door.

She heard a male voice from inside the room ask, "Sook, did you lock yourself out?" The door swung open and there was a tall, bronzed haired boy looking at her suspiciously. His green eyes looked past Angela and down the hall, seeing no one around but Angela he looked back to her.

"Excuse me," the human said. He backed into his room and stared at the woman. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"I don't know, can you?" Angela retorted smoothly.

"I asked you first."

Angela glared at him. She was tired of playing games. Having to search cemetery after cemetery and now being questioned by a human grated on her nerves. "I'm looking for Jasper. Where is he?" she spat.

"Not here," said the human, crossing his arms.

The vampire smirked and saw the human was standing just far away from her that she couldn't reach out and grab him. She'd wondered why he backed away from her when he opened the door and now she knew why. He definitely knew about vampires, she decided. "I can smell him here. His scent is strongest, now where is he?"

"He's not here." The human pushed the door open and let the vampire see inside that Jasper was, in fact, not there.

The vampire scowled and then stopped. She leaned toward the door as far as she could without being in the room. "It's you," she whispered. "His blood is in you. He's formed a blood bond with you?"

"Yes." The human looked at her evenly.

Angela knew her eyes were wide and she probably looked like a gaping fish with her mouth hanging open. She snapped her jaw shut, her fangs loudly snapping against her teeth.

The human asked, "Why do you want to know? Are you his woman or something?"

"No," the vampire replied.

"Are you his nest mate, then?" the human asked after a beat of silence.

"Yes," Angela lied. "He hasn't returned to the nest in a while and I was worried. I haven't heard from him. Do you know where he is?" she asked, kinder this time. The human wouldn't look her in the eyes, so she couldn't glamour him.

"He and Rose went somewhere, but they didn't tell me where."

"Oh, he's with Rose?" Angela asked, pretending she knew who this Rose person was.

The human quirked an eyebrow and looked at Angela suspiciously. "Uh, yeah, he's practically always with Rose."

Angela saw her chance and grasped it. "That doesn't bother you? Him always with Rose?" she said it as if she knew something he didn't.

"No, Rose is his child-"

"Do you know what vampire masters do with their children?" she asked casually, leaning against the doorframe, being careful to keep her body completely out of his room. When the human only shook his head, Angela went on. "Vampires make children so that they have a companion. They can force their child to do anything. I can't tell you all the things my master has forced me to do."

She looked down at the floor, hoping she was faking a look of pain. "My master rapes me, he's evil. And I can't do anything about it because he's my master." Lying to this human was too easy for her. Angela happened to love her master: Maria was the best master she could have hoped for. Who else would have taken her in as Maria hadn't?

The human shook his head slowly. "He and Rosalie aren't like that."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," the human said firmly. "I know it."

Angela smirked. "If you say so, but remember, I am their nest mate after all." She pushed herself off the door and strolled down the hall. As soon as the night air hit her face, she pulled out her cell phone to dial her beloved master.

"Good evening, my love," Maria purred into the phone.

"Evening, master. I have an update."

"Yes?" Maria said, suddenly serious. "You've found Jasper?"

"No, he wasn't here, but he'll be back," Angela said.

"How do you know?"

Angela smirked, "Jasper has found himself a human," Angela said into the phone. "Formed a blood bond with him as well."

Maria was silent on the other end. "His human is a man?" she asked.

"Yes, he's a college student. Didn't get his name, though." While Angela was finding the situation humorous and slightly irritating that Jasper wasn't here, Maria was a different story.

She was fuming. Her favorite child hadn't spoken to her for over a hundred years, he ignored her when she called him, even worse he had escaped so that her best tracker couldn't find him.  _No_ , Maria told herself,  _Baby could find him if I asked_. But Maria wasn't going to ask. Jasper can wait.

"My sweet," Maria said into the phone, curling her lip when she spoke. She liked Baby well enough, but she was disappointed her power to see the future hadn't carried over into vampirism. Of course, none of Maria's children compared to Jasper, he was special. "I have a new plan."


	34. Face From the Ancient Gallery

"Sookie, something really fucking weird just happened," I said as soon as she walked in the door.

"I know, I saw it all in your head."

"If you saw it why didn't you come and help me?"

Sookie looked at me like I was stupid. "You are stupid. What the hell was I supposed to do against a vampire?"

"Good point."

Sookie rolled her eyes. "Should we tell Jasper and Eric?" she asked.

I thought about it. If I told them, they would fly out here to check on me, or send an army to do it for them. They needed to stay in Alaska and get everything set up for the ambush on Maria. One vampire wasn't their concern.

 _Edward, she could be working for Maria_ , Sookie suggested.

_She said she was a nest mate._

_Only because you said it first, you asked if she was a nest mate. We don't know who she is, and we can't trust her. And Jasper would have mentioned her by now right? Since he, Luke and Rose go to Alaska every year together, if she were a true nest mate she would be going with them._

I nodded. She had a point there.

"Edward," Sookie whispered. I knew what she was going to say, but I let her say it anyway. "What she said about Rosalie and Jasper, it's not true. Well, not mostly true. When Rosalie was first turned she and Jasper had a thing, but they haven't been together like that in a long time. Decades, maybe. It's the same with Eric and Pam. When Eric first turned Pam they were together, but they haven't been together in a long time. It's like that with a lot of makers and their children."

"Thanks Sookie," I said and I meant it.

She smiled. "Now, are you ready for some aliens?"

"Hell yeah!" I skipped to my bed and flopped down as Sookie followed behind just as excitedly. I wasn't as into these aliens as much as I normally would be for some reason. Not even half an hour into the movie, Sookie and I were both asleep.

* * *

 

Angela hung up her phone after receiving her new orders from Maria and went back to the dorm. She knew that this human wouldn't stand near enough for her to grab him and he probably wouldn't look her in the eyes so she wouldn't be able to glamour him. That was if he even opened the door, of course.

On her way inside, Angela grabbed a random college student. "Come with me," she ordered. Outside the room she stopped and listened, it sounded as if he were asleep. Angela turned back to the boy she'd grabbed and forced him to look into her eyes. "I want you to open this door, step inside and invite me in and do it quickly. Now."

The boy flung the door open, took a step inside and said, "Come in."

Angela stepped inside, pushing the boy out as she passed. She was right, the boy was asleep, but he had a girl with him. Angela hadn't seen the girl before and Maria only mentioned the boy. She considered calling Maria and asking what to do, but decided against it. Angela reached out and grabbed the boy. She hauled him to his feet and pinned him against her chest. No matter how hard he fought he couldn't get free. Angela felt like laughing at how weak he was.

The girl woke up as quickly as the boy had. "Edward!" she screamed.

Angela's lips curled into a smile. "Your name is Edward, boy?" She laughed. "Let's go then Edward. I'm letting you know right now that I have no aversion to killing you if you fight with me. I only have orders to bring you to my Master, she doesn't care if you're dead or alive." Angela looked to the blonde woman. "And you, well honey you weren't mentioned at all. So stay here and be a good girl, or I'll kill you. Better yet, I'll take you with me and give you to the newborn vamps we train."

Edward sucked in a breath through his nose as realization hit him. The only person he knew that trained newborn vampires was Maria.  _Sookie, she works for Maria._

Just like that, all Edward's hope faded. There was nothing Jasper could do to save him, Jasper couldn't kill his own maker.

Sookie felt like slapping Edward.  _You dumbass. Eric and Jasper have a whole plan to kill Maria, remember? They'll come and rescue you, don't worry._

Angela was oblivious to the mental conversation going on between the two telepaths. She was seriously contemplating how to get both Edward and the blonde woman back to Alabama. Edward saw her looking between them, deciding what to do. He couldn't let her take Sookie.

"I rescind your invitation!" he shouted.

"You little shit!" Angela screamed as an invisible hand grabbed her and pulled her toward the door. She kept a death grip on Edward as she was forced from the room.

Angela grabbed Edward by the throat. "Nice trick. If you try to run, scream or fight me in anyway, you will die." She grabbed his shirt and forced him to walk along beside her.

* * *

 

Sookie paced in Edward's dorm not knowing what to do. She didn't know what to do because Eric wasn't up yet and she didn't know any werewolves in the Chicago area.

She felt it the instant Eric woke up and hit the speed dial button. He answered after not even one ring.

"Sookie, my lover, I can feel your panic. What's wrong?" Eric asked.

"Someone kidnapped Edward," she blurted.

"Tell me everything."

She quickly explained what happened. When she finished Eric was quiet. "Stay where you are," he finally said. "I'm sending some weres to you right now, I'm going to speak to Jasper about what to do. Do not open the door until the weres get there. I'm giving them a code word as well. When they knock, ask who it is and they will say 'The light's out in the hallway. Can I use your phone?' Understand?"

"I understand. Thank you, Eric," Sookie said.

"Be safe, my lover." Then he hung up and climbed out of his coffin to find Jasper. He didn't have to look far as Jasper was looking for him as well.

"Something is wrong, Eric. I can feel Edward panicking and I can't get him on the phone," Jasper said. Eric admired him for being so strong. If he'd awoken and felt Sookie panicking he may have taken off someone's head to get to her.

"Stay calm, Jasper. I've just spoken to Sookie. Someone kidnapped Edward," he said. Anger and fear danced through Jasper's eyes, but otherwise remained stoic. Eric explained exactly as Sookie had told him.

"I know you probably want to go rushing off to Alabama right now, it's how I would feel as well, but you know as well as I do that is a terrible idea," Eric said.

"Yes, I know. I'm only just barely restraining myself from leaving right now," Jasper said. "What do we do?"

"We proceed as planned. We wait until Tuesday to go to Alabama. We'll arrive there Wednesday morning."

"Tuesday?" Jasper exploded. "By Tuesday Maria will have done who knows what to him!"

"Jasper, calm down," Eric said lowly.

Jasper closed his eyes for a moment and took a few deep breaths. "Okay. I'm alright."

Eric nodded. "Good. Now listen: by now, Maria knows you've formed a blood bond with Edward so she'll expect you to come running down there right now. She'll think you want to get to him as quickly as possible."

"I do want to get to him as quickly as possible," Jasper snapped.

"I know that, and Maria knows it, too. That's why she had Edward kidnapped, to get you to come to her. By Tuesday she'll have lowered her guard a little and we'll have had time to get more of an attack plan in place. The weres arrived in Alabama this morning, I'm waiting on a phone call from them to find out what the situation is down there," Eric said glancing at his phone. "The blood bond is clouding your mind. Put your feelings aside and look at this from a battle standpoint.

Jasper looked at his feet, getting his mind back. He asked, "So we leave Tuesday?"

"Tuesday," Eric confirmed. Jasper nodded and then spun around and ran back down the hallway.

Eric went up the stairs and found Pam waiting for him. "My new favorite human is in trouble?" she asked in a bored voice, though Eric could tell she was worried. No one saw through Pam's facade like him.

"It seems that way, yes."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked in the same bored voice, but Eric knew she was chomping at the bit for something to do.

"For now, stay with Jasper. Keep him company, keep him calm," Eric ordered. Pam rolled her eyes, but she nodded and went to find Jasper anyway.

* * *

 

Angela tied Edward up and shoved him into the backseat of a car. Then she climbed in the driver's seat and kicked it toward the airport. It was only nine so she had plenty of time to get back to Alabama before dawn. All she had to do was glamour anyone she talked to at the airport and they were on a plane by nine-thirty.

Maria was waiting for them at the airport in Birmingham. Smiling like a fool when she placed her hands on Edward's face and inhaled deeply. "So it's true. He's formed a blood bond."

Edward stared at her. Angela had taken the ropes off him long ago. He wasn't stupid enough to fight vampires.

Maria gave Angela a kiss on the lips. "Excellent work, my child. Let's get him back home. I have big plans for you, little one."

Edward was once again tied up and shoved face down on the floor of the backseat of the car. Angela lifted him up and carried him inside when they'd reached their destination. Maria had him stashed in her room and all the vampires were told he was off-limits.

While Maria had gone to check on the newborns, Edward was left alone with Angela. "What is Maria planning to do with me?" he asked.

Angela laughed at him. "This isn't a movie, Edward. We're not going to tell you our master plan and I'm not a Hollywood villain. I won't threaten you to shut up over and over. I'm telling you one time, right now. Shut your mouth or you'll be tortured, killed and fed to the newborns." She smiled a sadistic smile that said she had no problem doing exactly what she'd just said.

Edward shut his mouth.

Maria entered the room half an hour later. "I do hope you're playing nice with our new friend," she said dismissively.

"Nice as can be," Angela answered.

"I'm sure." Maria faced Edward. She smiled, but before she could say anything there was a knock on the door. "Enter."

Four vampires entered carrying a werewolf who was fighting like hell to get away. "What the hell is this?" Maria demanded standing up from her seat.

One of the vampires said, "We found this guy sneaking around the perimeter."

The vampires dropped the were on the ground and held him there while Maria walked over to him. "Who sent you here?"

The were kept his nose against the floor and didn't answer. Maria snarled and grabbed his chin. "Tell me! Who do you work for?" Her fangs had slid down and saliva was dripping from one. The effect was petrifying for Edward. Angela was standing in the corner, rubbing her thighs together, and obviously enjoying the show. "Tell me," Maria growled.

"Someone you don't want to fuck with, that's who!" the were shouted.

Maria laughed. "Who would dare fuck with me? Even the Northman knows not to cross my lines." The were said nothing. Maria stood up and turned to walk back to her chair. "Give him to the newborns to play with." The vampires lifted up the were and took him back out the door.

"So," Maria started. "Is it Jasper that has werewolves at his beck and call? Is he the one sending his goons to get you?"

Edward didn't say anything. He kept his eyes on the floor and prayed she'd leave him alone.

"I guess I'll have to do something with you so that Jasper can't get to you." She turned to Angela. "Baby, I think it's time you got your first child."

"What?" Angela sputtered. She knew she looked like an idiot, but Maria had surprised her.

"It's time you became a maker, Baby. Now bite him," Maria said.

Angela stared at Edward, whose eyes were wide and full of panic. Normally she had no problem with following Maria's orders without any problems, but something inside her was telling her not to do this. Something about this didn't feel right and Angela couldn't explain why. He looked so terrified at Maria's words, Angela almost felt bad for him. She was turned against her will, she didn't want to turn someone else against theirs.

Maria turned to Angela when the other woman hadn't moved an inch. "Baby. Bite him. Now."

Angela crossed the room and dropped to her knees in front of Edward. That was a direct order, one she couldn't fight no matter how much she wanted to. Angela leaned forward and sank her fangs into Edward's neck. Maria lingered behind to tell her when to stop and how much blood to feed him. When Angela was finished, she stood up and was promptly knocked into a wall by Maria's fist.

"Why did you hesitate when I told you to bite Edward?" she yelled. She hit Angela again in the face. "Are you turning on me? Are you betraying your master? Do you not love me anymore? After all I've done for you this is how you repay me." Her foot connected with Angela's ribcage with a terrible crack. Maria stepped back after hearing the bone snap. "Get up and get the kid. Follow me." She spun around and left the room.

Angela picked herself up, and lifted Edward into her arms. She didn't understand what Maria's problem was; she'd never hit Angela before.

Maria led Angela to a place just next to the building Maria lived in. She called two of her vampires over and had them dig a grave.

"Get in," she commanded. Angela jumped into the hole without a second's hesitation. Maria dropped Edward's body in next to her and then dropped dirt on them both.


	35. Rip Right Through Me

Jasper could feel the moment Edward's heart stopped beating, however he didn't know it. There was a sharp pain in his heart that was strong enough to put him on his knees. It ripped through his body, his scream echoed through the halls; the other vampires in the building stopped what they were doing at the sound. Rosalie shot to his room, finding him in a heap on the floor, bloody tears streamed from his eyes.

"Something is wrong, Rose, I can't feel Edward at all," Jasper said.

Rosalie used a rag to wipe the blood from his face. "Maybe she took him somewhere," she said quietly, trying to avoid the pain in her master's eyes. "Somewhere too far for you to feel him."

"I should be able to feel him at least a little," he replied. 

Eric came into the room then with Pam. "You've just formed this bond, right?" Eric asked. "Perhaps since it is so new it isn't that strong yet." None of them really believed that but it kept Jasper calm for the moment.

* * *

 

It was Tuesday night and they were set to leave for the airport in ten minutes. Jasper was pacing. "I haven't felt him since Sunday and the last emotion I felt from him was fear."

Eric was worrying too, but he internalized it better. Probably because it wasn't his bonded that had been kidnapped. "Jasper, calm down. We'll get to him after sunset tomorrow. Everyone is in place and waiting for my signal."

"I just know something is wrong, why can't I feel him at all? I don't even feel a little flicker to let me know he's even still alive. What if he's dead?"

"If he's dead, you can stake me," Eric said. Pam hissed, but was silenced her with a look from her master. "He'll be fine."

Jasper looked up, his emotions were clear in his eyes. "He better be."

"He will be," Eric promised. He hoped this was a promise he could keep.

* * *

 

Angela awoke at sunset on Wednesday and promptly began digging her way out of the grave. Maria was waiting above with three scared looking humans. A moment after Angela surfaced, Edward crawled out as well. Maria shoved one of the humans his way and he pounced on her.

After he'd drained all three of the humans, he stood up. Maria had slipped on a pair of gloves and was holding silver chains in her hands. "Baby, order your child to kneel before you."

"Kneel before me," Angela commanded. Edward did as he was told. Maria wrapped the silver chains around his wrists and then shoved him in Angela's direction. He landed flat on his face; Angela had to help him up. "Take him inside and tell him the rules. As Jasper's bonded I'm sure he knows some of the rules of being a vampire, but make sure he knows them all. I'm not having the Magister come down on me because you can't control your child." Then she was gone.

Angela guided Edward into her bedroom and had him sit on the bed. He looked so defeated sitting there that she actually felt bad for him. She hadn't meant for everything to go the way it had. Turning Edward against his will made Angela feel awful. "I'm sorry," she said without thinking.

Edward looked up, his sad eyes locked on Angela. "What for?"

"Turning you. I had no choice, Maria ordered me."

"I understand," he said.

"If I could take it all back I would to it. This isn't a life I'd choose for you."

"You don't like being a vampire?"

"I love it," Angela answered. "It's all I can remember being."

"What do you mean? I thought vampires remember everything?" Edward asked.

"They normally do, but something went wrong with me. See, I don't remember my human life at all. Maria said that two of my classmates attacked me one night after I got off work. They beat me so bad I nearly died. She showed up and scared them off, she had to turn me to save my life," Angela said. She didn't know why she was telling him this, but she felt like she had to. She was his maker after all.

Edward was looking at her strangely. He was remembering Luke telling a story very similar to that one, but the ending was different. "What did you say your name is?" Edward asked. Angela looked at him. "You're my maker and I don't even know your name."

"Maria once told me that my name is Baby, but I always had a hard time believing my parents would name me something like Baby. Of course, I can't remember my parents so how would I know what they'd name me." Angela smiled. "I used to ask about my human life and she would get upset. Finally a few years ago Maria told me where my parents 'buried' my body. My real name is Angela."

"Oh my god," Edward said in disbelief. When Angela looked up she saw his mouth was dropped open, his brand new fangs were exposed. "You're Angela. Luke's Angela."

"Who is Luke?" Angela asked.

The door swung open and Maria strolled inside. "Andre found more weres along the perimeter. Get out here and help up find him. Your child will be fine to wait here." She turned and left with Angela following close behind.

Holy shit, I found Angela. Edward bounced on the bed; he couldn't believe it. I found Angela!

_Who's Angela?_

_Sookie! Where are you?_

_A few miles from you in a hotel room, just outside Maria's "perimeter". Are you okay?_

_No, Sookie…I've been…._ He showed her in his head.

_Oh god, Edward. I'm so sorry. Did you even want to be a vampire?_

_I may have considered it in a few years. I'm way too young right now. No going back though, I guess._  Tears of blood slipped down his cheeks.

Sookie was quiet. Silent tears started to pour from her eyes. Eric put a hand on her shoulder, "Is Edward okay?"

"Yeah," she lied. Eric knew she was lying, but Jasper didn't. Jasper, Pam, Rose, Luke and Emmett were standing by the door waiting for Eric to tell them when to go.

Eric stared at Sookie with one eyebrow raised, silently asking why she'd lied. Eric moved to block her view from Jasper and Sookie mouthed 'He's been turned'. Eric's eyes widened a bit, but otherwise showed no reaction. His phone went off and he flipped it open, said a few words and closed his phone.

"Tell Edward to stay where he is, don't fight anyone, we're on our way. Maria's vampires spotted a few of our weres; a few younger ones got excited and got caught. We've got to go now. Pam, you and Rosalie go to Desmond at the north of the perimeter. Emmett and Luke, you two go the east and meet up with Laurie. Jasper, go to the south and I'll take the west. We move in exactly four minutes. Go." Everyone left the room to go to their designated spots.

Eric hung back for only a moment; just long enough to kiss Sookie and tell her to stay in contact with Edward. Then he was gone as well.

_Edward, stay exactly where you are. Don't go anywhere. They're coming to get you right now._

_Okay, I'm not moving_ , Edward replied. Jasper was coming.  _His_  Jasper was coming. There was a moment of panic where Edward wondered if Jasper would still want him when he found out he'd been turned.

 _Don't be silly, of course he will. Now he gets you forever though,_ Sookie thought to him.

 _I can only hope._  Noises outside caused Edward to look up.  _Sookie, I think they're here._

Vampires and werewolves were leaping over the fence into Maria's safe area. Newborns were rushing to meet them, and although the newborns were stronger, they couldn't match experience.

Angela had lost sight of Maria long ago. She was probably hiding in her room somewhere, letting everyone else fight while she stood back and watched like she always did.

Angela was running along the north side of the perimeter when two blondes leapt over the fence and into her path. Angela didn't miss a beat and hit one of them in the face. The other leapt toward her, Angela put her foot and kicked her in the chest. The first blonde had recovered by now. She grabbed Angela's arm and flipped her onto the ground.

Angela kicked her in the chest and sent her flying into the fence. The other blonde leapt on Angela as she stood up and tried to sink her fangs into Angela's neck, but Angela slammed a fist into the blonde's ribcage.

The first blonde came at Angela and punched her in the face, hard. Angela went to her knees and the blonde hit her again. Angela stumbled backward against the fence. Both blondes started toward her, but one stretched her arm out to stop the other.

"No, Pam. This bitch is mine. She's got Edward's blood in her," the blonde said.

Pam smiled. "She's all yours." She took a few steps backward.

Angela smiled. "Bring it blondie."

"Oh hell no," Pam exclaimed. "Get this bitch, Rosalie."

Rosalie crouched. Angela crouched as well.

"Rose, no!" shouted a male voice.

"Stay out of this, Luke!" Rosalie yelled back.

Luke? Angela thought. Edward mentioned someone named Luke….

Rosalie crouched lower and started to pounce, but Luke tackled her to the ground. Pam came forward and aimed a kick at Luke's ribs, knocking him off of Rose. "What the hell do you think you're doing, boy?" Pam hissed.

"Get off him, Pam," Rose said, getting to her feet.

Pam backed off a little, but Luke didn't move. He turned his head to look at Angela. "That's Angela."

Rosalie gasped. "Angela? Your Angela?" Rosalie looked at the woman too.

"What the actual fuck?" Pam blurted.

Angela was looking back and forth between Luke, Rosalie and Pam trying to figure out what was happening. "Why are you calling me Angela?"

Luke got to his feet. "Angie, it's me. It's Luke," he said softly.

"I don't know who you are," she replied.

"I was your boyfriend when you were human."

"You're lying," Angela hissed.

"I'm not," Luke insisted. "You were kidnapped from a hospital one night. I haven't seen you in nine years."

Angela's head was spinning. Part of her wanted to believe Luke, but she couldn't get what Maria had told her out of her head. "I don't know you," she repeated.

"Angie!" Luke grabbed for Angela, and she swung at him.

Rosalie lurched forward, but Pam grabbed her. "That's my nephew, Pam, let me go!"

Luke took the punch like a man and turned back to Angie. He grabbed her face and pressed his lips against hers. All at once, everything came rushing back to Angela and she remembered everything.

She found herself knelt down on the ground with Luke's arms around her. Pam and Rosalie were standing behind him.

"You used to have visions, remember? Do you still get them?" Luke asked.

Angela shook her head. "Maria said I was attacked by two of my classmates and I had a head injury when I was turned. That caused me to lose my ability I guess. That's why I didn't remember anything when I rose as a vampire the first time."

"Do you remember who attacked you that night?" Luke asked softly.

"Bella and Mike," Angela answered. "I killed them. Maria told me they were going to kill me, she took me to their house one night and I killed them." She sobbed and Luke tightened his hold on her.

"Angela," Rosalie said softly. "Where is Edward?"

"Edward?" Angela asked. "Oh, god. Edward." She hid her face in her hands. "Maria made me do something awful. She forced me to turn him."

"He's a vampire!" Rosalie shouted.

"I had no choice," Angela defended. "Maria ordered me to do it. I couldn't fight a direct order from her."

"Where is he?" Luke asked softly.

Angela stood up and led the group toward the building Edward was being kept in. She stopped several feet away. Maria was leaning against the door waiting.

"Wait here," Angela said. She walked away before Luke could stop her.

"Perimeter secure?" Maria asked without looking up.

"Perimeter secure," Angela confirmed.

"Have you found Jasper?"

"Not yet," Angela answered at the same time Jasper stepped out of the shadows and said, "I'm right here."

Emmett and Eric were right behind him, both looking rather amused with the whole situation. He knew these two women would be no match for the three of them; this battle would be over in just minutes.

"Where is Edward?" Jasper asked.

"Get him," Maria said to Angela. "It's good to see you again, Jasper. I hope you see what you could have had. You could have owned all this land with me; you could have ruled this place with me. Instead, you betrayed me, ran off, ignored my call and bonded yourself to a human. I'm very disappointed in you."

Angela exited the door with Edward, his hands still bound in silver chains. Jasper was filled with relief when he saw Edward, and the next second he was filled with anger. "You turned him."

"No, I didn't. Not me." Maria smiled evilly. "I'd like you to meet my new protégé and Edward's maker. I call her Baby. So, Jasper, Northman, surrender to me, on your knees right now. Both of you."

Eric actually laughed. "What makes you think we're going to do that?"

"Because, Northman, if you don't, then I'll order Baby to kill you, she'll order Edward to kill you and I'll order Jasper to kill you. Then I'll kill Jasper myself for betraying me. I'm giving you a chance here, Jasper. Kneel. Now," she demanded.

There was a flash of movement from Angela as she tossed a stake to Eric then kicked Maria in the back a second later. Eric moved quickly, swinging his arm before Maria could fight back. Blood started to pour from her eyes and the wound in her chest. Her body began to melt into a puddle of goo. Eric dropped the stake.

Jasper sank into a crouch, prepared to leap at Angela. Edward stood in front of her. "Jasper, don't!"

"Edward, move," Jasper hissed through his fangs.

"Don't hurt her."

"Edward, do you have Stockholm Syndrome?" Eric asked.

"What? No, my throat isn't sore. You can't hurt Angela," Edward said.

"Angela?" Jasper asked.

Luke, Pam and Rosalie chose that moment to step from the shadows. "Yes," Luke said. "My Angela." He reached out and Angela took his hand.

"Well, I don't believe this," Eric said. "Angie! Luke told us all about you. You can't imagine how much he talks about you."

Angela looked down with a small smile. "I think you all should tell me what he says about me. And I need an update on what you've been up to these past few years." 

Jasper moved forward, eyeing her cautiously; he stopped in front of Edward and pulled the chains off his wrists, ignoring the burns on his hands. Edward immediately threw his arms around Jasper and they held each other tightly. "I'm so sorry," the blonde whispered.

Edward shook his head as he pulled back. "There was nothing you could have done." 

"Let's get back to the hotel so you can meet Sookie," Rosalie said to Angela, pulling the men out of their moment.

Angela smiled. "So I know Luke, obviously. I know Edward and Jasper, but who are you all?"

"I'm Rosalie, Jasper's only child," Rosalie said with a proud smile. "That's my mate Emmett. This is Eric and this is his only child, Pam. Sookie is Eric's bonded, she's back at the hotel."

"Actually, they already met," Edward said. "When Angela kidnapped me, she met Sookie then."

"Not exactly the best introduction," Pam deadpanned.

"I was acting on orders," Angela said, looking at her feet again.

"We understand," Rosalie said.

"Well, I have some work to do. Clean out Maria's most faithful." He looked at Jasper then. "Are you sure you don't want a piece of the land? You fought and earned it."

"No, I don't think so."

"Jasper, why not?" Rosalie commented.

"Think about it," Eric said. "In a few years you change your mind, the offer will still stand. I mean it, you earned it. After all you've done to help us." They shared a look.

 

Jasper nodded. "Thank you."

Eric smiled. "Are we going now? Sookie is waiting."

"Actually she's enjoying our banter," Edward said.

"Holy shit, you can hear her all they way out here," Pam said.

"Great reception," Rosalie joked.

"Sookie and I happen to take offense to that Rosalie," Edward said rather haughtily.

"I don't get it," Angela said.

Luke explained, "Sookie and Edward are telepaths."

"Can you read my mind right now?" Angela asked.

"I can't read vampire minds," Edward said.

"That could change actually," Eric said. "You're a vampire now, you may be able to read vampire minds in the future."

"I don't want to. Some vampires have been through wars and I just don't want to see all of that in my head," Edward said, remembering the one time he'd read Jasper's mind. "Okay, Sookie wants us to come back now." Edward laughed. "She wants to take a shower and can't reach the towels. She needs you, Eric."

Eric smiled and inhaled proudly. "It feels good to be needed. Let's roll out, troops." He turned and walked away, Pam, Rosalie, Emmett, Luke and Angela followed him.

Jasper held his hand out to Edward who walked over and stepped into his arms again. "We aren't done with our talk," Jasper said.

"Let's talk then."


	36. Epilogue- Enjoy the Silence

"I'm so sorry that I didn't get to you sooner," Jasper said seriously, lying down beside Edward on the bed.

"I understand and it's not your fault at all," Edward replied. "Maria had it planned from the beginning. She made Angela bite me almost as soon as I got there. Even if you would have came that night it would have been too late."

"I guess I shouldn't have let you leave Alaska without me."

"Stop blaming yourself," Edward told him, taking his hand. "It's not your fault. And it happened, it's done. We can't change it now so what are we going to do?"

Jasper sat up. "We can go back to our home in New York, if you'd like. Unfortunately, I don't think you'll be able to finish school."

"Couldn't Rosalie let me borrow her ring?" he asked hopefully.

"You could ask her, of course. I was thinking more about the bloodlust, you're a newborn. In a room full of beating hearts, I don't think you would be able to handle it right now."

Edward felt disappointment. All he wanted was to finish school and go on to be a physicist. "What about my dad?" he asked sadly. 

"I'm afraid you'll have to do something that will hurt him very much," Jasper started. "You'll have to leave your old life behind, as much as I hate to say it. We'll make up a story about your death. They'll have a funeral. You have to move on."

"Do I have to? I mean, I hardly saw my dad anyway except on Sunday. I could still visit him at night?"

Jasper didn't want to kill the hope in him just yet. "We'll talk about it later. How are you feeling?"

"Hungry," Edward replied.

"You're going to feel that way for a while, unfortunately."

"Do you still want to be with me?" Edward blurted out.

Jasper whipped around to look at him. "Of course, I do. Why would you ask that?"

"I thought maybe you only wanted to be with a human and I'm not human anymore."

"It doesn't make me love you any less," Jasper said honestly. "I fell in love with you for the person you are, not because you were a human."

Edward's heart soared at his words. "Well, I love you too." The two shared a smile.

 

"I felt you die," Jasper said quietly. "Like the blood bond was being ripped out of me. I've never felt so much pain in my life."

Edward looked down. "I guess it's a good thing I wasn't actually dead."

"It still hurts, like there's an empty place in my chest where my heart used to be."

"Jazz, your heart is still there, even if it's not beating."

"My heart is right in front of me," he replied with a grin.

Edward shook his head. "You're so cheesy."

"You love it."

"I do," the telepath agreed. "I guess we'll have to reform the blood bond."

"Now seems as good a time as any," Jasper agreed. He leaned over to capture Edward's lips. "Are you happy?"

"I am," Edward confirmed. "To be honest I hadn't really thought about becoming a vampire. I knew our relationship was flourishing but I knew we weren't at the point yet to discuss it. If I wanted it then it would have been after I finished school, when I was a little older, you know? I'm not happy about having my choice taken from me. Angela has some grovelling to do."

"That's not really how it works," Jasper laughed. 

"It is this time," the brunette smiled back. 

"Do you want to go feed before dawn? I'll show you how to do it without killing anyone," the blonde said.

Edward looked down. "I killed three women when I rose. Maria had them there, waiting for me." Jasper put an arm around him. "I crawled out of that grave and attacked, I didn't even think about it. How do I live with that?"

"You just do. It might sound bad but in a few years you won't even think about them."

"How does that help me now?"

"It's okay to be upset about it, cry about it, if you have to. But don't let the guilt consume you."

"Thanks, Jazz."

"Anytime. You ready to go?"

* * *

 

"Happy tenth birthday, Edward!" Rosalie cheered.

Pam squeezed a paper party hat. "If you try and put this on my head one more time, I'll scratch your eyes out." She dropped the remains on the floor and crossed her arms.

Sookie pouted. "Pam, just wear it, please."

"Yeah, Pam, wear it, please," Rosalie mimicked Sookie.

"I thought I was supposed to be getting all the attention today," Edward said crankily from his place on the couch.

Sookie jumped in his lap. "Happy tenth birthday!"

"Why do you keep saying tenth, technically I'd be thirty today." Edward huffed.

"Ew, why would you want to be thirty? You've got this twenty year old baby face forever," Angela said, squeezing his chin.

"You," Jasper said, pointing at Sookie as he entered the room. "Off my man's lap."

Sookie stood up and wiggled her butt in Jasper's direction as she walked away. Then she turned to Angela. "What's wrong with being thirty Angela? I was thirty-one when Eric turned me, remember?"

"Yes, Sookie we remember," Pam said rolling her eyes. "It was only two years ago, baby vamp."

"Don't call me baby vamp."

"Uh-oh, Baby Vamp's getting a temper, I think she needs a time out," Rosalie teased.

"Or a spanking," Pam said. "Which I would be delighted to administer."

"Pam," Eric warned.

"Alright, enough you guys." Rosalie set a cake in front of Edward.

Emmett laughed. "Rose why did you get a cake? We're all vampires, we're not going to eat it."

"I got it so he can blow out his candles," she said in a warning voice.

"Candles? Rose, what am I eight?"

"No, Edward, you're ten." She patted his hair. "You're a big boy now." She turned the cake to him. "Now blow out your candles, big boy."

Edward flipped her off and blew out his candles. Then grabbed a big chunk of cake and threw it in Rosalie's face. She squealed and grabbed the whole cake and dumped it in Edward's lap.

"It takes me four hours to do my hair, Edward!" she yelled.

"Four hours and it still looks like that?" Edward teased.

Rosalie's eyes got big. "You are going to pay for that." She spun around and stormed from the room.

Jasper took Edward's hand and pulled him up. "Come on birthday boy. That's enough excitement for one day."

"Jasper, how dare you. He's just a child! You pedophile!" Emmett yelled. Everyone stared at him while he laughed hysterically. "What? Get it because Jasper's like three hundred and Edward's ten? He's a pedophile…"

"Emmett," Pam said. "Pedophilia isn't funny."

Emmett stopped laughing and started scowling at everyone. "Just a joke, guys. Jeez."

Jasper led Edward from the room, shaking his head as they heard Emmett mutter, "What is this, Everyone-Pick-on-Emmett Day?"

And Pam replied, "No, it's Edward's birthday. Where you been?"

"Are you happy?" Jasper asked.

"Oh yes. Very," Edward replied. Jasper often asked if Edward was happy because Edward hadn't asked to become a vampire. Jasper wasn't sure he'd be able to handle it if Edward decided he wasn't happy with this new life.

"Do you miss your human life?" Jasper asked.

Edward thought. "I don't really have anything left of my human life. Half of my family was dead when I was turned. With mom and Alice being killed. And then dad…." Edward trailed off and Jasper nodded in understanding.

When Carlisle Cullen was informed his son had been killed in a car accident, he'd dropped dead on his front porch. The autopsy reported he'd died of heart failure. Losing his wife and two children in five years had been too much for him to handle. All four Cullens were buried in the graveyard in Chicago where Jasper and the vamps had stayed for those few months.

They all lived separately now. Eric took Sookie back to Louisiana so she could live in her home state. Pam was in Alaska, helping Eric run his territory. Rosalie and Emmett were in New York, Luke and Angela were in Alabama while Edward and Jasper had jetted off to Switzerland. They got together every once in awhile for certain occasions.

When Sookie was finally changed, everyone went to Louisiana and had a party for her. Rosalie decided that when one of them hit a milestone birthday, they would get together. Each time was more fun than the last.

Everyone found that when they were all together they acted just like children. They picked on each other, called each other names, the boys wrestled, the girls picked on each other's fashion sense. And often, things were broken.

They were one big dysfunctional family. Edward wouldn't have it any other way.

"Are you happy?" Edward asked Jasper this time.

"More than you could ever imagine," Jasper replied. He leaned over and gave Edward's lips a kiss. When he pulled back, his eyes locked with Edward's. The words were on his tongue, but Jasper didn't need to say them, Edward already knew. The love between them had only grown stronger over time and grew with each passing day. Their love for each other was clear in their eyes. In this moment, words were unnecessary.

This was happiness. This was perfection.

 

 


End file.
